Balancing Realities
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: The sequel to Balance where Harry ventures out into the multiverse, exploring and acquiring mates.  A crossover with X-Men Origins and First Class, Captain America, Thor, Lord of the Rings, the Inheritance Cycle, and Smallville.
1. X Men Origins Wolverine

Balancing Realities Marvel Reality One Part One X-Men Origins Wolverine Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Women of Interest in this tale-

Kayla Silverfox is played by Lynn Collins

It should be noted here that the first part of the X-Men reality (to be released in two parts) is from the perspective of Wolverine and it might not make sense initially why this is included in the sequel series to Balance. The reason for this first part's inclusion will become clear at the conclusion of the X-Men Origins Wolverine movie period.

As is usual with my tales you can find the smut version of this chapter on hpfanficarchive and ficsite.

End Author's Note

The dark haired man's name was James Logan and he was a mutant. The current year was 1975 and the rough looking mutant was born in the Northwest Territory of the United States in 1833, back when the region was still called that. One might wonder how James had lived 142 years. The story of James Logan's life is a long and bloody tale. James has fought in every American war from the time he was born until present day. When the dark haired mutant was twelve years old the man who had raised the feral mutant as his son and who James thought was really his father was killed by James biological father in a drunken rage. In James own rage his mutant powers emerged. The long lived mutant possessed enhanced senses; the ability to grow bone claws from his hands, enhanced speed and strength slightly above that possessed by a normal human, and a healing ability that has led to James not aging a day past what he looked like at twenty-five or thirty years old.

James fought alongside his half brother Victor Creed for over a century until Victor's blood lust became too much for the clawed mutant. Six years have elapsed since James left Victor and the special ops unit the two worked in for many years. James now lived in the Canadian Rockies with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox. Speaking of Kayla, James could hear and smell her waking up right at that moment. The perceptive mutant could also smell the dark haired beauty's arousal. The woman never seemed satisfied until she was passed out from sexual exhaustion. James wondered how Kayla got along before him because he couldn't imagine anybody who didn't have a near instantaneous recovery rate being able to satisfy her.

James turned and stared at his mate's beauty as she opened the door of their small house wearing nothing but a night outfit.

"Morning beautiful," James gruffly greeted the woman.

"Good morning honey," Kayla replied as she walked up and kissed her handsome partner, pressing her body against his muscular form.

"Hmm...Somebody is frisky this morning," the male mutant observed.

"Always with you Logan," the attractive female declared as she ground her pelvis against the deadly warrior.

The last few years had been good to the long lived man; better than the 136 before it, mostly thanks to this amazing woman pressed against him. A person doesn't live over a century without getting smarter. Since settling down with Kayla the intelligent warrior had been acquiring a lot of textbooks on both the biological and physical sciences and reading the materials at an astounding rate. James had never attended school when he was younger due to running away with Victor. Because of this lack of organized education the greatly enhanced mutant never discovered that unlike normal people he didn't get tired or any headaches when he read too much. As such James could read with absolute concentration and focus until he finished a book.

James' understanding of the sciences had virtually exploded over the previous few years. The curious mutant had been busy experimenting with his own DNA. The budding scientist had found that perhaps the greatest weapon he had ever been able to conceptualize was contained within his own DNA. Victor's healing abilities were not as strong as James' regenerative powers. The sideburn sporting male suspected Victor would age, very slowly, but still age while James remain untouched by time. Isolating some of his tissue to satisfy his curiosity led to the slow regeneration of the tissue sample into what the dark haired scientist concluded would have been a duplicate of himself. This meant that as long as a few cells of him survived James Logan would be reborn. Unfortunately this wouldn't include the immortal mutant's memories. As a result James had taken to writing detailed journals of his entire life.

The journals have been duplicated and stashed along with a frozen portion of James' tissue in hidden caches all over the world. The freezing units would keep the rapidly healing mutant's tissue from regenerating until the samples thawed. The skilled budding engineer had designed the units so that they would stay frozen for a period of ten years without his input. If James didn't go and renew the process every ten years he would find himself cloned. These stashes also held parts of the intelligent man's large wealth he had managed to build over his long life. Living that long means a person accumulates a lot of junk. The immortal's junk was considered in modern times valuable and even priceless antiques that he had managed to sell off for over two million dollars U.S.

Some very wise long term investments have led to James' initial wealth growing by five times the original two million. The intelligent man kept his fortune hidden and preferred to live a simple life for the time being. Kayla didn't even know about the money or the tissue storage. The beautiful woman knew everything else about her boyfriend. The long lived warrior loved the dark haired woman dearly. Kayla has helped her beau keep the animal at bay. A beast rages inside of James due to his mutation. Meditation undertaken in recent times has led to James being more balanced with the beast than ever before in his life. The scientist still had periodic fits in his sleep but Kayla helped to calm the rest.

The meditation sessions have also led to another development, the further growth of James' powers. Before, the dark haired man could sometimes tell when someone was lying through the change in their body chemistry, the sound of their breathing changing, or the sound of their heart beating faster while telling a lie. Smells rarely lie after all. The clawed man's powers had been growing due to his becoming one with the beast through meditation. James could now always tell when someone was lying. This new ability led the mutant's thoughts back to Kayla. James could tell his mate was hiding something from him that was keeping her very distressed and has affected her more and more over the last few months.

The additional stress led to an increase in the couple's love making, especially in Kayla trying new things, so the sexually sated man hadn't pressed the issue but by this time the warrior could tell the secret was really distressing her. The perceptive immortal suspected he might know part of what the distressing secret was.

"Kayla do you love me?" James inquired seemingly out of the blue.

"Of course I love you Logan. What would ever make you even ask that?" A confused woman queried.

James graced Kayla with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The muscled soldier could tell from his mate's tone of voice and all the other signs that she does love him but there was a measure of pain in her tone.

"I know you do. I just needed to confirm something. Kayla what does Stryker have on you?" James probed.

Shock was the first expression that appeared in Kayla's beautiful eyes. Then slight fear appeared but James knew the emotion wasn't directed towards the man holding her. Stryker was not a nice person.

"How did you know?" The school teacher wanted to know.

"First of all I was never naive enough to think that Stryker wouldn't sooner or later realize how valuable my DNA is. I can also tell when someone is lying or hiding something. I love you and know you enough to realize that you aren't malicious by nature. I suspect he has something big on you so you would seduce me. I don't think you'd do it otherwise. Am I right so far?" The ancient warrior inquired.

"Yes scarily so," Kayla confirmed.

James smiled at his partner before explaining, "Stryker is a child playing with somebody much older. One of the greatest advantages to my mutation is that I look much younger than my age. This leads those who look older than I appear to underestimate me. Making me an enemy and then making the mistake of underestimating me is a bad idea."

"I'll remember that," Kayla informed her boyfriend.

"You don't ever need to worry about that love," the ever cautious man assured the woman in his arms.

The couple kissed again before continuing with revelations.

"I'm a mutant like you've probably guessed. My half sister, Emma, is a mutant as well. My powers are that of touch hypnosis. It has never worked on you too well besides maybe enhancing some of our activities. It doesn't work on most mutants too well actually but it does provide protection against stronger telepaths. Stryker had Emma kidnapped by Victor to use her DNA to create his ultimate assassin. I only got that much out of one of the lower level workers on the project before Stryker found me out and started blackmailing me to do this. You're right; I wouldn't normally do something like this. I'm glad I did though because I wouldn't have met you and fallen in love with you otherwise," Kayla explained her background and situation with some trepidation. The touch hypnotist and burgeoning telepath paused her tale long enough to kiss her lover before continuing. "I know they are in some place called the Island but that's it. In a few days Victor is going to show up to fake my death so that Stryker can get you to volunteer for his Weapon X program. He wants to make you into an invulnerable weapon by putting something called adamantium into your bones. You're his guinea pig. He wants to add your DNA to the assassin and wants to get it during this operation. I think he's already added mine to give this weapon protection from telepaths," Kayla finished.

James' mind was racing with possibilities as his lover told him all this. The skilled scientist was not worried about Stryker using his DNA. The crafty warrior suspected Stryker would be settling for Victor's genetic material. Ever since realizing how valuable and dangerous his blood was the resourceful mutant had been taking a special cocktail of his own creation. If James didn't consciously channel his healing abilities into curing the poisonous cocktail every twenty-four hours his DNA would unravel. The tricky man had to keep taking the cocktail but it meant nobody could use his DNA. It would take Stryker longer than twenty-four hours to mix the regenerator's DNA into this super mutant enhancement serum the observant Logan male knew Stryker was using for a super assassin.

"You know he won't give you back your sister right?" James wanted to make sure his mate understood all the risks.

"Ye...yes...That's something I've been trying to deny for a long time now but haven't come up with a solution yet," Kayla agreed with tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

James wiped the tear drops away and hugged his partner tightly to his body.

"I've got some ideas," the ageless warrior assured his mate.

"Thank you Logan. I love you and I'm so happy you still love me," Kayla declared as she gripped her mate tightly.

"Always love. You're stuck with me forever," the immortal informed his companion.

"Good, now take me to bed lover," Kayla urged before getting a mischievous smile on her face.

**Insert Smut Scene Here **

The loving couple fell asleep with wonderful satisfaction filling their hearts. It was lucky the duo had woken up so early thanks to the old soldier's insomnia. The regenerating mutant didn't sleep too much because of his powers. When the dark haired male next awoke it was from the nightmare of what would happen if he lost Kayla. As was usual with one of his battle dreams the skilled death dealer's claws were extended and the sheets were torn. Kayla was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Was it one of the war dreams?" The jade eyed beauty inquired softly.

"No. A nightmare of what I would do if I lost you," answered James.

A soft loving look came into the teacher's eyes as she crawled back into bed. It was then that the perceptive male could smell the blood and looked to see a scratch on his girlfriend's arm. The touch telepath noticed her man's gaze and both mutants noticed as her attention caused the cut to heal.

"Huh. Well that was definitely unexpected," Kayla commented.

"Yes it was," James agreed.

"Do you know how that happened love?" The Silverfox female questioned her science loving warrior.

"I have suspicions. Granted this is all instinctual but I felt something change in me when I released in your rear that last time after biting you. I felt I marked you as mine, my mate. I think that having my seed in you grants you access to some of my healing powers. We'll need to run some tests," the sometimes feral mutant suggested.

"Hmmm...tests. I think I like the sound of that," the sultry beauty agreed with a smirk as she straddled her partner's hips.

Later...

Over the previous few days the couple had developed plans and ran their tests. The dark haired pair discovered that James was right with his instinctual suspicions. As long as she had enough of the immortal male's semen in her it allowed Kayla to heal from virtually anything. The intelligent scientist calculated that his woman had to ingest a healthy dose of his potent batter every twenty-four hours and she would be effectively immortal. The self trained engineer's theory was that this ability was his mutations' way of making sure its possessor was happy and healthy and that the feral mutant would be able to pass on his genes. The semen enhanced telepath already smelled to her lover like a better carrier for his offspring.

James was pleased to discover that this effect carried over to all of his partner's cells. Tests showed that even a few of Kayla's enhanced cells would regenerate like her mate's did. The cautious male collected multiple samples and sent them off to his stashes in cooling units like those his own tissue was stored in. The perceptive telepath had taken to writing in a journal like she saw her man doing. The Logan male copied these journals and sent them off as well to the hidden caches. As long as James' cell samples that were stashed away lived so would his lover's.

Stryker showed up soon after while James was working at the lumber yard. The bastard Colonel brought an old coworker of Logan's who now went by the name of Agent Zero. Zero was still a shoot happy dick like when he had worked with the immortal warrior on a covert ops team.

"My god. Haven't aged a day," Stryker declared to the side burned lumberjack.

The agelessness was somewhat funny because it allowed Stryker and other enemies to constantly forget how old the intelligent mutant really was.

"Clean living," The axe carrying male joked.

"You remember Agent Zero," Stryker continued while ignoring Logan's comment.

"Still shooting first asking questions later," the claw sporting male guessed.

This prompted the little shit to shoot the tip off of James' cigar. Zero felt he had to prove how tough he thought he was around the immortal male because he knew he couldn't kill James.

"You still chewing on cheap cigars," Zero replied.

"Boys. I have a job for you," Stryker interrupted in an attempt to mediate the two male mutants.

As if Stryker would last barely a second stepping between Zero and James should the two actually fight.

"I have a job," the lumberjack pointed out.

"A lumberjack who makes what eighteen grand a year," Zero mocked.

"Eighteen five, plus I haven't had to kill anyone," pointed out the dark haired scientist.

If either visitor only knew how much money James had actually made they would be astonished. The Logan male probably made more in interest in a month than Zero made in a year.

"Miss it?" Zero queried in reference to the killing.

"Right about now I'm starting to," James declared while staring the Asian assassin down.

"Yeah," Zero answered in a challenging tone while stepping towards the self healing male.

"Zero back to the car," Stryker ordered.

"That a boy," James mocked before clicking his tongue as the assassin was sent back to the car.

Now that the posturing was out of the way the two older men could get down to the real business. Stryker knew Logan hated Zero. The posturing pare of mercenaries also knew the retired operative wouldn't accept Stryker's offer at that initial meeting. That was all part of why the asshole Colonel planned on faking Kayla's death. Implementing his plan was going to take careful acting but the crafty engineer had been playing this part for a long time by this point in his lengthy life. James had enough of all the gore and death after his most recent stint as a soldier. The sometimes feral mutant didn't mind a bit of killing when it needs done but what Stryker was about is power, not necessary actions.

"You know I'm not proud about the way things ended between us," Stryker tried first, sucking up.

"Conversations over," James told the sleazy man before starting to stalk past the evil Colonel.

"Playing little house on the prairie with a school teacher. That just isn't you Logan," Stryker declared.

"And you would know huh," James prompted the unethical scientist while turning to confront the hated man.

"I would," insisted Stryker.

"What do you want Stryker?" James Logan finally got down to the heart of the matter.

William Stryker handed James a newspaper showing one of the dark haired mutant's old associates murdered on the front page.

"Wade before that. I believe that somebody is hunting the old team," William explained as if he didn't actually know who was doing the hunting.

"Anyone else," the ageless soldier prompted.

"As far as I know Victor is safe," assured the Colonel with the expected answer. "But whoever it is has names and addresses."

"I can take care of myself," the experienced warrior announced as he gave the crafty politician the paper and walked off.

"This is not about you Logan. Your country needs you," Stryker tried as he looked in James' car window.

"I'm Canadian," was the warrior's response before beginning to drive off.

"I know you Logan. I know who you are," the male with fantastic senses heard Stryker shout after the car driving away.

Stryker would have been smarter not to remind the long lived soldier of that fact. The evil scientist's knowledge was going to make the skilled warrior want to kill the Colonel sooner. Immortals aren't confined to one specific country. An immortal being would exist long after those borders change and cease to lose meaning. The child Stryker would do well to remember that. Although James was sure William didn't know how old Victor and the sideburn sporting male truly were because the pair of half brothers made sure their records didn't go back more than fifty years. Their apparent younger age made people underestimate the two half brothers even more.

When James arrived at Kayla's school he watched her with the children and thought about how good of a mother she would make. The ageless male would like to have children with the green eyed beauty someday but it wouldn't be anytime soon. The experienced soldier could feel the war on the air again. Vic and James could always tell with all the wars previously. Wars come and go as man's passions wan and grow. War times were not the best time to raise kids. The next conflict would probably be a war between mutants and humans.

Driving home in the car Kayla could sense her boyfriend's anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Kayla queried.

"Stryker came today just like you said," the part time lumberjack informed his mate.

"It will work out. We'll just follow the plan. It will happen tomorrow," the skilled telepath calmed her lover.

The Silverfox female used her calming powers on some hunters who were blocking the road on the way home. When the couple arrived at their dwelling the part Native American told her partner a story from her people's legends. The tale was about a wolverine. The clawed mutant liked the story a lot. That night the male with incredible stamina made love to his woman the whole night, filling her with his healing and potent seed. Kayla should be fine while on the Island but just in case James made sure to fill her with his semen just before he left for work that morning. The resourceful warrior also filled a cigar tube with his batter and Kayla stuck it in the only place her blackmailers wouldn't search, her womanly core.

There was enough of the regenerative potion in Kayla and the tube to last her for approximately forty-eight hours. Hopefully it wouldn't take longer than that to find the island after getting the upgrades Stryker is planning on giving James. Either way the black ops bastards wouldn't harm the telepath as long as she could be used against the dark haired clawed mutant and as long as she wasn't a threat to them.

James played his part perfectly. The lumberjack found his girlfriend's "corpse" near their car and expressed his terrible grief with a howl of rage. Then the crafty engineer carried out the stupid move expected of him given the persona he had always let others see. James attacked Victor.

The sideburn sporting male found his half brother in a bar. James fought like an enraged animal, like a wolverine. Victor initially possessed the superior strength and the skilled scientist was born with the superior healing power. After Victor threw his shorter half brother in front of a logging truck the Logan male woke up in the hospital. Stryker showed up to make his expected offer of an upgrade. The proposition was more of a farce so that the Colonel could get the engineer's DNA although Stryker also wanted to see if even James healing abilities would allow him to survive the upgrade.

"I can help you," was the first thing Stryker declared to James.

The mutant responded by stalking up and throwing the crooked scientist against the wall of the hospital corridor.

"Six years I've been here. You show up and then the next day she's dead," James shouted in the weak man's face. "Why didn't you tell me it was Victor?" The mutant demanded.

"I didn't know," Stryker choked out in a bold faced lie.

James felt satisfaction as he slammed the deceitful man into the other wall.

"You lie!" James growled.

"I swear on my son's life," Stryker managed to choke out even though his airway was being strongly constricted.

The mutant with enhanced senses felt the arrhythmic beats in the aging man's heart when the Colonel brought up his son. Something had happened there. The strong warrior dropped the pathetic would be manipulator to the floor.

"Victor's appetites were becoming too public. We had to lock him up. He felt I betrayed him. He went awol. Said he was coming after all of us," Stryker informed James while trying to breathe easier after the choking.

Stryker had just admitted he had known it was Victor behind the attacks. The man really needs to get his story straight.

"You didn't come to warn me. You came to save your own life," James growled out before walking down the hall.

"What's your plan Captain? You can't beat him Logan you know you can't," Stryker shouted after the departing mutant.

"I'm going to find him and kill him," the skilled soldier stated.

"I can give you the tools to defeat him," the Colonel proposed.

James turned and faced his old CO as the man finally got to the point.

"We can still save the others," Stryker continued, sensing that he was getting through to the ageless male.

"You mean save yourself right," the engineer corrected while knowing Stryker was in no actual danger from Victor.

"I promise you two things. You will suffer more pain than any other man can endure but you will have your revenge," William declared while ignoring his slip.

"I come with you I'm coming for blood. No law, no code of conduct. You point me in the right direction and you get the hell out of my way," James promised.

Stryker's response was to lead the crafty immortal to a helicopter where the Colonel flew the mutant to the aging man's lab at Alkali Lake.

In the lab on the operation table...

"When it starts, whatever the reason you're doing this, focus on that. Maybe it will help," Stryker's lab assistant suggested to the well muscled male.

The reason James was going through with the procedure was to make himself stronger so he could better protect Kayla was the soldier's only focus.

"Trust me I've been through worse," the warrior assured the woman.

"No you haven't," the lab assistant answered with conviction before walking away.

From Kayla James knew that Stryker was planning on molding a molten metal onto the warrior's bones. The ageless male couldn't imagine the procedure being worse than one of the times the dark haired mutant had been disemboweled, impaled, or had an arm severed on the battlefield. The very mortal Stryker and other enemies of the ageless Logan always underestimated exactly how strong the clawed mutant's healing powers were or how much shit the long lived male had been through.

"We're going to make you indestructible but first we're going to have to destroy you. You remember what we were looking for in Africa," Stryker prompted.

"I remember," James agreed.

"Well I found it," the Colonel announced with a smile. "It's a metal compound so strong that you will be able to withstand virtually anything. It's called Adamantium," Stryker explained as he walked around the tank the engineer was lying in. "I can't put Victor down myself Logan. To kill him you're going to have to embrace the other side. Become the animal."

"Let's do this," the immortal prompted.

"I almost forgot," Stryker said as he holds up the test subject's dog tags.

"I want new ones," James Logan instructed.

"What do you want them to say?" Stryker inquired.

"Wolverine," was the warrior's response.

As the procedure began and James gazed at the drill needles rotating just above his head the ageless male meditated and concentrated on Kayla. The meditative technique was something the intelligent mutant had been really working on the last six years. It was one thing to be able to take a hit and keep on going but it was a whole new ballgame when trying to not feel the pain at all.

When the needles pierced James' body and started pumping the molten adamantium in he realized he might have been wrong about the pain. The experience was easily the most painful thing the soldier had ever been through. With incredible willpower the Logan male concentrated on Kayla and keeping his heart rate calm.

A few minutes later the test subject woke up with adrenaline pumping through his system. It was not the first time James Logan had awoken after his heart had stopped. The first words the warrior heard from Stryker told the resourceful engineer that it was time to get the hell out of the lab complex.

"Bonding works. Erase his memories," the male with the enhanced hearing heard.

James burst out of the tank with a yell that more resembled a growl as long adamantium claws emerged from his hands. Zero fired two shots into the immortal's forehead which just glanced off of the naked warrior's virtually impervious skull. James jumped out of the tank and ran for the exit, killing any of Stryker's goons that got in the way.

The brown eyed mutant was smart enough to know that if Stryker put the metal in a person then it was highly likely that the Colonel had a counter for the seemingly impervious internal armor. Adamantium bullets wouldn't kill the immortal but they would erase his memories if the projectiles hit the right places. James' new claws cut through the steel blast doors like a knife through butter.

Running through the woods naked for close to an hour saw the enhanced warrior arriving at a farm. The soldier spotted a truck with people driving up the drive so he waited in the woods until the elderly couple within the vehicle went into the farmhouse. The former black operative stealthily made his way into the barn where he found a pair of coveralls and covered his nakedness.

Staying at the farm for too long would mean a death sentence for the elderly couple. Stryker would send Zero after the escaped test subject. The immortal knew Zero could not do any true harm normally but the cautious warrior was not going to take the chance Stryker might give his lackey Adamantium bullets. James liked his memories very much. Hot wiring the bike wasn't too difficult. The scientist pushed the motorcycle down the drive until he was at the road before hauling ass down the country lane.

James didn't get more than ten minutes away from the farm before the first shot hits the back of his shoulder. Looking over said shoulder the enhanced warrior saw a helicopter with Zero in it and two hummers in hot pursuit from the ground. The crafty immortal led his pursuers on a chase through the woods with the dense foliage providing cover from Zero.

After maneuvering behind one hummer James sped up and sliced through the gun mount on top, throwing the shooter out onto the road as the gun hit the normal man. Speeding up the self named Wolverine rode up the gravel road until the helicopter came up from the horizon in front of the mutant. Digging his claws into the ground the extra strong male used the blades to turn one hundred and eighty degrees and sped back towards the hummers on his motorcycle.

James clawed through the left side of the first vehicle, causing the transport to flip onto its side. Coming up on the second military vehicle the warrior grabbed on and pulled himself up on top. Grabbing hold of the gun the engineer fired the weapon at the aircraft, forcing the enemy craft to return fire. It became quickly apparent that the enemy was going to blow up the hummer the soldier was riding on so the agile Wolverine leapt high and the blast carried him towards the fast approaching aircraft. The engineer raised his arm as he realized not even the fast moving helicopter blades could sever the Adamantium lined appendage. The immortal's new claws sliced through the blades and the quick warrior grabbed onto the top of the transport as it went down.

Right before the doomed craft crashed James hopped off and rolled clear. As he stood back up the powerful mutant was already healing. Walking back to the crash site Wolverine noticed that Zero was still alive, barely. Stryker was calling his lackey on the radio asking if the target was still alive. Telling the Colonel that the Wolverine was planning on coming to kill the bastard would make Stryker more cautious and better prepared. Instead the experienced warrior slashed through Zero's neck with his new claws, severing the assassin's head.

To cover his tracks James ignited the fuel tank, causing the transport to explode. Now there wouldn't be enough of Zero left to tell anyone had decapitated the Asian assassin.

Vegas…

James' next move was to go see his old buddy John. John was a teleporter in Wolverine's old unit, probably the sanest out of the bunch next to James himself. John was able to inform the immortal that Stryker had the unit round up other mutants after James left the team. When the scientist questioned the teleporter about the Island the African American told his old friend that Fred Dukes probably knew more about the facility.

When James saw Fred the engineer realized that Dukes had definitely been eating his fare share of food and then some. Fred looked to weigh a ton. The scientist realized that with that estimate he probably was not exaggerating with Fred's mutant power.

"Hey Fred I seem to remember that girl when she was about eighty-five pounds," James joked while pointing to the tattoo of a woman on Dukes' arm.

"Oh that's funny. You are still so funny Logan," Fred sarcastically replied.

"You know where Victor is?" The clawed male inquired.

"No idea," Fred denied in what the perceptive engineer could sense was a lie.

"What's the Island slim?" James tried again.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Fred declared as he turned to ignore the immortal.

The somewhat feral mutant was pissed and having none of Dukes' bullshit. The ageless male climbed onto Fred's boxing ring and charged the blob-like mutant. Moving quickly James made as if he was going to punch Dukes' in the face before turning the move into an elbow in the side of the head. Wolverine's Adamantium laced joint took his opponent down hard.

"Now where is the Island?" James growled as he held his extended claws at Fred's throat.

Fred quickly explained that he didn't know the location of the Island but that a street hustler named Gambit from New Orleans would. Gambit was the only one to ever escape from the top secret facility that experimented on mutants. With that information gained John and James took off for New Orleans. The two former comrades in arms found Gambit in a bar.

"That's him," John announced as he nodded at a guy who was flipping cards from one hand to the next with obvious powers being employed. "Now that's cool. I'm going to go cover the back in case he rabbits," the teleporter informed his friend before walking off.

James didn't argue with his dark skinned friend because the guy might rabbit.

"Are you Remy Lebaux?" The scientist inquired of the target a moment later as the warrior walked up to the hustler.

"Do I owe you money?" The hustler questioned before giving an answer.

"No," the engineer assured the card playing mutant.

"Then Remy Lebaux I am," Lebaux announced as he took his hat off and nodded to the sideburn wearer. "What brings you to our fair city?"

"Victor Creed," the immortal dropped the name and was rewarded with Lebaux faltering.

"And who is that?" Remy queried with no trace of recognition in his tone, playing dumb.

"A man I'm going to kill," the clawed male declared. "You are taking me to the Island," James informed Remy quickly as the enhanced soldier picked up Victor's scent nearby.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say on Logan's part as Remy immediately threw cards charged with energy at the long lived engineer which blasted James out through the back wall of the building. From his new location the fast healing mutant saw John teleporting around Victor hitting the bigger feral male.

"John come here. He can smell where you are about to appear," James shouted in a commanding tone.

Luckily John's military training kicked in and he listened to his old friend. A second later and the dark complexioned teleporter would have had his spine ripped out by Victor. As it was it looked like Victor had managed to jab John with a needle long enough to get a blood sample while James' yell had distracted the slippery former black ops operative.

"Two years I rotted in that hellhole and I ain't never going back," Gambit declared as he came out of the building behind the large hole James had just been blasted through.

James responded by elbowing Remy in the head and knocked the younger male out cold. The card thrower talked too much when he should have been fighting or running.

"John, take him to our rendezvous point. I'll deal with Victor," the enhanced warrior ordered.

"Sure Logan," John agreed before teleporting away with the card wielding mutant nicknamed Gambit.

James extended his claws as Victor and the shorter male glared at each other.

"Oooh…shiny. Tell me something Jimmy. Do you even know how to kill me?" Victor Creed demanded.

"I'm going to cut your god damn head off. See if that works," the extremely pissed off brown eyed soldier answered his feral half brother.

Victor laughed before the two males charged each other. Victor bounded at the Adamantium enhanced mutant on all fours. As the mutant nicknamed Sabretooth leapt at the mutant nicknamed Wolverine the better trained scientist slid under his opponent and kicked the slower Victor over the skilled warrior's position.

"Getting slow old man," the ageless immortal taunted the slowly aging Victor.

The two experienced fighters swung at each other and James caught his opponent's hand with his Adamantium claws, skewering the appendage. Then the upgraded soldier jabbed his other fist into his opponent's chest to impale Sabretooth with Adamantium claws. Victor roared in pain in response. The more efficient and more intelligent of the two males pulled his sharp claws out of Creed's hand and brought the built in weapons downward. Retracting two of the blades gave Wolverine a knife which he quickly used to slice off his opponent's manhood. James let the murdering animal drop to the ground.

"Re-grow that," James told his enemy as he walked off.

James would finish the blood lusting animal off later. It wasn't yet Victor's time to die. Victor Creed's final breath would come soon enough.

Convincing Gambit to just tell the two former teammates where the Island was didn't actually take too much effort. Remy didn't have to take James to the facility after all. The crafty scientist even managed to convince John to not go in on the mission straight away. Instead James carried in a radio so he could signal the teleporter for extraction. John teleported his ageless comrade into the Island so that the bastards running the place didn't know the skilled soldier was present until Wolverine wanted the pricks to.

The resourceful dark haired warrior used his expansive covert ops experience to get into one of the empty labs with access to the Island's digital database network. Then the genius engineer made a copy of all the research data Stryker and the Island's scientists had ever recorded with a removable storage device. Next after signaling John the dark skinned mutant teleported in to take the copy of the database to a safe the tricky immortal had set up earlier. As a final step on the computer the enhanced mutant uploaded a virus to the database which erased all the data. Procuring a sample of the injection the Island's runners used to give their ultimate weapon its powers the ageless James injected himself with the serum.

The quick witted scientist knew from his glance over the research data that the serum wasn't complete yet because the cocktail only had about six powers bonded to it. Still the concoction was enough for James. If the experienced soldier had to fight Stryker's weapon then the bastard Colonel was in for a surprise. The serum was actually a series of six injections, one for each new ability James gained. The engineer left the injection for the healing powers out because he wouldn't need the weaker regenerative abilities obtained from Victor's DNA.

When Wolverine finally did make his presence on the Island known he did it by walking into the lab where Stryker was located.

"Logan, welcome back to the war," the Colonel stated while facing the mutant designated Weapon Eleven.

"Before I gut you I want to know why," the ageless engineer prompted.

"I needed your powers for the pool," William Stryker answered easily with a casual shrug, like blackmail and murder were perfectly acceptable tactics to employ in the name of scientific advancement.

"That didn't work out so well did it," James taunted.

"Yes, quite clever of you," Stryker congratulated the enhanced warrior.

"I've been known to be that way from time to time," the brown eyed male informed the mad human.

Just then the perceptive dark haired mutant picked up Kayla's scent from behind him.

"It looks like I'm not the only clever one," James pointed out to Stryker while gesturing over his shoulder at the beautiful teacher whose death was recently faked.

"It worked to get you into the Weapon X program," William pointed out with another unconcerned shrug.

"We are going to leave now Kayla. We're going to have a nice long conversation when we get home," the warrior told his mate, pretending to be mad at her.

The semi feral male acted like he was dragging the green eyed beauty out of the room but she wasn't really resisting.

"Are you alright?" The scientist questioned his girlfriend as soon as the couple was clear of Stryker's lab.

"Yes love," Kayla assured her man as the pair hugged.

"How are your regenerative powers?" The engineer queried.

"Almost completely gone. They are only stopping my aging but probably wouldn't heal me from injuries," the Silverfox female answered.

"Shit. Don't get hurt," James instructed his mate as the couple headed for the cell block with her sister imprisoned inside.

The two lovers freed the prisoners and began heading outside the facility. Before the group reached the outside they were blocked by Weapon Eleven.

"Kayla, get these kids out of here," James commanded.

"James," the sensuous woman spoke with worry in her tone of voice.

Kayla didn't realize the Logan male had injected himself with the same powers Weapon Eleven possessed but with Wolverine's unique abilities as well.

"Find another way out," James urged.

Kayla took her boyfriend's advice as the group ran off another way. Once outside the telepath could use the communicator her genius lover had slipped her to contact John. The dark skinned man could only teleport into the lab earlier because the two former black ops operatives looked at floor plans for the facility the resourceful scientist had managed to hack from a government database. John wouldn't know where to go unless it was pre-planned.

"Wade is that you? I guess Stryker finally discovered how to shut you up," James told his formerly talkative teammate who was now known as Weapon Eleven and had a sown shut mouth.

The mutant assassin nicknamed Deadpool was holding two adamantium blades in his hands instead of the weapons coming out of his arms like Stryker had originally planned. With only Victor's healing ability Wade wouldn't have survived the grafting process like Wolverine had undergone.

The battle with Wade was very destructive. When the assassin started unleashing the multiple powers Stryker had imbued Deadpool with, James brought his own abilities online to counter the other soldier. The battle waged on top of one of the large concrete heat ventilation stacks. When the two powerful male's optic blasts hit each other the release of energy blew the stack apart. In the ensuing destruction Wolverine managed to use his enhanced senses to find the brainwashed Wade in the cloud of concrete dust. James Logan decapitated his opponent with ease thanks to Weapon Eleven not being equipped with an Adamantium skeleton.

A short distance from the rubble James found Kayla dragging herself towards her boyfriend. The well trained engineer had heard his mate's mental cry of his name. The genius suspected his beautiful girlfriend's powers must be growing to more than just touch hypnosis and telepathy. Kayla had been shot coming back for her mate.

"I love you," Kayla declared as she clutched her side while fearing she might die from blood loss.

"I love you too but you aren't going to die that easy," James assured his love as he unzipped his pants.

**Insert Smut Scene Here**

James teleported with his favorite female to the hotel that John and the Wolverine had previously arranged as a rendezvous point. At the meeting place the couple found a frightened band of recently liberated young mutants.

"What happens to us now?" Emma, Kayla's sister, inquired as the recently freed young woman stood next to a blindfolded teenager named Scott.

From the blindfold the immortal scientist concluded that Scott was the mutant with the eyes capable of channeling energy projectiles.

"Well now you can all come live with Kayla and I if you want. I think I can help you learn to use your powers," the crafty ageless soldier suggested.

The small group of mutants quickly agreed when they realized that Stryker could track them just as easily as before. Until they were trained enough to protect themselves then the former prisoners were easy pickings. John agreed to come help train the teens.

"We're going to need a bigger house," Kayla announced.

"Don't worry honey, I can afford it," the wealthy James assured his mate.

Time passed as it tended to do. Kayla and her beau settled into a somewhat normal routine. Kayla resigned from her job at the school and instead taught the teenage mutants what they needed to know to graduate from the primary educational system of Canada. James helped teach the science courses. John and James both took turns training the students how to defend themselves and utilize their mutant abilities to the youth's greatest potential. The immortal male also mentored Scott Summers in engineering. The young man nicknamed Cyclops had a passion for engineering. The ageless warrior also wanted to mentor Scott because the powerful eyed teen was dating Kayla's younger sister Emma. It hadn't taken too much effort for the brown eyed soldier to craft glasses made out of ruby crystal to contain Scott's abilities. The genius immortal suspected the only reason Scott couldn't control the ability naturally was because of injuries the young mutant had sustained in a plane crash during his childhood.

The skilled scientist continued to learn and research, studying Stryker's data. James was no geneticist but he managed to learn quite a bit from that research. After some time the ageless warrior managed to figure out how to recreate several of the serum injections he had taken on the Island. Realizing that he might not always be able to do what he did when Kayla was shot, the Logan male gave her the injection to grant her Victor's enhanced healing ability. The soldier didn't give his girlfriend his own regenerative ability because the serum formula wasn't tailored for his particular version of healing. It was best to go with what is known to work and what has already been tested when the alternative could prove deadly.

Victor's healing wouldn't stop the beautiful telepath from aging but the ability would let her heal from most injuries. As long as Kayla got her daily taste of her favorite Logan as she called it then she wouldn't age. The crafty multimillionaire also continued to grow his fortune at an increasingly accelerated rate. It didn't hurt that growth when James discovered all the information he needed to acquire nearly sixty million dollars in an encrypted file Stryker had on his personal computer directory. Apparently the Colonel had been planning on running the Weapon X program out of Alkali Lake even without additional Federal financing if necessary. As such William had secreted away the money from his government budget.

James used this money to invest in quite a few lucrative companies and made even more in return. The ageless soldier also took Kayla as his bride. On the couple's wedding night something very interesting happened to the brown eyed scientist.

"James, what's going on?" Kayla Logan asked her new husband as the couple lay entangled after their first session of love making as man and wife.

The beautiful Mrs. Logan could have sworn she had just noticed her husband's brown eyes flash to a startling green as if they were glowing.

"Mental incursion," the male telepath growled as he was talking with a foreign presence in his mind. _"Who are you and what do you want?"_ The telepathic immortal queried the presence that had just appeared in his mind.

"_My name is Harry Potter and I have a proposition for you James Logan,"_ the incredibly powerful Asuran reality traveler began before explaining the concept of a merger.

AN2: Hello my faithful readers. I realize it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been very busy writing multiple series. Some of them are still in progress but some of them are finished and ready to be posted with only the editing process holding them back. I'll get the next chapter of this sequel out (the events of the X-Men First Class movie) after I get it edited. Follow my fiction progress on my Facebook group: Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites

I'd like to thank my friends Chris (Pyrgus), David (Javacap), and Robert (Darlok) for their input throughout the writing process. Chris is the author of a good read called Lucky Harry and Robert is the author of several promising science fiction fanfics involving the Star Trek universe among others. Thanks for reading.


	2. X Men First Class

Balancing Realities Marvel Reality One Part Two X-Men First Class Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Women of Interest in this tale-

Emma Frost is played by January Jones

Moira MacTaggert is played by Rose Byrne

Raven Darkholme is played by Jennifer Lawrence

The other X-Men females are played by the actresses that portrayed them in the X-Men movie series.

End Author's Note

James Logan was considered by many to be a genius. Everything the entity Harry seemed to be offering sounded amazing. The advanced technology the Asuran reality traveler spoke of had the scientist in James eager to learn more. There didn't seem to be a downside to the merger because the process was an equal blending of minds. But the warrior hadn't lived so long by being completely trusting. James warned Kayla of what was about to happen and had her monitor the process although the ageless mutant doubted she could do much to stop the process if Harry really didn't want to because James could sense just how powerful the Asuran entity was.

The bonding took only seconds thanks to the speed of thought.

"James are you, you?" A nervous Kayla Logan inquired.

"It's still me babe," Harry James Potter Logan announced. "Now let's get properly kitted out," suggested the mage before mentally summoning forth his zero point energy manipulation powers.

An Alice class computer watch appeared on the warlock's wrist in a flash of transporter light followed by a duplicate on Kayla's wrist with an AI tailored after her husband's personality. Alice had already sent the puddlejumper under her control back in time two years. The vessel had already terraformed and cloaked Mars, remaking the red planet into a lush home for the only Asuran in that universe.

"It's time to become new Asuran," the sorcerer added as he transported himself and Kayla over to the new Altera Prime.

After a little time spent in the genetic manipulator both lovers' physiologies were upgraded to those of the Asuran race while still keeping their individual mutant abilities. With practice most Asurans could duplicate the abilities both Harry and Kayla had naturally as mutants but the talents were much easier to access via the mutant genes. The mutations were powered by vacuum energy cores of varying sizes like those Asurans possessed. The mutant cores on average were smaller than those of Asurans but that was to be expected given how recently the mutant race began to evolve from homo sapiens. Kayla also received a full set of the various bands her husband had created; the phase band, the shield band, the age band, and so forth.

The shadow dragon animagus and his new wife discussed how their life would proceed from that point onward. The sorcerer had to explain to his bride that using her newfound power to simply rewrite her reality around her wouldn't be the best idea. Given the powers the two Asurans possessed they were virtually gods to the less advanced races. The tales of the gods in legends always spoke of how bored such powerful beings were and therefore used their abilities to toy with the mortals. The couple agreed that they did not want to become so jaded, petty, and cruel that they acted like some of the less pleasant deities from legend. Therefore the lovers would use caution and prudence when they interacted with the mortals of their world.

Harry was intrigued by the serum which had allowed James Logan to bond other mutant powers to his form. The Asuran scientist experimented with recreating the serum using advanced nanotechnology. Nano scale machines were able to directly influence the wizard's DNA to replicate any mutant ability their creator came in contact with at his mental direction. The sorcerer kept a copy of these powers stored in a digital database so that he could call them up at will. It was a request from Kayla that brought the magician his next adventure in his new universe.

"James, would you be willing to track down my cousin Emma Jean Frost?" Kayla requested of her skilled mate shortly after he had merged with the wizard known as Harry.

Kayla was intelligent enough to know that her lover possessed a much greater level of experience when it came to finding lost beings or objects and getting out of a sticky situation. The green eyed female explained to her beau about Emma's bad home life and subsequent running away. The two cousins had only spent short periods together in their youth before their fathers (the two Frost brothers) became estranged because of Winston Frost's (Emma Jean's father) life choices. The too few times the cousins had gotten to spend time with each other showed that the young women got along famously.

"So the two brothers named both their daughters Emma?" The warlock queried his mate with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you see even before daddy and Uncle Winston stopped talking finally they fought constantly. They were not talking around the time of Emma Jean and Emma Sarah's (Kayla's sister) births. So they didn't realize the name issue until it was too late. That's why my sister sometimes goes by the name Emma Sarah Silverfox even though we have different mothers," Kayla explained.

"Of course I'll track her down and make sure she's alright," Harry agreed.

"Oh I think you'll want to make sure she is more than alright honey," Kayla informed her husband with a knowing smile. "Part of the reason that Emma and I got on so famously was because we were what you might call kissing cousins. Truth be told I learned much of my skill in pleasuring via Emma." 

The veela hybrid was immediately aroused by the thought and his wife was quick to notice.

"Hmm…before you start searching it looks like you have some stress that needs relieved," Kayla declared before dropping to her knees and taking care of her man while he pictured her and another woman joining him in bed.

1962, Las Vegas, Nevada…

Harry had Alice search for Emma Jean Frost all over the world. It wasn't difficult for the AI and her robotic constructs to discover the blonde telepath was last known to have been working at a Vegas club called the Hellfire Club. The Asuran mage used his flight harness to reach the brightly lit city and with Alice directing him reached the club in question. The Potter male noticed a pair of Federal agents watching the club from a car across the street. Finding himself immensely curious about their presence the warrior magician hovered invisibly above the vehicle containing two U.S. government employees.

"Another day at the office," the perceptive mutant heard the male agent declare with a sigh as an attractive female peered through a set of binoculars towards the club across the street.

The dragon animagus' hearing from his magical animal form combined with his mutation made sure he had no trouble hearing inside the vehicle. The warlock's enchanted contacts also made sure the reality traveler could see inside the car.

"Is that Colonel Hendry?" The female agent, a young woman named Moira MacTaggert, questioned.

"Do you mean the NATO guy?" The male agent clarified.

"Yes," Moira answered.

"Yes it is," agreed the male. "Because that's also three mob bosses, the Italian ambassador, and the CEO of Lockheed," the man announced as he stared at the group of men talking across the street through his own set of binoculars.

"They can't all be communists," Moira pointed out. "This Hellfire club has to be more than it seems."

"Do you see that? Hello girls," the man mused to himself as he examined the women who had just climbed out of the VIP car in nothing more than underwear. As the male agent heard something unzip in his car he looked over to see Moira taking off her clothes and demanded, "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Using some equipment the CIA didn't give me," Moira announced in only her lingerie which included a garter belt as she climbed out of the car. "Stay put."

Moira easily blended in with all of the gorgeous young females as she joined the back of the group of women. Once inside the attractive brunette wasn't sure where to go. Harry's gaze immediately zeroed in on the beautiful and quite exposed form of Emma as she pulled a set of curtains closed in one of the booths at the back where Colonel Hendry was located. The warlock peered through the curtains and watched as Emma activated a hidden switch which caused the booth to rotate into a concealed back room.

Several of the clubs patrons propositioned Moira.

"Excuse us gentlemen she's been booked for a private showing for me," Harry spoke up to save the CIA agent as he suddenly became visible to the mortals.

It was child's play for the sorcerer to make the mortal men think he had always been standing there. The handsome part veela male was recognizable to all present as James Evans, CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation. The custom suit the warrior wore combined with his aura of power immediately sent the other patrons scurrying.

"Hello Ms. MacTaggert, I believe you want to go this way," the reality traveler suggested while holding out his arm for the beautiful young woman.

"Mr. Evans…how do you know my name?" Moira whispered as she took the man's arm, feeling a pleasant tingle run through her body that carried a strong hint of arousal as she held the well muscled arm of one of the most powerful men in the world.

"I make it my business to be informed Moira," explained the male telepath as he led his companion into the booth with the hidden switch. Harry sat down and pulled the woman disguised as an experienced companion onto his lap where she discovered his hard length pressing against her barely covered sex. "We have to keep up appearances after all," the enchanter whispered into Moira's ear while leaning forward and activating the hidden switch, causing the booth to swivel.

Moira didn't know what was wrong with her but being held in James Evans' lap and feeling his impressive length pushing against her monds had the young beauty more aroused than she had yet been in her life.

"Be very quiet and come this way," instructed the Potter Lord as he led Moira over to a desk and indicated some confidential documents she would find interesting.

Alice was scanning the entire room on an atomic level so knew exactly what was contained within the files. While Moira was examining the documents her mysterious protector was shielding her telepathically from being noticed by Emma. The young brunette woman ducked down as a thump came against the opposite wall which looked like a simple bookcase. The male who could see through walls knew the thump came from Colonel Hendry being tossed against the wall by a tiny cyclone generated by a mutant in the other room where Emma was sitting.

"You're thinking of running, hiding?" Emma's telepathic voice rang out strongly and clearly to those nearby. "We'd find you, Hendry. There's not a fortress in the world that could keep us out."

By this time Moira had snuck over to the bookcases and was peering through the cracks between two shelves to see Emma Frost in nothing but a white bra, skirt, and garter belt. Then Emma astounded the two normal humans further by shifting into living diamond that made her beauty even more radiant.

"Magnificent, isn't she Bob?" The snakelike tone of Sebastian Shaw's voice inquired. "Genetic mutation, the evolution of the human genome," Shaw explained. "Where's Azazel?"

Emma answered by letting out a whistle amplified by the crystal of her diamond lips. The sound rang out loud and clear until Azazel, a red skinned mutant with a tail that made him look like the devil, teleported into the room.

"Azazel we don't want the Colonel to be late," Shaw declared.

Azazel teleported away with the Colonel in a flash of flame. Harry led Moira back into the booth and brought her back into his lap before tripping the hidden switch.

"What the hell was that all about?" Moira demanded as her shock began to dissipate.

"Colonel Hendry is being pressured to put Jupiter Missiles in Turkey. Right now he's back at a conference with the brass in Washington lobbying his new position," explained the Asuran.

"But that's 3,000 miles away," Moira hissed in a bit of denial as the curtain on the booth was disturbed by someone in the main room.

Moira immediately turned and straddled the billionaire's lap facing him and began performing something of a lap dance to keep up appearances. The fact that the brunette's snatch was soaking had nothing to do with the dance or so she told herself.

"Some mutants can teleport," the sorcerer informed his aroused companion. "You need to speak with a young man by the name of Charles Xavier, soon to be the first Professor of Genetics. You'll find him in Oxford."

Harry rocked his hips up and ground his bulge against Moira to give her just enough stimulation as he used his veela granted abilities to trigger a surge of lust so powerful in the beauty that the emotion gave her an orgasm. The mage kissed the shuddering female as she shivered through her release clinging to the magician's muscular form.

After Moira managed to compose herself the grinning billionaire led her out of the club as if she would be accompanying him for the night in a more private setting. Once outside of the club the lingerie clad woman was trying to figure out what to say to the gorgeous man she had just climaxed against but after releasing his arm and turning to face James Evans she found that the mysterious stud wasn't there. After Moira rejoined her partner in the car she decided to pursue finding this Charles Xavier.

Moira MacTaggert wasn't the only beautiful young woman to experience erotic dreams about the green eyed reality traversing Asuran that night. Emma Frost also was plagued with sleeping visions of a handsome stranger she had never laid eyes on as he pleasured her to multiple climaxes in her dreams. The telepathically gifted Ms. Frost couldn't find any signs of a mental incursion the next morning when she awoke. Nanite neural links were not something Emma was capable of detecting.

Oxford…

Harry followed Moira invisibly as she watched Charles Xavier from afar in a bar in Oxford while the recently named Doctor of Genetics imbibed quite a bit of alcohol to celebrate. Charles had caught the sorcerer's attention due to the young man's area of research but also because Xavier was an exceptionally strong telepath.

The Asuran watched as an attractive young woman hugged Xavier and told him how proud of him she was. The telepathic warrior picked up the young woman's name as Raven. Raven was a shape shifting mutant easily recognizable to Wolverine by her unique scent.

"Congratulations Professor," Moira told Xavier as she intercepted him on his way back to the bar.

"Thank you very much," Charles replied. "It's much harder than it looks actually," the drunken young man put forth as he held up the beer bong.

"No I meant congratulations on your presentation," Moira corrected.

"Oh you were at my presentation…how nice of you, thank you very much," the normally suave young PhD slurred out.

"Moira MacTaggert," the CIA agent introduced herself.

"Charles Xavier," the geneticist greeted.

"Do you have a minute?" Moira queried.

"For a pretty little beam with a mutated MCR-1 gene, I have five," Xavier answered while stroking a few of Moira's hairs. "I say MCR-1, you would say, golden hair. It's a mutation, a very groovy mutation. Mutation you know took us from single celled organisms, to the dominate form…," Charles tried his usual pickup lines before the brunette cut him off.

"You know what, this routine may go over great with the co-eds, but I'm here on business," Moira interjected. "I really need your help. The kind of mutations you were talking about in your thesis. I need to know if they may have already happened."

Moira already knew the mutations had happened but was testing to see if Xavier knew as well. Charles began to read Moira's mind and witnessed the government agent's interactions with Emma, Shaw, and the mysterious James Evans.

"I think maybe we should just talk again when you're sober," Moira decided, mistaking Charles' lack of response for drunkenness. "Do you have any time tomorrow?"

"Something tells me, you already know the answer to your question Ms. MacTaggert. This is very important to me. If I can help you I will do my utmost," Charles earnestly promised, somewhat collecting himself even through his inebriation.

"Thank you," Moira told the geneticist.

While Moira, Charles, and Raven were flying to the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia Colonel Hendry was getting himself killed when he made the mistake of pulling a grenade on Sebastian Shaw in Miami, Florida. Shaw took the explosive from the blackmailing Colonel and set the weapon off, absorbing the energy with mutant powers and redirecting the energy into Hendry. Harry knew all of this because ever since finding Emma the sorcerer frequently visited her while cloaked. The Asuran also had quite a few cloaked probes following the blonde bombshell around. Until he decided exactly how to handle Emma Frost, the veela hybrid was haunting her dreams erotically and keeping her aroused every moment she was awake. Emma's normal outlets for her sexual frustrations were unavailable because whenever a male got close to her they suddenly feared for their lives if they thought of her in any sexual way.

The gorgeous young woman couldn't figure out this reaction to her presence because there was no telepathic or rational cause. Emma couldn't sense the nanites the probes were transporting into any male she commonly came in contact with.

CIA Headquarters, Langley Virginia…

"The advent of the nuclear age may have accelerated the mutation process," Charles explained to the room full of CIA department heads, including the CIA Director McCone. "Individuals with extraordinary abilities may already be among us. Thank you very much," Xavier finished his presentation.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is going to make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" McCone questioned. "You just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool," the already sexist CIA Director seized his chance to demote Moira.

"If the amazing Agent MacTaggert can't convince you with Professor Xavier perhaps I can," Harry declared as he faded into view in the chair across from Moira, startling all those present, including Charles who hadn't sensed the sorcerer.

"James Evans," McCone cried in surprise.

"How did you do that?" William Stryker's brother demanded from his seat at the table next to McCone.

"I'm a mutant of course," admitted the Asuran while glancing specifically at Charles, Raven, and Moira.

Moira was wondering if the handsome billionaire's mutant powers included the ability to make females orgasm on command. The thought was projected loudly enough for both Charles and the reality traversing wizard to pick up. To answer her not verbalized query the warlock sent a bolt of sex magic under the table at Moira's womanly core.

To distract from Moira's pleasure Charles announced, "As am I. I can read your minds."

"I'm a mutant too," Raven spoke up as she shifted form into a duplicate of Moira.

"Oh now that's impressive and dream worthy," observed Harry with a smile for both females.

"I want them out of here," McCone declared, getting his nerve back. "And lock down until I can figure out what to do."

"My facility is offsite," a man in a suit who had been sitting against the wall behind McCone volunteered. "I'll take them."

The sorcerer read the volunteer's mind and determined the man's name was Mr. Timmins.

"Just remember Director McCone. Make your decisions carefully. You don't want me angry at you. I have more connections than you can imagine," the billionaire reality traveler warned as he stood and left the room with Charles and Raven. _"Moira you can come with us. Meet us in the parking lot in a few minutes."_

A quite surprised Charles Xavier picked up on the telepathic communications since the sender wasn't trying to keep things quiet.

"_I'll take care of security,"_ Charles offered, projecting at the Asuran.

Harry nodded his agreement with that offer.

"I've always known that there were people like you out there," Timmins announced as he led the way to the parking garage. "I've been the laughing stock of this agency for years but I knew it. You're going to love my facility."

"I'm afraid the visit to your facility will have to wait Mr. Timmins," Charles cut the man off.

"Why?" A confused Timmins asked.

"Because Moira has a lead on Sebastian Shaw and if we don't track him down now we'll lose him," Harry supplied the answer.

"How do you know this?" Timmins queried a bit slow to catch on.

"Not only can Charles read information from minds but he can also communicate with the minds of others as well," Raven explained as she climbed into the backseat.

"Hmm…I don't think this car will hold us all," the immortal commented as he slid in beside Raven.

With no effort at all thanks to his draconian strength the animagus lifted Raven onto his lap, causing her to squeak in surprise while blushing.

"You're going to love that seat honey," an amused Moira informed the attractive shape shifter while Timmins and Charles got in the car.

Raven felt the handsome billionaire's bulge rubbing against her nether region and became aroused as the veela's magic worked on her body. Moira quite often glanced back in the rearview mirror as the younger female squirmed in the handsome mutant's lap. The CIA Agent drove the car to the nearest airport where the group boarded a private jet belonging to James Evans. Raven didn't escape her seat from the wizard's lap without experiencing a magic induced climax.

"I have a feeling we're going to like hanging around with James Evans," Moira commented as she climbed aboard the private jet.

"Did he do that to you too?" Raven questioned in a whisper as she took a seat next to the brunette Federal agent.

"Oh yes," Moira confirmed.

Harry sat on Moira's other side and conversed with the two beauties during the flight. The Asuran got to know as much as he could about the two women via verbal communication.

Miami, Florida…

Shortly before Xavier and his people were in place to move on Shaw a young man slipped onto the Hellfire Club's yacht with the intent to kill Shaw. Sebastian Shaw did not age as long as he absorbed enough energy. Before taking up the name Shaw the mutant had gone by the name of Dr. Schmidt. In 1944 Schmidt had worked at a German concentration camp experimenting on the prisoners. Schmidt had discovered a young mutant able to control magnetism and had stimulated the boy's powers by killing Erik Lensherr's mother right before the adolescent's eyes. Schmidt had then trained Lensherr into a weapon through torture. Now Lensherr was back for his vengeance.

"Herr Doctor," Eric spoke up, announcing his presence while causing Shaw, Emma, and another mutant nicknamed Riptide to stand in surprise.

"Eric Lensherr," Shaw greeted as he held Riptide back.

"He's here to kill you," Emma announced after reading Eric's intentions telepathically.

Emma mentally attacked Eric, making the young man relive some of Schmidt's tortures. Eventually Eric gathered his wits enough to hurl a Nazi dagger at Schmidt with magnetically enhanced speed. Emma was faster though and caught the weapon in her diamond form. Spinning to gain momentum Emma lashed out and struck Eric, hurling him over the edge of the ship.

"Emma…we don't harm our own kind," Shaw gently admonished while Emma wore a sheepish expression on her sparkling face.

That was the moment when Charles and Moira chose to initiate their raid.

"Ah now it's a party," Shaw declared as the government vessel launched flares.

"This is the U.S. Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel," a magnified voice instructed.

Emma recognized the threat of Charles telepathy immediately as three small launches carrying an assault team sped towards the yacht.

"They have a telepath," the blonde bombshell informed her associates.

"I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking me. This has never happened to me before," Charles declared.

"It's another telepath," the Asuran mage announced before adding a small portion of his own telepathic might to reinforce Charles.

"We need to go now…they have two telepaths and I can barely hold them off," Emma warned.

Shaw, Emma, and Riptide ran below deck even as Eric drew the anchor on the yacht up in the air and sent the massive chain crashing through the vessel. The Asuran sorcerer made sure Emma stayed one step ahead of the attacking length of steel. The Hellfire Club leaders escaped in a submarine that detached out of the bottom of the very expensive custom yacht. The magnetically empowered Eric quickly realized this and tried to stop the submersible but alas there was nothing to anchor Eric in place when trying to halt the sub's much greater mass. For some reason Eric didn't think to use his magnetic powers to halt the metal propellers from turning or to latch onto the larger Coast Guard ship he was being pulled towards.

"Let it go," Charles shouted to Eric repeatedly but the enraged concentration camp survivor was soon dragged underwater. "You have to get someone in the water to help him," the struggling telepath urged his compatriots.

"I've got this one Charles," the warlock announced before disappearing, teleporting into the water.

All it took was a momentary touch for Harry's nanites to catalog and duplicate Eric's considerable control of magnetism. Alice injected nanites into Eric and at her creator's command shut off the enraged mutant's access to his powers. The two swimmers were back onboard the Coast Guard cutter in an instant.

"_We know how much letting him go means to you Eric but we will get him,"_ Charles projected into Eric's mind.

"_You can be sure of that,"_ the Asuran agreed.

"I thought I was alone," Eric declared as the two telepaths helped calm him down.

"Oh far from it Mr. Lensherr," the sorcerer assured the tortured survivor.

Covert CIA Research Base…

"Welcome to my facility," Mr. Timmins told the group of mutants plus Moira as they climbed out of the black sedan which had transported them to the CIA base. "My mission has been to investigate any instances of suspected paranormal powers which can be applied towards military defense."

"Or offense," Eric added.

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians," Timmins continued.

"Sebastian went by the name of Schmidt around 1944 when he was working with the Nazis. Shaw isn't working with the Russians. He's likely manipulating and coercing them into his plans," Harry supplied the information. "Shaw is immortal as long as he stays charged with energy."

"How do you know what he was doing in the camps?" Eric wanted to know, wondering if it was just from reading his memories that the mysterious billionaire knew so much.

"I'm hurt Eric that you don't recognize your savior," the magician declared. "But I guess it has been awhile. But I never forget a scent," the warlock informed the younger male before walking towards the building.

"What did he mean Eric?" Raven queried.

A dumbstruck magnetically inclined mutant answered, "I thought he looked familiar. My mind wouldn't let me accept the fact that he hasn't aged a day since I last saw him. He liberated my concentration camp in 1945. It's been seventeen years but he hasn't aged at all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if James was immortal," Moira suggested.

"It would explain how he has managed to accumulate so much wealth," Charles agreed as the group entered the building and caught up to the subject of their discussion.

Timmins led the group into a laboratory where there was a model of a jet hanging from the ceiling.

"It's supersonic, the most advanced plane ever built," a young scientist in a white lab coat declared as he entered the lab. "You should see it in real life, it's incredible."

"The most advanced plane so far, on this planet," Harry corrected.

"What do you mean by that?" The scientist inquired, only earning an enigmatic smile for his efforts from the Asuran.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was telling you about," Timmins introduced. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers."

"Hmm…now that I've met you in person I can see how you earned the scores that you did. Your neural density definitely gives away one of your powers," commented the perceptive dragon animagus. "And there's another indicator of another of your abilities," added the sorcerer while gazing through Hank's shoes.

The others looked at their green eyed compatriot questioningly.

"Oh…did I forget to mention that I can see through solid matter?" The wizard casually mentioned while gazing up and down Moira and Raven's attractive forms.

"Hank…you're a mutant?" Timmins inquired in surprise.

"You didn't ask me so I didn't tell you," Hank nervously told his boss.

"Let's get back to that peering through solid matter bit," Eric broke in. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Stick around long enough and you'll find out young one," the immortal informed the magnetic manipulator.

"How old are you?" Charles queried.

"I've fought in all of the American wars, _all_ of them," the ageless wizard somewhat answered.

No one present quite knew how to respond.

"So Hank," Harry changed the subject to bring the attention away from himself. "Why don't you show the others what you can do with your feet? None of us will make fun of you."

Hank slipped off his shoes and socks to reveal quite large feet with toes like fingers. The lab coat wearing young man then flipped up into the air and caught onto the suspended model plane with his feet.

Tensions were growing between the United States and Russia while things weren't so hot between Emma and Sebastian. Shaw revealed a helmet which could block a telepath from detecting the mind contained within. The blonde bombshell didn't like this new development one bit.

Hank was trying to create a way to make his feet look human. The Asuran scientist offered Hank an alternative.

"This technology is amazing," the young Mr. McCoy praised as he glanced down at his normal looking feet, the product of a modified illusion ward in the form of an arm band.

Hank was under the impression that the technology was purely electronic and holographic instead of involving vacuum energy. The reality traveler could create such technology through electronic means but using the higher form of science derived via vacuum energy made sure that if someone unauthorized attempted to duplicate the device then the probability was much lower that such an attempt would be successful. Self destruct runes on the ward band would destroy any trace of the device in such a case.

"Just don't try to take that technology apart. It's proprietary to my company. The device will self destruct if you do," the wizard warned.

"I won't, I assure you," Hank assured his benefactor.

"Oh and Hank…could you not mention this serum you are working on to Raven," Harry requested. "She's self conscious about her base form even though I think it makes her look exotically attractive. I just don't want to see her get hurt by something that could prove disastrous. If you do complete your serum come run it by me first because I have some good simulation techniques that should make it safer instead of trying it on yourself."

The perceptive dragon animagus sensed Raven listening around the corner to the conversation the two males had just had. The telepath could tell the shape shifting beauty was pleased with his compliments. Harry would make an effort to make sure Raven understood her inner and outer beauty every day. Charles didn't seem to understand that his old friend was changing hormonally as she got older and needed such appreciative compliments.

The night the group of mutants arrived at the CIA research facility Eric stole the files the intelligence agency had on Shaw. Charles met the magnetic manipulator outside the main entrance and managed to convince the tortured Mr. Lensherr to stay. Harry stayed out of the affair because it was obvious Charles was convincing enough alone.

"Hank turned that radar installation into a transmitter," Timmins explained the next morning to the veela hybrid and Xavier in the Research Director's office. "It was designed to amplify brainwaves so could enhance your telepathic powers, whichever one of you wants to use it."

"Charles would be better suited for this task. I see my telepathy as one of my minor abilities while Charles is devoted to the mental arts," the immortal informed Charles and Timmins.

"So will you help us find other mutants for our division?" Timmins questioned Charles.

"What if they don't want to be found by you," Eric pointed out as he showed up in the office doorway.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Eric," Charles greeted the assassin.

"If a new species is discovered it should be by its own kind. Charles, James, and I will locate the mutants, no suits with us," Eric argued.

"First of all that's my machine out there," Timmins argued. "Second of all, and of much greater importance this is Charles' decision."

"I could have a better version of that machine built within days if that really is an issue. Hank has shown me that design and I can make a better version," the genius engineer announced.

"And second, I agree with Eric. Eric, James, and I will go after any discovered mutants. But we will take Moira," Charles compromised.

Timmins had no choice with the way the three mutants had presented the situation.

A short while later as the group of mutants plus Moira walked into the sphere shaped amplification structure up a spiral staircase Hank announced, "I call it Cerebro. The electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter located on the roof. When Charles locates a mutant his brain will transmit the coordinates to a relay where the coordinates are printed out here," the brilliant young scientist explained while indicating a control console.

"Impressive," Moira pointed out.

"You make an adorable lab rat Charles," Eric commented as Xavier stepped onto the pedestal in the center of the chamber and placed the helmet with many cables running out of it on his head.

"Don't spoil this for me Eric," Charles responded.

"As a person who has been a lab rat before I call it how I see it," Lensherr pointed out.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank wanted to know.

"You aren't touching my hair," Charles adamantly declared.

Soon Hank had the machine running and Charles' amplified brain was trying to filter through the billions of human minds on the planet. The sorcerer tapped into Alice's own version of Cerebro which was far superior to the antiquated Earth technology and guided Xavier's mind to better sort through the overload of information. Harry also took the opportunity to shield his students and wife in Canada from Charles' awareness.

"It's working," Hank announced as Charles laughed.

From there began the recruiting drive.

The first stop turned out to be to recruit a stripper. Harry sat back and watched as Charles and Eric drew the target's attention by slipping her enough money for a private dance.

"With that Daddy-O you get a private dance," the dark skinned young woman announced. "You cats know it is triple the cost for three of you," pointed out Angel Salvadore after she had seated the three well paying men.

"Money isn't an issue," the billionaire pointed out.

"But we were thinking we'll show you ours if you show us yours," Eric bantered.

"Baby, that is not the way it works around here but he understands that," Angel pointed out as she indicated the sorcerer who held up quite a bit of cash.

"Would you gentlemen like more to drink?" Eric inquired as he snapped his fingers and caused the champagne cooler to float over to him.

"My turn," Angel agreed after a moment to gather her thoughts.

Angel removed her bra, causing what had originally appeared to be wing shaped tattoos to form out of her back. The fairy like wings raised Angel into the air.

"How would you like a job where you get to keep your clothes on?" Charles suggested.

"Or at least where your clothing removal is on a more one on one basis," amended the wizard as he recognized the obvious desire for Angel in Eric's eyes.

Charles telepathically picked up on his friend's desire and realized Angel could be good for the troubled former Nazi prisoner. The fairy-like young woman could be very good for Eric Lensherr, very good indeed.

The second mutant Cerebro allowed Charles to locate was an African American cab driver. The trio climbed into the back of Armando Munoz's cab.

"Where would you like me to take you fellas?" Armando inquired.

"Richmond, Virginia, please," Eric requested.

"So do you want the airport or the station?" Armando clarified.

"We were rather hoping you'd take us all the way there," Charles informed the cab driver.

"That will give us plenty of time to discuss your abilities and a proposition we have for you," Harry explained while causing the entire cab to levitate several feet off the ground for a few moments. "Money is not a problem."

"What the hell does the government want with a guy like Alex Summers?" The prison administrator asked as he led the trio of powerful males to the cell where their next mutant recruit was located. "I hope you aren't planning on placing him with others. He's the first guy I've ever met who actually preferred solitary confinement."

When the cell door was opened Harry laid eyes on a young man that was unmistakably Scott Summers' brother. When he'd first obtained the info on this particular mutant the Asuran hadn't been sure what to make of the situation. Alex Summers was supposed to have died in the plane crash that had claimed the lives of Scott's parents and injured the lover of Emma Sarah Frost. The reality traveler had healed Scott fully since arriving in the new universe. But now that the warlock was sure of Alex's identity it would be time to bring in Scott.

The next young man with a mutated genome was located in an aquarium where the trio of older males watched painfully from a distance as Sean Cassidy got shot down by the girl he had just tried to pick up. The impressive ability the Irish mutant displayed when he used his supersonic scream to clear out a nearby aquarium tank was not lost on the three perceptive recruiters. Sean wasn't hard to convince after introducing the teen to Moira who promised to give him pointers with women. Unfortunately for Sean he didn't yet realize the CIA Agent's attentions were focused on a certain green eyed Canadian.

Emma worriedly realized that the CIA friendly group of mutants was recruiting when she sensed Charles' telepathic presence even from deep within the ocean on the Hellfire Club submarine. When the blonde bombshell informed Shaw of these developments he sent her on ahead to Russia to deal with some business there.

While the CIA intelligence finally caught up about Shaw's supposed meeting with the Russians Harry realized Shaw's true plan to attack the CIA research facility the mutant team was currently based out of. The mage was scheduled to leave for Russia with the other older mutants so decided to let things play out. For someone with his resources the Asuran was confident he could always alter the outcome at a later point if he so chose.

"These kids aren't ready for Shaw," Eric announced when learning of the clearance for the Russian operation to involve the mutant group.

"I'm telling you I think they're going to surprise you. They're an exceptional bunch of people," Charles argued.

"I agree with Eric that the younger generation is in need of training before going up against Shaw. But I also agree that they have the potential to be great fighters," Harry declared.

"What the hell happened out here?" Moira demanded as the group of four came upon a court yard that looked like it had been through a fire fight with scorch marks, broken windows, and debris strewn about.

"They did," the sorcerer pointed out while indicating the group of younger mutants partying.

"What are you doing?" Moira demanded with a shout. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex," Hank answered.

"No Havoc, we have to call him Havoc," Raven corrected. "We were thinking that you should be Professor X. You should be Magneto. And you should be Mr. Amazing," the shape shifter suggested while pointing in turn at Eric, Charles, and Harry.

"I already have a name and it's Wolverine, Raven," the wizard replied while unsheathing his Adamantium claws.

"Woh…I didn't know he had those," Sean could be heard exclaiming.

"Your names for Charles and Eric have merit though," added the magician.

Moira, Eric, and Charles just shook their heads or made other disappointed gestures at the younger mutants before departing for the private jet provided by James Evans. Eric was surprised he hadn't sensed the metal in the immortal male's body. The Asuran's own magnetic powers allowed him to negate the magnetically inclined senses of Mr. Lensherr.

Russian Military Retreat…

"We've got a problem," the driver of the military truck announced.

"I'm so sorry, this wasn't on the map," Moira informed her companions as the truck approached a checkpoint.

"Just keep driving," the Asuran instructed. "Charles and I will take care of it."

The two telepaths took control of the minds of the guards and had the human Russians raise the flimsy gate blocking the road. All memory of the transport was removed from the mortals' minds after the vehicle passed through.

"You two are very handy to have around," Eric observed.

The group soon reached their target, a large mansion in the middle of the Russian countryside. Looking through binoculars from a nearby ridge with a good view of the structure the mutant and CIA operative comprised group was able to observe a small helicopter landing. Emma stepped from the craft and was welcomed within the compound.

"Where's Shaw?" Eric questioned.

"Apparently the CIA's intelligence wasn't all that accurate. That is Emma Frost, the telepath Charles had trouble with before. Moira and I have come across her before," explained the mage.

"We can't read her or she'll know we're here," Charles added. "But I'll try reading one of the guards."

Charles took over one of the guards while Harry possessed another. The sorcerer was kind enough to relay the conversation to his non-telepathic companions, directly in their minds.

"Shaw sends his apologies but he's indisposed at this time," Emma explained to the Russian General after greeting him. "He asked me to come in his place. Between you and I honey, I'm a lot better company," the blonde informed the human seductively.

"Please come in," the General invited before leading Emma inside.

"The mission is aborted," Moira declared after listening to that conversation.

"The hell it is," Eric objected. "She's his right hand woman, that's good enough for me."

"If the CIA invades the home of a senior Soviet official that could start a war," Moira argued.

"I'm not CIA," the newly dubbed Magneto pointed out before running off.

Eric began incapacitating the Russians with their own barbed wire fencing. Harry decided to join in. The magician teleported down onto the grounds of the compound and began stunning all the Russians so that they would be out for hours while also transfiguring their barbed wire bindings into rope.

"Nice of you to join me," Eric declared.

"I think Charles should be along in a moment," announced the dragon animagus as the other telepath came running up.

"Can't let you blokes have all the fun can I," Xavier teased.

The trio burst into the General's chambers only to find the man sexing up thin air. Emma was sitting on the nearby sofa eating a cracker while making the General think he was having a fantastic time.

"Now that's just cruel and unusual, to be teased with such beauty only to have it actually be fake," commented the warrior wizard.

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on the man who had been haunting her fantasies for days.

"Nice trick," Charles praised while Wolverine sent a stunner at the General before the mortal Russian could even come out of his illusion.

Emma stood and turned to living diamond. In that form the blond couldn't use her telepathy but neither could another telepath invade her mind, at least a conventional telepath couldn't.

"You can give up on reading her Charles. In that form you won't get anything out of her. Why don't you two gents leave the room and allow me to get what information we need from the delicious Emma," suggested the sorcerer.

Both Eric and Charles noticed Emma shiver at their friend's words and sensed the confidence the billionaire had in his abilities. The two less experienced mutants nodded their agreement and left the room.

"Who are you?" Emma questioned the gorgeous male.

"Most people know me by the name of Wolverine, others call me James Logan. But you can call me Harry," the reality traveler announced as he casually lifted the beauty into the air with his telekinesis.

Emma's heart began to race as she realized who the male in the room with her was. Sebastian had mentioned Wolverine several times as an immortal even older than Shaw was. Wolverine was not a mutant to be trifled with.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Emma wanted to know as she felt herself being lowered onto a much bigger and more comfortable bed than was there a moment ago.

Amazingly the General was gone as well.

"I plan on making you orgasm so intensely that your body will become addicted to me and you'll do anything from now on to get your fix which can only be granted by my will," the Asuran explained as Alice tapped into the nanites in the diamond composed female and ordered her brain to turn the telepath's body back to flesh and blood form.

Emma stared in amazement as Harry's clothes vanished from his well cut body to reveal male perfection as far as the blonde was concerned.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the smut version)**

"I'm surprised your friends didn't burst in here given how long we took," Emma declared as she lazily traced spirals on her new mate's sweaty chest.

"This room is under a time dilation field," explained the Asuran.

"What's that?" The White Queen queried.

"Basically time runs slower in here relative to the rest of the universe. While we've experienced hours in here Charles and Eric have only experienced minutes," the warlock clarified.

"How is that possible?" The blue eyed telepath asked her man.

"I'll explain it to you Emma honey while our man is busy," another female voice announced from behind Emma.

When Emma rolled over and laid eyes on the new arrival she couldn't help but squeal out, "Kayla!"

The two women were hugging in a flash.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Emma questioned rapidly as she hugged her favorite cousin.

"I'll explain it all to you. Come with me," answered the dark haired female Asuran.

Turning to look at the green eyed immortal Emma was about to ask him what was going on, after all she hadn't laid eyes on her cousin in many years, but the clawed mutant urged, "Go on, catch up with Kayla. We'll see each other soon enough."

Without even bothering to get dressed Emma held Kayla's hand and the two women disappeared via the transporter system in place with the Phoenix Network satellite system (PNET) surrounding the planet. With a wave of the dragon animagus' hand the room was returned to its original state including the unconscious Russian General sleeping on a now normal bed. Striding over to the large doors of the room the warrior magician flung open the entrance and stepped into the hall.

"That was quick," Eric observed.

"Where's Miss Frost?" Charles queried as he couldn't sense the other telepath's presence anymore.

"Don't worry about her. We've got bigger things to worry about. Shaw wants to actually start a nuclear war between Russia and America. Shaw thinks that because mutants are altered by atomic energy that mutants will survive the fallout. He wants the humans to wipe themselves out," explained Harry.

The group that had infiltrated Russia returned to the research base to find the place crawling with military and the facility teaming with the corpses of CIA agents. It was still dark out. The Asuran's jet had made the trip back in a fraction of the time it would have normally taken given conventional Earth technology of the period.

"It was Shaw," Alex declared as soon as the returning group departed from their transport.

"They killed Darwin," Raven added.

"Angel went with them," Hank spoke up.

"Show us," Harry commanded before telepathically interfacing the group of mutants and Moira together before reliving the events that had ended the lives of so many humans and one mutant.

When it was done the veela hybrid closed his eyes and made everyone think he was concentrating. A glow began to infuse the sorcerer's body, purely for effect as Alice did all of the real work. The entire complex lit up so brightly that everyone present had to close their eyes. When the flash cleared the dozens of corpses were replaced with once again alive CIA agents and Darwin.

"Darwin," the younger mutants exclaimed together before rushing forth and hugging their friend.

"How…how did you do this?" An amazed Moira MacTaggert questioned the powerful immortal mutant.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know," the reality traveler assured the attractive young woman.

In truth Alice had used the improved time travel technology the Asuran race was capable of utilizing to travel back and retrieve the deceased before they had actually died while making it look like the targeted beings had actually perished in the way the time traveler had record of. Then it was a simple matter for the AI to transport in the living counterparts of the corpses when the flash was blinding those on the research base's grounds.

"Now…I think it's about time you young ones actually had some training," the warrior wizard announced with a feral grin.

"Why does it scare me when he grins like that?" Banshee whispered to his teenage friends.

"Because you're mortal," Alex whispered back, internally admitting that the seemingly all powerful Wolverine could be damn scary sometimes.

"We can use my place to train," Charles offered.

Westchester New York…

"This is your place?" Sean questioned Xavier.

"No, this is ours," Charles corrected.

The opulent mansion was comprised of solid stone with a castle like architecture.

"Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived…living in such hardship," Eric sarcastically commented.

Not picking up on the sarcasm Raven declared, "It was a hardship softened by me."

"Hmm…I bet that made it very soft indeed," purred the Asuran, causing the two females in the group to shiver with arousal that only the veela hybrid could generate.

It was not long after announced on the news that President Kennedy had signed a proclamation setting up a blockade of all missiles bound for Cuba. Tensions were high between America and Russia more than ever before.

A nuclear fallout shelter beneath the mansion…

"Are you ready for this Alex?" The sorcerer queried the blonde young man.

"I'm pretty dangerous when I use my powers," Alex pointed out.

"That's why I'm going to teach you how to harness your powers and you're going to wear this special suit I made for you," announced a dark haired man who resembled Alex greatly and was standing in the bunker as the immortal and younger male mutant entered.

"Scott," Alex cried after a moment, recognizing his older brother before rushing forward and embracing the smiling Mr. Summers.

"Hello Alex. When James told me you were alive I was overjoyed. I thought you had perished in the crash," Scott declared as the two siblings hugged.

"I thought the same about you Scott," Alex announced as the two brothers pulled back. "Are you a mutant too?"

In answer the older Summers brother looked down at the end of the long chamber where several targets had been set up and unleashed a focused beam of energy from his eyes that disintegrated the target.

"Wow," Alex commented. "So what's this suit do?"

"It focuses the energy your body puts out into a single beam instead of having the energy lash about," the well trained younger engineer explained as he nodded towards his ageless mentor who was leaving the chamber.

Scott would take his brother's training from there.

Moira was assisting the warrior mage in Banshee's training.

"Do you understand what it is you're able to do?" The Asuran questioned the Irish mutant.

"Not really," Sean replied.

"You generate a burst of sound that matches the resonant frequency of whatever you're targeting. You must have a sense for these frequencies," the scientist explained.

Harry proceeded to have Sean scream in various ways to test the young mutant's endurance as well as Banshee's ability to focus the energy. Short bursts with more intensity allowed Banshee to produce concussive blasts with his voice.

"Now comes the physical aspect. You need to learn how to defend yourself in hand to hand as well. If an enemy can get close and injure your throat they can cripple you," warned the magician. "That's why Moira is here. She's going to be your sparring partner."

Moira and the handsome wizard then proceeded to put Sean through his paces physically. Gradually the Irish teen began to learn the correct moves. The Asuran sorcerer had Alice designing a suit for each of the mutants to use in their fights. Banshee's suit would have some additional features to use with his abilities. Meanwhile Charles was devoting his attention to the training of Eric, Hank, and Darwin. Raven was Harry's responsibility.

The metamorphmagus helped the younger shape shifter to assume new forms faster and to learn how to grow more muscle faster. Raven was quite strong and aged at a rate much slower than humans naturally. The young shape shifter's growth rate had started to slow down after she hit puberty. Raven also benefited from Moira and the sorcerer's martial arts experience. Raven wasn't afraid to show her teacher how appreciative she was of his efforts either. The gorgeous teen was constantly brushing up against her crush as they trained. In fact Moira was doing the same as well. The Asuran magician didn't complain one bit.

Once Banshee's suit was completed Harry presented the teen with the outfit and urged the Irish lad to test out the most exciting feature, a flight capability. By focusing sound waves at the ground the teen could gain lift. With flight stabilizer flaps on the suit Banshee would be able to take to the air. The red haired young man finally agreed to test the suit out in the large satellite dish that was about a mile from the mansion.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Banshee asked nervously.

"Yes. But just remember…if you get into trouble I'll catch you," Harry reassured the teen.

Before Sean could protest further Eric leaned forward and pushed the teen off the edge of the platform at the top of the dish. After a moment of flailing the Irish male extended his stabilizers and began to glide. A second later a sonic scream emitted from the mutant's mouth and lifted him higher. Banshee shot into the air and started to enjoy himself as he got used to the sensation of flight.

It was shortly afterwards that the President of the United States made his famous address.

"It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile, crossing the embargo line, that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States," Kennedy announced from the television as the group of mutants plus Moira listened intently. "Requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union," added the man.

"That's where Shaw will be," Eric pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Alex questioned.

"There are two nations facing off with nuclear capabilities and Shaw wants a nuclear war," Scott answered his brother.

"And that's where we'll be as well," the Asuran announced. "Everyone get a good night's sleep," the warrior wizard commanded before leaving the room.

The public began to panic as the threat of nuclear war loomed. Shelters were prepared while the civilian population stocked up on foods. No diplomatic efforts seemed to have any effect. Shaw was happier than ever. The former Nazi had replaced Emma with Angel, assuming the blonde telepath had been captured.

Harry was walking back to his room that night after strolling the grounds to make sure nothing was amiss. Even though the Asuran probes and sensors cloaked about the mansion were monitoring the entire facility the draconian wizard liked to check things over with his own enhanced senses. Charles and Eric were playing chess and discussing plans for the future in one of the mansion's studies. Hank was in his room reading a good book. The young genius mutant Alex had dubbed Beast had virtually given up on working on his serum now that the holographic band concealed his larger and oddly shaped feet.

Alex and Scott were in the elder Summers male's room studying. Alex had taken an interest in engineering after learning of his brother's passion and therefore Scott agreed to train the younger Summers male. Moira…Moira was waiting just up the hall in the shadows for the shadow manipulator. The enhanced senses of the veela hybrid could smell the beautiful young woman's arousal as well as the arousal of Raven who was inside the sorcerer's room nude on his bed.

"Hello James," Moira purred as she stepped out of the shadows. "Before we go into battle tomorrow I wanted to make my feelings very clear to you."

The CIA agent pounced on her crush, smashing her lips to his even as she wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her bear sex against his groin. The short negligee did little to hide Moira MacTaggert's gorgeous feminine form. As the pair kissed and pushed open the door into the warlock's room they became aware of another's presence in the chamber.

"Am I interrupting something?" Raven inquired with only a sheet over her bare body.

"Not at all," Moira purred as she reached down with her legs firmly holding her against the male. While unzipping Harry's fly the federal agent added, "The more the merrier."

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the smut version)**

The next morning each member of the mutant group who didn't already have a fighting suit found a set of battle armor with a common theme waiting for them outside their room. Harry watched his two new lovers getting dressed in the battle gear that was skin tight to their curvy forms. Even though Moira wasn't a mutant she was still considered part of the team and rated a suit which was also Asuran armor, highly resistant to weapons fire of most kinds thanks to the advanced materials used along with the runes woven into the fabric. After the diverse group was properly attired the vacuum energy wielding immortal teleported the collection of friends to the aircraft hangar where the Blackbird was housed. The flight to Cuba was swift and took very little time with Hank piloting.

When the jet arrived at the embargo line the mutant fighters plus Moira saw the Russian and American forces ready to start WWIII.

"Things don't look good," Hank commented as he circled around the group of battleships surrounding the Russian cargo vessel.

"The Russians are ordering their vessel to turn around but everyone onboard is already dead," Harry announced. "Azazel has already dispatched the crew."

The Russians tried radioing the American fleet to apprise the North Americans of the situation but the paranoid U.S. fleet commander thought the message was a trick and prepared to start a war regardless of the Russian's declarations. Just when the Americans were preparing to fire the Asuran could sense Charles was preparing to take action.

"Do nothing Charles," the always prepared reality traveler warned while holding out his fist.

Alice conjured an advanced explosive device for her creator in the palm of his hand. The warlock turned the explosive into a portkey and sent it on its way. As soon as the bomb rematerialized within the Russian cargo ship the foreign vessel disintegrated in a spectacular explosion that rocked the entire area.

"What the hell was that?" Sean cried.

"An antimatter grenade," Scott informed his teammates calmly, used to his older friend's antics by this point.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hank nearly screeched from the front of the aircraft, one of the only people onboard the jet able to understand the power behind the explosive that had just detonated.

"So much for Azazel," Darwin observed. "There's no way he'd have time to get out of there," the African American mutant pointed out but not feeling bad about that observation at all considering how murderous the red skinned teleporter had been when infiltrating the CIA Research base.

"I can't locate Shaw," Charles announced.

"Hank you'll find a switch beside the radar console on your right. Flip it," the Asuran engineer instructed.

As soon as the switch was flipped a holographic projection of the area was projected throughout the plane.

"There it is," Banshee pointed out as everyone turned their attention to an area of the ocean below nearby the sonically enhanced mutant.

"Eric give me a hand," Harry commanded as he put a hand on the Jewish mutant and phased the troubled younger male with himself upon onto the roof of the hovering craft.

The two masters of magnetism thrust out their hands and quickly levitated the Hellfire Club submarine out of the water with the aid of some metal in the ocean floor. The Potter Lord had ruthlessly drilled the anchoring technique into the Lensherr male's mind telepathically.

"This isn't good," Eric announced as the mutant known as Riptide emerged from a hatch on the top of the sub and began to spin up a cyclone that quickly turned into a water spout.

"Do you have the sub?" The traveler between universes inquired calmly.

"Yes…but what are you going to do?" Eric wanted to know as he took the full weight of the submersible.

"This," answered the immortal magician in what came out as a growl as he leapt from the Blackbird roof and transformed into a dragon which bent shadow and light around it as it grew in size until the creature was bigger than the submarine.

A burst of fire streamed from the immortal's maw so hot it burned right through the water cyclone without a problem and turned the mutant known as Riptide to ash. The Asuran animagus peered through the haul of the sub and noticed Shaw was absorbing the full power output of the nuclear reactor which energized the water craft. The flying creature of legend pounced on the sub and used his own magnetic manipulation powers to drive the vehicle onto the shore of Cuba with a might crash sounding throughout the area. As the Blackbird touched down nearby the dragon tore into the center of the vessel and exposed the nuclear chamber where Shaw gazed up from. Alice was shielding the radiation via several cloaked probes while her creator tore apart the nuclear chamber until it shut down, leaving no power left for Shaw to drain.

Harry jumped back and transformed into his humanoid form as the others joined him. The only enemy mutant left other than Shaw was Angel who had just exited from a hatch further down the mutilated water craft.

"I'll deal with Angel," Charles announced as he entered the young female's mind.

"Shaw is mine," Eric declared with a growl as the former Nazi walked out of the sub unharmed.

"Right now he's got so much power in him that you couldn't touch him without a telepath to suppress his access to his abilities," pointed out the Potter sorcerer.

"Do you have an alternative in mind?" The Lensherr heir inquired as Shaw calmly approached the group.

"I will suppress his power and put him into a mental prison in which he will relive every crime he has committed again and again. All the suffering he has inflicted upon others will be visited upon him tenfold for as long as his body lasts. If we keep feeding Shaw energy, that could be forever," pointed out Wolverine. "And Eric, Shaw doesn't need his arms and legs to be trapped in a mental prison."

Eric's feral grin was answer enough for the wizard as the younger master of magnetism summoned a piece of the sub's hull and formed the metal into a sword.

"This isn't right," Charles protested as he moved to stop Eric mentally.

"Right is subjective Xavier," Harry growled while blocking the weaker telepath's attempt to stop Eric.

Shaw was powerless to stop Eric with the warlock suppressing the former Nazi's abilities. The younger mutants looked away as Eric sliced off the evil Sebastian's limbs. The Asuran cauterized the wounds before waving his hand and causing the limbless male to disappear, transported to a prison on Mars.

"Where did you put him?" Eric inquired, really admiring the green eyed immortal's style.

"Mars," answered the sorcerer as he turned to face the ocean. "We have bigger problems," declared Harry while Eric questioned if the seemingly godlike mutant was joking or not.

"He's right…they've been ordered to fire upon us," Charles announced as he examined the minds of the battleship crews.

"It would seem my love that your efforts to apprise the human administration of Shaw's plans have backfired," the veela hybrid pointed out to Moira who had just exited the Blackbird after warning the U.S. troops of the threat Shaw represented. "But you had to try."

"They're turning on us Charles just like I knew they would," Eric called as the battleship weapons targeted the Cuban shore.

Enough missiles to turn the Cuban coastline into jagged glass rose into the air a moment later from the fleets previously hostile to each other and raced towards the groups of mutants.

"Don't do anything Eric. I've got this," Wolverine instructed while Alice took action.

When the missiles were only a hundred feet from the worried group of mutants a glowing shield stopped the deadly weapons in a fiery explosion that blocked the enhanced fighters from the sight of their attackers for many heartbeats. The Asuran shield was projected from Alice's computer watch and was as powerful as the energy barrier which protected Atlantis. Harry thrust out his hand for effect and watched as every ship on the ocean in front of the Cuban shore vanished in a flash of white light.

"What did you do to them?" Charles wanted to know.

"The men are all safely returned to their bases in both America and Russia. The ships are on mars along with every single nuclear missile that this world formerly held," explained the genius wizard.

"What _are _you?" Eric demanded in astonishment.

"Someone you don't want to piss off," growled Wolverine. "And your new boss if you accept my offer, all of you. This world will face other threats. There are other evil bastards like Shaw. We'll need to keep the peace with both humans and mutants. Eric, if you try to start a war with humanity like I know you've considered several times I'll make Shaw's punishment look like a vacation. Believe me when I say you don't want me upset with you."

The magnetic assassin shivered as that intense green gaze was directed at him. Mr. Lensherr had no doubt that if he chose to go against the wishes of the ageless mutant then his own lifespan would be cut drastically short.

"Well I'm intrigued. Let's hear this job offer," Hank spoke up to break the tension.

The rest of the group nodded their agreement.

"Good, let's go to my home," the sorcerer suggested before everyone disappeared to Canada.

Every one of the mutants in the group, including Angel after Charles' rewrite, accepted the billionaire's offer for employment. Harry assigned his new employees various tasks to help train the future generation of mutants and to make sure the world stayed safe. The Asuran began a practice of explaining the nature of power to the administration of world leaders whenever a new official was elected into office. This explanation took the form of transporting the newly elected official onto a space station in orbit where the warlock made sure the official knew what would happen if they displeased the magician.

Harry was busy for awhile tracking down new students for the Canadian school which dealt with mutants whose powers were too dangerous for the population surrounding the school in Westchester which Charles ran with Eric's help. One such mutant was a teenager named Jean Grey whose telekinesis and telepathy were astonishingly powerful. Only the dragon animagus' abilities in those areas could eclipse Jean's when he tapped into his part ascended energy reserves. The warrior warlock personally worked with Jean to master her powers over the years and a closeness and bond eventually developed. Jean was one of the first students to graduate from the mutant academies and become a teacher for further generations. The beautiful redhead was also one of the first graduates to share Harry's bed but she most certainly wasn't the last.

The part veela male took many mates from among his former students including Kitty Pryde, Ororo Monroe, a young woman who called herself Rogue, and several others. Some of these other women were not natural born mutants. Felicia Hardy who went by the name Black Cat was one such young woman. But the tales of how these women joined Harry's list of beautiful mates are for another time. Shortly after Felicia joined the Asuran race the reality traveler copied his mind and essence along with his most advanced puddlejumper and sent the duplicates onto another universe and another adventure.

Author's Note Two-

Another Balance Realities tale finished. If anyone notices any grammar or spelling mistakes in the smut scenes could you please point them out? I edited through everything but the smut scenes because quite honestly I hate editing smut. Next up we have the Captain America reality followed by the tale of the mighty Thor, Harry Potter style. Note that the next section will start in a new universe. Both are Marvel realities but I didn't remember until after I finished this First Class reality that Captain America took place before this time period.

Reviews are appreciated, provided the review isn't intended to make a suggestion on universes I should cross with. I'm getting rather tired of getting messages about this or that universe that I need to write. I don't write anime or games of any type. So don't waste my time by messaging me with suggestions for writing such stories. **Don't suggest any (ANY) universes that you think I need to crossover with! **I already know what I'm going to cross with and am getting really pissed off when I get reviews with nothing but suggestions about what universes readers think I should write in.


	3. Captain America

Balancing Realities Marvel Reality Two Part One Captain America

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. I'm not nearly old enough to own such works.

AN:

Women of Interest in this tale-

Peggy Carter is played by Hayley Atwell

End AN

Spoiler Alert! This chapter goes into great detail of the Captain America movie released in 2011.

When Harry swam to awareness in the newest reality on his journey through the multiverse he found himself in a body that had just undergone some kind of experimental enhancement procedure. The Asuran's new name was Steve Rodgers. The warlock's counterpart hailed from Brooklyn where the secret government facility the mage found himself in was currently located. A group of excited spectators surrounded the sorcerer while an attractive young woman in a military uniform helped him don a shirt over his sweaty and chiseled physique. The part veela could sense that the young Ms. Peggy Carter was deeply attracted to his new form.

At that moment an explosion blew out the windows separating the empty observation chamber on the floor above, causing the experiment's audience to scream and duck for cover as glass flew everywhere. The warrior wizard instinctually wrapped Peggy in his embrace as the flying glass impacted against his back.

"Stop him," a voice that the magician quickly recognized as belonging to his recently acquired friend Dr. Abraham Erskine just before several shots rang out.

Harry rushed over to the bullet riddled Erskine while Peggy stood and put a bullet in the shooter and spy's shoulder. The spy had just taken one of the vials of the serum which had been used to enhance the veela hybrid before putting several shots into Dr. Erskine. Erskine was dying.

"Not today my friend," the Asuran whispered while projecting a notice me not charm around his immediate area before closing his eyes and placing his hands on Erskine's chest.

With an extreme amount of focus the reality traveler sent Erskine off to an orbiting puddlejumper where Alice would automatically begin repairing the mortal her master had transported to the spacecraft. At the same time the sorcerer had conjured a golem duplicate of the German Doctor which quickly ceased to function as if it had died. None of the mundanes around had noticed the switch thanks to the notice me not charm.

The ageless wizard noticed that Peggy had already taken off after the spy and followed suit, leaping up the stairs with great strides. As soon as he was out of sight of the spectators Harry transported up to his primary puddlejumper while Alice activated a time dilation field to speed up time relative to the rest of the universe.

"How is Dr. Erskine Alice?" The dragon animagus queried as he stepped into the genetic manipulator and mentally activated the sequence to upgrade his new physiology to Asuran which the warlock could already tell was superior to even the enhanced form his new body possessed.

"He will be fully healed within moments Harry," Alice announced.

"What happened?" Erskine inquired a few moments later as he sat up and looked around the interior of the room he found himself in, quickly noticing his test subject and friend encased in a glowing column of light.

"Hello Doctor," the sorcerer greeted as his upgrades were automatically carried out. "We're onboard one of my ships orbiting Earth. You would have died if I hadn't saved you," the wizard explained as his upgraded finished.

"We're in space?" Erskine exclaimed in amazement as he stood from the healing chamber where he had been lying.

"Indeed. Alice will explain the details but suffice it to say that your life is about to get a whole lot more exciting," Harry declared with a wink before transporting out of the advanced vessel and back into the hallway leading towards the front of the shop in Brooklyn that served as a cover for the research facility.

Erskine was in good hands with the Asuran's AI looking after the man. In the meantime the newly upgraded draconian warlock put on a burst of speed and tore out of the shop just in time to see a car driven by the German spy bearing down on Peggy. The gorgeous young woman was calmly firing at the vehicle with a small handgun. The magician ran forwards and tackled Peggy out of the way, twisting so that he was the one who landed on the pavement with her on top.

"I had him," Peggy shouted in anger.

"At the cost of your own life," pointed out the warrior enchanter as he stood and took off once more after the spy who was driving a yellow cab.

Harry cut through the streets of Brooklyn after the cab and quickly gained on the vehicle thanks to his draconian physiology. When taking a shortcut through an alley the Potter male was met with a chain linked fence blocking his way and simply ran into the fence, causing it to tear in his path as if made of tissue paper due to his immense strength and tough magical hide. It was obvious the taxi was heading towards the waterfront district. The Asuran wanted to see where the spy was planning on going so held back from completely overtaking the murdering serum thief.

The somewhat instinctually driven sorcerer sensed that his target was going to try to lead any pursuit away from the thief's method of escape before circling back towards the waterfront. Harry forced the issue by running up behind the speeding taxi, grabbing the bumper, and flipping the cab in a barrel roll, causing the speeding transport to crash spectacularly. The spy managed to crawl out of the wreck quickly and released a shot from his German handgun towards the pursuing immortal, causing the nearby civilians to scream and scatter. The warrior magician rolled out of the way of further shots, using his telekinesis in a subtle way to deflect the projectiles if any got too close.

Harry watched as the spy tried to pull a small boy away from the adolescent's mother to use as a shield with the child kicking and screaming. A blade appeared in the wizard's hand at the command of his willpower and flew true right into the arm holding the boy, causing the spy to release the human shield and take off running furiously towards the nearby piers. The skilled fighter was right behind the foreign agent and watched as the mortal pulled out a lighter and flicked a switch which called forth the escape transport. Peering _through_ stone and earth the reality traveler watched as a small one man submarine rose to the surface in the water nearby. Before the sub's owner could reach the watercraft he was knocked unconscious by a quick jab to a pressure point in his neck.

The dragon animagus noticed the vial of stolen serum shattering as the mortal fell upon it. The Asuran scientist was unconcerned with the serum's loss because Alice had already discovered that the serum had some serious and fatal long term side effects. Eventually the user's genetic structure would have broken down without correction only an advanced race was capable of performing. Luckily Harry's race was just such a species. Alice had already made sure the effects were negated when the AI had carried out her creator's physiological upgrade.

The authorities arrived on the scene soon after that. Harry later learned that as soon as the spy had regained consciousness the murdering thief had used a false tooth filled with cyanide to commit suicide. The spy had identified himself as a member of the organization calling themselves Hydra.

Harry soon found himself getting his blood drawn by a nurse. The Asuran had Alice replace the collected blood with what would have been expected from his counterpart before the reality traveler's merger.

"The only hope now for reproducing the super soldier program is contained within your genetic code," Peggy announced. "But without Dr. Erskine it will take years."

"The Doctor was a genius and a good man. I'll always remember him as such," the wizard declared.

"If the serum could work only once then Erskine would be proud it was you," Peggy replied.

After Peggy's statement she and the handsome super soldier made their way back towards the lab where the spy's equipment was being examined.

"What do we have here?" The duo arrived to hear Colonel Chester Philips ask the team of technicians being led by Howard Stark.

"Speaking modestly I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works," Stark announced. "We're not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?" Senator Brandt demanded.

"Hydra, or so the spy asserted," the dragon animagus spoke up, drawing the attention of the officials in the room to himself. "And Stark, that sub contains a hydrogen fuel cell system. It converts compressed hydrogen to electricity."

"How could you possibly know that?" Stark incredulously inquired, his ego bruised.

"I took a peak under the hood while I was waiting for you guys to show up," the magician explained. "I think the project also boosted my intelligence. I understand how that sub system works."

"That's unexpected," Peggy pointed out.

"And who is this Hydra?" The Senator demanded while plotting at ways to use Rogers.

"Hydra is the Nazi Deep Sea Science Division led by a man named Johann Schmidt. But Schmidt chafes under Hitler's regime," Agent Carter clarified.

"Hydra might as well be a cult because they worship Schmidt," the Colonel added.

"So what are you going to do about Hydra and Schmidt?" Brandt prompted.

"After speaking to the President this morning the SSR is reassigned to go after Hydra. Pack your bags Carter, Stark," the Colonel ordered. "We leave for London tonight."

"Sir I'd like to go after Schmidt with you," proposed the sorcerer.

"You're an experiment. You're going to the lab to help decode your blood," Philips declared.

"I think you're underestimating how useful I can be to you out in the field," argued the dragon animagus. "I just figured out how that Hydra technology works when even your top man couldn't."

Stark was both bolstered and disgruntled at the praise and slight mixed into the same statement.

"You don't have the kind of training or credentials to stand toe to toe with Stark," the Colonel argued before walking off.

"With all due respect to the Colonel I think we may be missing the point," Brandt spoke up. "The country has seen you in action Steve. The enlistment lines have grown much longer since the pictures of your capture hit the press. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?"

"Tell me more," urged the warrior wizard while suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the Senator's dramatics.

The telepath already knew what Brandt had in mind and it wasn't real fighting but instead a public relations campaign. Harry would play along for now but not without some concessions. One concession was that Brandt would arrange for examiners from accredited universities to administer tests to the Asuran after sufficient time had passed for the genius to study the appropriate fields of engineering. Brandt readily agreed to this concession because it meant Steve Rodgers would become even more useful.

After the short negotiation Harry found Peggy getting ready to leave the research facility to go pack.

"Agent Carter," the magician called as he hurried over.

"Yes, Steve? What is it?" Peggy inquired of the handsome soldier that greatly intrigued her.

"I was wondering if it would be alright to write to you. I'd greatly appreciate being able to keep in touch with you," the part veela explained while letting loose with a bit of his allure.

"I'd like that very much Steve," Peggy agreed with a warm smile.

"Have a safe flight then," the Asuran stated before pulling the healthy young woman into a hug.

Peggy's breath caught as her body was pressed against the super soldier's chiseled physique. A powerful orgasm stole over the beauty's form as she clutched tightly to the gorgeous man's embrace. It was several moments before Peggy could pull away and excuse herself. Peggy Carter had to go back to her room to change her knickers. The British female knew her dreams would be haunted by her new pen pal for some time.

What followed over the next several months was a tour across the country and even overseas in an effort to encourage citizens to purchase war bonds and support the troops. The campaign runners were calling the mage Captain America and gave him a colorful suit to wear. Of course the skilled scientist immediately upgraded the material the suit was comprised of to make it virtually invulnerable to anything that could be produced on Earth, even such an advanced Earth as the one the reality traveler presently found himself on. The hydrogen fuel cell found in the Hydra sub was proof enough of that universe's advanced technology compared to other realities the warlock had been through of a similar time period.

The magician also wrote to Peggy often. It wasn't long until Harry released his first "invention." The invention was essentially a portable hand held radio with a range that allowed possessors to communicate all over the world. Peggy was the first recipient of such a radio which allowed her and her handsome pen pal to communicate whenever they had mutual free time. The gorgeous brunette would talk to the Potter male as often as she could. Peggy's dreams were highly erotic and centered upon the telepathic veela in no small part thanks to his abilities. Every time the young British female awoke from one of these dreams she would be in the throes of a powerful climax. The shadow dragon animagus was gradually wooing Peggy Carter.

Captain America's fame grew and grew as the tour progressed. The warrior wizard starred in movies and had comics written about him. Most of the proceeds went to the war effort with the warlock's consent but some of the proceeds were given to the fiction's star. Given the volume of production this profit amounted to quite a sum for the shrewd negotiator. The brass was all too happy to give Steve Rodgers his cut thanks to the funds he was netting them. Women were throwing themselves at the handsome hero but the warlock managed to put these admirers off with his veela talents. The reality traveler wasn't looking for one night stands but lasting bonds with females who would make good mates for him. Peggy was one such woman.

It was during one of his overseas visits to Italy in the fall of 1943 that the magician was faced with a tougher crowd. When Harry tried his normal spiel the crowd of soldiers was completely silent.

"Can I get a volunteer from the crowd?" The draconian male queried.

"I already volunteered, how do you think I got here?" One soldier shouted, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Bring back the girls," another shouted, causing the rest of the men to call out in agreement.

"Alright…you want the ladies they'll be back out in a minute. Honestly I don't blame you. I'd much rather watch those lovely ladies dance around any day than look at my ugly mug," joked the warlock, earning a few laughs.

One asshole who evidently didn't like Captain America stood up and chucked an apple at the handsome mage. Harry caught the piece of fruit without even looking in the thrower's direction and crushed the fruit into pulp.

"You know…I did that to the last person's testicles that threw a piece of fruit at me," the warrior warlock casually announced with a feral grin which caused the rowdy soldiers to quiet down.

One man who had been about to toss another piece of fruit dropped the potential projectile and sat back down quickly.

"Now I think the ladies have arrived," suggested the ageless male as three attractive show girls retook the stage and began dancing.

It was only an hour later, after it had started to rain, that the perceptive mage sensed the approach of a very familiar and welcome presence. Apparently Peggy had wanted to surprise her pen pal because she hadn't let him know that she would be at the same location as him that afternoon.

"Hello Steve," a grinning Peggy Carter declared as she entered his tent out of the rain, looking as beautiful as ever with her dripping locks framing her attractive features.

"Peggy, it's great to see you," the sorcerer greeted with a matching grin as he stepped closer to his future mate and swept her into a crushing hug that had the same effect on her as their previous embrace.

"So…so you handled that crowd pretty well, despite their rowdiness," Peggy declared as she pulled back and tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, well they can be allowed a little leeway given what they are facing. How goes the fight with Hydra?" Harry inquired.

The warlock knew quite a bit about the fight with Hydra thanks to his cloaked probes but Peggy still kept him up to date regularly.

"Schmidt sent out a force and two hundred of our troops went up against him. Less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th," the brunette explained. "The rest were killed or captured."

Harry's penetrating green gaze locked intently on Peggy and he clarified, "The 107th division?"

"What is it Steve?" Peggy queried, well aware of her crush's mannerisms by this point after talking to him so often.

"My best friend was in the 107th. I assume Philips won't send anyone after the captured soldiers. He'd lose more men than he'd save assuming he could save any at all," the warrior wizard explained.

"Yes, you're right in that he won't send a rescue mission out," Peggy agreed.

Harry abruptly turned and began rummaging around in his belongings until he found one of his Captain America suits and a set of military fatigues. The sorcerer started taking off his current clothes, perfectly aware that a very breathless Peggy was watching him intently. The beautiful young British woman couldn't take her eyes off the part veela male as he stripped down to his boxers where an obviously impressive package was barely contained. Peggy was disappointed as her friend slipped on the skin tight Captain America uniform.

"I won't even bother with talking to Philips then. I'm going after my friend. The situation is no different than if you were captured. I'd come straight after you," the reality traveler asserted.

"What do you plan to do, just walk in there?" Peggy queried. "I've got a way to get you there faster."

Several hours later, Peggy and Harry were in the back of an airplane "borrowed" from the military and piloted by Howard Stark at Peggy's request. Howard was a bit smitten with Peggy so would do the favor for her but her affections belonged to the green eyed Asuran.

"Are you wearing that special suit I sent you?" The magician asked.

"Yes. I must admit that I feel safer wearing it," Peggy declared as she thought of the body armor her pen pal had sent her several months back.

Unfortunately the armor would be too expensive to mass produce in any substantial quantity given even that Earth's level of technology. The Asuran wizard wasn't quite ready to reveal the level of technology required to produce the necessary number of armored suits to supply the entire American armed forces.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lascerne for a late night fondue," Stark proposed with a shout.

"He's such a flirt," Peggy muttered loud enough for her companion to hear but not Stark over the sound of the engines. "But he is the best civilian pilot I've ever come across."

"You'll have to go flying with me sometime," suggested the Potter male.

"I didn't realize you had your pilot's license," Peggy pointed out.

"I've been very busy these past few months," announced the genius.

Peggy reflected on how true her pen pal's statement was. In only a few months the super soldier had managed to review and test out of most of the courses required for a bachelors degree in engineering. It wouldn't be much longer until Steve Rodgers was fully qualified to work with the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Just then the plane was rocked as anti aircraft rounds were fired into the air.

"Turn around now. I'll get by from here," shouted Harry.

"You can't give me orders," Peggy protested.

"Oh yes I can love. I'm a Captain," the magician replied as he opened the door while unintentionally letting his British accent slip through.

Before Peggy could lose her nerve she leaned down and turned her friend's head, crushing her lips to his in a searing kiss that attempted to convey all of her desire and passion for the handsome super soldier.

"For luck," Peggy shouted over the noise of the air rushing along the craft, aircraft engines, and weapons fire.

Harry simply grinned in response before diving out of the plane. The shadow dragon animagus used the shadows to reach the production facility where the 107th was held prisoner in very little time. As soon as he emerged from the shadows Alice detected the strange energy sources within the Hydra compound. Some kind of spatial distortion bubble had been blocking the energy from being detected by the phoenix net satellite system in orbit but once the wizard was past this barrier the immense power was easily read by the AI's systems. The energy source was immense and extra-dimensional in nature. This phenomenon definitely required further investigation.

The resourceful reality traveler was like a ghost as he entered the enemy compound, making use of his shadow travel and manipulation abilities along with his phase band to pass through solid matter. Alice scanned the advanced technology all over the facility as her creator passed by and in some cases through soldiers carrying advanced weaponry powered by crystals containing the intriguing extra-dimensional energy. The energy came from a dimension a few steps lower than the vacuum energy derived by zero point modules so therefore had a lower power density but the technology derived from this extra-dimensional resource was still quite powerful. The warlock also acquired several samples of the technology, transporting them up to one of his puddlejumpers.

The stealthy warrior ghosted up to the guards nearest the imprisoned 107th and snapped the enemies' necks one by one. The Hydra soldiers never saw their executioner coming.

"Who are you supposed to be?" One of the American prisoners questioned when Harry finally entered the cell block and approached the first cell.

"I'm Captain America of course," the dragon animagus answered just before ripping the cell door off its frame with very little effort.

"Yes you are," another soldier agreed as he was freed in a similar manner.

"I'm looking for Sergeant James Barnes," the Asuran informed one of the freed soldiers.

"The rest were taken back to a lab that way and didn't come back from it," answered the beret sporting man.

"The tree line is in that direction. Get out fast and I'll be there soon enough with anybody else I find," instructed the armored warrior.

"Do you know what you're doing?" An African American soldier questioned.

"Of course…I've done this hundreds of times," the magician answered somewhat truthfully if not speaking completely about that particular universe.

The breakout that fallowed could best be described as chaotic as the American soldiers overwhelmed the Hydra goons throughout the facility. It didn't take the freed soldiers long to figure out how to use the advanced energy weapons they captured from the members of Hydra. Alarms began to blare loudly as Harry fought his way towards where Alice had located James. The Asuran was quick and efficient in his kills as he cut a swath through the enemy ranks, lessening the number of attacks on the friendly soldiers.

The Potter male soon located James in an abandoned lab and freed the delirious man from the restraints imprisoning him.

"Pull it together Bucky. Steve is here to rescue you," encouraged the warlock as he helped his old friend off the experimentation table.

"Steve…weren't you smaller," Bucky pointed out.

"Things change," replied the genius as he caught a glimpse of a map with several other Hydra facilities identified on it and memorized the locations.

"Is this permanent?" Bucky inquired as he slowly regained his strength and began to walk on his own.

"Yes. Now we need to get out of here. I suspect a self destruct has been activated," explained the mage, Alice having informed her creator of exactly such a device being initiated via her remote probes.

It was while traversing a catwalk overlooking the main production floor that Harry and Bucky experienced the first explosions to rock the facility.

"Captain America," a German accented voice called out moments later. "How exciting, I am a great fan of your films."

"Hello Schmidt. Your reputation precedes you," Harry replied to the only other man to ever receive a dose of the super soldier serum, albeit an incomplete and dangerous version of the serum.

Erskine had warned Rodgers that Schmidt was a magnified version of his former self, in essence pure evil.

"I hope the good Doctor wasn't too harsh on me," Schmidt suggested as he approached Captain America on a catwalk joining the walkway that Bucky was standing on with a walkway where a small man recognizable as Dr. Arnim Zola stood watching the confrontation.

Instead of replying in words the draconian animagus delivered an uppercut that hurled Schmidt back over the catwalk railing and clear into the wall behind the walkway Zola was standing on. Zola quickly pulled a lever which caused the joining walkway to pull apart.

"Impressive Captain," Schmidt admitted as he picked himself up. "But no matter how good you think you are I was Erskine's greatest success," the mad man declared as he pulled a convincing mask off of his head to reveal a hideous red skull with a nose that bore a resemblance to Tom Riddle.

"Your head isn't like that is it?" Bucky asked with distaste in his tone plainly.

"Nope," assured the Asuran.

"You are deluded Captain if you pretend to just be a simple soldier. We have left humanity behind and are the next step," the Red Skull called loudly across the sound of the explosions on the floor below. "Unlike you I embrace it proudly, without fear."

A dagger appeared in the warlock's hand which he threw across the gap as Schmidt turned to enter an elevator that had just been revealed. The dagger hit Skull's arm and caused him to hit the button to close the door quickly.

"Nice shot," Bucky praised.

"Thanks. Now let's get the hell out of here," urged the magician as he wrapped his arm around his friend and began to leap to safety, swinging from the steel lattice work that held up the roof of the structure like an extremely agile primate.

"You're crazy," Bucky shouted. "Crazy but good," the young man added after the pair was safely clear of the explosions and was in a position to exit the factory.

The group of freed prisoners of war fought their way out from behind enemy lines using the stolen Hydra technology to great effect. It was early the next morning when the caravan finally reached the encampment Harry had departed from the previous day with the victorious Captain America leading the way. There was much clapping and cheering as the mage led the way through two lines of soldiers who were already at the camp. Colonel Philips with Peggy following behind met the group as the freed prisoners plus their rescuer reached the command tents.

"Some of these men could use medical attention. I now surrender myself for disciplinary action," announced Harry more to give Philips an opportunity to change his tune than thinking any discipline would be forthcoming.

"That won't be necessary," Philips declared a moment later while suppressing a smile and turning to head back to the command tent. "Faith huh," Philips said to Peggy in reference to a conversation the two had just had prior to Rogers' arrival.

Peggy stepped up to the man of her dreams and declared, "You're late."

"I couldn't summon my excellent ride," quipped the wizard as he held up the remnants of the transmitter the British female had provided him prior to his rescue mission.

"Hey, let's hear it for Captain America," Bucky shouted.

As the men cheered and clapped even louder this time Peggy leaned forward and whispered in the veela hybrid's ear, "Meet me in your tent after you get cleaned up and I'll show you how excellent of a ride I can be."

As Peggy turned around to walk off with a smirk on her ruby red lips, the crowd of soldiers surrounding the pair suddenly found something else to keep their interest thanks to the sorcerer's notice me not charm. A thorough cleaning charm had the warlock smelling and feeling great and Peggy suddenly found an aroused veela at her back, hurrying her towards his tent.

"How…," Agent Carter began to ask but was silenced by a heated kiss from the returning hero.

**Insert Smut Scene Here **(See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the smut version)

Below the streets of London…

"And here is the sixth Hydra facility I saw on that map," Harry announced in the SSR facility as Peggy observed from nearby. "We know from Sgt Barnes that there are other facilities where the parts are shipped for further assembly and distribution."

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I went every allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base," Colonel Philips ordered.

"What about us Sir? What are we going to do?" Peggy queried.

"We are going to start a fire under Johann Schmidt's cherry red ass," Philips announced. "What about it Rogers…you drew a map but now do you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"It would be my pleasure Sir," the Asuran agreed with a feral grin. "I have some men in mind for a team. Some of Sgt Barnes' old team work well together. I saw that when I rescued them from that Hydra base they were imprisoned in."

"Very well, if you can convince those guys to go back in there then you have them," the Colonel agreed.

Recruiting Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier proved to be fairly easy. All the sorcerer had to do was open up a bar tab for the somewhat rowdy bunch of soldiers, something the green eyed warlock had no trouble doing. Alice had already fabricated each man a custom made suit of body armor. If asked the Asuran would just explain that he was paying for the cost of the armor fabrication out of his own pocket.

Bucky was sitting up at the bar all by himself so the part veela used a bit of allure to direct a pretty brunette towards the young Sergeant. About that time Peggy made her appearance in a red cocktail dress that accentuated her curves nicely.

"May I have this dance my lady?" The Asuran requested of his mate.

"You may good sir," Peggy responded with a grin as she stepped into her partner's embrace.

The couple enjoyed a pleasant evening of dancing. In the meantime Howard Stark was busy in his lab trying to prove that he was the smarter engineer by experimenting with small slivers of the energized crystals that Captain America had recovered from the recently raided and leveled Hydra base. All Stark succeeded in doing was nearly getting himself killed when the crystal slivers discharged their energy explosively. The green eyed warlock had warned Stark about the energy density within the crystals but Stark hadn't taken the warrior genius seriously, a mistake Stark wouldn't make again.

Stark had been experimenting with physical shields in an effort to get one up on Captain America's body armor. Most of Stark's shields couldn't compare with anything the Asuran could produce. But one shield made out of a substance called vibranium had exceptional vibration absorption properties and was quite strong. Alice was able to synthesize vibranium and combine the substance with Asuran alloys including Adamantium. The resulting shield was nearly indestructible and would act as a good distraction from the fact that its bearer was pretty damn tough to injure. Stark only had a small quantity of vibranium whereas Harry was able to make any quantity the reality traveler required.

After experimenting with the Adamantium Vibranium Asuran alloy the genius mage was able to devise a new type of body armor that was highly flexible and replaced his old protective clothing. When combined with Asuran shield bands and energized runes woven into the armor's materials the wearer would be virtually unkillable. Peggy was sporting such protections including the bands and a computer watch. The delectable Miss Carter wasn't aware of the powerful AI contained within her watch or even any of the higher technology. The feisty woman just thought her attractive bracelet and watch were gifts from her boyfriend, gifts she had sworn at his insistence to never take off.

What followed over the next several weeks and months was a campaign of attacks that generated much fear in the hearts of Hydra operatives. Harry and his team stormed into Hydra base after Hydra base with conventional weapons unable to touch the allied troopers. Hydra employed their higher dimensional energy weapons but the skilled sorcerer made sure none of his men were ever in the line of fire of these energy weapons. The physical shield helped in that regard. By throwing the shield like a Frisbee or discus the enemy energy shots could be intercepted and absorbed into the Asuran alloy.

Many high powered explosives were used to turn the Hydra bases into ash in a very short amount of time, infuriating the Red Skull. Even when Schmidt tried to employ stealthy assassins it did the madman no good because the perceptive dragon animagus could sniff the assailants out, in some cases literally. The warlock's enchanted gaze could peer through solid matter and detect any traps being set for him and his men. The movements of Captain America and his amazing squadron were closely followed by the nation in the form of films. Due to his growing fame Harry was able to make sure Peggy was always assigned to liaise between the film crews and her lover's team so that she was always with her man as he traveled throughout Europe sticking it to Hydra.

Nazi facilities of importance were not spared the Asuran's wrath. If Captain America and his men were near a Nazi facility then they took it out without pause. Some of Hydra's newer weapons that were deployed in response to the attacks were truly impressive, even Harry could admit that. But the tanks the size of large buildings were no match for the draconian reality traveler. Plastic explosives and other methods of destruction were visited upon these monstrosities of technology without pause by the agile warrior wizard.

Red Skull mostly put the responsibility for confronting the threat Captain America represented off on Dr. Zola. When Captain America wasn't stopped Zola was blamed. Zola was also the primary designer of Hydra's most advanced weapons systems and was in fact responsible for harnessing the extra dimensional energy via the crystal technology. When intelligence suggested Zola would be traveling via train the SSR immediately jumped at the chance. That was how Harry found himself standing on a cliff watching the train tracks along with his men. A zip line connected the cliff to the adjacent rock face overlooking the train tracks.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island," Bucky prompted.

"Yes. I vomited," Harry agreed.

"Is this payback?" Bucky quipped as he looked at the drop into an icy ravine below.

"Relax Bucky…these zip lines are actually pretty fun. Now granted you usually have a safety harness that doesn't release you very easily but the harness I created will keep you safe until you hit the release button, which you'd better not do until you're over the train," the engineer explained.

The three men including the magician who would be boarding the train were all wearing harnesses. A cable attached from the harness belt to the hand holds on the wheeled apparatus which delivered the rider safely down the zip line. When a trigger was activated on the hand grips the cable released and the rider dropped off.

"We were right…Zola is on the train. I just heard Hydra's dispatcher give Zola permission to open up the throttle," Gabe announced as he monitored the radio. "They must need him pretty urgently wherever Zola is heading."

By this point the three boarders were already attached to their zip line grips and were ready to go. Harry was the first to go followed by Bucky then Gabe. All three men made it onto the train, the magnetic boots the Asuran commander had crafted making it easier to stay on top the speeding transport. The warrior mage quickly located Zola in the lead car just behind the engine with most of the train's guards being located further back in the speeding vehicle. The warlock signaled his men to follow him and proceeded towards the first car. When Gabe and Bucky were atop the car the magician waited at the back of the car while the pair of men proceeded to the front. When the two men were in position, Bucky pulled a special weapon off of his back where it had been strapped. Gabe covered his teammate.

As soon as Bucky used the energy lance Harry had created the sorcerer gripped the super strong shield tightly and sliced his way through the walkway connecting the first car with the rest of the train. Bucky was doing the same up front with the energy lance, disconnecting the first car from the engine. With the super strong shield and his immense strength it didn't take the dragon animagus long to finish his task before he burst into the car. Captain America's star spangled shield flew true and delivered killing blows to the heads of the three guards in the compartment in quick succession, ricocheting from one to the other. Zola simply cowered in fear and surrendered. The three SSR operatives wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the Hydra agents thanks to the timed explosives Bucky and Gabe had attached to the rest of the train.

Colonel Philips proved pretty adept at interrogating Zola. Zola was soon spilling all of the secrets he knew about the Red Skull. Zola had never been a true Hydra fanatic like all of the previous operatives captured. The short man had been thoroughly searched for cyanide capsules just in case. None were found.

"Schmidt belongs in a bug house. This asshole thinks he's a god and is willing to blow up the world just to prove it, beginning with the good old US of A," Philips announced to begin the briefing on the current Hydra situation.

"Schmidt is working with powers beyond our capabilities. If he gets across the Atlantis he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard," Stark added.

"When does Schmidt make his move?" Gabe queried.

"According to that coward Zola we have less than twenty-four hours," Colonel Philips answered.

"Where is the last base located?" Peggy prompted.

"In the Alps, five hundred feet below the surface," the Colonel informed his people.

"So what is the plan of action," Jim inquired. "We obviously can't just walk up and knock on the front door."

"We don't go in…I do," Harry spoke up to total silence in the briefing room.

"Cap…Steve," Gabe began. "We know you're one tough son of a bitch…but even you can't survive going up against the Red Skull and all of Hydra yourself."

"I'm not going into this situation blind folks. After Colonel Philips finished up with the good Dr. Zola last night I had a conversation with him about the specifics of the base's technology including the nuclear devices which Zola designed. After my discussion with Zola I designed a remote detonator for one of the bombs along with a device which will reduce the explosive force of the bomb greatly. The fact that Hydra's base is located five hundred feet beneath the surface along with the fact that the Alps are right above will protect the nearby cities from much of the weapon's detonation. I have some classified technology which will help with any residual radiation. I've already discussed the situation with the President and he agreed to my plan," explained the warrior mage.

"But how do you plan on reaching those nukes Steve?" Bucky asked.

"I can be quite stealthy when I need to. And if I am discovered I can simply do this," the magician declared while thumbing an area on one of the arm bands he was wearing while actually mentally controlling the illusion ward.

The sorcerer's form blurred until sitting at the table was the perfect duplicate of the Red Skull, causing the others in the room to jump in surprise.

"Holographic technology…you have gotten a lot smarter," Howard Stark finally admitted.

"This plan could actually work," Philips admitted. "And it will save a lot of lives. When do you leave Rodgers?"

"I'll leave early tomorrow morning," Captain America announced.

"Good luck then and god's speed," Colonel Philips declared before ending the briefing.

"Steve promise me you'll come back to me tomorrow," an emotional Peggy encouraged her lover as the couple laid in bed that night after having just made passionate love.

"I promise nothing in this universe could keep me from you Peggy," the Asuran asserted while mentally adding that nothing in quite a few universes could keep him from the delicious young woman.

"I love you so much Steve Rodgers," Peggy declared before stealing a searing kiss.

"And I love you my dear Peggy Carter," purred the part veela after the intense oral exploration.

Peggy knew her man fairly well by this point and knew how much he loved playing with her bum during their love making.

Grasping her boyfriend's hands and guiding them to her rump Peggy huskily declared, "As added incentive to return safely to me tomorrow if you do so I will let you bury my favorite part of your anatomy in my only virgin place left to give."

Harry's grin was positively radiant as he announced, "Red Skull will be in hell very soon then indeed."

It was child's play for an invisible out of phase shadow sorcerer to infiltrate Hydra's supposedly most secure base. The Asuran scientist quickly hooked up the modifications to one of the nuclear weapons in the lead aircraft slated to bomb New York among other cities. Schmidt planned to personally oversee this particular operation and was supposed to be on the aircraft Harry had modified. This was also the aircraft where the dragon animagus found the extra dimensional object which was feeding Red Skull's war machine hooked up. The object in question was in fact a tesseract, a four dimensional hypercube. The object obviously wasn't natural.

Harry had Alice transport the tesseract to his lab for further study. It was quite possible that the tesseract would prove to be another power source like the zero point energy module except that the hypercube drew energy from a different dimension than a ZPM. An illusion over the tesseract's harness made sure Schmidt wouldn't know anything was wrong. The Hydra base was relatively quiet as most of the enemy operatives were sleeping in preparation for the assault scheduled to begin the next morning.

The Potter mage amused himself by telepathically implanting the powerful vision into Schmidt's mind of Hitler violently buggering the Red Skull. Schmidt didn't like being Hitler's bitch very much but there was nothing the arrogant psychopath could do but take it. When Schmidt finally did awake and started to prepare for what he believed to be his ultimate ascension to virtual godhood Harry ghosted back to the lead aircraft to await the show.

When Johann Schmidt finally did prance onto the giant jet's bridge it was with an arrogant swagger that was slightly marred by the sudden urge to grab his butt and shriek which the psychopath barely managed to suppress.

"Hello Johann. Are you having a pleasant morning?" Harry inquired casually as he appeared visibly to the red male, floating in midair thanks to one of the many mutant abilities he had at his command from his nanite library.

"Rodgers…how did you get in here and how are you floating?" Schmidt demanded to the confusion of the technicians doing preflight checks on the bridge.

"You might not want to shout or draw attention to me. Your thugs can't see me. I just wanted to drop by and wish you a good time in hell. I've rigged one of your nukes to go off in about five seconds," announced the reality traveler before he disappeared with a grin.

Schmidt's psychotic mind managed to race for the last five seconds of his life, rationalizing that Rodgers wouldn't detonate a nuclear bomb while he was so close himself. The Red Skull didn't have time to realize that if his nemesis had the ability to fly and penetrate Hydra's defenses so easily then a mere nuclear explosion at point blank range shouldn't be a great threat. But as the Red Skull's body was burned to ash from a point blank detonation of a nuclear bomb the green eyed sorcerer was safely out of phase with normal matter while also encased in a powerful Asuran shield to protect against any radiation that managed to reach into the higher dimension its creator was floating in.

"These fireworks need popcorn," Harry announced before a bowl of the buttery treat appeared with a flash of light. "Thank you Alice."

"_My pleasure Harry," _the AI replied as the duo observed the destruction of Hydra's base via a nuclear fission reaction.

While Hydra was reduced to ashes the Asuran AI that was Alice was also taking care of any radiation or fallout that could have had a negative impact on the surrounding towns via the awesome technology that was under her control. This was the classified technology that Captain America had spoken of during the previous night's briefing. In truth the information was so classified that not even the President of the United States knew about the technology. Thanks to the sorcerer's telepathy the President didn't find this fact interesting at all.

"And now it's time to go claim my prize," the Potter Lord declared as he vanished into shadow and reappeared in the appropriate rendezvous point for after the successful operation.

It would be several hours yet until the mage was reunited with his lovely Peggy and another hour or so until they could finally get away from the great celebration so that the eager male could claim his promised reward.

**Insert Smut Scene Here **(See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the smut version)

"Oh my god that was absolutely amazing," Peggy moaned some time later as she leaned back into her man's embrace with him still seated in her form.

"Indeed it was," the Asuran agreed. "I think after that it's time you heard the full story of one Harry James Potter."

"Ok…," Peggy agreed in confusion at the seemingly random change in subject.

What followed was a rather detailed accounting of the reality traveler's life.

"I'm glad you told me and I'm glad I met you," Peggy informed her mate as he held her tightly in his powerful arms.

"Another reason for telling you now is because Alice has just made me aware of my child growing in your womb," the sorcerer declared.

"Really…that's fantastic," Peggy replied with a wide smile on her beautiful features.

"I thought you'd feel that way," agreed the empath.

"I just wish this damn war would end. A world at war is no place to raise a child," the expecting mother asserted.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that for much longer," reassured the warrior mage as he held his lover. "Just sleep and the world will seem like a better place when you awake."

The next morning it was announced in the world news that the brilliant war hero Captain America had designed and built a satellite orbiting the Earth which employed adapted Hydra technology. The adapted technology used an energy weapons system the previous evening to target a building housing Adolf Hitler and the genocidal German's top lieutenants and wiped the mass murderer from the face of the planet. Captain America's fame knew no bounds after that. Of course several countries including America urged the Captain to relinquish control of his amazing technologies to them but none pushed too hard considering he could wipe them from existence with the push of a few buttons.

In actuality Hitler had been transported to a special facility prepared just for him on the recently terraformed Mars. While in this facility, Hitler could not die unless its creator allowed it. This facility also happened to be where the Asuran was transporting many of the most severely tortured concentration camp survivors. Once these survivors were fully restored to health via the warlock's technology they were offered the chance to visit justice upon their persecutor. There was a virtually endless stream of volunteers to make Hitler's life a living hell. The restored Jewish concentration camp survivors were then transported back to Earth without ever having been made aware that they had been on another planet.

These individuals were enchanted to secrecy but were also just told that Captain America's amazing genius had created the technology they experienced.

It was only weeks after the abrupt end to the war that Peggy Carter became Peggy Rodgers in a widely celebrated wedding that humans across the world celebrated. It was only days later Harry duplicated himself and sent the cloned essence onto the next reality to explore.

Author's Note 2:

I would like to note that this isn't the end of this particular reality. This is just the point where Harry sends his copy onto the next universe. Having fans point out errors in grammar and spelling worked well with the last chapter, especially concerning the smut. A fan pointed out a bunch of errors in the original story Balance. At this time I am not editing that story so please don't bother pointing out errors in that.

To fans of my Path series, I've posted a statement on the wall of my Facebook group stating that I'll post the next chapter of Beginning a New Path when my review counter on hpfanficarchive for Beginning a New Path reaches the 387 mark. Apparently the author of the second most reviewed fic on that site has set a goal of taking my title. I don't think he realizes that I have over 1700 reviews on the story on fanfiction . net. In any case I don't plan on making his task easy and would like your assistance in making sure I keep that most reviewed story status. I should probably mention that the next Path verse is the Terminator 4 movie verse. Also on my Facebook group you can find a list of the verses I plan on writing into Path at a future point (at least most of them). And before I get asked in a review or PM; no I will not post the list on here. This story is not Path, yet, and that's just not something I want to post on fanfic sites. For those of you wondering how to find my Facebook group, look on my fanfiction . net profile page.


	4. Thor

Balancing Realities Marvel Reality Two Part Two Thor

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd hire Jaimie Alexander to play in a great many more movies and to model her Sif outfit (and much less) for me personally.

AN:

Sif is played by Jaimie Alexander

Jane Foster is played by Natalie Portman

End AN

Spoiler Alert! This chapter goes into great detail of the Thor movie released in 2011.

April 21st, 2011, Mars…

Harry's gaze snapped away from his extended family playing in the lake next to their home as he sensed an interdimensional incursion occurring on Earth. Over the years since the Second World War and the demise of Hitler and the Red Skull the Asuran had kept watch over the Earth with the occasional assistance from his family.

"Interesting…that wormhole's signature matches the tesseract energy signature," commented Jonathan Potter, Harry's eldest son as the younger man walked up next to his father.

"Yes, interesting," the reality traveler agreed.

"You're going to go check it out aren't you dad," observed the grinning younger Asuran.

"Yep," agreed Harry. "I haven't had a good adventure in a couple of decades and my second sight is telling me this is going to be a doozy."

"Yeah…I'm picking that up to. I'll let mom know where you went," Jonathan assured his father while glancing back at his mother playing in the lake with his wife and children.

Peggy Rodgers Potter hadn't aged a day since her husband had gifted her with an age band and was just as beautiful as ever, a full Asuran now.

"Thanks son," replied the elder mage before disappearing via the wormhole transporter at Alice's command and reappearing in New Mexico late at night.

The shadow mage was invisible in the darkness and examined the scene before him. Three mortals were standing at the site of where the wormhole had been minutes before. A blonde male lay on the ground with taser probes sticking out of his chest. The Asuran wasn't quite sure what the blonde man was but the downed male definitely wasn't mortal. Alice pulled the identities of the three mortals from the internet with complete backgrounds. Jane Foster was the older of the two females present and an extraordinarily beautiful Astrophysicist.

The man standing beside Jane was her mentor Dr. Erik Selvig who had an interesting past. The younger female was Jane's assistant, a graduate student named Darcy Lewis.

"What, he was freaking me out," Darcy declared when she noticed the shocked appearance of Erik and Jane.

Darcy and Erik managed to get the large blonde man into their vehicle.

"Next time you decide to taser a person make sure they are already in the vehicle first," Selvig admonished. "Come on Jane. Let's go."

Harry flew invisibly behind the vehicle as the scientists drove off. Several minutes into the journey the sorcerer noticed another projectile impact the ground in the nearby hills. The Asuran sent several of Alice's probes to search the area. The advanced devices found a large hammer that was thrumming with power. The name on the hammer was in Norse and identified the weapon as Mjolnir. It didn't take a genius like the green eyed warlock to speculate that the blonde man was the hammer's wielder, the thunder god Thor.

If the blonde man was Thor then that would go a long way in explaining the incredible amount of power being suppressed within the unconscious taser victim. The perceptive mage probed the energy bindings that were suppressing the god's power and traced the restraints back to the hammer Mjolnir.

Soon the transport arrived at the hospital and the check-in process began.

"Name," the nurse prompted.

"He said it was Thor," Jane provided skeptically.

"T-h-o-r," the nurse spelled out. "What is your relationship to Thor?"

"I've never met Thor before tonight. I accidentally grazed him with my vehicle," Jane admitted with some embarrassment. "It was very dark and there was a sand storm."

"And Darcy here hit Mr. Thor with a taser when he began to demonstrate some hostility," Erik added helpfully.

"Yes I did," Darcy agreed proudly.

Harry phased through the wall into Thor's room and hovered over the unconscious deity, if that was what the blonde male was. The power within Thor's form was undeniable for the perceptive Asuran but the Potter warlock wasn't convinced yet that Thor was truly a god. In a fight between himself and Thor the warrior mage wasn't sure who would win. The two males' power levels seemed to be similar but it was hard to tell when the part ascended magician had never tapped into all of the power at his disposal and with Thor's abilities suppressed via Mjolnir.

The telepathic reality traveler entered Thor's mind to find out more.

"_Who are you?"_ Thor's image immediately demanded of the intruder.

"_My name is Harry Potter. I'm a powerful being like yourself but this isn't my home universe. I've been living in your reality for the last several decades,"_ explained Harry.

"_And what is it you want with me Harry Potter?"_ An intrigued Thor inquired.

The people of Asgard had not often met travelers from other parts of the multiverse. Beings capable of traversing between realities were usually incredibly powerful and not to be underestimated. In the weakened mortal form Odin had cursed his son to endure the blonde male wasn't sure he could do much to challenge Harry should the green eyed being prove hostile.

"_I think we can help each other Thor. You see I'm always looking for new adventure and challenges. I can sense the future to a limited degree with an intuitive ability I have called second sight. I'm sure your own people have seers,"_ suggested the magician.

"_Indeed we do,"_ Thor confirmed.

"_Well I travel between universes by copying my mind, my soul, my essence into my counterpart in the universes I travel to. But I can only travel to places where my counterpart is willing to merge with me. We become a union of our original personalities with the powers of both separate beings combined into one. This is my original form,"_ the Asuran explained before shape shifting into his birth form. _"Your powers are not taken from you, merely suppressed via your hammer Mjolnir. Mjolnir landed in the desert not far from where you were deposited. The enchantment on your hammer seems to be waiting for some change to be wrought in you."_

"_Yes, my father Odin accused me of being vain, cruel, and greedy when he bound my power," _Thor announced. _"It is likely I will have to prove that I have changed in order for my powers to be returned to me."_

"_Well getting your powers back isn't all you need to worry about. My second sight is telling me something dark and evil lurks in the future for you and your people. I'm not really sure what it is beyond a feeling. With my help you would stand a better chance of overcoming this impending danger," _proposed the mage. _"I should also mention that some of my abilities make me very good with the ladies."_

Thor thought intently over what the reality traveler was proposing. The blonde Asgardian warrior wasn't aware of all of the green eyed male's abilities but so far everything Harry had spoken of was quite impressive. The ability to enter a god's mind, even while that god was unconscious was impressive enough. The way Thor saw it he had nothing to lose by accepting the offer. Odin's enchantment on the hammer would likely be a much harsher challenge to meet than anything this Harry Potter could generate.

"_I accept your offer and will merge with your copy Harry Potter,"_ Thor declared.

Alice had already been busy preparing. As soon as Thor spoke his agreement the blonde male felt the copy of the Asuran enter into his divine form. The two beings began to merge with the willpower of both immortals powering and forcing a merger between two entities who were not naturally counterparts to each other. It was several minutes before the two males fully became one. The enchantment Odin had placed on Mjolnir was burned away in the backlash of the Thunder god's power core expanding.

The smarter Thunder god didn't immediately summon Mjolnir to his hand like he would have before the merger. Instead Thor left the hammer where it fell to serve as a distraction for the impending threat. An illusion ward would keep any observers from noticing a change in the Thunderer. The original Asuran observed out of phase and invisible while events unfolded below. The new blonde Harry/Thor slept as he adjusted to his new power level and abilities. 

The next morning…

"Hello," a male doctor greeted the magician as the Thunderer returned to consciousness. "I'm just going to take a bit of blood."

Harry telepathically reached out and prevented the physician from carrying out the blood drawing. The Asuran's nanites still retained a copy of the powers he had gained during his time spent as Wolverine in previous realities. The telepathic abilities gained from Charles Xavier were better suited for influencing multiple minds simultaneously while the wizard's natural Legilimency was better used in a one on one mental battle. The sorcerer used his Asuran technology to gain a mixture of these two mental abilities. At the moment the now conscious warrior made everyone in the hospital forget about his presence while Alice erased any digital and physical evidence via transporter technology.

Harry walked out of the main entrance of the hospital in comfortable and stylish new clothes like he owned the place and ran right into Jane Foster. The agile dragon animagus caught the petite beauty before she could fall back onto her attractive rear due to the force of bouncing off of his solid form.

"Boy she just can't help hitting on him," Darcy quipped, earning a glare from Erik.

"I'm sorry," Jane apologized, having been in such a rush to find this very handsome man that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was heading.

"No worries," replied the veela hybrid with an easy smile. "What were you in such a hurry for?"

"I was actually coming to see you. I wanted to ask you about where we found you last night," Jane began.

"Jane I don't think the entrance to a hospital is the right place," Erik interjected at this point as a steady flow of foot traffic passed by the area.

"Yes, yes of course you're right Erik. How about we go back to my place," proposed the attractive Astrophysicist. "To talk…we can go back to my place to talk," Jane clarified when she noticed Darcy's smirk.

Jane didn't know what it was about the tall blonde man but her libido was on fire with desire for him. There was just an immediate pull the young woman felt towards the mysterious man.

"That would be agreeable," concluded the green eyed god.

The warrior warlock climbed into the front passenger seat of Jane's vehicle with Erik and Darcy in the back. Harry's attention was drawn away for a moment as Alice showed her creator scenes taking place at the crater site where Mjolnir rested. A large group of mortal men had gathered in an attempt to pull Mjolnir from its impact crater. This made the mage grin at the futile attempts.

"What's so funny?" Jane questioned the gorgeous blonde as she noticed his expression.

"Oh nothing important," began the magician. "The futility of the actions of some mortals amuses me sometimes."

Darcy and Erik shared a glance in the back seat as they again questioned the sanity of the mysterious man. Jane had a different theory.

"Are you an immortal alien or something? You did seemingly appear out of an Einstein-Rosen bridge," suggested the intelligent female scientist.

"Why yes I am an immortal alien. And I did appear out of a wormhole. That mortal Einstein was one intelligent being," declared the reality traveler.

There was silence in the car for a moment before Darcy challenged, "Prove it."

With a pout Harry suggested, "Where's the fun in that. I swear you mortals never have any faith. But I suppose a little trick or two wouldn't hurt."

As he spoke the veela hybrid pointed a finger at Jane and a finger at Darcy. The sorcerer released a bolt of energy invisible to the human eye at both females. The enchantment quickly displayed its results as both females climaxed violently.

"Was that what I think it was?" Erik questioned.

"Oh yes it was," agreed the telepath with a grin as he climbed out of the vehicle that had recently arrived at its destination.

Darcy and Jane hurried to climb out after the deity.

Harry was having so much fun playing with the two women that he decided to take things a step further.

"I find your human clothing restrictive," announced the dragon animagus.

With barely any effort at all the warlock tore his shirt from his shoulders, revealing an extremely developed physique that combined with his veela allure set the two women's loins tingling with passion. Darcy and Jane just stopped and stared in shock at the hottest male they'd ever laid eyes on.

"I believe he's a god now. Do you believe he's a god Darcy?" Jane quipped.

"Yes, yes I do," Darcy agreed. "I just want to lick him all over," suggested the younger female.

"We'd better get him inside," Erik declared with a shake of his head before urging the group into Jane's home.

"You're going to need a new shirt," Jane finally pointed out, pulling herself together and heading towards a nearby closet.

The brunette woman rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a dark shirt that was extremely tight on the wizard.

"Donald Blake, M.D.," Harry read off the name tag on the shirt.

Jane tore the tag off and explained, "My ex. He was good with patients but bad with relationships. I thought his clothes might fit you."

"Like a condom," Darcy muttered.

Jane couldn't help but agree with her assistant. The shirt definitely left nothing to the imagination.

"So I'm hungry. Are you three hungry?" The Thunderer queried.

"I could eat," Darcy agreed. _"You,"_ the young woman added silently. 

Meanwhile, in Asgard…

Harry observed his friends invisibly as he appeared within the chamber in his father's palace. The sorcerer had slipped out while in the car with Jane, Eric, and Darcy utilizing time travel. The magician would reappear to the outside observer (assuming anyone could perceive events that fast) nanoseconds after he had left the vehicle. The green eyed god would be gone for a shorter time than the human eye could perceive. The conversation taking place between his friends was of interest to the Asuran.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg lamented from his position on one of the couches around the brightly burning brazier.

"You know Thor better than that. We couldn't have stopped him if we had all tried together. Thor was too powerful for that," Sif pointed out.

"At least he's only exiled," Fandral put forth. "He's not dead like we'd all be right now if that guard hadn't informed Odin of our whereabouts."

"How did the guard even find out about where we were?" Volstagg queried as Hogun rubbed a salve on the portly immortal's arm where an ice giant had caused frost burn during the recent battle in Jotunheim which had resulted in Thor's exile.

"I told the guard to go to Odin after we left. The guard took too long. As Sif just pointed out we couldn't have stopped Thor from another reckless pursuit. Only Odin could stop Thor. So I took the only logical course of action. How was I to know banishment would be the result?" Loki demanded.

"Loki, you can convince the All Father to change his mind and restore Thor to his rightful position. I know your brother can be rash but his heart is in the right place," Sif insisted.

"I can't in good conscience do that Sif. I love Thor dearly but he's arrogant and dangerous. A King of Asgard can't be like that," Loki asserted before stalking out of the chamber.

"We all know Loki has always been jealous of Thor. Loki is more concerned with acquiring the throne than helping Thor. I see that now," Sif announced.

"Loki _did_ save our lives by alerting Odin," Volstagg hesitantly pointed out.

"Thor saved our lives. You know he could have gotten us out of that situation. I have confidence in him," Sif argued.

"Laufey hinted at traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard," Hogun suggested.

"I'll admit that Loki has always been mischievous but what you suggest Hogun is an entirely different magnitude of treachery," Fandral pointed out.

"We should all sleep on what we've discussed tonight. I am retiring for the evening," a weary Sif informed her friends.

The warriors three bid Sif goodnight and the beautiful goddess departed for her chambers which happened to be just down the hall from Thor's quarters, at the Thunderer's insistence of course. Knowing that Thor was banished from ever returning to Asgard broke Sif's heart. As she closed the door to her chambers and turned the brown eyed warrior goddess was greeted with the sight of the blonde male she had been in love with for several years now.

"Thor," Sif cried in delight and amazement as she rushed forward and tackled the handsome hero sitting on the edge of her bed, pushing him back and knocking the breathe from his lungs. "How are you here?"

Harry chuckled while hugging the curvy maiden to his body and replied, "I've unlocked a power within myself that Odin can't hope to suppress. You are the only one that can see me. I know magics beyond anything Loki can ever dream of. Learning these abilities has allowed me to see many things, including how much of a fool I've been in my life so far."

"I don't think you've been a fool Thor. Maybe a little arrogant at times," Sif put forth.

"I've definitely been a fool in regards to you. I can tell how you feel about me," the empath announced, causing Sif's eyes to widen in mild alarm as her heart raced, fearing rejection. The perceptive warlock could also sense these new emotions and hastened to add, "I feel the same way about you."

The Asuran's lips captured Sif's mouth in a heated union that seared the beauty's loins and caused her entire body to melt against his.

"I've wanted you for so long I didn't think it would ever happen," Sif whispered a while later as the flushed couple stopped snogging.

"Oh it's definitely happening," the aroused warrior wizard assured.

**Insert Smut Scene here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version)**

Harry spent some more time with Sif after she had awoken the next morning, even making love to her several more times. The veela hybrid was able to tell his mate's sexual inhibitions were relaxing and aligning more with his own desires as his allure affected her. Sif would not be opposed to the idea of including Jane in their relationship; that much the telepath could easily tell. After a pleasant morning and warning Sif to continue to act as she normally would if Thor was banished the Thunderer arrived back in the vehicle with Jane and the others on their way to get some food. 

The sorcerer thought back on the revelations that had been unearthed last night while he had been with Sif thanks to Alice's probes. Loki was adopted. Odin had recovered the baby Loki from the realm of the frost giants during the last war after the battle had been won. Loki was biologically Laufey's son. Odin had hoped originally to use the child to forge a lasting peace between the two conflicting peoples but abandoned those aspirations after coming to love Loki as his own. Loki had not taken the news very well. The stress of the ensuing argument had caused Odin to pass out and go into the recovery state known as the Odinsleep.

The magician withdrew from his thoughts as he followed the group into the diner where they all ordered their food.

"So how did you really get inside of that cloud?" Jane questioned.

"Also how can you possibly eat as much as you're eating?" Darcy added.

Harry would admit that the pancakes at that diner seemed to taste fantastic and he just couldn't seem to get enough.

Before the warlock could answer two locals came into the restaurant with the larger man saying, "We'll have the usual Izzy. You missed all the excitement out in the desert. They're saying some kind of satellite landed."

The conversation was serving to draw Jane and Erik's attention.

"We were all having a great time with it until the feds showed up," the obese man added.

"Excuse me; did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane spoke up.

"Yes," agreed the more talkative of the two men sitting at the counter.

"What did this satellite look like?" Erik wanted to know.

"I don't really know anything about satellites but this thing was heavy. We all tried to lift it and none of us could. One guy even hooked it to his truck with a chain and it ripped the bed right out of his vehicle. It was so funny," the talkative regular explained. "They said it was radioactive but I had my hands all over it."

"You don't seem surprised by this news," Darcy observed. "You wouldn't happen to know what this satellite really is would you?" The grad student questioned the Asuran.

Suddenly the other diner patrons stopped paying any notice to the quartet sitting at Harry's table. Jane and Erik seemed to notice the sudden shift in focus.

"Why yes I do Darcy. This _satellite_ is my hammer, Mjolnir," the deity declared, earning a snort of disbelief from Erik.

The dragon animagus seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment which prompted Jane to question, "What is it?"

"There are government agents confiscating all of your equipment and research as we speak," the reality traveler announced.

"I suppose you're psychic now as well," Erik sarcastically commented while Jane appeared alarmed at the blonde's declaration.

"Only slightly psychic but I have no trouble seeing through most forms of solid matter," replied the wizard.

"We'd better go check this out anyway. He has a habit of being right about things," Jane suggested as the group stood.

"I've got the check," the veela hybrid assured his companions as he approached the counter and produced a quite large gold bar from seemingly out of nowhere. "Will this suffice?"

"Oh yes that'll do," the diner owner agreed in amazement as the handsome male set the precious metal on the counter and walked out of the diner to leave a shocked group of mortals behind.

"I want a gold bar," Darcy was heard muttering.

Several minutes later Jane pulled her car up outside her lab and jumped out as it was obvious that the Thunderer had been right.

"Miss Foster I'm Agent Colson with SHIELD," one of the men in black suits informed Jane as soon as she entered her lab.

"You can't do this," Jane asserted indignantly as she saw her life's work being carried into vans waiting outside.

Erik rushed up and pulled Jane back, whispering, "Jane this is a lot more serious than you understand. Let it go."

"Like hell I'll let it go," the irate astrophysicist argued. "This is my life!"

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your records and all of your atmospheric data," Colson explained as Jane followed him outside.

"Your appropriation is thievery," Jane argued.

"This should more than compensate you for your trouble," Colson suggested while handing Jane a check.

Harry sensed Jane was about to reveal information that she didn't want to let the agents know, like the fact that the notebook in her hand held more of her notes on her research. The warlock came up behind the vertically challenged woman and wrapped his arms around her, channeling a calming charm into the brilliant scientist.

"Come on Jane, you've needed a vacation for a while now. This will be a good opportunity," suggested the sorcerer while stealthily moving the journal out of Jane's hand and into one of his pockets.

"Listen to your boyfriend Miss Foster. He's a smart man," Colson advised before he and his agents climbed into their vehicles and drove away.

"Why did you stop me?" Jane angrily demanded of the handsome blonde as she turned on him.

"You were about to make reference to your notes being in this book weren't you," pointed out the telepath as he handed the woman back her notebook.

"How did you know that?" Jane questioned as her anger bled out of her, realizing that Thor had saved some of her notes.

"I have my ways of knowing things," replied the warlock with an easy grin on his lips. "But this might make it up to you a bit," suggested Harry as he pulled another book out of his pocket and handed it to the astrophysicist.

Jane read the title aloud, _"The Mechanics of Wormholes by Thor the Thunderer."_

The brilliant young woman opened the book and started to flip through the pages, her eyes widening in amazement as she skimmed the content with Erik gazing over her shoulder.

"This is amazing," Jane announced. "I need time to study this."

"You might also enjoy this," decided the enchanter as he handed Jane a small binder which she quickly unzipped and opened to reveal quite a few DVDs. "Those data DVDs contain all of your research."

"How did you get that?" Erik asked with his eyebrows raised, showing his immense surprise.

"I don't know why you even bother asking. He's not going to tell you," Darcy pointed out.

"I could kiss you for this," Jane declared with a beautiful smile before throwing caution to the wind and jumping the deity, clinging to his much taller form so that she could press her lips to his in a heated lip lock while sliding her tongue down his throat.

"Go Jane," Darcy encouraged.

"Well…that was a very nice thank you," the veela hybrid quipped. "But you should probably buy me dinner first before we exchange anymore bodily fluids." 

Meanwhile in Asgard Loki had assumed the throne after convincing his adoptive mother to stay by Odin's side via his slick tongue. Gaia, Harry's mother, let slip to Loki that there was a purpose to Odin exiling the Thunderer. During this time the blonde magician watched amusedly as Jane and Erik read over the book he had gifted the attractive young astrophysicist until the two mortals were too exhausted to continue. The Asuran had been standing outside and gazing up at the stars when Loki decided to pay the green eyed god a visit.

"Hello Loki," Harry greeted his brother as he felt the equivalent of a notice me not charm go up so that no mortals would notice the conversation between the two deities.

Loki couldn't sense Thor's much greater power due to the veela hybrid's larger energy reserve and cunning.

"Hello Thor," responded the mischievous god in a despondent tone.

"What brings you to Midgard?" The blonde questioned.

"I came to tell you father has perished. Your banishment along with the threat of a new war was too much for father. You can't let this affect you Thor. I tried to tell father how much you loved him but he was too stubborn to listen. It was so cruel of him to place the hammer here so you could see it but not lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now. The truce with Laufey I was able to forge after father's passing depends on you not being allowed to return to Asgard," Loki lied easily.

"I understand," Harry replied in a saddened and subdued tone. "I've learned much from the humans. I was a fool with the way I behaved before."

"I'm glad to hear you are learning something Thor. This is goodbye. Farewell Thor," Loki declared before vanishing at his blonde adoptive brother's nod of agreement.

Moments later Harry sensed the dark haired Loki trying to lift Mjolnir with no success, much to the mischief maker's dismay. The Asuran tracked his adoptive brother via cloaked probes as Loki traveled to Jotunheim and struck a deal with Laufey. Loki agreed to secret the head frost giant and several of the giant ruler's minions into Asgard where they could slay a slumbering Odin. In return Loki would returned the source of much of the frost giant's power, the Casket of Eternal Winters, which was taken from the losers at the end of the last war between the Asgardians and Frost Giants.

The Asuran didn't believe for a moment that Loki would honor the bargain. The treacherous Loki's mind wasn't easily pierced with telepathy, at least not without the assault being detected. So the green eyed Thunderer would wait and see what his brother's true plans were. The immortal was brought out of his thoughts as Jane opened the sliding door and walked outside.

"Did Erik finally give up on reading for the night?" The deity inquired.

"Yes, I still don't know if he believes you are _the _Thor or not but given what is in that book you gave us you might as well be. Some parts of the information within makes what we've been experimenting with at the cutting edge of physics make so much sense but some of what is in that book is really advanced. It will take us awhile to understand it all," Jane explained. "So what have you been doing out here?"

"Just looking at the stars," the Asuran announced.

"Yeah…I look at the stars when I'm trying to think, resolve particle data, or when Darcy is driving me crazy. Actually I come out here to stargaze a lot now that I think about it," Jane added with a laugh. "But SHIELD, whatever they are, will do whatever they can to suppress the knowledge that you've given us."

"I wouldn't worry so much about SHIELD. You have a friend now who is powerful enough to make sure they can't touch you," assured the magician as his intense green gaze traced from one heavenly body down to a closer heavenly form. "The important question isn't whether Erik believes I am Thor; it's if you believe I am Thor, Jane."

Jane stared up into the entrancing gaze of the green eyed blonde and found herself being drawn to the gorgeous Thor. Before she knew it Jane was kissing the tall man with her fingers threading through his hair and what was more was that the mysterious genius was kissing her back.

"_I'll take that as a yes,"_ the telepath sent into Jane's mind, only eliciting a moan out of the beauty as she realized Thor was more powerful than he had previously let on.

**Insert Smut Scene here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version)**

The next morning at breakfast Alice informed her creator that the warriors three and Sif had arrived on Earth via the rainbow bridge. The bridge was basically an enchanted version of a stargate but the bridge didn't require a gate at the destination. The bridge's wormhole generator created a runic array on the other end during the wormhole's generation to act as a destination and widen the wormhole on the other side. This actually made the bridge closer in practice to the Asuran wormhole transporter. The green eyed sorcerer was distracted from his thoughts about the bridge and his restless Asgardian friends by Darcy. 

"It's about time you got laid," Darcy informed Jane.

"Darcy," Erik stated warningly.

"What…it's obvious those two got it on last night. Maybe now Jane won't be so uptight," the brash grad student observed.

Any further comment was interrupted as the sound of knocking on Jane's glass door was heard causing the mortals to look up and be greeted with the sight of the four recently arrived on Earth Asgardians.

"Found you," Volstagg shouted through the glass door excitedly.

"Who the hell are they?" Darcy demanded.

"Asgardians I would guess judging by the outfits," Erik observed skeptically.

Erik was actually Norse in decent so was more familiar with the myths than the two young women. Harry strode over to the door as the four smiling Asgardians opened the portal and stepped through.

"It's great to see you my friends," the sorcerer greeted the quartet while hugging each. "Guys this is the Lady Sif and the warriors three; Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. My old friends these are some of my new friends Darcy Lewis, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Dr. Jane Foster who have been kind enough to show me around their region of Midgard."

Sif focused on Jane when the brown haired beauty's name was announced and approached the mortal woman.

"I think we're going to become good friends," Sif declared with a warm grin.

"I…I'd like that," Jane nervously replied, suddenly sensing that her new lover might have other lovers as well.

Jane then recalled that in legends the gods generally weren't monogamous. Surprisingly to Jane she didn't seem to have a problem with that realization. When faced with the concept of immortality the intelligent astrophysicist realized that men liked their variety. Just because women were fine with one partner didn't mean men were. Besides that Jane found herself with desires to experiment lately with members of her own gender. Sif was definitely the woman to facilitate that discovery considering how gorgeous the apparent goddess was.

Just then the sky outside began to darken in the distance while the sound of thunder brought the group's attention to a spot some miles away.

"That's where we touched down," Sif announced.

What looked like a funnel cloud was forming over the area. A surge of energy traveled down the funnel cloud as the wormhole formed from the Bifrost/Rainbow Bridge. Dust was shot out from the impact point.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked.

"Not somebody, something Darcy. My brother is sending us a little gift," the dragon animagus announced as his excellent vision and probes allowed him to see what the others couldn't. "Agent Coulson and our friends from SHIELD are about to meet the Destroyer."

"Destroyer…I don't like the sounds of that," Jane commented.

"Nor should you Jane," Sif told the younger woman.

"Sif my dear…would you grant me a boon and perhaps look after Jane and the others while I deal with Loki's message?" The Thunderer requested.

"Of course Thor," Sif agreed immediately, having faith in her mate. "Besides…it'll give us a chance to compare notes," the dark haired goddess added with a smirk while leading Jane back into the house.

Harry then pointed his hand at Jane's house for effect and caused a glowing Asuran shield to flicker into the visible spectrum for a moment.

"Thor my friend…you've been learning some new tricks while on Midgard," a surprised Fandral declared.

"My friends I've been learning the secrets of reality. Knowledge beyond anything Loki could grasp is at my disposal. I've made friends with a being from beyond our universe," the Thunderer declared, which caused the warriors three to gape at their leader in amazement at his announcement.

"Well the Destroyer shouldn't be much of a problem," Hogun pointed out.

As Sif and the three mortals looked out through the glass door of Jane's house the Asuran mage waved his hand for effect while Alice used her wormhole transporters. All of the residents in the small town vanished to the local high school gymnasium which was protected by another Asuran shield.

"Indeed," Volstagg agreed with Hogun's statement given Thor's display of power.

The Destroyer soon walked down Main Street blowing abandoned cars out of the way with blasts of flame which burned hotter than Fiendyfire. The Destroyer also targeted other structures; stores, gas stations, the diner. Loki had told the machine to destroy everything. Soon one of Asgard's most potent defenses located its current target, the blonde son of Odin. With great speed the automaton unleashed a torrent of fire which shot towards the Asuran. The magician's personal shield extended around the warriors three and withstood the deadly blast. The Destroyer cut off after a few moments when its attack proved ineffectual and moved to attack with its great strength.

"Halt I command you," Harry's voice rang out loudly via a sonorous charm. "Return to Asgard and do not leave that realm again unless you receive orders from Odin or Thor."

To the shock of all watching the machine turned and began making the trek back towards the desert. The Destroyer only got about a dozen yards before it disappeared via Alice's wormhole transporter back to its storage facility in Asgard.

"How did you do that Thor?" Volstagg demanded. "It should only respond to the current king of Asgard."

"I just tricked the Destroyer into thinking I was the current king. As far as the Destroyer's enchanted senses could discern I was Loki," explained the crafty warrior wizard.

"Brilliant…no fighting was even needed," Fandral pointed out appreciatively.

"Unfortunately I don't think a fight is avoidable in the next situation. Loki has gone too far. For this it will be helpful to have my old friend Mjolnir," the Thunderer stated while raising his hands to the heavens and tapping into his powers of a lightning summoner.

Normally Thor would have needed Mjolnir to aid summoning the storm without extraordinary circumstances taking place but with the Asuran deity's upgrade via the merger the hammer wasn't needed. In a flash of energy and sound, lightning delivered the war hammer to the Thunderer's hand. Lightning temporarily blinded all those who were watching as the god's enchanted armor and enhancement equipment spiraled back onto his form.

Harry had to smile when his perceptive hearing heard Jane state, "Oh…my…god."

Sif's reply was even more amusing.

"Yes he is, on both counts," agreed the warrior goddess.

The Asuran let Jane and the others out of her house at this point.

The brown eyed woman came up to her mate and questioned, "Is this how you normally look?"

"Most of the time…yet I usually prefer less clothing," answered the reality traveler.

"Well it's a great look," the amusing astrophysicist declared.

"We'll head to the Bifrost convergence point. We don't need to be there to get back to Asgard but I want to give Jane a taste of flying," the magician announced. "That is if you want to try it," added the green eyed veela hybrid.

"Most definitely," a grinning Jane agreed as she stepped closer to her beau and wrapped her arms around him.

"Excuse me," a man's voice called out, causing the group to turn and notice Agent Coulson. "I don't think you are merely Miss Foster's boyfriend are you?"

"Well I'm her boyfriend but I'm also Thor," the deity pointed out. "I would highly recommend you not give my friends anymore trouble. An old friend of mine might have to get involved if you do. I'm sure you don't want to make Steve Rodgers angry," suggested the crafty sorcerer.

The name dropped surprised everyone present except the other Asgardians who didn't really know who the mentioned being was.

"You know Captain America," Darcy blurted out before actually managing to blush as she realized she had been acting oddly around a god all this time and now had just been her usual brash self yet again in front of several very important people.

"Steve and I go way back," the blonde warrior commented.

"Of course we'll not hinder them at all," Coulson agreed immediately, realizing the brass wouldn't be happy if SHIELD got on the bad side of a god.

"Well I believe that's our cue," the warlock announced before shooting into the air, tapping into one of the mutant powers he had absorbed in his previous reality rather than relying on his hammer or an Asuran flight harness.

"I need to debrief you," the perceptive ears of the dragon animagus heard Coulson shout.

Harry ignored the SHIELD agent while concentrating on showing Jane the wonders of flying. The warriors three, Sif, Darcy, and Erik were already waiting for the couple when the Thunderer touched down, having been delivered thanks to Alice's wormhole transporter.

"So I'm assuming that trick you just did to get us here will be how we'll get back home," Fandral suggested.

"Indeed," agreed the blonde mage. "Heimdall is currently indisposed thanks to Loki's treachery. Sif, will you continue to keep Jane safe if I bring her with us?"

"You don't even have to ask Thor. I won't let anything happen to my new friend," Sif agreed even though both lovers knew the Asuran probes surrounding the group under cloak would keep everyone safe the Asuran wizard desired to be kept protected.

"We'll miss you Jane," Darcy spoke up.

"Don't worry…she can come back and visit you any time she wants," the green eyed immortal assured.

"Then I'll be back for a visit soon," Jane agreed before clutching tightly to her mate even though it wasn't necessary.

The Asgardians plus Jane vanished and reappeared in the Bifrost control chamber. Mjolnir whipped through the air and killed the two frost giants keeping guard. The warlock then laid a hand on the frozen solid true Bifrost guardian and thawed out Heimdall quickly.

"Take him to the healing room along with Jane. She can have the tour later," instructed the future king of Asgard.

The shadow dragon animagus slipped into the darkness and came out in his father's bed chamber just in time to see the frost giant ruler Laufey bearing down upon a sword wielding Queen of Asgard after the brave goddess had already cut down one of Laufey's minions.

"I don't think so," the Thunderer cried to grab his foe's attention away from Gaia just before Mjolnir smashed into the frost giant.

The force of the blow sent Laufey hurtling into the nearby wall with crushing force. A blast of concentrated energy followed up the blow which actually disintegrated the hate filled Laufey. The only reason Odin hadn't slain Laufey at the end of the last war was because Laufey was able to keep the other frost giants in check. On an individual basis frost giants were quite easy for most Asgardians to kill. The only reason the green eyed warlock's Asgardian mother might have had trouble with Laufey was because Laufey chose to attack directly after the goddess had cut down his icy minion.

"Thor, I'm so glad you're back," Gaia cried as she ran up and hugged her son. "You saved your father."

"Hello Loki," the Asuran warrior greeted the mischievous god as Loki entered the bed chamber, surprised to find Thor already present. Harry had realized by this time that Loki was planning on rescuing Odin from the danger Loki himself had put the ruler of Asgard in. "So why this elaborate scenario brother?"

"I'm not your brother Thor, I never was," Loki answered with a sneer. "And I did this so I could destroy the frost giants."

Harry's gaze shifted through the wall after he sensed energy leave Loki and head towards the Bifrost control chamber.

"Loki…what are you doing?" The Potter Lord demanded.

The Bifrost was channeling a wormhole into the realm of Jotunheim at full power while keeping the connection open. A subspace disruption of violent magnitudes was forming within the frost giant realm. The icy home of Asgard's traditional enemies was being violently vibrated to pieces.

"I'm proving that I am your equal Thor at the very least and even greater than you. I am doing what you always dreamed of doing, destroying the frost giants. You can't stop it either," Loki announced.

"What is going on?" Gaia demanded of her two sons.

"Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard to kill me mother. He now plans to exterminate an entire race just to prove himself to father," explained the Asuran as he stared intently at his adopted brother who was standing on the other side of the bed their father slumbered in surrounded by a golden energy field that rejuvenated the true King of Asgard.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me now Thor," Loki declared as he raised the energy spear wielded by the ruler of Asgard and unleashed a narrow beam of power at the Thunderer.

The Asuran sorcerer raised his hand and opened a small wormhole in front of his palm. The energy blast from Loki's weapon disappeared through the wormhole which opened up behind the trickster's back. Loki cried out as his own attack was diverted into his back, ceasing firing the weapon immediately.

"How is this possible?" Loki gasped. "You possess no such power."

"You'll find that father's lesson on Midgard taught me a lot more than just how much of an ass I was before brother," the blonde god announced as he raised his right hand and channeled his wizarding powers into warping reality to his will.

Where Loki had been lying on the ground gasping before there now rested a French poodle, a female French poodle.

"What have you done to me?" Loki screeched in a feminine voice as Gaia gaped at the display her elder son had just provided.

"I've turned you into a bitch Loki. You will remain this way until you learn how to act properly and repent for your crimes. As you start to make progress you'll turn back into a male first and then eventually when you have fully been rehabilitated you will get your old form back. I suspect this lesson will take you many thousands of years to learn. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a realm to save," the warlock declared before vanishing into the shadows once more.

The veela hybrid reappeared within the control structure for the Bifrost Bridge to be greeted with a glowing energy tree, the Tree of Life. The tree before the Asuran was a model of the energy structure that connected all the dimensions within the reality he was currently living in. The Bifrost tapped directly into the power of the Tree. Normally an Asgardian wouldn't be able to shut down the Bifrost after the bridge had remained on so long without the energy feeding back into Asgard and destroying that realm. But Harry was no normal Asgardian.

Alice was already gradually shunting the built up energy back into the vacuum energy background via a second wormhole connecting the Bifrost conduit with the ZPE background. The genius warlock strode over to a specific section of the Bifrost control chamber and located several of the runes in the complex array that comprised the control structure. Very few Asgardians likely remembered how the Bifrost was constructed after so long, at least off the top of their heads. Luckily thanks to the extensive scans his AI watch had taken and the advanced Asuran knowledge he possessed the Thunderer was one of those two or three Asgardians who could manipulate the Rainbow Bridge on such a level.

The enchanter knocked two of the runes out of alignment with his abilities and was rewarded with a discharge of energy that actually managed to toss him backwards into the opposite wall with sufficient force to kill a mortal.

"Bloody hell that hurt," the British born wizard grunted as he pulled himself to his feet.

The Bifrost ground to a screeching halt as power stopped being fed to the wormhole generation mechanisms. Slowly Alice bled off the remaining power until the threat of an explosion was over.

"Well I suspect you'll have some interesting tales to tell us of the time you spent in Midgard," Odin suggested when the sorcerer returned to his father's bed chambers to find the King awake and talking to his wife who was holding a sulking poodle. "It's good to have you back son."

"It's good to be back father. And I will indeed have some interesting stories," agreed Harry. Those tales for the near future would include the standard explanation that Thor had encountered a traveler from different realms of the multiverse which would placate many in Asgard from asking further questions. "Now I'd like to introduce you to a very special woman," the Thunderer announced before leading his family to the healing room where Heimdall was recovering nicely.

Odin and Gaia took to Jane right away and welcomed the young brown eyed beauty warmly. Jane agreed to stay in Asgard for the time being. The celebrations after a successful foiling of Loki's plans involved Sif, Jane, and the Thunderer in Thor's large bed for several days. Jane learned the true nature of her mate's life and readily agreed to stay with the two deities for as long as they would have her. After Jane's physiology was upgraded to full Asuran she and Sif went back to Earth to visit with Darcy and Erik and to have some girl time.

"It's nice to see you finally pulled your head out of your rear about Sif my son," Odin declared as the wielder of Mjolnir joined the King of Asgard on the highest balcony in the realm. "You'll make a great king with those two women by your side."

"So you approve of both of them?" The Asuran prompted.

"Yes. You know we don't hold to monogamy as strictly as the mortals do. They can both be Queens of Asgard," Odin agreed.

"Let's wait a few years yet before that happens. There's no need to rush me into the throne. We're all immortal after all," suggested Harry. "I was thinking I would go explore Midgard some more. I find living among the mortals helps me learn the important lessons faster."

"As long as you visit often I see no problem with that. The universe knows your mother and I have our hands full with Loki's mood swings. Loki has been marking her territory everywhere possible," grumbled Odin.

"We'll visit every weekend," agreed the Thunderer before embracing his father in a manly hug.

"Always run such decisions by your women before agreeing son. That's another lesson you'll soon learn," the elder deity suggested.

Harry's grin was the only answer Odin received before the younger male left to find his mate's on Midgard and more adventure. The future held infinite possibilities for adventure and love, two things the Asuran reality traveler treasured greatly.

Author's Note 2:

So this was my take on the Thor reality. The movie was overall pretty good and didn't really need much improvement, except maybe in the department of Thor's treatment of Sif. But most gods from myth seem to have ignored the divine beauties living among them and went after the mortals. Thor could have gone after both. The next Balancing Realities story after Thor will be the Lord of the Rings movie verse. The main pairing for that arc will be Harry (as Aragorn)/Arwen/Eowyn.

Now onto information about the next Path verse as I promised in the update of my last Path verse. The next universe Path Harry ventures into is the Transformers verse. I will tell you now…my story arc is primarily focused on the events of Revenge of the Fallen. I do briefly touch upon the events of Dark of the Moon but those events really didn't have a place in my story given what I've done with Revenge of the Fallen. The main pairing for this arc will be Harry (as Sam)/Mikaela/Carly. Currently my review count for Path on hpfanficarchive stands at 411. When the review count on **hpfanficarchive** hits 522 I will post the Transformers verse. I don't consider 111 reviews unreasonable considering how much work it is for me to complete these verses. Given how many chapters I have posted two readers who have never reviewed before could review every single chapter and surpass that 111 review goal.

Special thanks to Pyrgus, Javacap (you'll always be Javacap to me David), and Darlok for their creative input on these verses. As always if you see any spelling or grammar errors in the smut scenes or otherwise please tell me about them in a review so I can correct them.


	5. LotR & Inheritance Reality P1

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arwen is played by Liv Tyler

End AN

When Harry came to awareness in the latest reality he had traveled to the Asuran mage wasn't in a bed at all but sitting in the back corner of a tavern. The Potter male started examining his counterpart's memories and found he was in a tavern called the Prancing Pony. The reality traveler's new name was Aragorn. Aragorn was known as a Ranger with the nickname of Strider. The dark haired man was apparently something of a knight for good in this universe.

This reality was quite different from what Harry knew. For example, the level of technology was somewhere on par with the middle ages from the Asuran's home universe. The green eyed sorcerer interfaced with his orbiting puddlejumper and made sure the clone consciousness was working before sending his PJ back two years in time. Almost instantly the powerful vessel was back with the updates for the Altera Prime of this new universe.

From the sensor scans the Asuran equipment took of Earth, Harry learned that the planet was consumed with wildly fluctuating Zero Point Energy fields in various areas. This effect was what the wizards of the Potter male's past would call wild magic. Harry had to be careful because the magic would be governed by different rules in this reality than it would be in his reality of origin. Now, the intelligent scientist knew the phenomenon wasn't actually magic but he had long ago come to terms with the fact that magic and technology was interchangeable as long as you understood what the workings were behind the processes.

Aragorn was in love with the daughter of one of the elven rulers, Arwen. From Aragorn's memories Harry learned that the elves in this reality were like the Fey of his home universe's legends. The immortal Fey emitted a veela like affect which attracted mortals and weak willed beings. The warrior wizard's respect for Aragorn went up quite a bit because, as a mortal, it took great strength of will to spend as much time as Aragorn did around the elves and not turn into a blithering idiot, especially with some of the snogging sessions Strider had partaken in with Arwen.

Arwen returned Aragorn's love with an equal passion and intensity. It was required by elven magic that they give up their immortality if they were going to be with a mortal because it was considered a fate worse than death to suffer an eternity of living without the one you loved. This was something that those who sought immortality often didn't comprehend. Harry knew all too well what being immortal meant.

Harry would allow Arwen to do as she wished but he would make her immortal again afterwards with the use of an age band. While examining his counterpart's memories the skilled magician concluded that the elven magic was centered mostly on the internal variety of power use. This property of their physiology gave the elves their mythical beauty and attractiveness as well as their immortality. The elves wove spells into their bows, arrows, and swords. Strengthening enchantments, accuracy enchantments, and enchantments to conjure a never ending supply of arrows were prime examples of elven magic.

The warlock's attention was drawn back to what his counterpart had been observing before Harry had merged with Aragorn. A creature called a hobbit had just disappeared from the center of the bar room when a ring slipped onto the small being's finger. The Asuran mage turned on his energy sight and saw that the ring was some kind of Horcrux device. This Horcrux had many strands of energy going out of it, at least nine thin threads, and one thick strand.

If Harry had to make an educated guess he would conclude that it would not be a very good idea to direct any magic at the ring or let any magic user put it on. The sorcerer quickly made his way over to the hobbit and dragged the invisible Halfling out of the bar room, up the stairs, and into one of the inn rooms. A wizard named Gandalf had charged Aragorn with the task of watching after these hobbits and bringing them to Rivendell (one of the homes of the elves) should Gandalf not be able to make it to the inn.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded as he picked himself up off the floor of the room where he had been dragged to.

"I would like a little more caution exhibited from you my young hobbit. That is no trinket you carry," Harry replied with censure clear in his tone.

"I carry nothing," Frodo denied.

"Indeed," the dark haired mage agreed amusedly while extinguishing the candles in the room. "I was sent by Gandalf to fetch you," added the cloaked wizard as he removed his hood.

"Who _are_ you?" Frodo questioned once more.

"Are you frightened?" Harry probed instead of identifying himself.

"Yes," Frodo admitted.

"Not nearly frightened enough," the Asuran mage told the hobbit. "I know what hunts you."

Any further conversation was interrupted by three more Halflings busting into the room looking to defend their friend. One hobbit was wielding a candlestick holder with several lit candles while his brother brandied a bar stool.

"Let off or I'll have you on shanks," Frodo's friend Sam threatened as he held up his fists.

"Calm yourself young hobbit. You have nothing to fear from the likes of me," Harry informed the three while casually hitting them with an unseen calming charm.

"Frodo…are you alright?" Sam questioned.

"It's alright Sam…we can trust him," Frodo assured his three friends.

Something about the man calmed Frodo and let him think things were going to be alright.

"I'm Aragorn but am also called Strider. You'll be Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam," the telepathic magician announced as he pointed in turn to each hobbit.

"He's good," the perceptive mage heard Pippin whisper to Merry.

"Now come with me. We don't want to stay in plain sight in case the Nazgûl come calling," Harry ordered while leading the hobbits out of the bar through a back way, away from the sight of the other townsfolk.

From his new memories Harry knew the Nazgûl or ring wraiths would likely know where the hobbits were from Frodo's brief use of the ring. The intelligent Asuran had the hobbits sleeping in his room as a precaution and sure enough the wraiths showed up later that night. The stealthy wizard had slipped off quickly to his orbiting ship as soon as the hobbits were asleep. Under a time dilation field, so that he wasn't away too long, the reality traveler had made his new body into an Asuran form with the addition of adding the library of mutant abilities acquired in his earlier travels because he had grown quite fond of the powers.

The Asuran quickly got outfitted with all of his gear and returned to the inn room. It was only a few more moments when Harry heard the enraged shrieks of the ring wraiths as they discovered the dolls the enchanter had transported into the beds in the room across the way. The shrieks woke the hobbits as the ageless warrior sat at the window.

"What are they?" Pippin inquired fearfully.

"They were once men," answered Harry. "Great kings of men…then Sauron the Deceiver gave to these men nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed the human kings took the rings without question. One by one the ringer holders fell to darkness. Now they're slaves to his will and are the Nazgûl I mentioned earlier. They are ring wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."

Harry waited until the Nazgûl had left the area of the outpost before leading the hobbits out.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as dawn broke while the group climbed a hill, the hobbits trailing behind the Ranger as he led his horse.

"How do we know this Strider is really a friend of Gandalf?" The dragon animagus heard Merry whisper to Frodo.

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo pointed out.

"But where is this stranger leading us?" Sam wanted to know, guiding one of the group's pack mules.

"To Rivendell and the House of Elrond," Harry called out in answer.

"Did you hear that?" Sam demanded of his friends in awe. "We're going to see the elves."

As they walked Harry gave Frodo an arm band the Asuran had synthesized on an orbiting PJ. The warlock may not have wanted to experiment with the funky Horcrux but he did know quite a bit about the black magic constructs in general. The magician knew that no matter how high a resistance Frodo appeared to have to the evil ring the hobbit would eventually start to succumb to its possessive effects and its very heavy compulsive charms.

The band would create a ward around the ring that would nullify most of the effects. Harry's creation would make it a lot easier to carry the ring for the young hobbit.

"What is this?" Frodo inquired as he fingered the intricately designed band.

"That will make it much easier for you to carry that ring. I'm an expert of sorts on those abominations. My experience is part of why Gandalf sent me," the handsome male explained.

"Are you a wizard?" Frodo queried in surprise.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"Well thank you, very much," Frodo spoke gratefully.

An hour later…

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until night fall," Harry urged the hobbits on as they looked like they were preparing to make camp when it was still early morning.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin questioned indignantly.

"You've already had it," the immortal warlock pointed out in confusion.

"We've had one yes but what about second breakfast," Pippin answered.

Harry reached into his pocket and had Alice synthesize some nanite laced power bars.

"Eat these…they should tide you over," the Asuran instructed as he handed the hobbits the power bars.

Pippin took a bite before smiling widely.

"These are delicious. Thank you," Pippin spoke as he happily ate the power bar, the others following suit.

"_Maybe now they'll stop complaining of hunger,"_ the wizard mused to Alice as he led the Halflings on.

"_And tiredness," _Alice agreed. _"I'll not only use their current food intake more efficiently but I'll direct their energy reserves to keep them feeling alert and ready to go."_

"_And that's why I love you Alice,"_ Harry told his companion.

"_I love you too Harry,"_ Alice chimed in her creator's mind.

"This was the Great Watchtower of Amon Sûl," Harry informed the hobbits as the small band of travelers came upon the ruins of the former structure stopping at the base of the tall hill. "We'll camp here tonight."

The hobbits plopped down and caught their breath. Despite Alice's assistance their hobbit bodies were a very inefficient design.

"These are for you. Keep them with you at all times," the magician instructed as he tossed down a roll containing four short hobbit sized swords. "I'm going to go scout around the area, stay here."

Harry went out to scout the area like Strider's consciousness was telling him to do. The warrior wizard had to hurry back to the watchtower when he heard the wraiths screeching from the direction in which he had left the hobbits. The sorcerer arrived back at the camp to be met with the sight of the four Halflings vainly trying to fight the Dementor like creatures off. One of the Nazgûl stabbed Frodo before the Asuran could get to them.

The next instant Harry was upon the creatures with his Gryffindor sword. The warrior warlock charged the enchanted blade with ZPE like he did when he destroyed his first dementor. The first dark creature made to block his swing but the magician's blade cleaved right through the undead king's sword and continued on through the creature, killing it like it would any normal man. The small difference was the horrible shrieking noise the other cursed men made when their comrade died and the burst of vacuum energy the dissipating creature let off.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't able to get the Nazgûl which had stabbed Frodo or any of the others before they fled from the skilled warrior, the threat able to end their existence. From Aragorn's memories the reality traveler knew that the creatures were thought to be unkillable. The Asuran was used to proving the impossible possible so he didn't let it bother him. The dragon animagus quickly jogged over to the moaning Frodo and tried to heal the wound. The ageless male wasn't able to heal the injury completely because Alice's scans revealed the wound to be a cursed wound which affected the soul.

The reality explorer slapped a band on Frodo's arm which would give the hobbit the appropriate dose of PTEL. From the immediate relief on Frodo's face it was evident that the band would be successful in keeping the curse from spreading or causing any more damage, it would act like a stasis spell.

"Quickly, gather your supplies and come with me. We have no time to waste," Harry instructed the other three hobbits.

According to Aragorn's memories Elrond, the king of the elves, would be able to heal Frodo the rest of the way. Harry also noticed from the memories that Elrond had the exact same form as that possessed by Johann Schmidt, A.K.A. the Red Skull, from the magician's previous reality. The sorcerer put that association out of his mind after reviewing memories of Elrond's good character and interactions with Aragorn.

The story later came out that the three uninjured Halflings had been cooking over a fire when Frodo woke up and stomped the blaze out because he realized it would attract the wraiths, unfortunately it was too late by that point.

"From now on I'll be doing the cooking. I'm pretty handy in the kitchen anyway," the sorcerer informed Sam, Pippin, and Marry after the mischievous trio admitted their mistake.

Harry decided to try explaining some basic natural laws of physics to his smaller traveling companions on their journey since the trek was so long. The little folk seemed to take to their guide's lessons best when he applied it to things they would encounter around their home. It would obviously take much time to educate the hobbits in the ways of the world. The hobbit's swordsmanship skills would need improvement too if they were to manage protecting themselves from even moderate threats.

The Asuran also gifted his companions each with a runically enchanted arm band that would summon their blades to their hands no matter the distance with but a thought and showed the trio how to use the valuable gifts.

Harry had just sat down after setting up camp for the night when he sensed a powerful aura approaching through the surrounding woods. The telepathic mage reached out with his mind and smiled widely a moment later at what his senses had located.

"What is it Strider?" Sam asked as he noticed the wizard smiling.

"A very welcome friend is close by," Harry answered as Arwen closed upon their camp.

A moment later, the Ranger felt the tip of a curved elven crafted blade being press lightly against his throat.

"What's this…a Ranger caught off his guard," Arwen suggested teasingly in a musical voice which put the sorcerer at ease.

"You're assuming I didn't smell your sweet fragrance from hundreds of feet away," Harry teased back as he pushed the blade away and turned to face the elf whom he had inherited a powerful love for from his counterpart.

Arwen was surprised at her mortal love's appearance. There was a feeling of power about the dark haired Ranger. The lovely elf wasn't as good as her father would like her to be with aura reading but she was skilled enough to tell Aragorn possessed powerful magical abilities now which her love had not wielded when last the couple had been together.

"Aragorn…what has happened to you?" Arwen questioned with no small amount of concern.

"Nothing to be worried about Arwen," the veela hybrid answered as he stepped closer, wrapped his arms around his beautiful companion's waist and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Arwen's head swam like never before as she happily returned Aragorn's kiss. The Ranger's aura was surrounding the immortal elf, mingling with her own, and feeding her desire for him.

Harry was internally smirking as his veela aura stoked Arwen's fires. Elrond's daughter was a very beautiful female who exemplified the elven form.

"What has happened to you love?" Arwen gasped out as she tried to catch her breath several moments later after the oral embrace ceased.

Harry enveloped himself and his favorite elf in a time dilation field so that the world seemed to stop around them. The Asuran wanted some privacy from his hobbit friends. The skilled sorcerer conjured a love seat and sat down, pulling Arwen into his lap.

"So much love, so much," announced the mage before gently entering his partner's mind with his telepathy.

The experienced mental manipulator began to show Arwen the wonders of his life, letting her experience his arrival in her universe and the travels he had experienced before then.

"Amazing," Arwen spoke breathily as she stared into the wizard's bright powerful eyes.

"You're not upset or horrified?" Harry probed.

"No…just amazed. I can tell you have a good heart and are a good addition to the man I've always loved. I can see it in your aura and your eyes," Arwen told Harry honestly before leaning in and kissing him once more, conveying her feelings through her lips.

The Asuran learned from Arwen that Gandalf had made it to Rivendell after escaping from Saruman, the head of Gandalf's order of wizards. Saruman had shown his true colors when he revealed to Gandalf that he had sided with the dark lord Sauron.

Arwen was further amazed at the tale of the adventure the Ranger and hobbits had experienced since leaving the Prancing Pony. The beautiful elf was shocked after learning that Harry had killed one of the ring wraiths. What the enchanting female had learned from her love's mind was more a general overview of his life than an in depth detailed accounting. Without being a telepath herself most of the finer details of the tale would slip away from Arwen's mental grasp over time. The couple decided that Arwen would travel with the group for added protection (and Harry and she would enjoy the time spent together).

When Arwen had first arrived at the temporary camp Harry had instructed to Alice scan the elf's DNA and had it sent to a golem on AP. The golem was able to figure out how to give the daughter of Elrond the gifts of an Asuran while still maintaining her elven physiology by experimenting with a mindless clone under a time dilation field. The sorcerer was able to transport himself and Arwen to his PJ one night during the group's journey while the hobbits were asleep (he made sure to erect wards to protect the Halflings).

Once his elven love was an Asuran gifted fey she was able to use her own powers to converse with Harry mentally. The cautious warlock had outfitted his beautiful intended with all of the usual gear his females possessed including an age band. Arwen still wanted to bind herself to the magician but now they would both be immortal.

Later, on the ride to Rivendell

"_Stop pouting love,"_ Arwen teased her chosen mate as she rode beside him.

"_I just don't see why I couldn't have ridden with you,"_ Harry mentally replied.

"_Who would have held Frodo?" _Arwen asked with the equivalent of a mental raised eyebrow.

"_We could have strapped him on," _answered the draconian magician.

"_They'll be plenty of time to ride me…I mean with me when we reach the city,"_ Arwen false stuttered, teasing her companion further.

Any reply Harry would have made was cut off as the two magical beings sensed a powerfully evil aura approaching.

"You sense it?" Harry queried aloud for the benefit of the hobbits.

"Yes," Arwen confirmed as she grasped the hilt of her sword, for all the good it would do her against the approaching Nazgûl.

"Take the hobbits and ride on ahead of me beloved," Harry instructed Arwen as he wheeled his horse around, staring down the approaching Nazgûl, just visible in the distance.

"What? No…I won't leave you my love," Arwen argued vehemently.

"Relax my lady…I'll be just fine," the warrior mage assured his favorite elf while channeling his feelings of calm into her mind via telepathy.

The sorcerer felt the female's reassurance at his mental touch.

"_If you die…I will enlist our best practitioners in the necromantic arts, bring you back from the dead, and then never let you out of my sight for the rest of your life," _Arwen promised in the elven tongue before riding ahead with the hobbits.

Harry shook his head as he waited on the ring wraiths to reach him. When the group of Nazgûl were only two hundred meters out and riding hard the Asuran smirked at the stupid creatures because of what he was about to do to them. Concentrating on drawing more power into himself the warlock felt his physical form begin to fade. The sorcerer concentrated further and formed himself a body with his internal energy and felt like he was apparating yet he was still mostly in his normal dimension. The raven haired Asuran also became aware of the large portion of his being in the higher dimension which was inhabited by ascended beings. The warrior warlock was now one of those ascended beings. Without any other ascended in this universe the veela hybrid had free reign, no laws restricting him.

Arwen looked back at her love and saw his form shift into the brightest most powerful source of magic she could ever imagine. The regal elf pulled her horse to a halt and stared with wide eyes as her mind barely registered the hobbits swearing and exclaiming their amazement. Arwen watched as Aragorn's form shifted into that of a giant glowing energy dragon, bigger and fiercer looking than even the dragons of old.

Harry waited as only two Nazgûl were brave enough to approach him, with their black cursed swords. The dragon animagus drew in a "breath" and let loose with a beam of pure white zero point energy. The reality traveler's power was a coherent lance of energy which speared through the wraith on the right. The black creature screamed out in agony even as its essence was vaporized. The other wraith lashed out with its cursed sword at Harry's leg. The sword stung a tiny bit with its dark magic aura but the massive magician brushed the feeling off and leaned down to bite the nasty Nazgûl in his large maw. The Potter male ripped the screaming wraith to bits with his teeth before spitting out any tendrils of dark energy onto the ground. The other wraith took one look at their bravest two and rode hard in the other direction. The ascended male made sure his enemies were leaving for good before flowing back into his corporeal form. The cautious warrior stilled maintained a connection with the higher ascended dimension but he was in physical form now.

Harry turned his horse around and rode the steed back towards Arwen and the hobbits.

"I don't think they're going to be bothering us for some time Aragorn," Arwen was the first to declare.

"I should hope not," Frodo finally managed to speak up.

Arwen leaned over towards Harry and grasping his head pulled him into a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" The Ranger queried a few moments later when Arwen left him smiling goofily.

"For not getting killed," the glowing beauty answered before starting to ride on.

"Elves…I'll never understand them," the magician muttered as he followed.

"Do you think he means elves or women?" Pippin asked Merry quietly as the Halflings followed the two larger beings, never receiving an answer.

Once the travelers were past the river which bordered her people's land Arwen became a lot less vigilant and much more playful.

"Even if the Nazgûl weren't afraid of you after that impressive display of might those foul creatures would be foolish to try to enter our borders. Elven magic is very powerful and very harmful to the fallen kings of men," Arwen explained the reason for her new attitude.

"In that case I have a gift for you my love," Harry informed Arwen before appearing to reach into nothingness and pulling out a long slender coat.

The craftsmanship and beauty of the garment was truly fit for the Princess Arwen was.

"It's beautiful," Arwen gushed as Harry slipped the coat over her shoulders.

The coat was made out of some of the strongest and toughest materials Harry had access to. The coat was similar in composition to the armor given to the reality traveler's previous wives. Arwen would be safer while wearing the armored garment. Combined with the many cloaked probes always in the Asuran's vicinity and nothing was harming the beautiful Princess. Most important in the sorcerer's opinion was that the coat possessed a built in flight harness.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Arwen," Harry declared as he took the immortal female's hand and slowly lifted off the ground, pulling her up with him.

"This is amazing," Arwen gasped out as the couple floated high above her people's lands, going higher and higher with each moment.

Arwen wrapped her arms around Harry's midsection and held tightly to him as they flew, not realizing she was flying under her own power yet.

"You can see all of middle Earth from this height," Arwen cried as the duo reached a sufficient altitude to see the entire continent called Middle Earth.

"And more if we go higher," Harry asserted before activating the energy shields contained within their clothing and pushing higher, outside the atmosphere.

The Asuran mage leveled off in a fairly low orbit and turned the pair of them so Arwen could gaze at her home planet.

"It's truly amazing," Arwen informed her beau simply.

"Yes it is," the warlock agreed.

It took Arwen a moment to notice her love wasn't looking at the planet below but at her. The Princess felt her heart flutter at her man's intense gaze, having an even more powerful effect on her since his merger with the seemingly godlike reality traveler. Arwen couldn't resist and leaned forward to kiss the veela hybrid's sweet lips. The dragon animagus' tongue soon begged entrance to his partner's mouth and she happily granted it. As he deepened the kiss Arwen felt Aragorn's hands slip down over her hips to cup her backside. The young elf could feel her passion rising as her need for her man grew.

"Take us down Aragorn…I want you now," Arwen growled into Harry's ear as she broke the lip lock to breathe.

Harry didn't need told twice. Using his shadow dragon powers the magician disappeared via the blackness of space and brought himself and his mate out in the shadows of the woods. With barely a thought the warlock spelled the hobbits into a deeper sleep before turning his attention to the elven beauty who desired him that night.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version)**

Harry was helping Arwen with her powers under a time dilation field at night when the hobbits were asleep. The couple quickly discovered that Arwen was some type of dragon animagus. The Asuran mage had never heard of this particular breed of dragon before but it had a definite elven quality to it. Arwen's form was more graceful and "beautiful" than any dragon the green eyed warlock had ever come across. The veela hybrid was quite happy with his mate's form because once he took her through the Founder's ritual she was pretty much as tough as he was while in her elven form. The Princess _was_ as tough as her mate was after he made her several of the new Horcrux devices that he and Janus had created before the green eyed magician had started his reality traveling days.

The group reached Rivendell a few days later. The travelers were met by Gandalf and Elrond, the King of the Elves of Rivendell.

"I wouldn't have been able to heal this wound had you not intervened given the time your journey here took," Elrond informed Harry as Arwen's father finished chanting an Elven spell, having already applied a healing potion.

"It was nothing. I did what I could," Harry responded to the elven king as the Asuran looked over Frodo's aura for any resistance to Elrond's treatment.

"I would not discount your deeds as nothing Aragorn. Now the bigger question is how you came by these powers and knowledge?" Elrond asked, turning his piercing stare on the Ranger.

"I have always had the power within me but recently through a friend I learned how to use it," the battle mage explained without giving too much away. "All you need to know is that I love your daughter, will do everything in my power to make her happy, and am a force for good in these lands and troubled times," assured Harry while fixing the ancient elf who didn't look his age with an equally if not more intense gaze.

Elrond had found the young Ranger Aragorn likeable enough at first. When the young human had first come to visit Rivendell Aragorn was looking for a place to escape his birthright as Isildur's heir. Elrond had been there when Isildur had cut the ring from Sauron's hand before the mortal man then fell prey to the compulsions of the ring. Birthright would not be such a word to describe Aragorn's inheritance from his ancestor as much as curse. Elrond had found the Ranger to have a good heart, for a man anyway. That was the crux of the matter for Elrond. When Arwen started to show an interest in the Ranger Elrond could see the downfall of his daughter. Elrond's precious baby girl would lose her immortality and eventually wither and die if she was with the human.

"Aragorn," Elrond began in a pained voice. "Arwen cannot be with you," the elf spoke sadly.

"You mean because she would lose her immortality," clarified Aragorn. "We are already joined and have you noticed a difference in Arwen besides the happy glow of an elven maiden in love?"

"But this cannot be…you may be a wizard but even wizards are not immortal," objected Elrond.

"Before now none have achieved what I have. My friend was very helpful. I _am_ immortal Elrond. Your daughter and I will be together for eternity. Of that you can be sure," promised Harry.

Elrond looked thoughtful and the younger immortal could sense the tumult of emotions playing out in the elder elf with the Potter male's empathy.

As Frodo began to stir on the nearby bed Elrond looked intensely at Aragorn once more before saying, "Very well…you have my blessing. But if you hurt her, wizard or not, there is nowhere on Middle Earth you will be able to hide from my wrath."

Once Elrond had left the room after his rather impressive threat Harry turned his attention to the waking Frodo. Despite the fact that he knew Elrond couldn't really do him any permanent harm the green eyed magician decided he never wanted to fall on Elrond's bad side.

After catching Frodo up on what had happened while the hobbit had been unconscious, Harry sought out Arwen, finding her in her apartment in the majestic elven city.

"My memories do not do the beauty of your home justice my love," the warlock told Arwen as he arrived silently behind her while she brushed her long raven hair.

"Aragorn…I did not sense your approach," Arwen spoke, startled at her man's sudden appearance. "But I guess I'll have to show you new memories of _our_ home lover," Arwen emphasized the use of the word _our_ in her flirtatious innuendo.

"I would enjoy that beautiful," agreed the reality traveler.

Arwen eagerly grabbed her mate's hand and began leading him about the city. The warrior's day spent with his beautiful partner was very enjoyable. The Asuran scientist especially enjoyed his brief visit to the elven library. The structure of knowledge contained a vast history as well as many new spells and forms of magic. Harry had Alice set several cloaked human form replicators to the task of scanning the contents of the many scrolls and books into his database.

As dusk fell the delegates of all the races aligned for good began arriving for a summit; dwarves, wood elves, men from Gondor. It was as Harry and Arwen were engaging in a bit of pleasurable snogging that they met Boromir, the son of the steward of Gondor.

"The shards of Narsil," Boromir said reverently from nearby.

Arwen buried her face in her favorite male's neck, breathing heavily as Harry observed the young Gondorian.

"The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," Boromir mused as he hefted the shattered hilt and ran his finger along the edge, cutting his finger. "It's still sharp."

At that moment Boromir noticed Harry and Arwen sitting there, not making a sound and giving him a somewhat annoyed glare for interrupting them.

"But no more than a broken arrow," Boromir added as he threw the hilt back onto the stand Elrond had placed the weapon on 3000 years ago, after the battle in which the blade was shattered.

As the hilt struck the surface of the pedestal it bounced off and fell to the floor. Boromir left and Arwen wiggled in Harry's lap.

"His heart is weak. He is susceptible to the power of the ring," Arwen mused.

"Your reading skills are improving," Harry praised as he gestured with his finger and caused the hilt to float back onto its rightful place on the pedestal.

"Aren't you going to reward me," Arwen prompted with an eyebrow waggle, an amusing expression on an elf.

"I think it's more of a reward for me," pointed out the amorous wizard with a grin.

"It can be mutually gratifying," Arwen finally decided before attacking the warrior's lips once more.

Arwen had always been the most adamant to believe in Aragorn for who he was, the strength of his own heart and not the blood that flowed through it. Isildur failed to destroy the ring in the fires of Mount Doom three millennia ago and Aragorn had always feared that weakness. Arwen had always been quick to reassure the Ranger. For her unwavering faith Harry was determined to make his elven bonded happy for an eternity.

The next morning, as the rays of the rising sun played into the immortal couple's apartment, Harry looked upon the beauty of the semi conscious Arwen. The male Asuran had used his power and stamina to tire his partner out the night before, using powers she did not and could not possess without being engineered from birth in such a way. For the sorcerer's efforts the Princess had given him all of herself. Leaning over the magician kissed the beautiful young woman's pouty flushed lips once more.

"Morning my love," Arwen said with a smile as Harry sat up.

"Good morning beautiful," the warrior answered.

"Are you off to the meeting?" The Princess inquired.

"Yes…I've made you some breakfast," the thoughtful warlock told Arwen as he activated the transporter system and beamed in a tray of the most delicious foods from various cultures.

"You absolutely spoil me and I so love you for it," the Princess declared with a grin as she sat up and began to nibble.

"And I always will," the in love wizard assured his mate, in reference to spoiling her.

"So too will I forever hold you in the most important attentions of my heart," Arwen promised her gorgeous and skilled mate.

Harry couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he practically floated down to the summit. The many powered male had to check several times to make sure he didn't accidently take flight and really float.

AN2:

Here is the first part of the combined Lord of the Rings and Inheritance reality. The LotR portion is about 25,000 words. The Inheritance Cycle part is about 75,000 words. I've decided to post the LotR portion in three chapters including this one. I'm still in the process of editing through the 160 pages of the Inheritance portion of this reality. So I won't start posting that until I finish editing through it. But stopping at the end of the LotR portion of this reality until I can finish editing the rest shouldn't be odd considering there's a slight time break like between the events of the Captain America and Thor sagas. I should perhaps point out that the early portion of this reality was written long ago (shortly after Balance came out originally). The later portions were written less than six months ago. But this entire arc, including most of the Inheritance Cycle was actually written before X-Men First Class, Captain America, and Thor. My friend Jason was the one who got my muse salivating over the idea of crossing all of those Marvel realities that you've all recently read through. My original Marvel arc for the sequel to Balance was simply a six thousand word version of the first X-Men movie.

Yes I am aware that Inheritance, the last book of the Inheritance Cycle comes out next month. I did not become aware of this fact until I was quite close to being finished with the series. But depending upon how Paolini decides to end the series I can always go back and write an alternate ending to the series if I decide I want to.

Thank you solitare, Lieutenant Paladine, Lydia-Hood, UnillaDellaLuna, and Kevin Calder for pointing out the mistakes I made in spelling Merry, Nazgûl, Narsil, and Amon Sûl. These mistakes should now be corrected. I would also like to emphasize that this is the movie verse, and not the book series. So Gandalph isn't shown to be ascended nor are any of the other Maiar. Before you review just to tell me about a spelling error or grammar mistake you might want to skim through my other reviews to see if someone else has already commented on that mistake. I only need to be informed once. It won't take you but a few seconds to click the reviews tab hit control+f and then type in my misspelled version of the word you want to tell me about. If it has been commented on before your web browser will be kind enough to take you right to that instance.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. LotR & Inheritance Reality P2

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arwen is played by Liv Tyler

**I highly recommend reading my stories on hpfanficarchive or ficsite.** I have just now realized that ff . net cuts out the break structures I put between scenes along with the extra space I use. So if the scenes blend together this is why. These other two sites make it a lot easier to tell one scene from the next.

End AN

The Summit….

"Strangers from distant lands…friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," began Elrond once everyone was seated. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall! Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo," Elrond gestured to the hobbit to come up front.

The mutterings began as soon as the ring was placed upon the pedestal.

"It is a gift," Boromir proclaimed as he stood. "A gift to the foes of Mordor, why not use this ring? For a long time my father, the steward of Gondor, has kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of our enemy and let Gondor use it against them," the steward's son proposed.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. The ring contains a portion of his soul and through that black magic allows it to only be controlled by the vessel containing the other parts. This dark creation has sapped the life force of each wielder before while twisting them and perverting them into something that should not exist if wearer were of weak will," Harry spoke up.

The Asuran willed an illusion into being, a hologram, which showed the evolution of Gollum, the creature Bilbo Baggins took the ring from all those years ago, to project in front of the assembled beings.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir demanded dismissively.

"This is no mere Ranger," spoke up the wood elf and long time friend of Aragorn, Legolas. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn…this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir clarified in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," affirmed Legolas.

"_Sit down please Legolas,"_ Harry urged his friend in the elven tongue.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir told Legolas. "Gondor needs no king," the mortal man added to the green eyed sorcerer as the redhead retook his seat.

"Aragorn is right…we cannot use it," Gandalf spoke up to break the silence after Boromir's words.

"You have only one choice," spoke up Elrond. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for," a dwarf named Gimli cried as he rose to his feet and rushed the ring with his battle axe.

There was a flash of light and the dwarf was thrown back, his axe shattered.

"Did you think Sauron would leave his soul container so defenseless," declared Harry in disbelief at the dwarf. "The Dark Lord Sauron used the power of Mount Doom to create the ring and in doing so bound the enchantments to the fires of Doom. The ring must be destroyed in the mountain," explained the reality traveler.

As he spoke Harry felt the ring reaching out to Frodo, trying to grasp the hobbit's mind. The psionic shield incorporated in the armband the Asuran had gifted to the hobbit protected the Halfling against Sauron's grasp.

"One of you must do this," Elrond spoke up.

The group was silent until Boromir opened his mouth once more, reminding Harry of Ron Weasley in temperament.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly," Boromir promised.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas asked as he stood.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it," Gimli demanded of Legolas.

Elves and Dwarves do not generally get along.

Much fighting and shouting quickly broke out. Harry sat back through it all and observed Frodo. The dragon animagus sensed the hobbit's emotions with his empathy. The veela hybrid willed courage into the thirty-three year old hobbit with projective empathy.

Suddenly standing Frodo cried, "I will take it."

The Halfling was not immediately heard with such a small voice. The ring bearer's second proclamation got the assembled group's attention.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," Frodo finally called out to the silence. "Although I do not know the way," Frodo added as he stared at the much taller beings.

"I will guide you my friend," Harry called as he stood and walked behind Frodo.

"I will help you bear your burden," Gandalf agreed as he joined the two.

"And you have my bow," Legolas chimed in.

"And my axe," added Gimli as he held up his new axe, dwarves never going anywhere without a spare weapon.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir proclaimed. "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey…Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," called out Sam as he ran from behind the wall he was secretly observing the summit from.

"Indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said, barely suppressing a smile.

"Hey, we're coming too," cried Merry as he and Pippin ran forward to join the group.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Pippin concurred. "Anyway…you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," the vocal Halfling put forth.

"Nine companions," Elrond spoke the idea aloud. "So be it…you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," pronounced the elven king.

"Right…where are we going?" Pippin asked dumbly, causing everyone present to stare at him in disbelief.

Harry walked into Frodo's quarters to check up on the hobbit only to hear Bilbo Baggins asking to hold the elder hobbit's old ring one last time.

When Frodo made to button up his shirt in response and cover the ring Bilbo reached out and his face morphed into a feral snarl, sharp teeth showing forth, and a gaunt evil mask on his features. Frodo jumped back from his 111 year old relative in fright. Bilbo seemed to shrink in upon himself when he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden," Bilbo spoke as he sat down heavily on the nearby trunk. "I'm sorry for everything."

Harry chose that moment to make his presence known.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bilbo. You were not able to know what evil that particular ring truly held. Sauron has tricked many beings of much wisdom in the past," Harry told Bilbo as the Ranger crouched down in front of the hobbit. "This piece of jewelry will be much more to your liking," the sorcerer assured Bilbo while slipping an arm band onto the aged hobbit's upper arm.

Immediately strength seemed to flow into Bilbo as the age band worked its magic. Bilbo's body began to heal from the damage of carrying a Horcrux for so long. The ring was actually what kept the hobbit living for so long but at the cost of damage to the hobbit's soul. With time the age band would be able to repair that damage. Harry stood up and left after Frodo mouthed a thank you at the green eyed warrior.

After Harry said his goodbyes to Arwen the nine companions set forth that night from Rivendell for Mordor. As Arwen put it there was no such thing as goodbye when one had the ability to apparate or shadow travel anywhere in the world at will. Also the bond prevented the need for a goodbye. The stunningly beautiful Princess further proved her point whenever the nine bunked down for the night by appearing in her mate's sleeping bag (glamour charmed of course to look like a bed roll). The warrior mage certainly wasn't protesting the company.

The nine travelers made good time over the many hills and mountains those first several days. The views were breathtaking.

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us," Gandalf informed the group. "From there our road turns east to Mordor."

Gandalf's explanation was punctuated by the sounds of swords clashing.

"Good, very good," commended Boromir as he showed Pippin how to fight.

"Move your feet," Harry called out as he sat and watched from a nearby stone.

"If anyone was asking my opinion, which they're not," Gimli spoke up. "I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli…I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf answered as he took a pause from smoking his pipe.

Just then Harry noticed the flock of crows in the distance rapidly approaching. Boromir at the same time nicked Pippin with the sword. When the Gondorian made to apologize Pippin kicked the man in the ankle. As Boromir bent over to clutch his injury Merry jumped on the taller male's back.

"What is that?" Sam questioned as he too noticed the crows.

"Nothing, it's a wisp of cloud," Gimli replied dismissively.

"That's no cloud. Those are crows, spies from Isengard. Take cover," Harry ordered.

The whole group scattered from their resting places, seeking cover under the many large boulders around them. It was a tense minute as the flock passed.

"Spies from Saruman," Gandalf cursed, agreeing with the other wizard's assessment as he stood back up. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf informed the group as he turned to a snow capped mountain in the distance.

It took an hour to get to the mountain and part way up. Harry stayed at the back of the group to help anybody who fell behind.

"Frodo," the dark haired Ranger called as the hobbit slipped and tumbled back to the sorcerer's feet.

As the Asuran picked the hobbit up he sensed that the ring was not around Frodo's neck on the chain the Halfling ring bearer kept it on. Harry quickly traced the magical presence to see Boromir stopping to pick up the Horcrux from the snow up ahead. Before the Gondorian could be tempted by the ring the warlock reached out with his powers and summoned the ring to his grasp.

"_Do not leave the Halfling's grasp unless by his will,"_ Harry incanted in an ancient tongue while channeling magic into his words.

The ring would now stay on Frodo's person unless he chose otherwise.

"The ring won't fall off again," the enchanter promised the hobbit.

"Thanks," replied Frodo gratefully as he began walking again.

The perceptive reality traveler didn't miss the looks of longing Boromir was throwing at the ring.

"Stick close to me Frodo," Harry whispered as the group started walking once more.

"I've got no problem with that," Frodo easily agreed, feeling safer and comforted around the powerful Ranger.

As the Fellowship trekked on the snow started to fall harder. Where the group walked the snow was up to their waists, higher on the hobbits. The hobbits all walked right behind Harry as the Asuran generated a burning aura which melted the snow in front of him enough so that the Halflings could pass well enough.

"There is a foul voice on the air," Legolas announced as he looked off the side of the mountain into the stormy sky.

Harry too felt the magic building. Just then large chunks of snow and ice rained down upon the group.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf called over the howl of the wind.

"We must turn back. He's trying to bring down the mountain," Boromir cried loudly.

Harry was busy deflecting the falling ice with his telekinesis.

"No," answered Gandalf before he began chanting a counter spell.

Gandalf's efforts failed as Saruman's storm unleashed a lightning bolt high up on the mountain. The ice falling towards the Fellowship was much larger this time.

"Oh bugger," muttered the Potter Lord.

"_Alice shield,"_ Harry instructed.

Harry had made sure, after some of his more dangerous adventures in various realities, to upgrade Alice's shield generator to be able to cover as large an area as necessary. Alice commanded a massive sea of nanites within her pocket dimension. At the AI's command the nanoscopic robots could assemble into any machine of any size she required. In this case the nanites assembled into a large shield generator. Tapping into the power of one of the trinity zero point modules she carried Alice extended a shield over the group and diverted the onslaught away.

"Perhaps it will be safe to travel the alternate path," Gandalf finally relented when he saw the power at Harry's command, after the avalanche was past. "But let the ring bearer decide. Frodo," prompted the old wizard.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo answered quickly, not understanding the things Gandalf feared with that path.

"So be it," Gandalf agreed in resignation.

"I don't feel like taking the long walk down," Harry mused aloud.

"What alternative is there?" Gimli queried in confusion.

"This," the messy haired sorcerer answered with a grin as he reached down and touched the snow at his feet.

The ice and snow immediately began transforming into a long thick cable, stronger than any normal line. The magic rope continued down and out of sight, anchored at the top deep into the mountain.

"How are we supposed to climb down that?" Gimli protested. "We'll be tired before we reach a quarter of the way down."

"Using these," the draconian male pointed out as he conjured repelling harnesses.

Harry explained the principle to the others.

"I'll go first my friend," Legolas volunteered with an eagerness only displayed by wood elves for exciting challenges.

Once the others saw that Legolas was doing fine they followed one by one, some more reluctant than others. Harry went last just in case something tried to break the line from above. The Ranger wouldn't put it past Saruman to try striking the line with lightning.

"_You jinxed it with your negative thoughts,"_ Alice warned Harry as her sensors detected the energy buildup just before the lightning bolt hit the line.

"Fuck that did more than tickled," grunted the dragon animagus as he channeled the power through his body into the vacuum energy background.

Despite his frequent use of the lightning spell in combat a bolt of lightning generated by a storm so large was quite a bit more powerful. Saruman soon figured out the lightning wasn't working and gave up. It wasn't long after Saruman's attack that the Fellowship reached the mountain bottom and found their way to the entrance to the dwarf mines.

"The walls of Moria," gasped Gimli in reverence.

Gandalf approached the wall and started examining the stone face. The gray robed sorcerer was muttering about mirroring only starlight. When the clouds cleared and the moon shone brightly down upon the rock a glowing door appeared.

"It reads the doors of Durin, lord of Moria, speak friend and enter," Gandalf pointed out as he tapped the words with his stave.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple…if you're a friend you speak the password and the doors will open," answered Gandalf before trying several magical phrases, to no avail.

"Let me try," Harry spoke up.

"Be my guest," Gandalf replied.

Harry walked up to the door and placed his hands on it. Gathering his power he pushed quite a bit into the spell.

"Alohomora," called the green eyed warlock.

With a mighty grinding sound the door began to open.

"Soon Mr. Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt bears, red meat," Gimli informed Legolas.

As the group of travelers began walking into the tunnels Harry picked up a scent which was similar to that of the giant squid at Hogwarts except that it smelled meaner.

"This, my friends is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a mine, a mine," Gimli cried indignantly.

"This is no mine…it's a tomb," Boromir spoke up as the light from Gandalf's crystal topped glowing stave lit up the surroundings, showing numerous dwarf corpses littering the area.

"Noooooooo," wailed Gimli.

"Goblins," Legolas called out as he pulled one of the arrows from the corpses.

These weren't the goblins of Harry's time. These goblins were sadistic creatures that devoured all in their path.

"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir spoke up. "Now get out," the Gondorian male cried.

It was too late. The tentacles of the leviathan in the lake outside were already reaching for the hobbits at the back of the group. Activating his energy sight and attuning it to the infrared spectrum Harry made out the full size of the beast in the water.

"Get back," the Asuran mage shouted at the others.

Summoning a rocket propelled grenade, RPG, launcher and all from his trunk Harry aimed at the leviathan's head. The creature screeched in rage and pain when the explosive impacted.

"Well bugger all," the Potter Lord muttered before slamming the doors shut with his telekinesis.

The leviathan had been mostly unscathed by the explosive. It would take something a lot stronger to permanently harm the large magical creature.

"There's nothing for it. We must go forward now," Legolas put forth.

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed.

Harry threw up his hands and shot forth balls of light which lit up the path better than Gandalf's stave. The balls were tied off to the surrounding vacuum energy background.

"Be on your guard. There are older and far deadlier things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now…it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed," cautioned the old stave wielding mage.

It was a long and dangerous climb through monstrous caverns and passageways dug out by the greedy dwarves in their search for precious gems and metals. After a few hours the fellowship stopped at a series of three doors. Gandalf had to pause to try to remember the way.

"I have no memory of this place," the elder wizard muttered, the signal for a rest break.

Harry summoned some dry wood before lighting the timber with an incendio spell. Merry and Pippin were soon chattering away.

"Merry I'm hungry," Pippin whispered.

Harry conjured and tossed the hobbits some power bars.

"Thank you Aragorn," Pippin whispered in response.

Harry caught Boromir eying the power bars curiously.

"Here try one," the Ranger suggested to the red haired man as the warlock handed the Gondorian a bar.

"This is good…flavorful," Boromir exclaimed after biting into the bar and chewing. "Thank you," the well raised mortal added.

"No problem," replied Harry with a shrug.

"There's something down there Aragorn," Frodo whispered in alarm after noticing the Fellowship's follower.

"That would be Gollum. He's been following us for days," answered the perceptive draconian magician.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur," Frodo whispered with surprise.

"Set loose more likely," corrected the reality traveler.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo muttered in disgust.

"Pity was what stayed Bilbo's hand," responded the Asuran. "Gollum has a part to play…for good or evil before this whole ordeal is over. But remember this, my friend…no matter how much pity you feel for Gollum he can be the trickiest and most deceitful creature out there when he wants something. And from you…why he wants that ring. So don't let your guard down for one moment if he's nearby you," Harry cautioned.

"I won't Aragorn," Frodo promised. "I just…I just wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened," lamented Frodo as he sat beside the dark haired Ranger.

The man who had survived Voldemort was reminded of his early years and his wish to be rid of his fame and the madman after him.

"Frodo…everybody with a burden like yours wishes the same. You are not alone. Don't ever think that. But the only way your situation is going to change is if you change it. Work hard…be brave…_**persevere**_ and you will succeed," Harry encouraged.

"Thank you," Frodo replied after a moment.

"It's that way," Gandalf declared, drawing the rest of the Fellowship's attention.

"He's remembered," Merry announced with a smile.

"No but the air doesn't smell so fowl down here," Gandalf explained. "If in doubt always follow your nose."

The group followed Gandalf down his chosen passage into a large cavern.

"Behold the great dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf announced as Harry threw up large spheres of light, illuminating massive columns that impressed even the Asuran, who had experienced the most advanced architecture of several advanced alien species.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake," Sam spoke, summarizing the situation as only a hobbit could.

As the group of travelers neared halfway through the massive hall Gimli let out a cry at the sight of a nearby room and ran inside.

"Gimli," called Gandalf, trying in vain to get the dwarf to come back.

"No…no," cried the dwarf warrior as the group came into the room to find the short being kneeling in front of a tomb.

"Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria," Gandalf read off the crypt. "He is dead then. It's as I feared," spoke the gray robed wizard as he removed his hat in respect.

Gandalf had Pippin hold his stave and hat while the mage bent down and picked up a massive book from the grasp of a dwarf corpse.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Harry, his elven senses screaming that danger was approaching.

The precognitive Asuran also felt the danger.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall," Gandalf read from the tome. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep," Gandalf spoke before turning the page. "We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…they are coming."

Everyone turned at the crash which resulted from Pippin touching the arrow embedded in a dwarf leaning against a nearby well, the cistern running deep into the mountain. The sound of the dwarf's severed skull ringing against the cistern walls was loud to all. The body falling next attached to a chain and the well bucket was even louder. Gandalf's glare was absolutely withering.

"Fool of a Took," cursed Gandalf after he closed the tome, Boromir audibly sighing in relief when no immediate sound was discerned signaling discovery. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf instructed as he took back his things from Pippin.

The deep beat of a drum was heard before a few moments later another filled the ears of the group.

"Frodo," whispered Sam as he noticed Frodo's elven made blade was glowing, signaling the presence of orcs.

"Orcs," announced Legolas, his elven senses screaming at the presence of the vile creatures.

Boromir rushed to peer out the door only for two arrows to narrowly miss his head, the sharp arrow heads becoming embedded in the door.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf," Harry cried to the hobbits.

The powerful draconian sorcerer and Boromir closed the large wooden doors, for all the good it would do.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir muttered in equal parts disbelief and resignation.

Legolas tossed the pair holding the portal large weapons with which to bar the door. Everyone stepped back and drew their weapons in preparation.

"Let them come. There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath," Gimli growled from atop his cousin's crypt.

The door was being chipped away from the outside. As soon as a big enough opening was present Legolas scored his first hit with an arrow. The screech of a dying orc was music to the Fellowship's ears. The door soon after exploded as orcs charged in. The larger men, elves, dwarves, and wizards met the onrush with swords slashing and cutting down the vile orcs. Even the hobbits bravely charged forward and fought. Harry had Alice monitor ever living being in the crypt, calculating attack angles and positions for every Fellowship member and weapon in the room. The AI's processor, contained within a time dilation field, worked with her sensors to alert her creator to any grave mortal peril his friends might be under. This allowed the warrior mage to let loose on as many orcs as he wanted.

Harry's reductors and killing curses, banishers and piercing hexes cut through the enemy as the magic flowed from his Gryffindor blade. The crash of a cave troll smashing its hammer through the stone door frame made the dragon animagus look up. This troll was a meaner cousin to the one the wizard had killed in his first year at Hogwarts. Legolas' arrow only pissed the beast off. The troll charged forward and made to crush Sam with its hammer. Sam dove beneath the blow. The use of more arrows and Gimli's sharp axe barely slowed the rampaging beast in its rage. Orcs fell left and right to the swats of the mighty troll. Legolas was forced to dodge as the troll whipped a long chain around the area the elf was fighting in.

"_Harry the hobbits,"_ was all Alice needed to call before Harry was traveling through the shadows out behind the hobbits.

The Ranger caught the hammer as it descended towards his friends, his draconian strength easily halting the blow. The troll appeared confused for a moment as Harry's much smaller form ripped the hammer from its grasp and turned the weapon back on its owner. The troll's head exploded in gore as the body dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Remind me not to get on Mr. Aragorn's bad side," the perceptive magician heard Sam whisper to Frodo.

There were no more orcs alive in the chamber the Fellowship was in but they could hear other enemies quickly approaching.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf whispered fiercely so that everyone alive in the crypt could hear.

Nobody needed to be told twice as the travelers took off like bats out of hell. Thousands of orcs crawled out of the walls, cisterns, and even from holes in the ceiling behind the running Fellowship. Before they could escape the ring bearing group was cut off and surrounded. Harry extended a dome shield around his friends and himself, protecting them for the time being. At that moment a deep roar was heard as a fiery glow came from the other end of the hall. The green eyed warlock sensed the great evil and saw the massive bipedal beast as he activated his energy sight. Every orc visible scattered in fright.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked of Gandalf.

"Don't ask questions, run," Harry commanded while giving everyone a push with his telekinesis, shoving them several hundred feet to the exit of the hall and breaking their fall with his powers.

The dragon animagus arrived in the shadows behind his companions.

"It's a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf informed the group. "This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf shouted as the Fellow ran down a tunnel which opened into a wider chamber.

The steps led down into a massive pit with stairs of stone descending, broken in some places, bottomed by rivers of magma. Boromir almost fell over the edge in his haste before Legolas caught the Gondorian. The Fellowship quickly ran down the stairs until they came to the first break in the path. Harry willed the stone to grow out with transfiguration. The others quickly took advantage and ran on. The Balrog was trying to crash through up above where the doorway was too small. Orcs began firing arrows from the craggy walls of the cavern. Legolas responded with his own projectiles.

"There's an easier way," Harry suggested as he reached out with his telekinesis and yanked the offending orcs to their deaths.

"Showoff," teased Legolas.

The Asuran's reply was to blast the stairs behind the Fellowship to bits as they ran on.

"Across the bridge," Gandalf cried when the travelers reached the bottom.

As the others ran across the stone structure the Balrog appeared out of the shadows, having shadow traveled.

"Oh shit," Harry cursed, realizing the power of their foe for the first time.

"Go Aragorn…protect the others," Gandalf shouted.

"You first," the younger wizard answered as he opened a wormhole beneath the older mage, the other end of the interdimensional conduit appearing on the other side of the bridge just above the group.

Harry also decided it was time to give Gandalf a little boost. The ascended Asuran "touched" Gandalf's magical core with the Potter Lord's higher powers and boosted the abilities of the old mage exponentially. Gandalf's robes and beard turned white as power flowed through him.

As Gandalf was dropped a few feet to the ground Harry faced his large foe. The Balrog sported horns on top a body of magma and darkness. It had dark wings like a fallen angel which had an aura of shadowy flame. As the demon started to sense the small challenger's power the Balrog stopped and unfurled its wings, pushing out its fiery aura. As it roared its challenge the Asuran transformed. The skilled magician became a shadow dragon which grew in size until it equaled the Balrog in dimension.

The dragon charged, biting into the Balrog's neck. The evil beast screamed and clawed at Harry's armored side. In response the ascended shadow manipulator bit harder, tasting the dark magma burning his jaw. Harry drew power from his vacuum energy core to speed up his healing and willed a shield around his body. The Balrog thrashed and summoned a fiery sword which it used to slash at its opponent's side. The reality traveler felt the high demon's powers battering at his own. The Asuran realized that even his immense reserves would quickly weaken against the power of a high demon. The resourceful warrior reached into Alice's reserves and drew from one of the trinity zero point modules. In his dragon form Alice was contained within a pocket dimension, the interface to Harry's dimension being contained at the surface of a lightning bolt tattoo on his brow. The Balrog roared in pain as its enemy's dark eyes suddenly surged with killing curse green brightness, tearing at the demonic beast's shadow form.

Realizing that the Balrog's form required darkness to coalesce, Harry summoned the strongest shield Alice could produce around his being. Wrapping his massive arms around the Balrog the Asuran opened a wormhole behind the demon. With a mighty push of his wings the genius wizard propelled the pair through the wormhole and out the other side. The Balrog's shrieks fell silent as the harsh vacuum of space immediately attacked its form. Even the demon's magical core couldn't regenerate its fire for long in such a harsh environment. But that wasn't the most deadly source of attack to the demon. Behind it the demon quickly felt the blazing brightness of Earth's star tearing as its shadow form. The Potter Lord used the shield to attenuate the light to an almost nonexistent level for himself. The warrior mage watched in satisfaction as the Balrog began to break up and die under the dual onslaught of light and absence of oxygen. When his foe was dead and gone for good the veela hybrid transformed back to his humanoid form and returned through a wormhole to his friends.

"You truly are the greatest mage to ever live," Gimli announced when Harry arrived.

"Indeed," Gandalf spoke up. "You will have your own order. What shall we call it Aragorn?" The newly remade white mage queried.

"The order of Merlin," the Asuran answered with a secret smile as he chose his wizarding name.

"Merlin it is," Gandalf agreed with his own smile. "Now we should get out of these caves."

The remainder of the Fellowship quickly agreed and exited the dark mines.

The travelers made haste out of the mountains because when night fell that area was teeming with orcs. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the orcs stayed clear of the ring bearing group after his display against the Balrog. In any case, the band of friends was soon passing over freshwater streams and into tall fields of grass that bordered the forest.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli cautioned Frodo and the other Halflings. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and are never seen again."

Harry noticed Frodo pause with a start so the Asuran reached out with his telepathy and sensed the powerful mind of the Lady Galadriel talking to the young hobbit mentally. Harry let it be because the elf enchantress stopped after a moment. Galadriel was the elf witch Gimli was just talking about. Aragorn had heard of the beautiful immortal from the elves of Rivendell. Apparently Gandalf sensed the witch's mental conversation as well.

"Come along Frodo," Gandalf instructed the hobbit as the white wizard laid a hand upon the shoulder of the ring bearer.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't snare so easily," Gimli spoke up, unaware of the mental conversation that had just taken place. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," pronounced the dwarf just as he was stopped by the point of an arrow, drawn by an elf, a member of the group of wood elves which had just surrounded the Fellowship.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," an elf male, Haldir of Lorien, announced as he walked forth.

"Haldir of Lorien," Harry addressed the elf in the elven tongue. "We come here for help. We need your protection."

"Indeed we do," Gandalf spoke up in the same language.

"Aragorn…these woods are perilous," Gimli called out, upset at the arrows still aimed at him. "We should go back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back," Haldir announced. "Come she is waiting."

The group was led to a nearby elven city. The city was built into the trees. The Fellowship walked up a long spiraling staircase which wrapped around the massive trees. When it grew dark magical lights lit the group's way. Haldir led the ring possessing travelers up into a high treetop where the Lady Galadriel awaited them with her husband, Celeborn. Galadriel was the Queen of Lorien, the woods the Fellowship was now in. The elven witch was also a possessor of one of the rings of power, which she kept hidden from Sauron. Indeed…it would take Sauron himself entering these woods to overthrow the fey witch's power. Harry also saw that Galadriel's beauty was not exaggerated. Alas, she was married, but the Asuran didn't take too much notice. The Potter Lord had Arwen and somehow if he desired to be with a woman it always ended up working out that way in the end.

"Gandalf my old friend, I would say it is good to see you but under the circumstances that would be a lie," Celeborn greeted.

"Yes…I agree. We have much to speak about," Gandalf responded.

The pair of males quickly split off and started their discussion. Celeborn and the white wizard stayed talking until it was time for dinner. The elves fed the Fellowship a tasty meal before it was time to rest. Harry could feel the depressed feelings emanating from Boromir with his empathy so took a seat beside the Gondorian warrior.

"What troubles you Boromir?" Harry questioned the other man.

"I heard a voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now there is hope left," Boromir explained. "But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man but his rule is failing. Our people lose faith. He looks to me to see things right. And I would do it…I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn…the white tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spur of silver? Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clearing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City long ago," the Ranger answered.

"One day our paths will lead us there and the tower guard will take up the call…the Lords of Gondor have returned," Boromir spoke excitedly at the thought.

"Boromir I will do all that is within my considerable power to see that one day the glory of my ancestor's kingdom is returned," Harry promised, power crackling in his eyes.

Boromir found himself believing the powerful magical warrior as he saw the Ranger's eyes glow with great might. The red haired warrior decided right then that he would support Aragorn and thereby bring about the restoration of Gondor.

The next morning Frodo seemed troubled. Harry checked the recordings Alice had made of the night's events and found the hobbit had been shown a vision of one possible future by Galadriel. The vision of what could possibly happen to the Fellowship troubled the young hobbit. Apparently Gandalf knew of the vision as well because the white wizard could be found comforting the Halfling.

"Do not trouble yourself overmuch about what you were shown Frodo. The future is never certain. Events only play out as we allow them to by our choices," the wise White Wizard cautioned the hobbit.

Frodo nodded his understanding as he prepared himself to leave Lorien. The Fellowship walked to the river where elven canoes were waiting. Galadriel gifted Frodo with a potion that generated a bright light when used before kissing the ring bearer's forehead and sending him on his way. Three canoes paddled out of the forests of Lorien and into a wider river. The large river was lined with tall canyons in some parts and vast green forests in others.

"Frodo," Harry called the hobbit's attention to the massive statues of two kings of old that lined the river at one point. "Argonath…long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin."

The two statues were hundreds of feet high…carved out of the cliffs on either side of the river. Right after the monuments the river widened into lake size before the aquatic body dropped off over a waterfall. The three water craft paddled over to the shore on the right side of the lake.

"We can cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and then continue on foot. The shores are swarming with orcs right now," Harry informed the group of travelers.

"A wise plan," Gandalf agreed as he lit a fire with his staff in a pile of magically assembled wood.

"We should leave now," suggested Legolas.

"What is it Legolas?" The perceptive dragon animagus asked of the blonde wood elf.

"This shore is not right. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near…I can feel it," the elf Prince explained, his enhanced senses tingling.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry questioned as the sometimes troublesome Halfling dropped another pile of wood by the fire, drawing attention to the fact that Frodo had slipped off at some point.

"Spread out and search for him," Gandalf ordered the Fellowship.

The Asuran male slipped into the woods and slowly made his way to where his cloaked probes which infested the area near the Fellowship were telling him the ring bearing hobbit currently was located. At the same time the shadow manipulator was scanning through other readings and finally isolated the approaching threat that was bothering Legolas. A group of orcs were rapidly bearing down upon the ring carrying Baggins. Harry picked up his pace but not before he noticed Boromir arrive at Frodo's location first.

The tall Ranger arrived to hear Boromir suggest to Frodo, "If you would but lend me the ring."

Harry stayed in the shadows for a moment to see how things played out.

"No," Frodo stepped back.

"Why do you recoil…I am no thief," Boromir got nasty.

"You are not yourself," Frodo pointed out nervously.

The hobbit didn't realize how right he was. Harry turned on his energy sight and watched as black energy tendrils stretched out from the ring and gripped Boromir. The Gondorian was being compelled to take the ring.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you and take the ring. You will beg for death before the end," Boromir promised.

Frodo chose that moment to turn and run from the out of control warrior of Gondor. Harry came forth as Boromir made to jump the fleeing Halfling. It was too late as Frodo slipped the ring on and disappeared. The ageless sorcerer summoned his sword and charged it with zero point energy. The skilled fighter twirled the enchanted blade through the air at seemingly nothing but was actually the space occupied by the ring's energy tendrils. The grip on Boromir broke as the vacuum energy saturated weapon severed the dark energy strands.

"Aragorn…what have I done?" Boromir cried in alarm when he came back to himself.

"It was not your fault my friend. The ring had you in its grip. There is a group of orc approaching. Go and warn the others. I will deal with retrieving Frodo," Harry ordered.

With a nod of agreement at the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor Boromir rushed off. The battle mage slipped up the hill and found Frodo having just fallen from a small bit of ruins at what used to be a guard outpost for the area. The hobbit appeared startled and scared when the Ranger called his name.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo announced.

"I know…I have calmed him. He will be alright. You're leaving aren't you," Harry surmised as he crouched before the hobbit.

"How did you know?" The troubled Baggins queried in surprise.

"I'm an empath…I could sense your emotions. Frodo take Sam with you," the wizard commanded more than suggested.

"But how can I trust he won't be taken by the ring's power?" Frodo demanded.

"That isn't your concern Frodo. Sam is absolutely loyal to you. Your concern is that he'll meet the fate you saw in the vision Galadriel showed you," the perceptive veela hybrid pointed out.

"How did you know of the contents of the vision?" The startled Halfling questioned.

"I know many things Frodo. Sam will help you. Take these bands. They will provide you with protection, food, and will bring you to me when you have destroyed the ring," Harry instructed his small friend, handing Frodo some bands summoned from Alice's pocket dimension.

The Asuran male had ordered the bands made as soon as he realized Frodo's intention to leave to continue the quest alone. Personal shields, food synthesizers, and communications devices were just some of the features contained within the bands. Harry would be able to monitor Frodo's progress and keep in contact. Just so things weren't left to chance Frodo would be trailed by a cloaked puddlejumper at all times. The four hobbits of the Fellowship all already had charms to keep them clean and PTEL bands to keep them healthy. After showing him how the bands worked the magician embraced the bearer of the evil ring in a comforting hug.

"Thank you Aragorn…you're a good friend," Frodo told the taller wizard.

"Look after yourself Frodo and remember the advice I've given you. If you need more guidance you can contact me any time. You are a strong hobbit…in both body and mind. You have the strength to see this through," the green eyed warrior assured the Halfling.

Any further words were cut off as Harry sensed the group of orcs approaching from behind.

"Aragorn," Frodo cried in alarm as he spotted the black creatures rapidly approaching.

"Go Frodo…grab Sam and go. I'll take care of these creatures," the battle tested warlock called as he turned and drew his sword.

The group of orcs charged at the same time as the jade orbed heir to the throne of Gondor. The wizard moved under the swing of the first orc and responded with a swipe that decapitated the creature. Orc after orc challenged the male Asuran and fell before his wrath. Harry didn't use magic because he didn't find as much challenge and thrill battling with such abilities all the time. The perceptive dragon animagus noticed some of the orcs slip by him but by then Frodo was already safely close to Sam and the others. The other members of the Fellowship could handle themselves. The veela hybrid swatted an orc aside and was satisfied with the sound of breaking bones as the orc's chest caved in from the wizard's immense strength.

The battling Ranger heard the orc commander yell, "Find the Halflings."

It was then that Harry realized the band of orcs' specific target, Frodo and all of the hobbits in the Fellowship. The Asuran engineer's probes told him Frodo and Sam were already safely in the water of the nearby lake. The expedient warrior finished dispatching the orcs at the top of the hill and ran down the forest covered incline to find the rest of his traveling companions. The sorcerer arrived to see two arrows protruding from Boromir's chest, Pippin and Merry missing, and Gandalf fighting off the last several orcs. Legolas and Gimli were in another part of the woods which bordered the water.

"Boromir," Harry shouted to distract the orc commander as the creature prepared to fire another poisoned bolt into the Gondorian.

The distraction worked to cause the orc to turn the projectile on Harry. The wizard rushed the orc even as he rolled out of the path of the arrow. The orc made to draw a bladed weapon as the Ranger closed the distance between the two enemies but didn't count on the dragon animagus' speed. Before the orc blade was fully drawn the mage swung his sword down through the orc's head, splitting the nasty beast in half from top to bottom.

"Boromir," Harry called as he rushed to his fallen friend.

"They took the little ones," Boromir warned the dark haired male as the magician knelt beside the fallen redhead.

"Lay still," Harry warned.

"This is beyond even my skill to heal Aragorn," Gandalf spoke sadly as he came up behind the other two males.

"Where is Frodo?" Boromir demanded in concern that the orcs had taken the other hobbit.

"I let him go on with Sam," the warlock assured.

"Forgive me…I did not see. I have failed you all," lamented Boromir.

"No Boromir…you fought bravely," Harry told the Gondorian.

"I would have followed you my brother…my captain…my king," Boromir swore.

"I would have been honored to fight by you Boromir. But you will have the chance to do so," Harry promised. "Gandalf, can you draw the poison out of his blood?" The younger enchanter inquired.

"Yes…but to what end? I cannot close these wounds and even if I could surely those arrows have pierced vital organs," pointed out the white haired wizard.

"Just do it," Harry ordered.

As Gandalf began chanting, the poison from the arrows was slowly trailing out of the wounds in black streams. Harry used his abilities to vanish the arrows before laying his hands on Boromir's chest. The black poison pooled in a floating sphere above the fallen warrior. The skilled Asuran pushed his healing powers into Boromir and closed his eyes as the bright white light encompassed the Gondorian. A minute later the glow faded as the wounds closed.

"It is a miracle," cried Boromir as he sat up.

Harry held a hand out and hoisted his friend upright.

"That it is," agreed Gandalf.

Legolas and Gimli had joined the group in time to witness Harry's healing of the Gondorian.

"We must hurry…Both Frodo and Sam, have by now reached the eastern shore," Legolas spoke up.

"We are not going with them," Gandalf announced. "Their fate is now in their own hands," the wise old wizard asserted strongly.

"We must go after Merry and Pippin," Harry added. "We will not abandon them to the fate that faces them. Leave all that you can behind. We travel light to hunt some orc."

The group immediately approved the plan as they began to track the orc.

AN2:

I would ask that if you see any spelling or grammar errors that you check the other reviews for this chapter before reporting them to me. I received over a half dozen reviews informing me of the same errors last time and it grew quite annoying. It will take only a couple of seconds to scan through the previous reviews for this chapter. This is the second of three parts for the Lord of the Rings universe.

Please review.


	7. LotR & Inheritance Reality P3

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arwen is played by Liv Tyler

Eowyn is played by Miranda Otto

**I highly recommend reading my stories on hpfanficarchive or ficsite.** I have recently realized that ff . net cuts out the break structures I put between scenes along with the extra space I use. So if the scenes blend together this is why. These other two sites make it a lot easier to tell one scene from the next.

End AN

After only a few hours the quintet of trackers realized the Uruk-hai were covering far more distance than regular orcs.

"We'll never catch up to them at this pace," Gimli declared as the group paused to catch their breath.

"Well you just have to run faster," Legolas answered.

Before an argument could break out between the dwarf and elf, Harry spoke up.

"There may be a faster way," the green eyed wizard announced before walking towards a group of nearby boulders.

"What's he doing?" The perceptive dragon animagus heard Boromir question Gandalf in a whisper.

"Very advanced magics," Gandalf supplied as the older wizard watched in well hidden awe as the Ranger changed the rocks into living horses, saddles and gear included.

"That was amazing," Gimli declared.

"Well enough gawking," the jade orbed mage declared. "Let's get after that horde Uruk-hai."

The partially intact Fellowship mounted their new rides and continued giving chase to the Uruk-hai. Although their pace was much greater it still took the two wizards, one dwarf, one elf, and one man three days to catch up to the pack of Orcs. By that time the group had passed into the Riddemark, part of the Kingdom of Rohan. The orcs had just stopped near the edge of the forest and looked to be arguing. Harry could hear from quite a distance that the argument revolved around eating Merry and Pippin.

"They don't need their legs," one Orc suggested while staring at the two hobbits hungrily.

A moment later an arrow sprouted out of the back of the outspoken orc's head fired from Legolas' bow. The Fellowship waded into the group of monsters and began cutting the foul creatures down. In droves the orcs died and little more was done to the Fellowship than nicks and cuts thanks to Harry's intervention. The members of the Fellowship were good fighters but even they would have been injured more severely by fighting as many Uruk-hai as the band of friends engaged that night. The skilled Asuran used his abilities in subtle ways to save his friends from injury. Afterwards the reality traveling mage healed any injuries.

"Where do we go from here?" Legolas questioned as the group finished piling the orc carcasses into a large mound and lighting the trash on fire.

"I must go into the forest to talk to some old friends. Pippin Merry…you shall come with me," Gandalf announced.

"What…into that forest? You must be mad," Merry declared.

"I am many things young hobbit but mad is not one of them," answered Gandalf.

"The rest of us shall go to Rohan and see about gathering support to keep the armies of Saruman and Sauron from interfering with the travels of Frodo and Sam," Harry spoke up.

"It is agreed then," Gandalf announced with a nod. "Now I would suggest we depart now instead of lingering near the stench of these foul Orcs."

"One moment Gandalf," Harry interjected, drawing the older mage to the side.

The Asuran male quickly passed Gandalf a small communications mirror which was charmed unbreakable and explained the object's use. The white haired staff wielder happily accepted the mirror so the split Fellowship could stay in touch. Harry also explained how to contact Frodo via the mirrors. Soon after, the group split up.

Noon…

When Harry sensed the large group of horse riders approaching over the next hill the wizard guided his companions into a rocky crevice in the hillside before them. The small group of diverse warriors waited until the large party on horseback rode past before the green eyed sorcerer spurred his mount outwards.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark," Harry called with a slight sonorous charm carrying his voice.

The Rohanians turned at their leader's command and rode back to surround the group of Fellowship members. The powerful mage prepared to attack as the several dozen Rohan warriors aimed their spears at the smaller group.

"What business draws an elf, two men, and a dwarf into the Riddemark?" The Rohanian leader demanded.

Boromir made to correct the man's mistake in assuming Harry was only a man but the wizard silenced his friend with a look. Gimli was momentarily silenced with magic as it appeared the dwarf was about to make the situation worse by opening his mouth.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloen, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Boromir son of Denethor. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king," Harry spoke up.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the Rohanian leader spoke as he got off of his horse and removed his helm to reveal the face of Eothain, Theoden's nephew. "Not even his own kin," the Rohanian added as the surrounding riders lifted their spears from a threatening position. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over Theoden's lands. My company consists of those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our net."

"We are no spies," the experienced reality traveler answered at Eothain's suggestive tone. "We go to see the king to seek help in combating the forces of Mordor. They are again stirring against the lands of man in greater force than ever before. We are friends of Gandalf the Gray. Perhaps with his assistance we can free your king."

Harry didn't wish to explain his own wizarding powers or the events of Gandalf's rise to the status of a white sorcerer so used older titles for the time being.

"I wish you luck in your quest then," Eothain spoke as he climbed back on his mount.

"Take this," Harry added while tossing the man a small communications mirror in a velvet pouch. "It will allow you to contact Gandalf or myself via enchantments he has placed on the mirror by speaking our names. We can also contact you if we are successful."

"Thank you," Eothain answered with a nod before the company of Rohanians rode away.

Etoras, several days later…

As the larger portion of the Fellowship rode into the city of horse masters, a flag was torn off of its holdings by the wind and blown down to the gates. The banner seemed as if an ill omen of the state of Rohan.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli announced as the group of companions rode up towards the wood and stone hall where Theoden ruled from.

Gimli was very accurate as the people of the city were staring wearily and rather depressed as the group of new arrivals rode by. As the quartet walked up the stone steps the doors opened to Theoden's hall whereupon several guards strode out.

"I cannot allow you before King Theoden so armed Aragorn by order of Grima Wormtongue," the lead guard informed the group.

The recently arrived group handed over their many weapons before they were led into the hall. Many men stood inside the throne room staring at the newcomers with suspicion and distrust as Harry led his friends towards Theoden.

"Such a warm welcome we are met with," the dark haired Ranger declared with sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"Why should I welcome you Aragorn?" Theoden questioned at the whispered promptings of Wormtongue.

"Maybe because you look like hell warmed over and I can help with that," suggested the skilled sorcerer just as Wormtongue was about to stand and spew some more lies and bullshit from his mouth.

The warrior magician whipped his right hand towards Wormtongue and sent the creepy little man flying hard into a wall with a silent and wandless banisher. The hostile men who were Wormtongue's crooked guards and spies for Saruman made to attack the Fellowship four. Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli met the attackers with greater skill and strength as their green eyed leader moved towards the King of Rohan.

Harry immediately began chanting the words for a spell to banish possessing spirits as soon as the fighting had broken out. It soon became obvious the first attempt at an exorcism didn't work as Theoden began to cackle madly.

"You have no power here Aragorn the weak," Saruman declared from Theoden's mouth.

Harry used his telekinesis to pin the possessed man to the throne. At that moment a beautiful woman, Eowyn sister of Eothain, came running up and grabbed the handsome veela hybrid's arm as if to stop him.

"What are you doing to my Uncle?" Eowyn demanded worriedly.

Before she could do anything to stop the man Eowyn thought was attacking her Uncle the man's face turned towards her. The mysterious stranger's green eyed gaze fixed intently upon Eowyn and she suddenly realized how handsome the man was. The pale beauty felt herself overcome with such a wave of lust that she was helpless to do anything more than stare at the man who's arm she held.

After he had immobilized the beautiful woman with his veela allure Harry turned his attention back towards her Uncle.

"If I go I will kill Theoden," Saruman declared.

"I don't think so," replied the Asuran male as he drew forth his happy memories and cast a very powerful patronus.

The spell formed as a dragon that looked identical to Harry's animagus form. The spell cast by the ascended wizard flew into the king's body and through the possession connection to Saruman. Saruman's evil could not withstand the power of the light spell and the goodness of its caster so was forced to release his hold over Theoden. As Theoden sighed and slumped in his throne the draconian enchanter surged forward and caught the older man before he could fall forward, releasing Eowyn from her lustful state. The young woman rushed forward to her Uncle's side as the King appeared to revert in age before the eyes of everyone in the hall.

"I know your face," the much younger and healthier looking King told his niece as she knelt at his side. "Eowyn, Eowyn," Theoden whispered, garnering a smile out of his relieved niece. "Aragorn," the King exclaimed in surprise at seeing the taller man standing beside him.

"Breath the free air again my old friend," Harry instructed.

"He freed you Uncle," Eowyn quickly explained while staring up at the skilled Asuran with admiration shining in her eyes. The blonde woman's bright eyes dimmed a moment later as she remembered something she had to tell her Uncle. "Theodred was injured in battle and is near death."

"Take me to my son," Theoden ordered as he stood, wobbling on his still weak legs.

Harry took Theoden's arm and assisted the tired King as Eowyn led the way.

"My son," Theoden cried in a stricken tone as he leaned upon the bed his very pale offspring lay upon.

Eowyn threw the dark haired Ranger a saddened look as her Uncle grieved for his soon to be dead son. Harry stepped over to the top right side of the bed and placed his hands on the sides of Theodred's head. A glow began to suffuse the mage's palms where the light and vacuum energy traveled into the comatose man's body. Soon the entire bed was glowing as Theoden stepped back. A minute later the glow cleared and a healthy and restored Theodred sat up in surprise.

Father and son clutched each other in a manly embrace.

"I don't understand…when did you become a wizard Aragorn?" Theoden asked the older yet better preserved Ranger the King remembered fighting alongside his father during Theoden's youth.

"I've learned much magic over my life. Let's just say I had a little magical intervention recently that has allowed me to harness that knowledge," the warlock answered. "I wasn't able to restore him fully I'm afraid," Harry cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Theoden questioned in a worried tone.

"Could you ask your men to leave the room?" The wizard requested while gesturing towards the guards.

Theoden quickly dismissed his guards.

"I don't think you want this getting out. Saruman has managed to curse your family to sterility, all of your family," Harry informed Eowyn, Theoden, and Theodred at the same time.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Theodred inquired with a pained expression on his pale face, realizing he could no longer produce an heir.

There were several things Harry could try but the curse was powerful and more harm than good would probably result if the wizard tried to remove the soul curse upon Theoden's family. Besides that…the technology to do so was not something the Asuran male wanted to reveal at that time.

"I'm afraid that it is much easier to cause the damage than it is to fix it. Attempting to remove the curse would probably kill you," the cautious magician warned. "The curse seems to be stronger on the males in your family than the females," added the Ranger thoughtfully.

"I guess since the crown is passed to the male heirs Saruman wasn't that concerned by the females producing an heir," Theoden speculated after a moment's contemplation of the skilled green eyed sorcerer's revelations. "What do you mean by the curse is more powerful?"

"I mean that I suspect Eowyn could still produce an heir but the father would have to actively fight the curse at the time of conception, long enough for the child to be born. And they would have to be very powerful," clarified the veela hybrid.

"You're saying the father would have to be a wizard," Theoden pressed, earning a nod from Harry.

"Eowyn," Theoden began to ask his niece if she would bear Theodred's heir with the wizard standing in the room with them.

"Yes," Eowyn agreed immediately before her Uncle could even finish the question.

Harry realized what the others were thinking even without his telepathy and had to admit he wasn't adverse to the idea.

"Would you be willing to marry my niece Eowyn, Aragorn? Your child can be named the heir to my son's throne," Theoden requested.

Harry glanced at the very attractive Eowyn with eagerness shining in her eyes.

"You have to understand…my heart has been promised to Lady Arwen for many years. I plan on claiming my rightful title as King of Gondor soon. My firstborn with Arwen will be the heir to that title. But I see no reason why a child with you could not become the ruler of Rohan as long as you don't mind being my second wife and the Lady Arwen agrees," Harry informed the royal family of Rohan.

"That does not bother me at all my Lord," Eowyn answered with a happy smile.

"_Nor I lover,"_ Arwen's voice spoke up in the male Asuran's mind where she often monitored his doings via their connection.

For the sake of keeping some secrets only within the circle of his lovers Harry made a point to pull out his enchanted mirror and call Arwen. The elven Princess quickly agreed to the idea of Eowyn becoming the second wife of the handsome Ranger out loud when asked.

"Now that the future of my kingdom is settled I need to go deal with a certain traitor," Theoden announced as he stood while intending to skewer Wormtongue with his sword.

"Sire might I suggest a different approach," the veela hybrid spoke up.

"What did you have in mind?" Theoden inquired curiously.

"I would suggest letting Eowyn do the honors. He has haunted your steps and stalked you for some time hasn't he," Harry spoke while turning to his bride to be.

"It's true Uncle…while you were ill he would not give me a moment's peace with his advances," the blonde beauty agreed.

"Very well…pick your weapon of choice," Theoden instructed his favorite niece, agreeing to the proposal.

"I think a bow would be best," Eowyn decided after a moment of thought.

The skilled vacuum energy manipulator conjured his bride to be an elegant bow and a quiver of arrows, earning a smile from Eowyn.

It was most satisfying to watch an arrow fly through Wormtongue the moment Eowyn stepped back into the royal hall. Harry had to admire the form and skill displayed by his wife to be. The graceful young woman would make a fine mother to the Potter Lord's child and a new line of monarchs of Rohan.

Later that night…

Two children from one of the smaller villages in the Kingdom of Rohan arrived in Theoden's village by horseback, exhausted, bearing the bad news of large groups of the enemies pillaging villages.

Harry watched as Eowyn looked after the children, making sure they were well fed while her Uncle sat and debated the situation from his throne.

"We should stand and fight," Theodred declared from his seat at a nearby table.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead to my people suffering," Theoden informed his son.

"No matter what sire there will be suffering. That is unavoidable," pointed out the intelligent reality traveler.

"Not if we move to Helm's Deep," Theoden suggested, thinking aloud a plan that had been forming in the King's mind.

Helm's Deep was a fortress built into a mountainside which had saved the people of Rohan in the past. The dragon mage decided to enlighten the King of how foolish such a course of action would be.

"That might work if this force wasn't on its way here," agreed the shrewd warrior wizard as a hologram filled the center of the room. "My spies recorded these images a short while ago near Isengard. There are tens of thousands and they are coming this way."

"You're right…even Helm's Deep wouldn't be enough to protect us from that," Theoden finally admitted with a pale face as everyone in the room stared at the tens of thousands of Orcs marching towards Rohan.

"But what can we do against that?" Eowyn questioned as hopelessness began to take hold of her heart.

"As we rode here I dispatched my owl, Hedwig, who delivers all my missives over long distances. She was carrying one of these," Harry explained as he pulled a small ring out of his pocket.

"What is that Master Aragorn?" Theodred prompted.

The ring floated into the air at the warlock's telekinetic command and began to grow as the wizard activated the enlarging runes.

"This device creates a portal with others like it. People and their possessions can walk through the portal and appear out of the matching ring. I've dispatched portals to Helm's Deep, all your major villages, and Gondor," the Ranger informed the enraptured people in the hall.

"This is amazing," Theoden proclaimed, standing up in excitement.

"What I propose is this. You move all of your people to Minas Tirim and combine your forces with those of Gondor. Boromir has already gone through the portal and is making preparations for our arrival and my claiming of the throne. In addition we will be reinforced by several contingents of elves from Galadriel's realm as well as Elrond's domain. Sauron is sending another force from Mordor in equal numbers. We'll let our enemies break their backs on the walls of Minas Tirim and I have a few magical surprises in store for our enemies," the experienced warrior proposed.

Theoden looked at the encouraging face of his son and niece as they both expressed their support for the proposed plan.

"I like it. I'll begin dispatching men immediately to collect the people of my kingdom. We go to Minis Tirim starting tomorrow," Theoden declared as his people felt a sense of renewed hope thanks to their savior, Aragorn.

The next morning…

"Are you ready my Lady Eowyn?" Harry questioned as he stood beside the blonde beauty as the engaged pair joined the line of Rohanian citizens going through the active portal.

"As I'll ever be," Eowyn answered breathlessly as the duo reached the event horizon of the watered down version of a stargate.

Eowyn grasped her handsome companion's offered hand nervously as he led his future bride through the ring. Since the distances involved were not great the runic stargate was much more compact than its more advanced brother model. When the travelers arrived on the other side it was to the sight of a stone street just inside the city walls of Minis Tirim. The portals were enchanted with wards which only allowed the beings through who Harry wanted and not orcs or other enemies of the reality traveling mage.

"Aragorn," a melodious voice called out from off to the right before the wizard's view was obscured by raven locks.

"Hello love," the male Asuran greeted Arwen as she pulled back from the embrace long enough to capture his lips.

"I've missed you," the dark haired elf declared with a fond smile.

"_You just shared my bed last night love,"_ Harry pointed out mentally.

"_Must keep up appearances Harry,"_ Arwen answered back while directing her mate's attention to the party of beings waiting at the side of the portal.

Harry wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Eowyn's hand around Arwen's elven waist and led the two beauties over to the group.

"Hello Boromir, Elrond," the sorcerer greeted the two waiting males, not recognizing their attendants.

"My Lord," Boromir greeted.

"Lord Aragorn," Elrond answered while gesturing towards his attendant. The elven attendant handed Elrond what was obviously a sword wrapped in cloth. "This blade belongs to you I believe," the elven King announced while slipping back the cloth to reveal the reforged sword Narsil.

"Thank you my Lord Elrond," Harry replied as he took the blade from the ancient elf.

The blade felt right in the Asuran mage's hand as he grasped the solid weapon. Arwen drew the Gryffindor's blade from her favorite male's hip scabbard and held his deadly tool as her lover replaced the blade with Narsil. With an action of his willpower another scabbard appeared on Harry's back where Arwen slipped the original weapon.

"How go the preparations Boromir?" The veela hybrid questioned as the group began to walk towards the White City.

"Very well my Lord. We have carved the runes you instructed me on into our bows, quivers, and our walls. The city is quickly filling up with our guests," Boromir promptly informed his future King.

"I'll take care of that soon enough," the dragon animagus reassured the red haired man as the group arrived at the archway into the city.

Harry paused and placed his hand on the white stone wall to his right. The mage closed his eyes and drew upon his power. When his eyelids rose the Potter Lord's orbs were glowing green with immense power. A flash of energy signaled the release of that power into the walls. Every rune carved by Boromir's men began to light up as the skilled enchanter charged the runes. Soon the entire metropolis was encompassed with a green glow as every being in the White City stopped to watch in wonder. With one last brilliant flash it was done.

"What did you do my Lord?" Eowyn inquired curiously.

"I charged the runes which will power the wards which will protect the city," explained the ageless warrior.

"Wards," Eowyn prompted in a confused tone, not knowing much of magic.

"You can come and help me today Eowyn. I'll explain the magic and other things to you," Arwen declared as she took Eowyn's hand.

Eowyn nodded her agreement, finding even herself transfixed by the Lady Arwen's amazing beauty.

Turning to Boromir as they walked further into the city up towards the royal palace at the top of the metropolis Harry inquired, "Now what is it you really want to tell me?"

Boromir marveled at his Lord's apparent empathic abilities for a moment before replying, "My father my Lord…he has taken ill of the mind. None of the men of Gondor were really able to notice it until my return with news of your impending arrival. He would not relinquish control. I've had him retired to his quarters and taken over his duties as the next steward. He was beginning to act demented."

Harry could tell how troubled his friend was by the state of the now retired steward.

"After the war is over I will take a look at your father Boromir. I am not the best at mind healing but I am good enough. We should be able to straighten him out," the sorcerer reassured the red haired warrior.

"Thank you my Lord," Boromir spoke gratefully before leading his future King towards the entrance to a hallway that was located just before the start of the palace and dead ended at the start of the mountain where the city was carved from.

"If you'll excuse me Lord Elrond and Boromir I have work to do," Harry politely told the two as the mage lifted his hands towards the wall.

As soon as the pair of males was gone the Potter Lord got to work, vanishing rock and calling down aid from one of his orbiting vessels.

A few hours later…

"This is amazing my Lord," exclaimed Boromir as the man examined the large city built behind Minis Tirim inside the now hallowed out mountain.

"I must agree with Boromir," Elrond spoke with praise in his tone. "To do this alone in only a matter of hours…it is a task beyond any magic I've ever come across or even heard of."

Harry smiled to himself as he thought of the "magic" involved in the job. As soon as the dragon animagus had cleared enough rock, constructors from the orbiting ship began transporting down and building the city. The apartments were built out of the surrounding rock. Spell generators and synthesizers allowed for transfiguration and synthesis of all the systems that make a home comfortable. Many runes also made the facilities closer to what they would be in the twentieth century when the technology was created. Running water and indoor plumbing were similar to that of Hogwarts via the runes.

"We can fit all of the people of Rohan and any other nations we wish to invite in here," Boromir declared.

"And our elven guests," the green eyed sorcerer agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me I am tired and wish to retire for some rest," the Ranger announced.

"Of course my Lord," Boromir immediately agreed before gesturing towards an attendant. "Please show Lord Aragorn to his quarters."

A few minutes later…

When Harry was shown into his quarters he found Arwen and Eowyn chatting on the large bed at the center of the bedroom. The two females were laughing at something one of them said when their favorite male entered the room.

"I hope you really weren't tired my love," Arwen purred, having listened in on her mate's conversation with her father and Boromir.

"No of course not…but I had to keep up appearances," Harry teased with a smile, mimicking Arwen's earlier words.

"I don't understand…how could you not be tired from all you have accomplished today and why would you have to fake being tired?" Eowyn questioned.

"Aragorn is not all he appears to be Eowyn," Arwen started to explain. "He is so much more. There are powers of his and aspects of what he truly is that you can only learn about if you've known him as only a lover can. Are you ready for that?" The elven Princess probed with one eyebrow elevated.

"I…I think so," Eowyn answered hesitantly, never having been with a man before. "Yes…yes I'm sure I am," added the blonde beauty more assuredly.

"Good," Arwen declared as she stood up and walked over to the male Asuran.

The dark haired immortal female kissed her lover as she helped him disrobe. When Harry was without clothes Arwen broke the kiss and looked intently at Eowyn. With a snap of her fingers for effect Arwen caused Eowyn's dress and undergarments to vanish.

"I will watch for now," Arwen decided as she walked over and sat in a nearby chair, looking at the reality traveler expectantly.

**Insert Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version of this story)**

Three days later…

The armies of Sauron and Saruman had arrived at Minis Tirim. Fifty thousand Orcs were arrayed before the White City. The sight was terrifying to Harry's people. The reality traveling dragon animagus was not afraid as he stood on the wall above his city's front gates with Boromir on one side and Elrond on the other.

"Fear…the city is rank with it. Let's ease their pain. Release the prisoners," the green eyed animagus' superb hearing picked up the lead orc ordering.

Moments later catapults launched dozens of small objects that Harry's draconian eyes picked out as being severed heads. Just before they reached the outer wall the heads bounced off an invisible barrier, the one way wards that now protected the White City. Despite the obvious barrier the warrior wizard watched as trolls began to load large boulders into the catapults.

"This should be entertaining," the green eyed magician mused aloud.

"Indeed my Lord," Boromir agreed.

As the boulders impacted the shield the objects were repelled backwards with equal kinetic energy, flying right back at the catapults that launched the projectiles and destroyed the weapons platforms.

"Lord Elrond if you would be so kind as to give our response," the heir to the Gondorian throne requested of his future father in law.

"Of course," Elrond agreed while raising his arm.

One thousand pairs of superb elven eyes watched Elrond's arm drop. The moment the elf Lord had raised his arm those thousand elves had prepared their bows, bows with runes for accuracy. When Elrond's arm dropped the many bow strings were released as one. The elves were at the very top of Minis Tirim, on a ledge Harry had transfigured out of the mountainside behind the city. The extra height allowed the arrows to pick up speed as each one dropped and buried itself in a different orc. Due to the accuracy runes and the elven archers' natural grace with a bow, one thousand orcs dropped to the ground dead. The elven warriors reloaded from the runically enchanted quivers. Each time an arrow was taken from the quiver a new one was conjured in its place. The arrows wouldn't last more than a half an hour but that time period was long enough to kill the target. The runes and wards drew power not only from the natural surrounding vacuum energy but also from the Trinity level ZPM the Potter Lord and Arwen had placed in a Fidelus charmed chamber in the heart of Minis Tirim.

"By the ancestors," Boromir exclaimed in amazement as within five minutes of the start of battle at least ten thousand orcs lay dead as each elf had fired at least ten arrows.

"Nazgûl," cursed Elrond as the elven King sensed the evil beings approaching on dragons.

Elrond drew his sword, being one of the few elves that could actually stand up to the wraiths on an even level.

"I'll handle them," Harry announced before crouching down and _jumping_.

The reality traveler's leap carried him a hundred feet into the air off of the top of the already high wall. As he came to the apex of his leap Harry's form began to change. The sky darkened as the future King's outline became a shadow. The shadow morphed into the form of a black dragon with glowing green eyes. The dragon grew and grew until it dwarfed even a Hungarian horntail. The approaching Nazgûl pulled their flying mounts up short as they sensed the one able to kill their kind. The warrior wizard didn't even pause as he flew at the black twisted ring craving creatures with frightening speed.

The ring wraiths tried to hack at their opponent with their cursed blades while their dragons clawed at the much larger magical creature with their talons and snapped with their teeth. Harry was a vicious fighter as he snatched the first of the seven remaining Nazgûl off its dragon and bit down, tearing the dark being asunder. The Asuran male's feet snapped out and caught another two Nazgûl off their mounts with his sharp talons. The massive shadow dragon smashed the two Nazgûl together so hard the creatures turned to dark goo. The three dragons without riders appeared confused for a moment before they flew off, no longer under the control of the ring wraiths that had influenced the three creatures of the air for so long.

Harry's green eyes began to glow brighter until two bursts of green energy shot forth from his optical orbs and impacted two of the three remaining Nazgûl. The targeted Nazgûl exploded from the twin killing curses. The perceptive empathic warrior actually sensed the fear of the last Nazgûl, the Witch King, supposedly the most fearsome of the ring wraiths. The dragon animagus' mouth opened and released a torrent of black flames hotter than Fiendyfire. The flames consumed the lead Nazgûl and its dragon as the creature let out a death screech.

The Potter Lord turned his attention back to the battle and saw that the wheeled siege towers that were meant to bypass the White City's walls with wooden ladders built inside were almost to the great city's wall. The trolls pushing the assault towers were well protected and resistant to arrow fire that would kill lesser beings thanks to the armor the beasts wore. The black dragon began to dive at the towers, knocking the platforms over with his claws. The AI which controlled the wards protecting Minis Tirim kicked in at that time and started to hurl the invading objects into the army of orcs with a wave of force.

Orcs were dying by the thousands. That was when the enemy called forth a dozen massive elephants with tusks. Perhaps the evil army's leaders figured the riders of the elephants could crash through the stone walls of Gondor quicker than the creatures were brought down. The enemy figured wrong.

With a roar of power the ascended reality traveler reached into the sky and summoned a lightning storm. Massive bolts of energy began to descend rapidly on the large beasts. The elephants were being burned to a crisp as well as everything around them. Harry sensed the pirate horde's arrival on the river. The empath sensed all the hate and evil the orcs had for his people. The vile creatures, Sauron, and Saruman were attacking all the peaceful races of Middle Earth without provocation. The evil creatures wanted to kill, rape, and pillage the protective Potter's people. Terrible anger welled up within the ascended sorcerer.

"_Alice activate the shield feature of the wards,"_ Harry managed to growl out to his personal AI.

When the warlock was in his animagus form Alice's watch morphed into a necklace which looked like a collar.

Immediately a shield like the energy barrier which protected Atlantis sprang forth around the White City and the caverns behind. Harry's mouth began to glow as he gathered his power. The dragon flew high into the sky before pointing his maw down and letting loose with his gathered attack. The energy beam that shot forth was light and shadow twisting around each other in a beautiful spiral. The energy impacted the ground and went off with power more terrible than any nuclear blast could have caused. The Earth shattered and shook at the heart of the orc army. The heat and blast wave disintegrated all the enemies of elves, dwarves, and men present at the battle of Minis Tirim. The blast wave only swept out for a mile around because the skilled Asuran male concentrated on shielding the effects from traveling any further.

When the bright light cleared there wasn't a trace of an orc army left. All that was left was a crater of destruction. Harry concentrated and the rock and earth began to flow back into place like water. When the landscape resembled what it did before minus the vegetation the magician was satisfied. The dragon flew back towards the city and landed on the wall as he changed back.

"At least I don't have to worry about my daughter's safety," Elrond mused with a bit of awe in his voice as the city was filled with cheers.

"I get a little upset when my people and friends are attacked without provocation," Harry explained with a shrug.

"What now, my Lord?" Boromir questioned.

"Now my friend we march on Mordor and draw the attention of Sauron away from Frodo and Sam. They are already inside the country but they've got a ways to go until they reach Mount Doom. I'll be sending them some help to get them there faster. As we speak Gandalf with the help of the Ents is dealing with that traitor Saruman," the dark haired Ranger explained.

Boromir rushed off to give orders. It would take a while to get the already assembled armies of elves and men through a portal close to Mordor.

Several hours later, the Black Gates of Mordor…

"What now, my Lord," Boromir queried once more as the leaders of men and elves stood at the head of the massive army.

"Now I knock," answered the mage as he once more transformed into a dragon.

This time as he stepped forward away from the army Harry continued to grow until he was taller than even the black gates of the realm of Sauron. With a roar of rage the great dragon rammed the gates and tore into the barriers with claws magically strengthened to be harder than diamonds. The gates gave way with a screech of metal to reveal a massive army of orcs behind the destroyed barrier. The animagus began blasting the orcs with destructive gouts of flame that spread out like waves. The sorcerer took flight and flew over the orcs who were held back by the walls of flame burning the front ranks.

The black dragon flew straight towards Sauron's tower while noticing the silver dragon that had one human sized rider and two hobbit sized passengers on her back. Arwen had been sent to pick up Frodo and Sam before the two Halflings ever reached the trap Gollum was leading the pair into. A now Asuran Eowyn was riding on Arwen's back to make sure the elven dragon had plenty of backup. As his lovers flew the ring towards mount doom Harry landed in front of the tower where the All Seeing Eye of Sauron gazed intently at the giant dragon. The empathic warlock felt the aura of hate broadcasting from the Eye. Sauron attacked the challenger with the powers of a Dark Lord. The ascended wizard shrugged the power off and grasped the tower in his massive arms. With a stone grinding sound the tower ripped free from its base. Looking up into the sky above the reality traveler concentrated.

A portal opened up for all to see even as the dragon leapt upwards while channeling a feather light charm into the tower. Sauron and the dragon soared through the portal even as Harry willed a powerful shield around his form backed up by Alice's shield generator. The other side of the portal emerged in an orbit around the sun. The Potter Lord hurled Sauron into the sun and watched in satisfaction as the evil Dark Lord of Middle Earth was consumed by the super hot plasma. Turning back around the mage willed himself back through the portal one of his cloaked ships had opened up at his mental command. As he emerged on the other side the shadow manipulator watched as Mount Doom began to erupt, the destruction of the One Ring setting the unstable mountain off.

Arwen flew up beside the larger black dragon carrying her passengers. The pair of magical beings flew towards the armies assembled against Mordor and watched as the ground holding the Orc armies began to give out as Sauron's power fled the land. None of the orcs had managed to make it past the flames yet so all died as the ground dropped out beneath them. The two dragons landed in front of the armies of their peoples and waited until Arwen's passengers got off to change back.

"Oh yes…I definitely do not need to worry about your safety," Elrond amusedly told his daughter, earning a laugh out of those nearby.

"What do we do now my Lord?" Boromir questioned for a third time that day.

"Well now we party," Harry answered, earning a massive cheer out of the assembled fighters.

Several days later, Banquet Hall of Gondor…

Harry sat between his two new Queens and couldn't be happier. Just a few hours before the male enchanter had been coroneted King of Gondor. Directly after that ceremony the sorcerer's wedding to his two beautiful brides had been held. The friends of Arwen, the dark haired wizard, and Eowyn had all been present. It was a joyous affair. As Harry sat with his closest friends and family surrounding him the Asuran mage felt content and happy.

The next few years…

The portal technology allowed trade and travel to expand like never before in the realms of Middle Earth. All of the major cities of the peaceful kingdoms contained the portal technology. Harry set up healing centers in Minis Tirim using modified Goauld healing devices and in the direst cases healing beds. The technology worked for the wise King's trained healers alone.

Green technologies were put in place for infrastructure; usually a blend of "magic" and less advanced (but still more advanced than 21st century) technologies were utilized together. Knowledge and learning were shared greatly. Harry made sure to monitor the growth of his people so that they did not grow beyond their means. Each person was allowed to have two children by law. Special permits could be obtained to have more than two children in certain circumstances (too many deaths dropping the population and the like).

The reality traveler gifted age bands to Frodo and all of the members of the Fellowship along with their spouses.

Harry only ended up having one son (with the rest being daughters) who inherited the crowns of both Gondor and Rohan when the Potter Lord and his wives eventually retired from ruling the country.

Author's Note Number Two:

Here ends the Lord of the Rings arc of the Balancing Realities universe. Next up is the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon portion of this reality. This is quite fitting timing considering Inheritance/The Vault of Souls (the last Inheritance Cycle book) just came out a few days ago. I finished my storyline a few months ago. I'm only halfway through the newest book.

Much thanks to Pyrgus, Javacap, Darlok, and Jason for your creative input.

As always please review.


	8. LotR & Inheritance Reality P4

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

Several years later…

Harry watched and felt empathically as the blonde haired young man sat in despair in the cave before the invisible Asuran. The teen's name was Eragon. The former farmer had a great destiny and a great weight upon his shoulders. Eragon was a Dragon Rider, the first new Rider in over a century. The reality traveling magician had been observing Eragon for some time via cloaked probes, ever since detecting the surge of energy that was emitted from Eragon upon the new Rider bonding with his dragon, Saphira. The beautiful dragon was one of the last of her race, the rest killed off by an insane Rider named Galbatorix. Galbatorix ruled the Empire which spanned most of the continent of Alagaesia, the continent west of Harry's lands in Middle Earth. For some years the Gondorian Ruler had been curious about the continent of Alagaesia after learning of the elves that lived there from Elrond.

Harry could see the grief rolling off the young blonde teen as his mentor and friend Brom lay dying from internal bleeding due to a wound sustained from a thrown dagger intended for the young Rider. Brom jumped in front of Eragon to save the boy. Eragon didn't understand the true implications of why Brom did what he did. Certainly Brom wanted to save the only Rider capable of defeating Galbatorix, the insane dictator who had virtually wiped out the dragons of Alagaesia but more than that Brom wanted to save his son. The veela hybrid's scans of Brom and Eragon revealed the parental relationship that Brom had carefully kept hidden. Eragon's thoughts rang loud and clear in the Asuran's mind as the teen prayed for help. Eragon was willing to do anything. With that thought in mind Harry copied his being into the powerful teen like his previous incarnations in former home realities did before sending the copy on.

When Harry opened his eyes in his new body after closing them for a moment to stabilize the world around him the Rider looked up at his Ascended creator who was akin to a twin brother and nodded. The others in the cave couldn't see the Ascended King but Rider Harry had no trouble. Turning his attention to the man that was his father on the continent of Alagaesia the blonde sorcerer approached and laid his hand over the wound. A glow suffused the area even as Murtagh approached in astonishment.

Murtagh was the recent rescuer of Brom, Saphira, and Eragon when the three travelers were at the mercy of the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac was a fowl breed of creature which served Galbatorix and had killed Eragon's Uncle, Garrow. After Garrow's death Eragon and Brom had pursued the Ra'zac across Alagaesia in a quest for vengeance on Eragon's part. Murtagh had shown up mysteriously at just the right time. The old Eragon didn't know much about the slightly older teen but the newly upgraded Rider now knew much about the son of Morzan. Morzan, Murtagh's father, was the traitor who had helped Galbatorix attack and murder the population of the Dragon Rider Order, killing Brom's dragon Saphira (Eragon's Saphira's namesake) in the process. Murtagh was now Harry's half brother by their mutual mother.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh questioned, a bit of awe in his voice.

"I can't heal him fully," Harry lied. "But I can keep him alive and take care of the worst of it," the mage declared.

"But how…if you had known how to do that before you would have," Murtagh pointed out.

As the glow faded Harry turned his attention to Murtagh.

"Sit down Murtagh, son of Morzan and Selena, and I will tell you a tale," Harry spoke in such a commanding voice that Murtagh hastened to obey, almost sitting on the stone floor of the cave until a chair appeared beneath him.

"_Eragon what has happened?"_ Saphira's alarmed thoughts rang through the magician's mind.

"Saphira you will be interested in this story as well. Murtagh your mother was Selena. My mother was the same woman," the reality traveler declared, further shocking the dark haired older teen. "My father is the man you see laying ill over there, Brom."

"_The_ Brom," Murtagh exclaimed.

"Yes _the_ Brom," agreed the youngest Rider.

Brom had slain Morzan for killing the original Saphira and the Forsworn Rider's part in all the deaths that followed the dragon's passing. Harry paused for a minute to let Murtagh absorb the startling revelations.

"How do you know all of this?" Murtagh questioned when he had gathered his thoughts enough.

"In the span of the few moments it took me to close my eyes a few minutes ago eighty years passed in the place my Master took me," the Asuran announced.

"Your Master," Murtagh curiously queried.

"His name is Aragorn. He is the king of a land located on a continent on the other side of this world. He is also a powerful magic user that can bend time to his will. Aragorn trained me as his apprentice for eight decades. My body was here while my mind resided in an artificial replacement my teacher constructed for me. Now you are my half brother Murtagh. As much as I would love to trust you implicitly I cannot do so yet. If we swear never to willingly betray each other in the Ancient language then we can have that trust we both desire," the sorcerer proposed.

Murtagh knew a bit of the Ancient language but Harry knew a lot more from his studies of Alagaesia. What the reality traveler found most interesting was the ripples in vacuum energy in the ZPE background surrounding the magic users of Alagaesia each time a word was spoken in the Ancient Language. Even more intriguing was that the language of magic and truth was none other than the language of the Furlings. The language was a mystery the Potter Lord was eventually determined to solve. It had taken lessons in the oldest dialects of Elrond's tongue for the dragon animagus to learn about the use of the Great Race's language. Even Elrond did not know where the language of his Ancestors originated from. Elrond was not Furling himself or even part Furling but it was obvious his race had been taught to speak Furling.

"I would like that. Teach me please," Murtagh requested.

Harry immediately taught his brother the phrases and words to use to make sure neither would betray each other. Once Murtagh spoke the phrase his sibling reciprocated.

"Now…I think we should vacate this cave swiftly in case our enemies come for us. Saphira can you carry Brom if I cast spells to make him as light as a feather?" Harry inquired of his dragon.

"_Yes Eragon,"_ the dragon's powerful voice rumbled in his mind, her thoughts excited at some of the new memories of Middle Earth she could sense in her Rider's mind.

Harry was keeping Saphira from learning the full truth of his existence but he saw no reason to hide most of his travels on Middle Earth from her. The cunning wizard would simply tell the female dragon that Aragorn had shared the memories with Eragon.

The two brothers rode hard until night fell and they were sufficiently off the beaten path. The skilled sorcerer put up wards to keep any unwanted visitors away. Galbatorix could fly over their camp and still not find the hunted travelers with the protections the youngest Rider had put in place.

"Ah here she is," Harry smiled as an owl swooped out of the darkness and alighted on his arm.

Harry stroked Hedwig gently as he untied the small package attached to her leg.

"An owl," Murtagh questioned with one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"This is Hedwig…the post owl and familiar of my Lord Aragorn. She was bringing me some supplies," the Asuran explained as he enlarged the bag taken from the snowy owl which was bottomless and feather light.

While Saphira sniffed Hedwig as the snowy owl, cloned after the Hedwig of Harry's home reality, nibbled on some food the blonde teen had provided her the Rider reached his arm further than would have conventionally been possible into the bag and pulled out a long bundle. With a flick of his hand the wizard's tent magically sprung into action, assembling itself.

"This is where we are sleeping," the enchanter informed the amazed older (physically) teen before giving Murtagh a tour.

"I've never heard of magic like this," exclaimed Murtagh in awe as he was shown one of the several bathrooms in the lavish magical tent.

"My Master has learned many of the secrets of magic that the practitioners of Alagaesia have never even dreamt of," the warlock mused. "Now I expect you have more questions before we go to bed. Let's go talk over dinner."

Murtagh had many questions. Harry answered all that he could as truthfully as possible. When they finally did go to sleep the Rider watched over his sleeping brother, father, and dragon. The draconian magician didn't need more than two hours of sleep thanks to the rituals performed to alter his original form. When he did sleep the Potter Lord dreamt of the female elf Eragon had been dreaming of for some time. The Asuran hadn't sensed the dreams when he was observing as Aragorn but then again he didn't monitor Eragon too closely while the youth was sleeping.

Harry had some experience with Astral Projection which is what the exotically attractive elf woman was doing. He followed her mind back to where she was imprisoned many leagues from where the veela hybrid's family slept. The beautiful dark haired elf was in a bad way, having obviously been tortured. The Asuran caressed the exotic immortal with his power, soothing her aches and pains while halting the poison in her veins from spreading further. The female would not last much longer. The evil presence nearby would see to that. The Rider tasked a stealth golem with an Alice class computer watch (complete with spell generator) to monitor the immortal female. The golem would cast spells that kept those who intended to harm the elf away while thinking it of their own designs.

The next morning Harry once more tethered Brom to Saphira's back. When Murtagh and the intelligent young dragon inquired why the old man didn't wake the shadow manipulator explained inducing a stasis like coma in the dragon less Rider to keep Brom's condition from worsening.

As they rode hard towards Gil'ead where Harry knew the elf woman to be imprisoned he and Murtagh spoke of many things. The son of Brom learned of Murtagh's life spent as the "guest" of the King. Galbatorix had paid for Murtagh's upbringing until the son of Morzan was summoned to the tyrant's palace where the youth was to enter into service to the King. Murtagh, not wanting that type of lifestyle, escaped at the cost of his most loyal servant's life and went in search of adventure.

"This isn't fast enough," Harry growled in frustration when his group was stopped for lunch around mid-day.

"I'm not sure how we could possibly go any faster with the horses. They can't fly like Saphira," Murtagh pointed out.

"Hmm…you're absolutely right, they can't," the heir of the Marauder's agreed as a grin crept onto his handsome features.

Walking towards Snowfire, Brom's beautiful mount, the skilled wizard laid a hand on the horse's side. The creature whinnied in surprise as magic began to pour into its form. In the course of a few moments the magic coalesced into wings that folded up at the newly made Pegasi's side.

"What did you do Eragon?" Murtagh questioned in amazement as he abandoned his lunch to examine the winged horse.

"My master called this type of horse a Pegasus. We'll reach our destination in no time," Harry explained as the wizard changed the other two horses.

"It won't hurt them will it?" Murtagh queried worriedly as he glanced at his favorite horse.

"Not at all…in fact," the enchanter trailed off and transfigured three permanent collars to put around the necks of the horses, charging the runes in the process. "Now, when the rider but thinks it, the wings will appear or disappear at will," the dragon Rider announced.

"_Me thinks in future generations my kind won't even have to hunt on the ground to get a filling meal," _Saphira sent her thoughts to her Rider, causing Harry to smirk in amusement.

It took some getting used to but soon the group was winging its way towards Gil'ead with Saphira leading the way. A notice me not charm served the purpose of keeping the villages below from noticing the flying travelers. It wasn't two days later that the three Pegasi, Harry, Saphira, Brom, and Murtagh passed by the capitol of the Empire, Uru'baen.

"This speed is amazing," Murtagh observed as the conscious pair ate a quick lunch. "This journey would have taken us weeks on the ground."

"Magic is pretty wonderful…but terrifying as well. It all depends on how it's used," agreed the wizard Rider.

"How are your ribs?" Murtagh questioned his brother.

"Just fine," answered the Asuran with a grin as he twisted and turned to show no pain from the wounds inflicted by the Ra'zac.

"Magic," Murtagh muttered with a grin.

Harry could sense the power in his half brother. Murtagh had the ability to use magic as well but it would take some training. The mage decided such training should wait until later, when the group was safely with the Varden, the elves, or one of their allies. The veela hybrid had been giving it some thought and was leaning towards going to the elves. The powerful reality traveler had always enjoyed his time spent with the people of his wife Arwen. The warrior magician's powerful Asuran satellites were scanning Alagaesia in detail and had discovered that through the wards protecting one of the great forests near Gil'ead were enclaves of elves.

Past the Great Plains Eragon had traversed on his flight from Palancar Valley the group followed the Ramr River. It was a further two days past the capital before the group reached the outskirts of Gil'ead. As he dismounted Harry considered his options.

"How do you want to proceed?" Murtagh questioned as he touched the ground for the first time since breakfast.

"I'm going to go in alone and scout things out," announced the tall warlock.

"What?" Saphira's loud mental shout rang out clearly with indignation for her Rider to _hear_.

"You can't…you'll be easily recognized," Murtagh protested.

"Have faith brother, Saphira," Harry instructed while waving his hand over his face.

What the other two took for a glamour charm was actually the Asuran male using his metamorphmagus powers to change to his birth form, the body of one Harry James Potter.

"Nobody will ever recognize you like that," the honorable son of Morzan concluded.

"_Be careful little one or I shall tear that city apart looking for you,"_ Saphira growled out, trusting her Rider's abilities more than she would have a few days ago after having viewed some memories of several parts of his training in the lands of Middle Earth.

"I'll be back in a few hours," the dragon animagus informed his companions before setting off towards the nearby city.

The mage made it through the open gates of the city unopposed. Without even stopping to look about the city the dragon Rider walked into the fortress which held his target with a notice me not charm erected about his person. The enchanted contacts which had been duplicated every time he traversed a reality allowed Harry to use his power to pierce the solid walls around him. The green eyed sorcerer also picked upon the magical aura of several objects that matched those of the elven beauty he came to rescue. In complete silence the stealthy magician slipped into the shadows through an inter-dimensional conduit and reentered the dimension most humans inhabited inside the weapons room.

"Curious," the warlock muttered to himself as he picked up the thin curved sword he found lying on one of the armory tables, slipping it from its sheath to examine the highly enchanted blade.

Harry sheathed the blade and pushed it into what appeared to be empty space but was in fact a wormhole Alice opened to his shrunken trunk. The portal was outside the normal human visual range but could be found with the contacts the wizard wore. Picking up the beautiful bow that lay beside where the sword had been the enchanter drew back the string. The bow took quite a bit more strength than a human was capable of to use. The dragon animagus had no trouble drawing back the drawstring given the rituals he had adapted into his standard body upgrade.

"It's an exquisite design don't you think," a cold chilling voice issued from the doorway.

Harry turned calmly while slipping the bow and quiver into the pocket dimension his trunk housed.

"Yes…it is. Elves are a race that fascinates me greatly," the Asuran calmly intoned as he gazed upon the Shade, Durza.

Harry's contacts penetrated the creature known as Durza and observed three energy beings possessing and dominating the once human sorcerer. Shades were formed when a sorcerer lost control of the spirits the magic user summoned and the energy beings took control. The spirits were angry at being entrapped in the mortal shell and took their frustrations out on those around them. The perceptive Asuran gauged the strength of the energy beings and determined they weren't as powerful as the Ascended Alterans. That didn't mean these enraged entities weren't still quite powerful.

"What is your name Rider?" Durza questioned while gazing at the dark haired metamorphmagus intently.

"Why it's Eragon, Shade. I would have thought you would have known that given the wanted posters posted all over the Empire," the Asuran mocked.

"What is your true name?" Durza pressed while channeling magic into his aura in an attempt to intimidate the new Rider.

"Why it's _Shade Devourer," _Harry answered in the Ancient language before rushing towards the outer wall of the room and projecting a powerful blasting curse.

As the wall exploded outward the skilled wizard leapt free from the building and landed a dozen yards below in the street. The Asuran made sure to deflect any debris from harming the citizens of Gil'ead below via his telekinesis.

"I am not amused Rider," Durza hissed as the Shade landed behind the green eyed sorcerer.

In a flash the veela hybrid's red blade, Zar'roc, was in his grasp and clashed against Durza's thin sword which possessed a large scratch down the tang.

"You cannot hope to defeat me Rider," Durza sneered. "You are not an elf."

It was true that Shades like elves had many times the physical prowess of humans but so did the dark haired dragon animagus.

"Think again carrot top," Harry growled at the red haired pale Shade as the Rider kneed Durza in the groin while elbowing the Shade in the nose.

As Durza backed off to wash away the injuries with a burst of healing magic Harry activated a few tricks himself. The tricks were not spells but holograms relayed to every major city in the Empire and some outside of it via remote probes the male Asuran had ordered put in place throughout the last week. The cloaked probes were relaying every event going on between the reality traveler and Durza. The only city excluded from that list was the capitol of the Empire. The Potter Lord saw no reason to have the King flying to Gil'ead within minutes.

As the blades wielded by the two highly powerful male's clashed in a blur of quick thrusts, slashes, and parries that the humans cowering in fear nearby had trouble following Harry shouted, "So tell me Durza…why would a Shade work for a murdering coward like Galbatorix?"

"I see what you are doing boy. Even if these people learn what they should not Galbatorix shall merely cleanse these vermin from existence," Durza announced with a sneer. "The King requires my services to control the filthy Urgals he has ensorcelled to do his bidding."

Durza's declaration caused gasps of shock and disgust to erupt around the two fighters. Urgals were tall powerful horned humanoid beings that killed many humans throughout the land of Alagaesia. For Galbatorix to ally with the despised race and a Shade was shocking to many of the townsfolk of Gil'ead.

"But why serve the King?" Harry pressed as he parried a blow from his powerful opponent.

"The King can be very persuasive and he is very powerful," Durza announced with a growl. "You will soon find out boy when I take you to him."

With that pronouncement Durza redoubled his efforts. The draconian wizard's own speed picked up as he decided to stop toying with the Shade. Three quick swings of Harry's Rider's blade saw Durza's weapon shattered. Before the Shade could even blink the Asuran's crimson weapon was buried in the dark creature's chest, straight through the heart.

"Nooooo," Durza shrieked in rage as he began to vibrate rapidly.

A powerful explosion of energy washed out from the creature as it burst, three spirits flying away rapidly. In the last moments before Durza passed into the void Harry entered the evil creature's mind and extracted everything he could find with the help of Alice. Breathing heavily several mentally exhausting moments later the skilled telepath sheathed Zar'roc.

"I am Eragon, Rider. My dragon is Saphira," Harry declared loudly so that the multitudes listening directly and via hologram could hear him. Even as Eragon said her name Saphira roared from overhead as she swooped down and impacted the ground heavily. The warrior mage fixed the nearby soldiers with a fierce glare while his aura flared powerfully. The Rider dared the humans to attack. "Galbatorix is a murderer and a maniac. One day he shall die by my hand. Take heart for my quarrel is with him and not the people of Alagaesia," the reality traveler declared to finish his speech before the holograms cut off.

Even as he stopped speaking the elven beauty floated out of the hole in the wall the green eyed warlock had made earlier, guided by the wizard's power.

"Let's go Saphira," Harry called as he hopped on the dragon's back while the elf woman he now knew from Durza's memories was named Arya floated into his embrace.

"_With pleasure little one,"_ Saphira spoke in her handsome Rider's mind while she leapt into the air.

As the trio flew back to the outskirts of Gil'ead Harry shared the memories acquired from Durza with his dragon. The wizard also examined the beautiful elf. Arya's cleanly sculpted face was as perfect as the most entrancing works of art the well traveled male had viewed in any reality. The immortal female's head was topped with raven tresses while her clothes were finely crafted but torn dark leather pants and shirt. The belt meant to hold the regal female's scabbard was wrapped around her slim waist. Arya's small feet were covered by knee high boots. Beyond her outward appearance Harry scanned deeper and found the scars covering most of the former prisoner's body underneath the garments.

Harry wasn't sure who was the one doing the growling, himself or Saphira, when the pair sensed the full extent of the elf's injuries.

"_You cannot allow her to remain this way my Rider. She is important. I feel it,"_ Saphira growled.

"I agree," answered the magician as he turned Arya so that she was facing him, straddling Saphira's back.

Harry decided to try a variation of a healing spell he had learned by scanning the scrolls of the magical orders of Middle Earth. The enchantment was called Breath of Life. Cupping the back of Arya's neck, the Potter Lord brought his lips inches from hers. As he inhaled deeply and released a breath, which seemed to shimmer with a golden light, the Asuran pressed his lips to the beautiful female's mouth. The draconian male's tongue probed into Arya's parched mouth and pressed their flesh together while her body began to heal as the Rider channeled his powers into her form where he touched her. Life giving magic flowed into Arya from the sorcerer's mouth and his hands where they slipped under the back of her tunic, feeling the scars inflicted by Durza's tortures disappearing with every passing second of the lip lock. As he worked his powers the skilled shape shifter shifted form back to that of Eragon except that he left his eyes their bright green hue. The veela hybrid had always loved his eye color and wanted to keep them that way.

"_Come back to me Arya…awaken to a new life,"_ Harry called into the immortal female's mind gently.

Arya's eyes flew wide as she felt the most glorious sensations coursing through her being. All the aches and pains of the past several months were fleeing her. The elf's eyes locked onto the most powerful pair of green eyes she had ever gazed into. In those jade orbs, human eyes the elf realized, there was a burning power that touched a deep part of Arya's being and also an intelligence that put the best elven scholars to shame. Arya's mind suddenly focused on the fact that the man holding her was kissing her, kissing the elf with such passion and skill the likes of which Arya had never even dreamt was possible. The startled female instinctively wrapped her arms around the male's neck and kissed back. With a jolt Arya was brought back to awareness as Saphira touched down in a clearing.

"Eragon," Murtagh exclaimed to his brother as he saw Harry kissing a beautiful elf.

Arya pulled back as if burned and hoped that her body wasn't betraying her with a blush like she suspected it was.

"Hello Arya…I am Eragon," the Rider greeted warmly as he helped the still somewhat weak female off Saphira's back.

"Why…why did you kiss me?" Arya managed to get out, her throat still somewhat dry from drinking as little of the drugged water Durza forced her to take as possible.

The drugs the Shade had used suppressed Arya's ability to think clearly enough to word magic in the Ancient language.

"I was performing a healing spell I learned called the Breath of Life," explained the warrior warlock as Arya sized up everybody in the clearing, eying Saphira and Eragon in particular.

"Where are we?" Arya wanted to know.

"Just outside of Gil'ead," Murtagh supplied the answer.

"Durza…where is Durza?" Arya questioned fervently as the perceptive empath slipped her a water skin which she took gratefully and began to drink from.

"I slew him. Durza is no more," the Asuran calmly assured the now free former prisoner.

"Who is Durza?" Murtagh queried in confusion while Arya's eyes widened perceptively and fixed on Eragon intently due to the green eyed warrior's news.

"A Shade," Arya spoke softly, causing Murtagh to fixate on his brother with a look of awe.

In the history of Alagaesia only two beings previously had ever slain a Shade. Harry was now the third.

"Thank you Eragon. I owe you a debt that can never be repaid. Might I ask how you managed it? Not to cause offense…but you appear human," Arya observed as she stood across from the Rider.

Harry eyed a small nearby tree about twice as thick as his upper arm. Faster than Murtagh could follow, the warlock's fist struck out and impacted the trunk of the plant and kept on going, splintering the strong wood.

"My Master taught me a few tricks," the Rider announced with a small grin.

"And who would be your Master?" Arya inquired with only a raised eyebrow while inside she found herself quite impressed.

The strongest of elves would have trouble duplicating the new Rider's feat and even fewer without shattering their hand. Yet Eragon appeared to be without pain in the appendage.

"I do not think we should terry here. I will explain as much as I can on the way. We should make for Du Weldenvarden. Galbatorix will have a hard time tracking us there," the veela hybrid suggested.

Arya gazed at Harry intently before saying, "I must know who you serve Rider before I travel any further with you."

The perceptive sorcerer observed the tension in the female immortal's body as she prepared to fight her way free should the green eyed warrior prove hostile.

In the Ancient language of truth Harry answered, "I am your friend Arya and the friend of all elves who seek to live in peace and harmony with other peaceful peoples. I serve no man but myself. I despise Galbatorix with every fiber of my being. I admire the elven race greatly."

By the time Harry finished speaking he wasn't sure Arya's eyebrows could raise any further in surprise. In order to say what he did, the blonde mage would have to believe everything he stated. With a nod of agreement Arya turned to eye the three horses and then Saphira.

"What is your dragon's name Eragon?" Arya questioned reverently.

"Saphira," Harry announced.

"_Greetings Arya,"_ Saphira spoke to the elven woman.

"_Greetings great dragon,"_ Arya replied. _"I have awaited your hatching while I carried you for many years."_

It was the reality traveler's turn to be surprised at Arya's revelations for he had not learned of what the slim elf had been doing when Durza had captured her from the Shade's dying mind.

"It appears you have something to tell us as well," Harry mused, causing Arya to express a small smile.

"Might I suggest we do it on the road," suggested Arya.

"Oh we don't travel on the road," Murtagh announced with a grin as he climbed onto his mount, Tornac, and activated the runes which made the Pegasi's wings appear.

"Amazing," Arya gasped.

"Might I suggest you ride on Saphira so that we may communicate easier," Harry offered.

With a nod of agreement Arya climbed onto Saphira behind the handsome magician and wrapped her arms around the Rider. As the group took off into the air the two beings on dragon back slowly began to exchange a bit of their lives. The caravan quickly flew around Isenstar Lake and towards the forest of Du Weldenvarden, home of the elves.

"_You have accomplished much Eragon Shadeslayer,"_ Arya observed a few minutes after the ageless warlock had finished summarizing his life up until they had met an hour before.

Harry had only briefly covered Middle Earth and hadn't gone into great detail about what went on there; only that his training had lasted roughly eighty years.

"_Your life sounds equally as adventurous Arya,"_ the veela hybrid returned.

"_Adventure is not all that it is proclaimed to be by the storytellers. Torture is left out of those tales," _Arya spoke with a shiver as an unwanted memory surfaced of her time in Gil'ead.

The empath reached down and held the woman's hands that wrapped around his waist. The mage suddenly felt as if he had shared in Arya's tortures. The feeling was horrible and terrifying. Employing his occlumency to calm his emotions Harry was able to calm the roiling feelings. At the same time he felt Arya's body calm. It took only a few moments for the Rider's powerful Asuran mind to come to the conclusion that the feelings he felt were foreign and were not a result of his empathy ability directly.

"_Alice analyze my most recent feelings and the situation,"_ the wizard commanded.

Only a few moments passed before the powerful AI answered, _"It appears your use of the Breath of Life in such a unique way acted as a ritual. As a result of your saliva exchange with Arya along with the emotion you used to fuel the spell you have formed an empathic bond with Arya. Right now it will only be felt when either of you is feeling a particularly strong emotion but in time I believe it will grow stronger."_

Harry was quiet for a while as he considered the implications. Surprisingly he wasn't upset by the revelations.

"_We should land for the night,"_ the Potter Lord sent to Saphira, Arya, and Murtagh.

As the group touched down Harry leapt from Saphira's back and summoned the wizard's tent from his trunk dimension. Arya had promised to look at Brom to see what she could do about healing the former Rider. Arya was amazed to hear of the stasis the green eyed male had placed the older man in. Brom was resting comfortably in one of the beds inside the tent. The dimension did not change even in the tent's compressed state.

"How long will this stasis last," Arya questioned after she examined Brom, testing the man with a few spells.

"As long as I need it to," Harry explained. "Brom's condition will not change while he is in the spell's embrace. It's a form of time manipulation my Master taught me."

"Amazing," Arya whispered while shaking her head at the spells Harry knew. "I am not the most skilled of my people at healing, far from it in fact. The nature of the Ra'zac induced wounds is such that I would prefer someone more accomplished than I am treat the injuries if Brom has any hope of making a full recovery."

"Well it will have to wait for another few days or so. Tomorrow I fly hard for the south," the sorcerer announced.

"Why do you need to head south?" Murtagh exclaimed in surprise, tending to the fire just outside the tent entrance.

"There is an army of Urgals waiting to attack the Varden at the abandoned dwarf city of Orthiad. I must stop it or the Varden will be caught unawares," explained the mage.

"You know this from the memories you took from Durza," the intelligent elf quickly surmised.

"Yes," agreed the warlock.

"Then I will go with you. I could not let you go alone on such a perilous task. Besides…I know the Beor Mountains fairly well," Arya spoke firmly, not taking no for an answer.

"I would be foolish to turn down the help or such pleasant company," the veela hybrid agreed with a grin, one which had Arya ruthlessly suppressing the feelings the handsome Rider's words caused.

She could not allow herself to distract Eragon from the task before him Arya admonished herself. Slaying Galbatorix was the most important concern for the Rider.

"And just what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Murtagh groused.

"Why I believe you could take the time to learn more of the Ancient language," Harry suggested while summoning a book from his trunk.

Arya was still amazed by the Rider's ability to pull objects from seemingly nowhere. Eragon had first demonstrated the ability by returning her sword and bow as they flew from Gil'ead.

"Just tap the word with your finger and the book will read it aloud so you can practice speaking as well as memorizing," the reality traveler instructed his brother.

"I suppose that could be productive," Murtagh mused with a slowly growing grin, always eager to learn more magic.

"Then it is settled. Arya, Saphira, and I will set flight in the morning. This tent and its wards will keep you safe from Galbatorix's men," the Asuran explained.

Arya was grateful Eragon didn't suggest his brother wait in the forest. It would be hard enough convincing her people to accept the son of Morzan into their midst. Only Eragon's assurances that Murtagh was pledged to his brother and Eragon to him in the Ancient language had calmed Arya when she found out who exactly Murtagh was. Beyond that Arya's mother Islanzadi must be the first to know Arya was still alive. Surely the egg bearer's people had thought her dead when they found the bodies of her companions and bodyguards.

Arya's mood turned melancholy as she thought of Faolin, her companion for several decades and intended mate. They had not made the public announcements of mating that were required for acknowledgement due to Arya's status but the elven couple had been intending to do so in the years to come. Faolin's death struck Arya hard. As her mood slipped further Arya sensed Eragon's approach. The powerful Rider sat on the log beside her. The blonde warrior's hand slipped over the elven beauty's and held her smaller palm gently. As soon as her companion laid his skin against her own Arya felt a calm come over her. The raven haired elf's mood brightened considerably and she felt hopeful for the future. Arya wondered about the strange effect Eragon had on her for the rest of the night as she got to know her new companions.

The next morning Arya was roused from the regenerative state that was the elven equivalent of sleep by the quiet movements of Eragon. If it wasn't for her elven senses, far superior to those of normal humans, Arya would not have even noticed the Rider's near silent departure. Finding herself immensely curious about her enigmatic new companion Arya silently followed Eragon into the forest which surrounded the clearing their group was camped in. It was only a short distance to the nearby Isenstar Lake. The part of the lake shore Eragon had chosen to arrive at was inside a small cove which hid the Rider from the view of any boaters that might have been on the body of water. Arya watched in anticipation as Eragon quickly disrobed, revealing a firm well muscled body that set the elf's loins afire with desire. The blonde human's manhood was quite impressive, certainly a good deal larger than the equipment Faolin had possessed. As Eragon dove into the cool waters of Isenstar Lake the elf followed his every movement with her keen eyesight.

As he began swimming around the cove of the lake Harry had noticed as he flew over with Saphira the evening before the Asuran split his focus between two separate tasks. One task was the exercise his body carried out while his mind focused on the second task which was Arya who the wizard could easily sense watching him from the concealment the forest provided. He could sense her arousal via his veela charms even from the distance the shadow manipulator was from the attractive female. The ageless beauty's scent served to arouse the Asuran male as well. The smell of crushed pine needles along with the usual feminine musk the powerful Rider had come to associate with elves was easily discernible. Elves were more primal, earthier in nature than the females of the mortal races. It was a property that the Potter Lord found quite alluring. 

Harry emerged from the water twenty minutes later, dripping wet and aware of Arya's eyes sweeping over his body. The skilled warrior mage proceeded to work through the forms of an Asuran martial art that had been honed over the course of several million years. Graceful was an inadequate description for his motions as the draconian male flowed from one position to the next under the elf's watchful gaze.

Arya found herself disappointed when after finishing with his impressive and attractive dance Eragon cleaned his garments with magic and got dressed. The elf slipped into the woods and worked her way quickly but silently back to the camp.

"Good morning Arya," Harry's sultry voice purred a few minutes later in greeting as he arrived back at the camp.

"Hello Eragon," Arya returned the greeting. "I trust you slept well," the elf inquired.

"Most pleasantly for a short while," the ritually enhanced male answered. "I do not require much rest."

"When will we be leaving?" The slender female queried.

"We won't," the part veela male responded. "During the night I used the time to scry the Urgal encampment in Orthiad. I noticed that tensions were growing high amongst the different factions. I took the opportunity to gain control of the minds of Urgals from several different clans and started a fight amongst them. In the ensuing hours all out combat broke out. The Varden will face no trouble from the Urgal horde," Harry concluded his tale.

"I see," Arya spoke calmly on the outside while shocked and amazed on the inside.

Arya would be able to communicate over the great distance the green eyed Rider spoke of but would not be capable of taking control of another being's mind let alone control several Urgal minds that had likely been shielded.

"So we should make haste for the refuge of Du Weldenvarden as quickly as possible," Harry suggested.

Over the course of the previous night Harry had realized that if he went to Orthiad alone with Arya things might progress to a point that Arya just wasn't emotionally ready for. The elven woman's feelings over Faolin were still too raw and tumultuous for her to be starting a new relationship yet. So the green eyed empath would take things slow and steady. The ageless sorcerer was in no hurry. Dealing with the Urgal horde from a distance was no problem with Alice backing up her creator's mental assault on multiple Urgals.

"If that is the case we will be staying with my people," Arya began, confirming aloud finally that her people dwelled in Du Weldenvarden. "You must learn the courtesies of my race. Because elves live for so many years courtesy is considered the highest social virtue. Offense cannot be risked when hostilities can build over centuries or even millennia. Courtesy doesn't always succeed at preventing offense but we adhere to our rituals rigorously."

"Teach me what I need to know please," the dragon animagus requested politely.

Arya smiled before beginning the Rider's instruction.

"You will be judged by the highest standards with a mistake being taken as intentional. It would be worse if it was discovered that the mistake was the result of ignorance. It's far better to be thought rude and capable than rude and incapable lest you be manipulated like The Serpent in a match of Runes," Arya Svit-Kona explained.

From there Harry learned that when two elves greet each other they touch their first two fingers to their lips meaning, "We will not distort the truth during our conversation." After that they recited, "Atra esterni ono thelduin." The correct response was, "Atra du evarinya ono varda." For special formality a third response is recited as, "Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." The last phrase meant, "And may peace live in your heart." The lines were adapted from a blessing made by dragons to the elves after the pact was signed to end the Dragon Elf wars and form the Riders so long ago. These last phrases translated as, "May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you."

From there Arya instructed Harry on how to greet Queen Islanzadi and any other elves he might encounter, including an interesting gesture made by twisting the hand over the sternum. Their lessons were soon at an end but Arya did not depart from the Asuran male's company. The Rider sensed his dragon via their bond cleaning her form in the nearby lake. Murtagh was just stirring as the sun began to show itself above the trees.

"Tell me about them please, Arya," Harry requested in a near whisper, just loud enough for an elf's keen ears to pick up.

"Tell you about whom?" Arya answered in confusion, her brows knitting rather cutely in the veela hybrid's opinion.

"Your people; what they're like, your history, culture, and anything else you choose to honor me with sharing," the wizard clarified.

Arya hesitated a moment before nodding to signal her consent. The graceful elf began telling her companion of her people. Harry absorbed everything Arya desired to tell him, his attention never wavering. Arya halted her tale for the moment so the warrior wizard could inform the others of the change of plans as Saphira returned to camp and Murtagh emerged from his tent. Murtagh nodded his agreement before the three humanoids began packing up the camp. The trio plus one dragon walked the short distance to the edge of the ancient forest.

Thanks for reading. Now please review.


	9. LotR & Inheritance Reality P5

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

"Halt here," Arya instructed her companions as the perceptive sorcerer felt an alert ward trip.

Arya dismounted from Snowfire (Brom was in the tent still) and walked forward several yards.

The elf cried out in the Ancient language, "Come forth, my brethren! You have nothing to fear. 'Tis I, Arya of Ellesmera. My companions are friends and allies; they mean us no harm."

Arya continued in this vein for a few moments and then fell silent, waiting. Harry pierced the shade of the forest with his nearly all seeing contacts and watched as several elves came running at great speed, having heard Arya's call being amplified by the wards surrounding Du Weldenvarden.

"Do you speak the truth?" One elf cried hurriedly in the elven tongue, scarcely believing his eyes and having been unsure if the ward's alert to Arya's presence was truthful.

"I do," confirmed the dark haired beauty.

The small group of newly arrived elves burst from the forest, several carrying long spears and white blades. Others held bows. The elves wasted no time in embracing Arya as they all laughed in a hauntingly sweet tune that caused Harry's heart to flutter. The reality traveler had always delighted in hearing elven laughter. Saphira chose that moment to touch down beside her favorite human. The elves cried out in alarm while aiming their weapons at the majestic giant. Arya quickly calmed the males of her race while gesturing between Saphira and the blonde magician. The Rider raised his hand, dispelling the glamour meant to hide his silver palm.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal," Harry declared his status as a Rider and a friend to the elves before adding the lines Arya had taught him that morning.

Harry watched curiously as the face of every elf present besides Arya lit up with joy as they lowered their weapons. Arya smiled at her brethren's reaction to the handsome dragon blessed and Saphira. After they replied with the appropriate courtesy the elves beckoned the group into the forest. It was a moderate walk to three small huts built within the trees surrounding a fire.

As Harry sat on a log between Murtagh and Arya the elves began preparing a meal of fruits and vegetables.

"Might we know your names?" Murtagh inquired.

"I am Lifaen of House Rilvenar. And my companions are Edurna, Celdin, and Nari," introduced the dark haired male elf, the only elf whose hair color matched Arya's.

"You no doubt know Eragon and Saphira's names. Mine is Murtagh," Harry's brother announced, deciding to get any rejection over with.

The elves tensed up for a moment as they realized who Murtagh was before Lifaen glanced briefly at Arya. Arya too was tense but relaxed when she noticed the other elves doing so.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Murtagh, Saphira, and Eragon. Any who are trusted by Arya are friends to the elves," Lifaen declared, saying more without words and by body language than could ever be spoken aloud.

"_More magic is in this race," _Saphira remarked, "_t__han either humans or dwarves._

_They do not feel as if they come from the earth or the stone, but rather from another_

_realm, half in, half out, like reflections seen through water."_

Harry simply nodded in agreement with his dragon's observations as she watched the elves move. The veela hybrid found it amusing as the elves doted on Saphira. The enamored elves would voice aloud their comments because it was rude to talk to a Rider's dragon without permission. Then Saphira would answer directly to the Fey creatures.

When the food was served it was upon plates that were constructed of white wood with flowers and vines decorating the rim. A flagon, constructed of the same material, of gooseberry wine was the liquid consumed. Nari, the silver haired elf, began to sing while Lifaen played a set of reed pipes. Harry enjoyed the music. The sound reminded him strongly of the tunes sung by the elves of Middle Earth.

After the meal the elves began asking questions of Harry, Saphira, and Murtagh. Hours passed by without the immortal Fey even noticing. By the time the elves stopped when Murtagh's stomach growled another meal was upon the group.

Later after dinner Harry erected his tent to the amazement of the elves. When their curiosity showed on their sculpted features the wizard decided to extend an offer to the immortals.

"You can sleep in one of the rooms here tonight if you wish," suggested the Rider.

"I do not think there is enough room for all of us Argetlam," Lifaen responded from where he and his companions stood in the entrance hall of the expanded dimension.

Harry walked over to a seemingly random spot in the entrance chamber and waved his right hand in the air. As the Asuran's hand glowed with power a runic array appeared like a hologram in midair. The sorcerer's fingertips flashed with energy as they danced across the runes, altering the shape of several to suit his needs. The green eyed magician could have done the alterations mentally but wanted to put on a bit of a show for the elves. When the enchanter was done the runes vanished once more and several more rooms were apparent.

"Space can always be found by those who know how to look," the mage told the elves as they explored the rooms in amazement.

"Thank you Argetlam. We would be delighted to stay here tonight," Nari spoke up.

As he lay in bed that night Harry heard Arya explaining to her fellow elves how she had lost Saphira's egg and was captured. The Rider tuned out the sound. Finding out Arya's secrets by eavesdropping wasn't how the empathic wizard wanted to get to know the beautiful elf better. Before the mage stopped listening to the elves' conversation, the green eyed male did pick up from Edurna that Islanzadi was sorely wounded when the Queen learned of Arya's disappearance.

The next morning when he awoke Harry's draconic nostrils were filled with the scent of flowers which permeated the forest of Du Weldenvarden. The sun was shining down brightly upon the thick canopy which only grew denser the further one traveled into the forest.

"_Good morning little one,"_ Saphira's mind greeted her favorite human as he sensed her flying overhead, returning from her hunt.

"_Morning Saphira…It's a great day to be alive,"_ Harry declared.

"_That it is Eragon, that it is,"_ Saphira returned as she landed.

After the Asuran male greeted Arya, Murtagh, and the other elves the group ate a quick breakfast before they prepared to set off.

"Guard this way so that none may follow us, and tell no one of our presence. The Queen must be the first to know," Arya instructed the elves guarding the edge of the forest.

Harry couldn't help but overhear the argument that had ensued when Arya had told the other elves that she intended to lead the way to Ellesmera without any others of her kind along. Several had wanted to accompany the group but Arya told them she was firm in her decision. The intelligent beauty correctly pointed out that she had been traveling with the same group for days without trouble in the Empire and they would be even safer within the borders of Du Weldenvarden. The other elves finally conceded to the regal woman's orders when she used her firmest voice.

"Arya Drottningu," the elves chanted in unison.

"May the stars watch over you," the addressed female answered.

The small group set out into the seemingly endless expanse of forest. Underneath the by then very dense canopy the forest floor appeared wide open with only the thick tree trunks to break up the moss covered floor. Saphira walked behind the group as they rode their Pegasi. The horses weren't set a hard pace so Saphira could easily keep up. Murtagh was actually talking mentally with the dragon after she gave him permission to do so. This left Arya to ride next to Eragon.

"I noticed you seemed different around your people," Harry pointed out gently.

The empathic mage felt the equivalent of an emotional wince along with a surge of discomfort flare through Arya at his words. With her so close it was easy for the warlock to examine the pair's emotional link.

"I have spent so long among the Varden that I am no longer sure how to behave among my people. Rarely have I been back to visit since I became the carrier of Saphira's egg some seventy years ago," Arya explained haltingly. "I did not part on good terms with my mother."

"And how did you part with your father?" The Asuran warrior inquired.

A wave of sadness overcame the link.

"I'm sorry," Harry declared softly when he realized the intensity of the sadness signaled the elven beauty's father was no longer among the living.

"He was killed when the elves faced Galbatorix on the planes of Ilirea in our final attempt to defeat the mad tyrant. Ilirea is now called Uru'baen. My father…," Arya struggled to speak the words.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry told the dark haired female as he leaned over and placed his hand on hers while channeling calming feelings over their bond.

"No…you need to know for you will discover it soon enough when we reach Ellesmera. My father was Evandar, our King," Arya announced softly before turning to look at the handsome Rider's face intently.

Arya was pleased when her announcement about her position was met with calm acceptance. The gorgeous blonde man didn't become upset in any way that Arya could tell and she was closely monitoring the connection she had realized they shared. Arya had yet to voice her questions about how the connection had formed but she had her suspicions. The emotional link wasn't a problem at the moment and Arya hoped it would never become so.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share something so important Arya," Harry spoke with a small smile which Arya returned greater at his words. "I take it the Varden did not know or else you would have been traveling with more than your two companions at the time of your capture."

Arya went on to explain the Varden being kept in the dark about her true station. Elven royalty were chosen for their positions based off of their ability to serve the people. The dark haired Princess' father and mother had taken up ruling some five hundred years before. That small tidbit of information was all Arya wanted to talk about concerning her parents at that time. From there the pair with a quickly growing friendship and already large attraction towards each other moved onto other subjects. The two companions continued the discussion of their personal histories and the history of Arya's people.

Harry learned about the arrival of humans in Alagaesia some eight hundred years before with King Palancar at their head. Eragon's ancestors settled in Palancar valley. A mighty state was built but Palancar was not satisfied with that. Palancar attacked the elves in an attempt to expand his borders. Three times he attacked and three times the elves rebuffed the human ruler's efforts easily. The nobles of Palancar's court were frightened of the elves' strength and pleaded with their king to desist his attacks. When Palancar ignored their efforts the nobles approached the elves with a treaty which the Fey signed without Palancar's knowledge. With the elves' help Palancar was deposed. The former king and his family refused to leave Palancar Valley so the tower of Ristvak'baen was built so the Riders could watch over the troublesome former royals. Palancar was eventually killed by a son who didn't wish to wait for old age.

"The blood of Kings still runs in Carvahall and Therinsford," Arya told Harry. "It was this event which convinced Anurin—Vrael's predecessor as head Rider—to allow humans to become Riders, in order to prevent similar disputes."

"I bet that caused some fighting," the veela hybrid suggested amusedly.

"It was an unpopular decision," Arya allowed with a rueful smile. "Even now the wisdom of that decision is questioned. The disagreement between Anurin and Queen Dellanir, my mother's predecessor, resulted in Anurin seceding from our government and establishing the Riders on Vroengard as an independent entity."

"If the Riders were separated from your government how was it that they were able to keep the peace without the government's authority? Did Queen Dellanir grant them authority to police the lands," the Asuran male queried.

"Eventually the Queen did see the wisdom of having the order of Dragon Riders free of any Lord or King and restored their access to Du Weldenvarden but it never did please her that any authority could supersede her own. The Riders were supposed to guard against the failings of the different governments and races, yet who watched the watchers? Some say it was that very problem which caused the Fall," answered the beautiful elf.

Just then a commotion came from off to the group's left. The three warriors on horseback altered their course to investigate. What the trio found was a gyrfalcon with a broken wing thrashing in the underbrush. The winged creature emitted a piercing cry when it noticed its observers.

"_What a terrible fate, to be unable to fly,"_ Saphira mused sorrowfully.

Arya strung her bow and prepared to grant the creature a mercy killing when Harry stopped her with a hand on her arm. With a gesture at the falcon the predator rose into the air and floated over to the Rider. A calming spell served to keep the bird from struggling as the sorcerer with jade colored eyes laid his hand upon the injured wing. A bright white light suffused the injury for a few moments before disappearing to reveal a whole and restored predator of the skies once more. The gyrfalcon gave another piercing cry before jumping into the air and flying away.

"Your magic never seems to amaze me Eragon," Arya announced.

"Aye," Murtagh agreed.

"Well we should be far enough away from any elves besides you Arya which might see us take off. What say we lessen our journey to Ellesmera," proposed Harry.

"But there is no place nearby to take off from," Murtagh declared, eying the dense canopy that extended as far as the eye could see.

With a wry grin Harry muttered _Portus_ while eying the bands which held the Pegasi's wings in hiding along with Saphira's saddle. With a mental nudge the three Pegasi, their riders, and the dragon disappeared from the forest floor and reappeared five hundred feet in the air.

The wings of the flying steeds unfurled rapidly even as Murtagh cried, "Damn you Eragon!"

Arya was laughing joyfully as the Pegasi pulled out of their dive. The group flew over fields of prickly green and rolling hills and at one point a small group of towering pointed peaks that Arya said were among the only mountains in the forest. Finally when night was closing in on the group the immortal Princess beckoned them to land.

"It would be unwise to fly any closer to Ellesmera for there are powerful wards around our capital. Until you are keyed into the protections Saphira should stay on the ground as well," Arya explained.

"Very well," Harry agreed with a nod.

"When do you think we'll reach the city?" Murtagh questioned the female guide.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow," Arya responded as she dismounted.

The group camped for the night in the reality traveler's tent before setting off early the next morning.

Arya was right. The caravan reached the outlying leagues before Ellesmera by eleven.

"That's one thick tree," Murtagh observed as he indicated one of the trees which measured seventy feet in girth.

"It's a sign we are close to Ellesmera," Arya pointed out as she placed her hand gently on the trunk of one of the pines. "These trees are among the oldest living creatures in Alagaesia. Elves have loved them since first we saw Du Weldenvarden, and we have done everything within our power to help them flourish. You are about to enter my world."

Arya's contemplation ended and the group moved on. The forest grew more beautiful as the travelers progressed further to its heart. Finally as the group neared the end of their journey an elf was revealed before them as the Pegasi riding journeyers came into a section of the forest where the canopy began to thin. A circlet of silver adorned the thin immortal's brow while flowing robes encircled his form. Old, noble, and serene described the male Fey's bearing perfectly.

"Eragon…show him your palm," instructed Arya.

When Harry revealed his gedwey ignasia the elf smiled and spread his arms wide while closing his eyes. The Potter male felt the heavy wards shift to accept the modifications the elf was making.

"The way is clear," Arya informed her companions before spurring her mount on to lead the way.

The group rode around the guardian elf before he vanished, his image nothing more than an illusion being remotely projected to their location.

"_Who is he?" _Saphira questioned.

"He is Gilderien the Wise, Prince of House Miolandra, wielder of the White Flame of Vandil, and guardian of Ellesmera since the days of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, our war with the dragons. None may enter the city unless he permits it," Arya explained to her companions.

A quarter of a mile later and the canopy thinned even further to allow more light in. At the edge of a glade the group paused. Harry's advanced brain immediately began to pick out the buildings grown right out of the pines. A two story house grew out of the bulging base of one particular tree. Everything was decorated with a natural motif of moss, lichen, and blended seamlessly with the forest surrounding it. The elves coexisted with nature rather than mastered it. Slowly, weary elves began to step into sight, all as graceful and nimble as Arya and the border sentries. The almond eyes of the fey immortals were all fixed upon Saphira, Arya, and Harry. The women all wore their hair without restraint while possessing a flawless ethereal beauty. The men possessed the same aspects but only in a masculine blend of high cheekbones with heavy eyelids. Rustic tunics adorned with fringes of gold, russet, and orange were garbed on the race's fair frames.

Harry touched his lips in greeting to signal his friendship and as one the elves returned the gesture with a bow at the waist. Laughter and unrestrained happiness burst forth from the forest natives in the next moment. A woman's voice began to sing in the Ancient language.

Arya dismounted and the other two travelers followed suit. An elf came forward to take the mounts away to the stables where they would be cared for. The elves danced around the trio of new arrivals as Arya led the way along a cobblestone path. Compliments for Saphira flew across the air from many elvish tongues. At the end of the path the group walked up a web of roots formed into steps that led into a door between two saplings. The door swung open as the wards sensed Arya's presence to reveal a hall formed out of many tree branches. Twelve wooden chairs grew out of the walls on each side with twenty-four elf lords and ladies around the room. Circlets were on the brow of each noble while swords hung at their waists. The native immortals' faces were hopeful, eager, and attentive.

A throne of knotted roots under a white pavilion was situated at the head of a group of chairs. Queen Islanzadi sat upon that thrown with features very similar to Arya's but with a maturity that comes with many more centuries than her daughter possessed behind the beautiful Queen. The Monarch's clothes were resplendent and by her side sat a curved rod with a white raven sitting atop. The raven crowed, "Wyrda!" The door closed behind the group.

Arya was the first to bow but not the last. Harry and Murtagh quickly followed suit with Saphira lowering her head as well. The Queen rose from her throne and descended down to the new arrival's level before placing trembling hands upon her daughters shoulders while commanding, "Rise."

For a moment the Queen scrutinized her daughter before crying out as she hugged her only child, "O my daughter, I have wronged you!"

"Islanzadi Drottning," Arya spoke to her mother formally.

Islanzadi pulled back like Arya had struck her before repeating, "O my daughter, I have wronged you! Ever since you disappeared, I've barely slept or eaten. I was haunted by your fate, and feared that I would never see you again. Banning you from my presence was the greatest mistake I have ever made…Can you forgive me?"

At the startled looks playing across the regal features of the elves around him Harry gathered Islanzadi was not usually so demonstrative of her emotions as she was being then. It was understandable since the Queen thought her daughter had been captured and killed.

After a long pause Arya replied, "For seventy years, I have lived and loved, fought and killed without every speaking to you, my mother. Our lives are long, but even so, that is no small span."

Harry understood the implied meaning. That span of seven decades was even more significant for the Princess for she would have only been thirty years old. Seventy percent of her life so far had been spent without ever speaking to her mother. In the warrior wizard's opinion that didn't exactly make Islanzadi seem like the best mother but he would withhold judgment for the time being.

In response Islanzadi's back became straight as a tremor shook her form before she declared, "I cannot undo the past, Arya, no matter how much I might desire to."

"And I cannot forget what I endured," Arya answered.

"Nor should you," the Queen was quick to say as she took her daughters hands between her own. "Arya, I love you. You are my only family. Go if you must, but unless you wish to renounce me, I would be reconciled with you."

The perceptive former ruler of the Asuran people understood the position Arya was being placed in immediately. The younger royal could not reject her mother in front of all the elves around them lest she undermine Islanzadi's rule.

"No, mother…I could not leave," Arya finally stated while Islanzadi hugged her daughter once more and Arya returned the gesture.

As the lords and ladies broke out into smiles the white raven hopped further up his stand and cackled, "And on the door was graven evermore, what now became the family lore, Let us never do but adore!"

"Hush, Blagden," the immortal Queen commanded the raven. "Keep your doggerel to yourself." Then Arya's mother turned her attention to the Rider and his Dragon. "You must excuse me for being discourteous and ignoring you, our most important guests."

"Elen síla lúmenna omentielvo," (A star shines upon the hour) Harry began his greeting with before observing the greetings Arya had instructed.

Harry's first line was actually taught to him by Elrond when the ancient elf lord had instructed the young King in elvish history. Judging from the intake of breath from several of the lords and ladies surrounding the group and the startled look of Islanzadi herself they understood the phrase.

"Where did you learn that phrase Rider?" Islanzadi demanded, her gaze focusing intently upon Harry.

"From Lord Elrond of Rivendell," answered the veela hybrid calmly.

There was a pause before Islanzadi urged, "Please tell me how you met Elrond."

Arya appeared confused but didn't comment. Harry briefly explained his eighty years spent in Middle Earth in mind and spirit under the aid of King Aragorn.

"Who is Elrond to us, mother?" Arya questioned, overcome with curiosity when the handsome Rider had finished his tale.

"Elrond is your Uncle," the Queen replied while appearing deeply shaken. "Thousands of years ago, our people lived on an island we called Atlantis. Atlantis was located upon a powerful volcano which we kept inactive with our magics. But one day a powerful ward swept out over our Island from across the sea, changing how magic was accessed. The wards were shattered and the volcano erupted. I was a young elf then, barely three decades old. Several ships full of our people were lucky to escape with our lives. For better survival our remaining people decided to split up. One contingent went to the continent to the west and the other group to the land to the east. Two twin brothers, Elrond and Evandar, were the leaders of the two parties. Elrond had a set of twin sons who were named after their father and Uncle. Evandar was my mate and so came with our group here to Alagaesia. It was here we discovered how the Grey Folk had erected the ward which destroyed our island. Magic could no longer be accessed so freely under the ward's effects. All attempts to communicate with the other contingent of our kind failed. After we bonded with the dragons and became immortal we eventually stopped trying. Very few of us have survived from that time and have always assumed those we knew from that time and that group of our kind perished. Before our bonding with the dragons we were mortal, long lived but mortal. The longest lived of our kind lasted centuries but not millennia. How then did Elrond survive…if he is the same Elrond I knew?"

"He is," Harry spoke up. "Shortly after their arrival on Middle Earth, as the elves took to calling that continent, the elves made an enemy among one of the dark great powers in that land. I'm sorry to inform you that Elrond's father was killed in the ensuing battles. Elrond the younger was a skilled alchemist and spell weaver. It was through these talents that Lord Elrond devised an elixir and a spell which granted immortality to his race. Those who were initially changed would pass the blueprint in their genes to their offspring. When the elf was physically matured they were given an enchanted necklace, the Evenstar it's called, which activated the dormant genes which allow the elf to stop aging. If the elf wants to become mortal they simply rid themselves of the necklace and the genes go dormant. This practice usually happens when an elf and human fall in love. Elrond could not make the elixir work for humans due to differences in our races," the warlock explained.

"Amazing," Islanzadi whispered while the other lords and ladies in the tree composed hall nodded their agreement at their ruler's assessment of the tale.

"As for your inability to communicate…that would be due to the dark powers I spoke of. These evil entities didn't want reinforcements coming to Middle Earth for their enemies so intercepted your messengers. It was only a few years ago that the great dark powers of Middle Earth were defeated for good by my Master King Aragorn," the mage added.

"And you say this Aragorn took your mind and spirit to his land for eighty years. How did he know of you?" The mature Queen questioned.

"He heard my mental outcry at Brom's imminent death," supplied the wizard.

"Brom's imminent death? What has happened to Brom?" Islanzadi demanded. "I think we had best hear your story. But first what is your name Dragon and yours Rider?"

"_Saphira,"_ the dragon answered so that all present could hear her.

"Eragon Shadeslayer and this is Murtagh," the shadow manipulator added, causing another startled ripple went through the surrounding crowd.

"That is a powerful name Rider, one which we do not often bestow upon our children," Islanzadi informed Harry as she eyed Murtagh. The Queen or any of the other elves didn't mention who Murtagh was, trusting Arya's judgment. "This should be an interesting tale."

With that said Harry began telling of his past with help from Saphira. After the veela hybrid had finished his part in the story Arya told of her capture and imprisonment. The slim Princess also told of her rescue by the handsome blonde warrior. After the tale was complete Islanzadi was silent for a moment before looking intently at the dragon's companion.

"My people owe you an even greater debt Eragon Shadeslayer than I at first thought. As a mother I can never repay you for saving my daughter from such a horrible fate. A ring will be commissioned which shall name you as elf friend so that all shall know you as such. Now could you bring out Brom so that he may be healed?" Islanzadi requested of the Rider.

With a gesture of the reality traveler's hand Brom appeared before the Queen while resting in stasis upon the bed which had held the former Rider inside the tent, carried into view by the wormholes Harry could manipulate. Islanzadi nodded at two of the attendants that had just entered the room. The Asuran mage guessed the Queen had summoned the pair of elves with her mind. As the pair of immortals carried Brom away with magic to attend to his wounds Islanzadi turned her attention back to her guests.

"I see now the true depth of my folly. My grief would have ended so much sooner if I had not withdrawn our warriors and ignored Ajihad's messengers after learning that Arya had been ambushed. I should have never blamed the Varden for what I foolishly perceived as my daughter's death. For one so old, I am still far too foolish…" Islanzadi declared before trailing off into silence.

Ajihad was the current leader of the Varden resistance group. Arya had briefed Harry on the workings of the Varden, dwarves, and other matters of import on the journey to Ellesmera.

"Since Arya has returned alive, do you plan to aid the Varden again? I have learned from Durza's memories that the usurper King will begin gathering troops to send against the Varden now that his Urgal host has failed to get the job done. Galbatorix knows the current location of the Varden," the reality traveler announced.

"My quarrel with the Varden is as dust in the wind. Fear not; we will assist them as we once did, and more, because of you and your victory over Durza and the Urgals," Islanzadi answered. "We are accustomed to a slower way of life here in Du Weldenvarden. I fear there is very little time in which to prepare and so much to accomplish, least of which is your training."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance in this regard," Harry began, earning the curious interest of every elf in the hall. "My Master King Aragorn is a master of bending time to his will. This," the Rider explained as he waved his hand and summoned a large cube shaped device from his trunk. "Temporal Dilation Device will speed up time inside of a large volume of space relative to the rest of the universe. I could train for literally years inside the field while months pass outside. Your people could have the time to fully prepare for war that they need while I can complete my full Rider's training. I doubt it will take me years. Not to sound immodest but I am a very quick study."

"Such a thing has never been done before," Islanzadi began as she looked at the Lords and Ladies around her but at their nods she continued. "I think your solution will work well for us Eragon."

Like he did in the tent to adjust the inner dimension's size Harry summoned forth a runic array of glowing energy and began manipulating the time dilation field generator controls manually. A holographic map of the planet Earth appeared in the hall. The genius scientist narrowed the view until the entirety of the elven domain in Du Weldenvarden was highlighted and locked in as the target region. As the shadow wizard finished the cube began to spin brightly as energy began to flow around it. When the hum of its spinning power reached a crescendo the device shot through a skylight in the tree branch ceiling and came to rest several hundred meters above Ellesmera.

"It is done. The device shall project an artificial day and night so that everything will appear normal to us," the warlock announced.

"Well that is enough talk of evil things for one day." As she spoke Islanzadi's face lit up with a wide smile and she stood. "My daughter has returned, a dragon and her Rider have appeared, and I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion!" The Queen clapped her hands and a shower of lilies and roses appeared twenty feet above the floor and drifted down like multicolored flakes of snow. While everyone was distracted by the beautiful shower of flowers Islanzadi touched Arya's shoulder gently and whispered, "You never would have suffered so if you had taken my counsel. I was right to oppose your decision to accept the yawe."

"It was my decision to make," Arya replied to her mother.

After a momentary pause the Queen nodded before summoning the white raven with a call of "Blagden." After the bird flew to a perch on Islanzadi's left shoulder the Queen walked to the end of the hall among bowing nobles and flung open the doors of the entrance. The monarch's declaration of the good news and the feast to ensue, elicited cheers from the crowd of hundreds of elves outside.

"Are you alright Arya?" Harry whispered to his friend as he stepped up beside her while her brethren poured out of the hall.

The empathic mage could sense the turmoil of the Princess' emotions after retelling her story and her mother's censure.

Arya examined the handsome Rider's features for several moments but after detecting only genuine concern for her well being answered, "I will be right with time Eragon. That is all any of us can ask. Now come, let us celebrate. My mother's feasts are always something to look forward to."

Harry, Saphira, and Murtagh followed the exotic Princess out of the hall and towards a small hill where a team of elves had set up chairs and tables enough for all. Fires lit up the forest including a bonfire next to the long head table. The forest was alight with happiness and joy. With a mischievous smile Arya picked up goblets that were just set upon the table and handed one each to Murtagh and Harry. The two brothers looked at each other before shrugging and taking a drink. The fluid burned down the Rider's throat like fire whiskey but instead of tasting like whiskey the concoction generated a sensation like mulled cider and mead blended together on the males' taste buds. Clarity and energy suffused the wizard's limbs and mind.

"Faelnirv," Arya supplied the name at the mage's curious look. "We distill it from crushed elderberries and spun moonbeams. If needs must a strong person can travel for three days on nothing else."

With a wicked grin Harry gestured with his hand and a goblet floated off the table.

"Saphira open up," the dragon's Rider instructed.

The dragon did as asked and allowed Harry to pour the goblet's contents into her mouth.

With widened eyes and a twitching tail Saphira declared, _"Now that is a treat! Is there more?"_

Arya actually giggled at Saphira's question, her own consumption of the delicious Faelnirv loosening her inhibitions. The elven woman had not found reason for cheer of late but ever since Eragon had rescued her from her horrible fate Arya's life had been looking up. The Princess was intelligent enough to know she owed her increasing happiness to the handsome Rider laughing at the antics of his dragon with his half brother before her. The attractive blonde man wouldn't let the immortal female slip into depressing thoughts for long with the emotional link they seemed to share. Just then Arya's mother drew everyone's attention with a clap of her hands.

A quartet of elves carrying musical instruments came forth from within the city and began a playful song accompanied by the voice of one of the elf maidens. Harry took a seat at the table beside Arya, the Princess at his right and Murtagh at his left. Islanzadi was seated at the head of the table to Arya's right. The Rider noticed what appeared to be a small girl with bleached white hair showing her immense age prowling behind the Queen. The youthful appearing female smiled at the wizard who glimpsed a row of sharp teeth. The perceptive Asuran recognized her for what she was—a werecat. The Rider had met one of her kind once before in the city of Teirm in an odd shop. The witch who accompanied Solembum (the other werecat) had made a prophecy about Harry's life. Such thoughts were abandoned as the veela hybrid reveled in the merriment of those around him.

As the song ceased, scores of elves approached to meet the Rider and his dragon. The Asuran soon could tell that the elves were more interested in speaking to Saphira while plying him with polite questions. Soon Harry grew tired of being a middle man and suggested Saphira take the initiative and talk first to those who approached while the Rider found himself engaged in conversation with the Queen and her daughter.

Islanzadi was curious about the handsome young human Rider. It was quickly obvious to the mother that her daughter shared a special ease with Eragon that Islanzadi had never witnessed Arya partake in with any other being. Arya had always been apart from her peers, choosing to forge her own path. It wasn't easy for the girl Islanzadi would be the first to admit, growing up a Princess. When her daughter took up the Yawe as a courier of Saphira's egg the Queen and mother let her emotions get the best of her. Islanzadi regretted her banishment of Arya for every second it was enforced. If Arya would have approached her in private Islanzadi would have lifted the punishment but both mother and daughter were stubborn. Instead the older elf had kept tabs on her only child. When Islanzadi heard of Arya's interest in Faolin the Queen had disapproved but was forced to hold her tongue lest her observations be revealed to Arya.

For once Islanzadi was glad of the archaic custom that required elves to approach their parents should they choose to mate. A parent's blessing was desired. Until such a blessing was granted the mating could not be consummated. Other lesser passionate acts could be carried out between the two potential mates but no more. Arya's banishment had robbed the Princess of that chance. A plan began to form in the Queen's mind if the way Arya was taking to Eragon proved to hold true in the future. The only whole dragon Rider wasn't bound to any cause as of yet. Islanzadi would see that situation change if she could help it.

The Queen's planning was interrupted as the food arrived. A plethora of delicacies was delivered on trays carried by many elves. There were loaves of warm bread and piles of small round honey cakes. The rest of the dishes were created entirely from fruit, vegetables, and berries. Most of the food contained berries ranging from blueberry soup to raspberry sauce to many types of berry jam. Sliced apples dripping with syrup and sprinkled with wild strawberries looked particularly appetizing to Harry.

Arya had also explained to the jade eyed Rider that by choice elves were vegetarians so he didn't bother commenting on the lack of meat. There were unfertilized eggs to eat.

"This looks absolutely delicious," the wizard told Arya and Islanzadi with a grin.

"I'm glad you find our fare appetizing Eragon," Islanzadi spoke amusedly.

After chewing the food that was in his mouth Harry informed the older elf, "I find your entire culture and race enchanting your highness. I spent quite a bit of time with Elrond and his daughter Arwen. Arwen is married to King Aragorn you see. Their children were absolute bundles of energy. They were all quite powerful and loved to play pranks on everybody. I was fair game."

"Call me Islanzadi Eragon. Do tell me more about my niece, brother-in-law, and Arwen's children please," the regal Monarch urged with a smile, knowing she was going to like the charming young Rider.

It was not out of place for Islanzadi to allow Harry to call her by her first name because his rank was equal to her own. The veela hybrid was soon to find out that he was the head of the Riders and their ancient order. Arya paid rapt attention to tales of the long lost family she hadn't been aware she had. Both mother and daughter actually laughed at some of the stories the draconian sorcerer told of Aragorn's children. They were surprised to learn that Aragorn had two wives but didn't pass judgment on such an arrangement.

"They sound delightful. I so wish I could meet them," Islanzadi mused while Arya nodded her agreement.

"You might get your wish one day but until then perhaps I can at least show you what they look like," the Asuran mage suggested.

With a wave of the warlock's hand a photo album appeared on the table at the corner between Arya and her mother. With a flick of the reality traveler's finger the first page opened to reveal many pictures of Aragorn, and his family; including Elrond. The images were moving wizard photos that delighted the two elven females to no end.

"This album is for you two to keep. Aragorn had it made just before my training came to an end," Harry informed the pair.

Before Islanzadi could give any reply Blagden jumped off the Queen's shoulder and strutted down the middle of the table. Stopping before Saphira the raven croaked, "Dragons, like wagons, have tongues. Dragons, like flagons, have necks. But while two hold beer, the other eats deer!"

The elves at the table froze in fear to await Saphira's response. Harry had to suppress a snicker at the scene. After a few moments Saphira looked up from her pie and blew a puff of smoke that swallowed the bird.

"_And little birds too,"_ Saphira declared so that all could hear.

The elves broke into laughter as Blagden staggered away while cawing indignantly.

"I must apologize for Blagden's wretched verses," spoke up the Queen. "He has ever had a saucy tongue, despite our attempts to tame it."

"_Apology accepted_,_"_ Saphira answered before returning to her food.

"How was such a creature found or created," the Rider inquired while scanning the white raven with both Alice's sensors and the contacts in his eyes to visually see the spell auras on the bird.

"Blagden once saved my father's life," Arya began. "Evandar was fighting an Urgal when he stumbled and lost his sword. Before the Urgal could strike, a raven flew at the beast and pecked his eyes out. No one knows why the bird assisted in this situation but the distraction allowed Evandar to regain his balance and win the battle. My father was always generous, so he thanked the raven by blessing it with spells for long life and intelligence. However, the magic had two effects my father did not foresee: Blagden lost all color in his feathers and he gained the ability to predict certain events."

"An interesting creature indeed," Harry mused as he scanned the bird which possessed something akin to the wizard's own second sight.

"Indeed," Arya agreed with a nod before the conversation turned to other matters.

After the meal concluded the Queen stood with everyone hastening to follow.

"It is late and I am tired. Accompany me Saphira and Eragon and I will show you where you may sleep tonight," Islanzadi spoke while gesturing for her daughter to follow as well.

As Harry stepped around the table to follow the two beautiful elves he paused before the werecat.

"I met one of your kin in Teirm. He went by the name Solembum," The shadow sorcerer informed the small being.

"Aye…a good one he is. Humans bore me, but _he_ finds it amusing to travel with the witch Angela." The grinning werecat then peered intently at Harry. "You do not seem as boring as most humans Rider. I sense you will prove very interesting in the days to come." The mysterious creature's gaze flickered to Saphira whereupon she uttered a half growl and half purr.

"_What is your name?"_The dragon inquired of the smaller magical creature.

"Names be powerful things in the heart of Du Weldenvarden, dragon, yes they are. However…among the elves, I am known as The Watcher and as Quickpaw and as The Dream Dancer, but you may know me as Maud. You better catch up with the Queen, younglings; she does not take lightly to fools or laggards." With the conversation ended the dragon and her blonde Rider departed from the werecat's company.

Thanks for reading. Now please review.


	10. LotR & Inheritance Reality P6

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

It did not take long to reach the base of a tree ridged with a delicate staircase that spiraled around the thick trunk up to a series of rooms quite high up.

"You needs must fly there, Saphira. Our stairs were not grown with dragons in mind," Islanzadi explained while pointing her hand up at a portal Harry could see around the side of the tree. "This is where the leader of the Dragon Riders would dwell while in Ellesmera. I give it to you now Eragon for you are the rightful heir to that title…It is your inheritance."

"Thank you my Lady," the Potter Lord replied with a short bow before the two elves departed, Arya gracing Harry with a small smile before she turned to follow her mother.

"_Shall we go inside?"_ Saphira suggested while leaping in the air and flying around to the open portal.

Harry leapt up the stairs growing out of the trunk with long nimble strides. The brilliant scientist reached the entrance, which was a trap door in the floor of one of the rooms, within seconds. The room was situated as a circular chamber with a pedestal in the center out of which grew a sculpture of two pale hands and an arm which spiraled round and round without touching. Three other chambers led off the main room separated by screen doors. A dining room, a closet like washroom, and a bedroom where the Saphira sized portal was located made up the three adjoining chambers. The magician flicked his hand which caused several glowing balls of light to become suspended in the space surrounding the tree house. The mage entered the bedroom as Saphira settled into the bowl like depression in the center of the room with blankets lining the bottom for her comfort.

There was a spiral staircase in the corner of the bedroom leading up into what Harry could tell was a study via his contacts allowing him to peer through the wooden matter separating the bedroom and upper room. There was another opening for Saphira up in the study but the wizard didn't bother going up there at the moment. The enhanced wizard was ready for a good sleep, all two hours he required, after a long day of travel.

"_I wonder how you are supposed to stay warm when the rooms are open to the elements,"_ Saphira mused.

"Let's see shall we," the Rider muttered as he walked over to the edge of the portal.

A scan from his augmented extra-dimensional senses quickly revealed the mechanism. A membrane was stretched across the opening and secured inside a groove just like that from which the membrane unspooled. The Asuran quickly secured the opening and the room soon warmed up nicely. Harry slipped out of his clothes and under the downy sheets provided by the elves on the nearby bed.

"_Goodnight Saphira,"_ Harry sent to his draconian companion.

"_Goodnight little one,"_ answered Saphira as she hummed contentedly while her Rider flicked his hand and extinguished the magical orbs of light.

The next morning as the sun's rays first hit Ellesmera Harry floated down through the wall of his new abode. The reality traveling Potter phased through the solid matter like a ghost by using one of the abilities he picked up during his time in the mutant reality with Kayla, Moira, Raven, Emma, and several other mates. The phasing ability in particular was catalogued from the enchanter's mate Kitty Pryde. The nanite ability library was utilized as a substitute for Asuran technology like the phase band. There was always more than one way to achieve a desired result. In this case the crafty magician was happy to have multiple avenues to manipulate reality around him. Backups were always appreciated.

Harry found the morning flights he routinely carried out refreshing and the dip he took in a nearby river even more so. When he became tangible and visible again the shadow dragon animagus found Saphira just stirring.

"_Good morning Eragon,"_ Saphira sent as she stretched while Harry discovered two trays of food (most of it fruit) with a bundle of clothing on a nearby table.

The new elven crafted garments had a note pinned to them.

The note read:

Greetings Saphira Bjartskular and Eragon Shadeslayer,

I, Bellaen of House Miolandra, do humble myself and apologize to you, Saphira, for this unsatisfactory meal. Elves do not hunt, and no meat is to be had in Ellesméra, nor in any of our cities. If you wish, you can do as the dragons of old were wont, and catch what you may in Du Weldenvarden. We only ask that you leave your kills in the forest so that our air and water remain untainted by blood.

Eragon, these clothes are for you. They were woven by Niduen of Islanzadi's house and are her gift to you.

_May good fortune rule over you, Peace live in your heart, and may the stars watch over you always._

Bellaen du Hljödhr

The Rider relayed the message to his dragon via their mind link.

"_I will not need to eat for some time yet after yesterday's feast. But just so I don't appear rude,"_ Saphira answered while snapping up a few seed cakes.

"Of course…rudeness would be bad after all," Harry teased with amusement at the antics of his companion who liked good food just as much as the next being.

The bundle of clothes contained two beautifully crafted elven tunics, a set of comfortable leggings, and three pairs of soft socks. Harry had his own clothing of course but wouldn't mind in the least wearing the elven attire. After slipping into the new clothes the Rider summoned Zar'roc to his hand and strapped the sword in place on his hip.

"_Are you ready to face the new day Saphira?"_ The mage questioned his dragon.

"_Yes I am Eragon!"_ The dragon mentally crowed back as she leapt out the open portal of the tree house.

When Harry reached the ground he was met by Islanzadi and Arya with the Queen bedecked in a garment of swan feathers. After the usual greetings Islanzadi simply stated, "Follow me."

Curiously Harry followed behind the Queen while walking beside her daughter as they made their way towards the end of the city. Islanzadi stopped as the buildings thinned and turned to face the dragon and Rider.

"Before going any further you must swear to me in the ancient language that you will not speak of what you are about to see to any outsiders without the permission of myself or Arya or whoever shall succeed us to the throne," Islanzadi demanded seriously.

Seeing no harm in giving the oath Harry recited what Islanzadi desired in the Ancient language with Saphira quickly following suit.

"Thank you Eragon," said the Queen before leading on.

As they crested the knoll the small group had stopped on for the oaths, Harry saw a cliff with a shear drop of a thousand feet arrayed before them. All at once there came a loud _thud_ which reverberated through the air. When it happened again the Asuran warlock activated his contacts and peered through the rock at his feet further down the cliff face. The thudding sound made sense as a huge golden dragon with a Rider sitting in place on its back rose above the top of the cliff and into view. The green eyed mage could sense his dragon's jubilation.

Harry stood before the gold dragon as it hung in the air a half dozen yards in front of where the younger Rider stood. The wind from the dragon's wings was immense as it buffeted the group. As the dragon rotated for a landing the warlock's keen eyes zeroed in on the stump which was in place of the gold dragon's left foreleg. As the dragon touched down the elven Rider descended the intact right front leg and approached the younger Rider with clasped hands.

"Astra esterni ono thelduin," spoke Harry as he made the appropriate hand gesture.

Without response the silver haired elf male grasped the wizard's shoulders and pulled the youth to his feet while granting the slayer of Durza with an incredibly kind smile.

"Oromis is my proper name, Eragon Shadeslayer," the elf introduced himself.

"_And I am Glaedr young one. We are well met Eragon Shadeslayer." _The gold dragon spoke as he bent his long neck down so that one sparkling eye could examine Harry.

"I am honored Master Oromis, Master Glaedr," the younger Rider answered respectfully.

Next the older dragon switched his attention to examining Saphira.

"_You smell of humans. All you know of your own race is what your instincts have taught you. But you have the heart of a true dragon." _Glaedr finally passed judgment on the younger dragon after his examination.

As the examination was going on Harry was analyzing Oromis' aura and could detect much damage done to the elven Rider. Such damage would leave Oromis severely disabled and unable to truly fight another dragon Rider. That damage along with the injury Glaedr sported explained why the pair hadn't fought the Empire since the Fall. If the pair had fought they would have been in the legends pervading all of Alagaesia.

Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder Oromis asked, "Islanzadi Drottning, by your leave?"

"Go," the Queen responded with a confirming nod.

With that Oromis took his position on Glaedr's back while Harry did the same on Saphira. The two dragons leapt into the air while the veela hybrid threw a small smile at Arya, the elven Princess returning the gesture.

Seeing the conflicting feelings playing through her daughter's elegant features Islanzadi commanded, "Come my daughter. Let us go and discuss the new role I have envisioned for you now that Saphira's egg has hatched and you no longer need to ferry it, a role which I hope will bring about the return of the Rider order and foster an even greater bond between their and the elves."

Arya Svit-Kona followed her mother while worrying over what scheme the elven Queen had come up with to gain some influence over the handsome Eragon. Arya was about to find out that what her mother wanted and what Arya herself wanted for once aligned.

Saphira's enthusiasm and excitement was immense over the bond as she followed Glaedr while the golden dragon glided along the white cliff. After several miles the two dragons landed in a clearing which was again on the edge of the same cliff. A path connected the clearing to a small hut grown out of the base of four nearby trees. A stream ran nearby the elven abode.

"Welcome to my home," Oromis declared warmly. "I live here, on the brink of the Crags of Tel'naeir, because it provides me the opportunity to think and study in peace. My mind works better away from Ellesmera and the distractions of other people."

"It seems very calm," Harry observed with a glance around, his voice equally smooth without emotion being conveyed about his observations one way or another.

Oromis retrieved a flagon of cool water and two stools from his hut. As he took the seat and sipped the water, the mage extended his powerful senses out to sweep the area. There was little of remark in that the area was like the rest of Du Weldenvarden. Time stretched as Oromis sat quietly obviously testing the young Rider's patience. Harry found the waiting amusing and Saphira's eagerness to be expected. With his subspace nanite link to that reality's version of Asura Prime the well traveled warlock never lacked for something to do and made good use of it during Oromis' test.

Sometime later Oromis finally spoke, beginning with, "You have learned the value of patience well. That is good."

"King Aragorn drilled any impulsiveness and impatience out of me early on in the course of my training with him. Lord Elrond would not suffer foolishness by the time I began my studies in Rivendell," explained the sorcerer in response to the elder immortal's observation.

"I have heard tales of the legendary Lord Elrond. I would enjoy hearing more firsthand accounts at a later date. I will also assess your current progress in your overall training so that we may not waste time on unnecessary matters. But for now show me your hands. I find they tell me a great deal about a person," Oromis instructed.

The older Rider took the reality traveling Asuran's hands and examined the calluses. After a pause for examination Oromis said, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you have wielded a scythe and plow more often than a sword, though you are accustomed to a bow."

"These hands won't tell you as much about my life as your examinations would garner of another more…less experienced individual. I was in another body for the duration of my eight decades of training in Middle Earth," the Potter warlock clarified.

"How much reading and writing have you performed?" Oromis probed curiously.

"I have committed the entire contents of the libraries of Rivendell, Minis Tirim, and Isengard to memory. I've been instructed in many subjects to varying degrees. Over time Master I think you will find me a quick learner. I am eager to learn the ways of a Rider," answered the younger male.

"Good, you have learned respect as well. In this tongue you shall address Glaedr and I as Master and ebrithil in the Ancient language," Oromis instructed.

"Yes Master," was the warlock's simple response in agreement.

After a pause for her pride Saphira added,_ "Yes Master."_

"Why are you here Eragon?" Oromis questioned the blonde sorcerer after a few moments of pause.

"To complete my training Master," was the response the Potter Lord supplied.

"And what do you think that process entails?" The silver haired elf inquired of his student.

"Well first and foremost I envision fighting in situations of Rider against Rider will be emphasized for my primary purpose for the near future will be ridding Alagaesia of Galbatorix. As a secondary course of study I would imagine that you will train me in the other ways of the Riders, keeping the peace and upholding law and order. I should point out that although I know many forms of magic some of them are not so easily used under the ward blanketing this continent. Therefore I shall need tutoring in how to use and apply the available forms of magic," the agile wizard answered.

"Very well spoken Eragon," Oromis acknowledged. "I believe you will make a fine pupil. I…," suddenly the words died in the elf's throat as he clutched at his chest.

A look of agony played across the aged immortal's elegant features before he relaxed tiredly after a moment. Silence reigned in the forest clearing for a short while as Oromis recovered.

The calm was broken when Harry offered, "If there is anything I can do to make your condition easier to bear my Master then do not hesitate to ask."

"That is very generous of you Eragon. Do not fear for my condition is not contagious. Something was broken in me while I was a prisoner of the Forsworn. We elves like to fancy ourselves truly and completely immortal but even we cannot escape certain maladies of the flesh. My condition is such that it is beyond my people's knowledge of magic to do more than delay the degradation for a time. I have spent decades binding myself with hundreds of small, weak spells that, layered one upon another, replicate the effects of enchantments which are now beyond my capabilities. I ensorcelled myself thus so that I might live long enough to witness the birth of the last dragons and foster the Riders' rebirth out of the ruins of our mistakes," Oromis explained.

"After my training is over it might be possible for you to travel to Middle Earth. There are many methods of healing throughout this world. I know of none with the knowledge of magic and other disciplines that matches King Aragorn's understanding of our universe. If anybody could help you it would be he. Until such a time as you are free to pursue what course you may I will study harder than any student you've ever taught," the warlock promised.

Oromis considered his student's suggestion for a moment before responding with, "That is all I can ask Eragon. Perhaps one day I will follow your suggestion and see Middle Earth for myself. Even if it is the last thing I do, especially if it is my end, it would be exciting to see a new land and explore it with my last breaths. Now stand and remove your tunic so that I might see what you are made of."

"_Wait," _Saphira spoke up. _"Did Brom know of your existence here?"_

"Of course," Oromis answered. "He was my pupil as a boy in Ilirea. I am heartened to have him returned to Ellesmera. I have not talked with him for some years. The healers tell me he will be up and about in a few days. If it weren't for your unusual enchantments he would be dead."

Delaying no further Harry stood and slipped off his comfortable elven tunic.

"You have quite a bit of muscle but not so much that your speed and responses will be hindered. You are also not as lopsided as most swordsmen. Are you ambidextrous?" Oromis inquired with curiosity plain in his tone.

"Yes…and due to my previous training my physical strength and speed are not indicated by this form," the Asuran informed his Master.

"Please explain," Oromis requested.

Instead of explaining verbally Harry demonstrated his augmented strength much as he did with Arya. Instead of breaking a tree (the perceptive warrior did not think Oromis would enjoy the destruction of a plant) in half with a blow the draconian enhanced mage picked up a boulder that no normal mortal man would be able to lift even a few inches let alone above their head like he was demonstrating.

"Impressive," Oromis commented with both eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where does the energy for this magic come from?"

Without using visible magic the young Rider had accomplished a task which not even the elves' enhanced strength could carry out. Using magic would be quite draining yet the young man didn't appear taxed at all. The elder Rider was very intrigued by his new student.

The warlock held out his hand and his Gryffindor duplicated blade appeared in his grasp, summoned from his trunk dimension.

"This blade was a gift from my former Master. Certain techniques used in its creation allow the blade to draw some energy beyond what would normally be possible for a magic wielder in Alagaesia to draw through the ward that permeates our surrounding space. As long as the blade is on my person or in the pocket dimension in which it is stored I can draw energy from it," the warrior wizard informed Oromis.

"Later I will ask you to explain more about this pocket dimension but for now let us continue. Clasp your hands behind your back and lift them as high as possible," The silver haired elf commanded.

Harry did as he was told and by using his nanites to turn off certain pain centers and heal any damage inflicted the sorcerer was able to bend quite a bit beyond human limits.

"Excellent, now bend forward while keeping your knees straight. Try to touch the ground," Oromis praised.

Harry completed the movements to Oromis' satisfaction. The experienced elf then turned his attention to Saphira with a proclamation of, "I would know your abilities as well, dragon."

Saphira's testing was quite a bit more extensive and ended with aerial acrobatics that the dragon animagus wasn't confident he could match in her form even with training. Only a small group of the most difficult tasks escaped the never trained Saphira. Performing a backwards loop, while corkscrewing through the air was one such task set by Oromis and Glaedr.

After Saphira finished and was resting on Earth once more Glaedr began the analysis of her skills with a compliment of, _"I fear we coddled the Riders._ _If our hatchlings had been forced to survive alone in the wild like you then perhaps they would have possessed your skill."_

Oromis disagreed by pointing out, "No, even if Saphira had been raised from hatching on Vroengard with the established methods she would still be an extraordinary flier. You have room to improve, as do we all, but very little."

Next Oromis took a seat while beckoning Harry to do the same. The elder Rider began to quiz the green eyed magician on every aspect of the younger male's knowledge of which Oromis could think of. Subjects of inquiry ranged from botany to metallurgy to medicine. Finally the pair had to break for lunch when Oromis could not even grasp a fraction of the mage's knowledge. The veela hybrid had access to the entire knowledge base collected by the Asuran race over the span of millions of years. It would take more than a single day for Oromis to scratch the surface of such information stores verbally. As they stood to prepare food the elf beckoned the blonde warrior into the silver haired being's hut.

The small structure comprised of natural materials held very little with the exception of hygienic necessities, food preparation tools and supplies, and the commodities which aided in the pursuit of Oromis' various intellectual curiosities. Two of the four walls were coated in hundreds of scrolls ensconced in many cubby holes. An iridescent bronze blade in a golden sheath matching the scales of Glaedr in color hung on the wall.

The breathtaking scene of a beautiful and towering city was captured clearly on a stone tablet which was secured on the inner pane of the door.

"What city is this Master?" Harry inquired.

"You would do well to memorize that landscape Eragon. That place was once our city Ilirea. During Du Fyrn Skulblaka the city was burned and forsaken and became the capital of the Broddring Kingdom and is now the black city Uru'baen. I made that fairth on the night I and others of the dragon Rider order were forced to flee our home before Galbatorix arrived," Oromis informed his pupil.

"I am sorry to reveal Master that I am not familiar with the term fairth, although judging from the clarity of the indicated item I would surmise that a fairth is some type of magically captured image set on a stone. I also regret to inform you that I am not as familiar with the political and geological histories of this land as I desire to be. I have never heard of the Broddring Kingdom," the intelligent warlock announced.

"Yes the fairth is an image fixed by magic on a square of polished slate which is pre-prepared with certain pigment layers. The landscape of my fairth is exactly how I envisioned it when I uttered my spell to create the portrait. As for the Broddring Kingdom it was the humans' country before the Riders fell. After Galbatorix killed Vrael, the mad man flew on Ilirea with the Forsworn and deposed King Angrenost, taking the deposed king's throne and titles for his own. The Broddring Kingdom then formed the heart of Galbatorix's conquests. The usurper later added Vroengard and other lands to the south and east to his holdings, which now compose the modern day territory you know of as the Empire. In technicality the Broddring Kingdom is still in existence although most likely as nothing more than a name on royal decrees," Oromis explained the answers to his pupil's questions patiently.

With his questions answered for the time being Harry concentrated on consuming the bowl of fruit Oromis had passed the warlock during the elf's explanations.

"Do you not have more questions Eragon? Brom pestered me with questions for what seemed like a year when I first took him as my apprentice," Oromis queried.

"Could you tell me a little about yourself," suggested the younger male.

"Know this about me: I was born in the elven city of Luthivira some centuries past. When I was twenty as all elf children were I was presented to the eggs which the dragons had entrusted to the Riders. Obviously Glaedr hatched for me at that time. Training ensued before we carried out the will of Vrael for almost a century. Then we became teachers after we retired from the tasks of younger Riders. We carried out our teaching in Ilirea until Galbatorix destroyed the Riders," the silver haired elf informed his curious student.

"Could you tell me more about Brom please," was Harry's next question, interested in learning more about his father.

"Brom came from a family of illuminators in the village of Kuasta. His father was Holcomb and his mother Nelda. Strange customs and superstitions pervaded Kuasta due to its isolation from the rest of Alagaesia by the Spine. Brom was teased because of superstitions he still carried out for a short time after he arrived in Ilirea until he abandoned the practice. Brom idolized my greatest failure, Morzan. Brom followed Morzan around constantly and never questioned or challenged the elder student. Morzan took advantage of this misplaced hero worship to my continued shame. I chose not to interfere when I could have put a stop to Morzan using Brom. Morzan's pride and cruelty grew to such heights that I would have separated him from Brom but that was when Morzan betrayed the Riders by helping Galbatorix steal the hatchling Shruikan. The pair of traitors killed Shruikan's original Rider in the process. The pair then fled together and that was the beginning of the Fall," Oromis continued to narrate the past.

"Morzan's betrayal had an immense effect on Brom and that was who Brom chose to focus his anger on when Saphira's namesake and Brom's dragon was killed by the Forsworn. Do you know why losing your dragon or for a dragon to lose their Rider ensures the death of the survivor?" The elf questioned.

"Part of your mind and identity is killed with your partner," the mage answered, garnering a nod from Oromis.

"I fear Brom went mad for a time. After my capture by the Forsworn and subsequent escape I brought Brom with me here to Ellesmera for a time but he refused to stay. Instead Brom marched to the plains of Ilirea with our armies. That was where King Evandar was killed," the Elder Rider continued his tale.

"Confusion was rampant during those times Eragon. Galbatorix's efforts were concentrated on consolidating his newfound power, the dwarves were withdrawing back to their mountain strongholds, and the humans created Surda in the South through mass war and rebellion. And we elves…we had just lost our King. With vengeance motivating him Brom used the chaos to his advantage, creating the Varden out of those he gathered from the rebellion. For a few years Brom was the leader of the Varden before he turned the job over to another so that he might bring about the end of Morzan. Three of the Forsworn, including Morzan, were personally slain by Brom. He engineered the deaths of five of the others. Rarely has he known happiness in his life but he was one of the best Riders and a good man. I'm honored to call him friend," the golden dragon's Rider asserted, finishing his tale.

"I look forward to speaking with Brom when he recovers," Harry mused before glancing out the hut's window to see Saphira playing coy with the older Glaedr.

Harry did not comment on his dragon's mannerisms for there were some things the young had to learn for themselves. Glaedr was ignoring Saphira's efforts so the reality traveling Asuran would as well.

"Humor her Eragon," Oromis spoke as the empathic part veela returned his attention to the very perceptive elf. "Saphira was brought up to believe she was the last sane individual of her race. Now she has been proven wrong. It may be several months before she stops pestering Glaedr."

"It doesn't seem to bother him much," agreed the warlock with a nod.

"No, her behavior doesn't bother my old companion because Glaedr too has been without a friend from his own race for a century," Oromis pointed out.

After the two finished their meal Harry helped Oromis clean up the dishes. While doing so the elf questioned, "Did you bathe this morning?"

"Of course," the mage answered, although realizing that most humans of the time period Harry was currently in didn't bathe so regularly.

"Good, please do so every day. Also I expect you to keep yourself clean shaven while you are my student until you can grow a full beard, should you choose to," Oromis instructed.

After that the pair of warriors left the hut and met the two dragons.

Glaedr announced, _"We have decided upon a curriculum for Saphira and you, Eragon."_

Oromis continued with, "You will start_—_"

Glaedr finished Oromis' sentence with, _"—an hour after sunrise tomorrow, in the time of the Red Lily. Return here then."_

"And bring the saddle Brom made for you, Saphira. Do what you wish in the meantime. Ellesmera holds many wonders for a foreigner, if you care to see them," Oromis finished.

"Yes Masters," Harry spoke with a bow of his head, before Saphira repeated the gesture.

Hopping on the back of his draconian companion the Rider and dragon took to the skies, heading swiftly back towards the elven capitol.

"_Eragon, another dragon in Alagaesia…can you believe it,"_ Saphira exclaimed mentally as the two companions flew.

"I can believe anything is possible because I try to keep an open mind. It's very wonderful Saphira. I'm happy that you're happy," the Potter male told his friend.

"_I never expected to meet another dragon with the exception of Shruikan. Well…an intelligent dragon. Those dragons I've seen from your memories of Middle Earth don't seem to have the mental capacity of my kind,"_ Saphira pointed out. _"And now this! Glaedr is incredible, isn't he? He's so old and strong and his scales are so bright. He must be three times bigger than me. Did you see his claws?"_

Saphira continued to gush for a while about the greatness of Glaedr. Harry let her prattle on, amused by his companion's antics.

By the time the mighty duo returned to their quarters it was too late to do much else so the pair just decided to rest up for the beginning of their training the next morning. Harry was awake after two hours and continued his flying explorations of Du Weldenvarden. When Saphira awoke the powerful Rider cleaned himself up before using a shaving charm to make Oromis happy. Soon after, Harry and Saphira were winging their way towards the Crags of Tel'naeir. Once there the pair of recent arrivals found Oromis and Glaedr waiting for them upon the young team's arrival at the hut.

"This is passable work considering the circumstances under which it was made. Brom has always been clever with his hands," Oromis declared after examining Saphira's saddle. "This will work when speed is of great necessity but when comfort is allowed—," Oromis began before disappearing into his hut and reappearing with a thick black molded saddle. "—use this," the elven Rider instructed. "This saddle was crafted in Vroengard and imbued with a plethora of enchantments to prevent it from failing its owner in a time of need."

"Thank you Master. What are these straps for?" Harry questioned as he took the heavy device from Oromis.

"_Those straps are for securing your wrists and arms so that you are not killed like a rat shaken to death when Saphira performs a complex maneuver," _was Glaedr's rumbling response.

"Saphira, today you will be with Glaedr for your training while Eragon learns from me here," Oromis instructed the pair after helping the younger Rider switch saddles on the smaller dragon's back.

"_As you wish Master,"_ Saphira's excited reply came before she leapt into the air to follow the already rising golden dragon.

Only a few moments later Oromis led Harry over to a spot beneath a nearby willow tree at the far side of the clearing the pair was in. The earth was packed hard from much traffic over the area.

"What I am going to demonstrate for you now Eragon is called the Rimgar, or the Dance of Snake and Crane. Originally the Rimgar was developed to ready our warriors for combat but in modern times all elves use the technique to maintain their health and fitness. Four levels compose the Rimgar, each more difficult than the one before it. First relax while placing your feet together with your arms at your sides. Looking straight ahead, take a deep breath and lift your arms over your head so that your palms come together. Good, good," Oromis praised as the silver haired elf carried out the poses alongside his student. "Now bend forward and press your palms flat against the ground. With another deep breath jump back and then look up towards the sky. Now exhale while lifting your hips so that you form a triangle," Oromis instructed.

The poses continued for some time. Due to his draconian alternate form the Asuran mage had very little trouble with the twisting and curving movements his elven instructor required of the muscled warlock.

"Let us wash the sweat from our limbs," suggested Oromis when the pair had finished their flexing exercises for the day.

The two trained warriors disrobed and slipped into the cool stream which ran behind the hut. Using his magical contacts the newest Rider had examined many a naked form of the elves of Alagaesia. These immortals were on average slimmer and more angular than the elves of Middle Earth but in no way better or worse.

"Now that we are clean it is time for another exercise of a different sort. You shall now exercise your mind," Oromis explained while leading his charge deep into the forest until the sky was obscured by the thick tree canopy overhead. "Sit here Eragon," Oromis instructed while indicating a flat polished white tree stump three yards in diameter in the center of the hallow Oromis had led the younger male to. "Cross your legs and close your eyes and open your mind. Listen to the thoughts of the world around you, to every living creature in your surroundings. The ants in the trees, the worms in the ground, and the birds in the sky all have thoughts and instincts; analyze them for their purpose and nature. Listen until you hear no more; then come tell me what you have learned."

Harry lowered his occlumency barriers sufficiently so that he could expand his awareness out beyond his body to a degree he had only experienced while ascended, or at least while focusing on the memories he had from his predecessor of being ascended. The powerful Asuran mage sensed and saw all of the life forms in the clearing as a swirling sphere of tiny lights which reminded him of the stars in a galaxy as he ventured between the star systems in his powerful ships. The nanites in his brain augmented the warlock's concentration and allowed his perceptions to zoom down to beyond the microscopic level. The veela hybrid had no problem examining the uncountable microbes which inhabited his surroundings but the mage didn't think Oromis had meant for the curious student to go quite that far considering the elder elf couldn't gaze that deeply into the nature of living beings.

No, Harry "zoomed" his mind back out and scanned the forest around him in a several hundred meter sphere of space. The perceptive wizard's scans encompassed the extra dimensions as well. In the highest dimensions the blonde enchanter could even see the very "essence" of each being, their string as the humans of the 21st century would refer to the essence of all things. When the magic users of any race uttered a spell what they were actually doing was attuning part of their spell, the energy matrix they cast out from their energy core, with the "frequency" with which their target vibrated. When the frequency of the target's string matched that of part of the spell the enchantment then attenuated/altered the target's string/essence into the desired frequency with which the caster had been envisioning when the magic user had performed the enchantment. In this way extremely evolved beings could alter the very nature of an object into another using the energy of higher dimensions which pervaded all space in those dimensions.

Language didn't really matter when performing the arcane arts. What was important was that the verbalization of the spell helped the caster's brain bend their higher dimensional energy into the right form to accomplish their desires. In some cases, like that of the Ancient language of the elves, the frequency of the words used were close enough to the higher dimensional frequency of the targeted string that not much effort was needed to be expended in concentration to alter the spell's frequency the rest of the way. Harry had discovered in his nightly flights and meditations over Ellesmera that the ward encompassing Alagaesia actually responded to the Ancient language.

Normally large amounts of magic in Alagaesia were difficult to harness without leaving the caster exhausted. Using techniques which could only be wielded by someone at least partially ascended, as Harry was at all times, the Asuran warrior could tap into the higher dimensional energy without leaving himself drained like his fellow spell casters of Alagaesia. But when a word was used in the Ancient language the ward opened up a conduit, a wormhole, into the higher dimensions for the spell caster. Such intelligence in the ward design suggested an advanced race on the Asuran level as being behind the ward over Alagaesia. Given that the Ancient language was also the language of the Furlings Harry was inclined to conclude that the Furlings were currently or at one time had been in Alagaesia. They might not be the Furlings of the green eyed reality traveler's original universe but they were at least as advanced as that version of their race.

Harry continued his meditation in the glade, thoughts of Furlings and magic inhibiting wards aside, for some hours. With his nanites linked to Alice's supercomputer intelligence the AI and her creator surmised what Oromis likely hoped for the younger Rider to accomplish with the task set to him. The incredibly intelligent pair also knew it unlikely they were supposed to complete such a task so soon. So the mage decided he would "play dumb" for a while so as to appear closer to the norm for a Rider, although the warlock would not take as long as most Riders would probably take to accomplish the task.

When Harry arrived back at the elf's hut he found the silver haired male writing with a goose feathered quill.

"What did you hear, Eragon?" Oromis questioned his charge after the elf had finished his current line of writing.

Harry recounted the observations which Alice had suggested he describe to Oromis for some minutes.

"Is that all?" Oromis questioned with a raised eyebrow when it appeared his charge had finished. "Were you aware of what the other creatures were doing while you were examining one particular cluster of beings? That was the point of the exercise. You must become aware of all things equally. Until you master this technique you shall meditate on that stump an hour each day."

Harry and Alice were correct about the purpose of the task.

"Yes Master," Harry agreed. "There was more Master," the Asuran added, pausing for effect.

"Oh…do tell," Oromis prodded with one raised eyebrow, what seemed to be a trademark expression for the elf.

"I learned in Middle Earth to train my senses to go deeper than what I suspect most beings in Alagaesia have been able to explore. There is a form of life even smaller than the insects," Harry explained while projecting a holographic image of what he was envisioning in his mind's eye via the layer of nanites coating his palm.

"Fascinating," Oromis muttered. "Tell me more."

Harry explained the observations of the microorganisms contained within the glade for an hour to Oromis before the elf decided the fascinating subject would have to wait until the day's training was complete. Alice had suggested the older elf could use some excitement so the revelation of the micro scale world had served its purpose. From then until Saphira and Glaedr returned the veela hybrid was tutored in the grammatical structure of the Ancient language. The reality traveler had to play dumb once more because as an Asuran the intelligent mage knew more about the original Furling language than even Oromis. But the language had evolved slightly since the time of its last modification by the Furlings to suit the elven people. The basics of each word were still close enough due to the need to keep the words close to their string frequencies.

The immortal student and teacher made great progress thanks to the green eyed sorcerer's nanites and occlumency enhanced memory. By the time the two dragons returned Oromis was satisfied with his pupil's progress and led the younger Rider out to meet Glaedr and Saphira as the two immense magical beings touched down.

Turning his head towards Harry, Glaedr questioned, _"What are the rules three to spotting downdrafts, and the rules five for escaping them?"_

The Potter Lord easily answered the golden dragon's question.

"What creatures do ants farm, and how do they extract food from them?" Oromis then questioned Saphira.

Saphira too was capable of answering the impromptu quiz. Harry had been maintaining a strong connection with his dragon at all times via the nanites in his brain so that the younger Rider could make sure she was ok and so that he wasn't distracted by using his own mind to observe his female friend.

"Good, very good," Oromis declared before removing an object from his pocket and handing it to his student. "So long as you take care to wind it regularly, this device will wake you at the proper time each morning. Return here as soon as you have bathed and eaten."

"Yes Master and thank you," Harry spoke as he climbed onto Saphira's back.

The younger dragon leapt into the air and the pair flew towards Ellesmera.

Once back in the tree house the blonde haired mage found a tray of food waiting for him. Just as Harry was about to eat there was heard a gentle rap at the door. The perimeter wards surrounding the tree house which the cautious magician had erected during the night didn't alert the warlock to his visitor's presence. That could only mean the visitor was on a short list of trusted people in Alagaesia. Gazing _through_ the wooden door the sorcerer let a smile come to his lips while he called, "Enter."

Thanks for reading. Now please review.


	11. LotR & Inheritance Reality P7

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Arya stepped into the room wearing a soft green tunic clinched at the waist with a belt decorated with moonstones. The regal Princess' hair was let loose from her usual headband restraint. The tension that had permeated her being since the young Rider had met the elven royal was gone from her form. The former egg bearer was relaxed in her home city once more.

"Good evening Arya," Harry greeted his friend after touching his fingers to his lips in the usual gesture with Arya returning the greeting. "It is very good to see you."

"Do you plan on spending another evening inside? You have been in Ellesmera for three days now, and yet you have seen nothing of our city. I know you wished to explore it. Set aside your weariness this once and accompany me," Arya encouraged as she walked over and picked up Zar'roc from where it lay on the bed after its owner had unstrapped the weapon.

"You don't have to twist my arm," Harry answered with a grin as he followed the beautiful elf out of the tree house through the trap door in the vestibule floor.

Saphira landed beside the pair as soon as they reached the base of the tree house steps.

"_I'm coming,"_ the young dragon announced.

"Of course," Arya agreed easily.

As they walked on the paths between the trees Harry struck up an easy conversation with Arya. The two companions found it extremely easy to talk to one another. There were elves all around the two immortals plus Saphira, working on various projects, playing melodies on many different kinds of musical instruments, molding pottery, or even working magic in new and interesting ways.

"Would I be correct in assuming that because of your affinity for working magic that your people do not need to strive as hard for the basic necessities the mortal races require to survive," the Rider inquired quietly so as not to disturb any of the surrounding elves.

"You would be very correct. We have as much leisure as we desire due to that magical strength. We spend our days working to master whatever discipline holds our interest at the time," Arya explained as the trio walked through a tunnel of dogwood covered with creepers.

The tunnel opened into an enclosed atrium which opened into a house grown of trees. A hut with one wall open sat at the center of the atrium with the tools of a black smith sitting inside. A female elf was working the billows with one hand and holding a set of tongs in the coals with the other. With the speed of an immortal the elf pulled the tongues from the flame to show a white hot ring of steel which she quickly and nimbly attached to an unfinished mail corselet and closed the open portion with a hammer she had laying nearby.

When it appeared the older elf was at a pausing point Arya approached, stating, "Atra esterni ono thelduin."

The elder female elf didn't respond to Arya's greeting, only acknowledging the new arrivals' presence by turning to face Harry, Arya, and Saphira.

"Rhunon-elda, I have brought the newest Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer, to meet you," Arya tried again.

"I heard you were dead," Rhunon informed Arya, her voice raspy from disuse.

With an amused smile Arya questioned, "And when was it you last left your house, Rhunon?"

"Well you should know because I haven't left since that Midsummer's feast you forced me into attending," answered Rhunon.

"Then you haven't left your house for three years," Arya pointed out.

"What of it? I find the company of others trying and tedious. So I suppose you want me to forge a sword for him. You know I swore never to forge an instrument of death again, not after that traitorous Rider and the destruction he has wrought with one of my blades," Rhunon spoke harshly.

"Eragon already has a sword," Arya replied while reaching over and grasping the hilt of her companion's blade and sliding out Zar'roc for her elder to see.

With a look of surprise and wonder the smith took the crimson blade and examined the weapon made for fighting. Her examination of the blade lasted several moments and ended with Rhunon whipping the blade over her head and down on the tongs she had been using earlier, splitting the steel tool in half.

"Zar'roc, I remember thee," Rhunon declared. "As perfect as the day you were finished you are. My entire life I spent hammering these swords out of ore. Then _he_ came and destroyed my precious work. Centuries of effort obliterated in an instant. So far as I knew only four examples of my art still existed. _His_ sword, Oromis' blade, and two others safe guarded by elven families who managed to rescue the blades from the Wyrdfell."

"_Another name for the Forsworn,"_ Arya answered Harry automatically when she sensed the Rider's curiosity over their empathic link at Rhunon's use of an unfamiliar word.

"Now Zar'roc has returned to me," Rhunon told the blonde mage. "This is one of my creations I least expected to see again. How came you to possess Morzan's sword?"

"It was a gift from Brom," the veela hybrid answered, Arya throwing the handsome warlock a curious gaze at his lack of emotions felt when mentioning his father.

"Brom," Rhunon mused. "I remember that one. He begged me so ardently to replace his lost sword. I wished to help him but I had already taken my oath by then. My refusal drew Brom's ire beyond reason until Oromis had to knock him unconscious so that Brom might leave me be."

"Your handiwork has served me quite well Rhunon-elda. I use it often in my fight against the Empire. Might I ask what alloy you used to create it?" Harry inquired of the elven smith.

"I call it bright steel. It's an alloy smelted from rare meteorites that fell many years ago in Du Weldenvarden," Rhunon answered. "Do you have an interest in metal working Rider?"

Rhunon's answer confirmed something for Harry. The Asuran mage and Alice had scanned the blade many times and had concluded that the sword was composed of Adamantium, or an enchanted version of the metal lacing Wolverine's skeleton. The fact that the metal had come from space was no surprise. Adamantium wasn't native to Earth in the other reality Harry had encountered the nearly indestructible metal in.

"Very much so," Harry replied, which began a discussion about metal working with magic that Alice eagerly helped her creator contribute to.

Finally Arya, having waited patiently, pointed out, "Eragon you need your rest for your training."

"Yes of course, you are right Arya," the star traveling mage agreed. "It was enjoyable to meet you Rhunon-elda. I would like to continue learning from you later."

"Well met as well Rider. Perhaps we can talk more at a later time," Rhunon agreed before turning back to her forge.

"Remember Rhunon-elda, I will return for you on the eve of the Agaeti Blodhren," Arya reminded the older elf before leading her companions back out the way the trio had entered through earlier. "She's the greatest smith who has ever lived. I thought you should meet her for your sake and hers," Arya spoke up, breaking the companionable silence as the trio walked.

"Thank you," the agile warlock told his companion.

"I did not realize you had an interest in metal working Eragon," Arya mused while stealing glances at the handsome Rider from time to time.

"You'll find I'm still full of plenty of surprises. I like to learn just about anything," was Harry's smiling reply.

"_I think I will head back to the tree house,"_ Saphira announced, sensing her Rider's wish to be alone with the elf.

"_Good night Saphira,"_ Arya called as the dragon took off.

Arya led her handsome companion deeper into the forest, down paths overgrown with nettles and other growth. Harry's contacts allowed him to see as if it were daylight even in the darkness of the deep forest. The trees compressed around the pair for a while until the tall pines opened into a clearing bathed in soothing moonlight. In the center of the clearing rested a pine tree thicker than a hundred of the surrounding trees.

"Behold the Menoa tree. This is where we hold the Agaeti Blodhren to honor our pact with the dragons once every century," Arya explained.

Harry recalled the words of the werecat Solembum, _"When the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls."_

Sensing his curiosity Alice reached out with her scanners and analyzed the Asuran's surroundings. With her speedy advanced processors Alice's analysis only took moments.

"_There is a consciousness in that tree. An elf is merged with it somehow. Also there is a lump of raw Adamantium at the edge of the tree's root system," _Alice informed her creator.

"Arya could you tell me why there is an elf merged with that tree," the Rider questioned, putting the Adamantium issue aside for later.

Harry was able to synthesize alloys even stronger than Adamantium so he wasn't too concerned about the small deposit.

"I would be happy to Eragon," the Princess agreed as Harry conjured a comfortable couch for the pair to sit on. "Once there lived a woman, Linnea, in the years of spice and wine before we became as immortal as any creatures of flesh can be. Linnea had grown old without the comfort of a mate or child. She preferred to occupy herself with singing to her plants, a craft she had mastered. A young man came to her door and ensnared Linnea with words of love and sweet nothings. The young man's words awoke a craving within Linnea and she gave herself to him. For a time they were happy as Linnea forsook her work for the young man. But the youth soon began to long for a mate closer to his age. His eye fell upon such a young woman and they were happy for a time."

"When Linnea discovered his betrayal she went mad with grief. She had received a taste of the best life had to offer but it was stolen away. Linnea found her former lover with the new woman and in her fury stabbed him to death. Linnea knew she had committed evil. Life had lost all joy for her. Linnea went to the oldest of Du Weldenvarden's trees and pressed herself against the trunk, singing her very being into merging with the tree's essence. From then on while one with her beloved plants Linnea has watched over the forest as the Menoa tree," Arya finished her tale with.

Arya had intended the story to perhaps be a warning to deter any more than friendly feelings the handsome Rider might have for her. But now that her story was finished the Princess couldn't stop staring at the handsome human, his features glowing in the bright moonlight. The blonde male was gazing back at the lithe elf as well. A warm heat suffused the elf's body as she became incredibly aware of Eragon's warm form sitting next to her own. The human's musky male scent was pleasing to the fey beauty's senses. The pair seemed to lean closer as all sound seemed to leave their surroundings. Arya felt her breath catch in her throat as a surge of intense desire surged forth to fill her body, unsure if it was her own longing or Eragon's but not caring any longer.

The two immortal's lips met softly at first, a gentle brush more than a kiss. Then Harry kissed the beautiful female with more passion. Their kiss deepened until Arya and the warlock were engaged in a fiery soul searing lip tango which set the heat of their desire climbing. Hands roamed, lips parted, tongues explored the other's mouth.

"Eragon we can't," Arya gasped out as she pulled back. "We shouldn't be doing this. It will be a distraction from your training."

The aroused veela hybrid's intense eyes gazed directly at Arya. The perceptive sorcerer sensed his companion's true reason for calling a halt to the enjoyable activities the pair had just shared. Arya wasn't quite yet ready to move on with another so soon after the death of Faolin.

"It's alright Arya. I'll wait as long as you need," the mage whispered with a caress of the female's cheek.

With that the reality traveler stood up and held his hand out to the slim beauty. The regal female took the enchanter's hand and allowed the sorcerer to help her up. The couch vanished as the pair began walking back towards the capitol, neither bothering to let the other's hand go. As they each slipped into bed a while later both Harry and Arya had no thoughts but dreams of a future with the other pervading their minds. Pleasant dreams were had by both Asuran and Princess that night.

During his early morning meanderings about the forest Harry was meditating several hundred feet above the forest floor, floating in a relaxed pose with his eyes closed. The Asuran's instincts guided his mind and spirit far away to the south. Using astral projection powers that the sorcerer's memories of being ascended taught him how to access and wield the mage traveled swiftly over the Hadarac desert and into the Beor Mountains. Deep inside a vast mountain cavern the dragon animagus' consciousness was found. A beautiful towering city built by the dwarves sped by Harry's mind's eye until he stopped inside the bed chamber of a sleeping ebony skinned man. Two bald men were also in the room, staring at the sleeping man with hate and malice in their beady eyes.

Magic cloaked the two intruders from detection. The twin bald men were powerful together but still weak compared to an elf or a shade. As one twin began to chant a spell which would put the guards outside to sleep the other drew back his palm while whispering Brisingr to summon forth a fireball.

The black man's eyes flew open even as he reached for his sword yet he would be too late. The fireball was racing towards the dark skinned male. When the deadly magical assault was but feet in front of the rising victim the attack suddenly halted. Harry's astral form flared into the visible spectrum.

"It looks like we have two of Galbatorix's pet magicians in the midst of the Varden," the warrior warlock declared with a feral grin before with the speed of a dragon his hands shot forth and twin blasts of lightning leapt to the twin enemy magicians.

The smell of burning flesh permeated the room as the twins screamed in agony while they thrashed about. A hole appeared in each of the targets' chests even as Harry cut off the flow of energy. The bodies hit the floor as the Rider turned to face the amazed man.

"You must be Ajihad," the Asuran began. "I am…"

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Ajihad finished. "I know who you are Rider. My spies in the Empire managed to smuggle out a fairth one of the more magically inclined among them was able to make from your little performance against that Shade. I thought that was quite a feat of magic but how is it that you are able to appear here so suddenly?"

"I'm not really here. I'm projecting my mind and spirit to Farthen Dur from the capitol city of the elves. How I'm able to do this is my secret for now but I'm sure you'll hear some news when Islanzadi's messengers arrive in a few days. Suffice it to say that the elves will assist the Varden once more for Arya has been returned to her people," the mage explained.

"That is good news…good news indeed," Ajihad announced with a not often used grin. "We can sorely use their help, especially if the twins were traitors and spies for Galbatorix."

Ajihad fell silent for a minute as he examined the corpses of the two traitorous spies. Then the leader of the Varden seemed to notice the lack of guards rushing in from all the commotion.

"Did they kill my guards with magic," Ajihad questioned aloud, not really expecting an answer from the warrior many leagues away.

"No, just put them to sleep. I don't think they knew any killing words that don't require direct line of sight. They probably could have broken a human's mind from that distance but your guards would be trained to resist such and their struggles would have been loud enough to wake you. Putting them to sleep bypassed that." The Rider clarified the situation.

"Thank you for stopping them," Ajihad thanked the younger male.

"Think nothing of it. But there will be more assassins coming. Galbatorix knows where you are now thanks to those two traitors," the sorcerer growled while gesturing towards the dead magicians. "I won't tell you how to lead the Varden but I don't think you'll be safe here much longer."

"I believe you're right. We'll have to make plans to move our people somewhere else, Surda perhaps," Ajihad spoke thoughtfully.

"Well in either case you'll need some magical help, some assistance that you can trust," the wizard spoke while directing a wormhole to carry out his will.

Two arm bands appeared on Ajihad's night stand.

"What are these?" The stout leader questioned while picking up one of the bands, the larger one.

"Place that on your arm and it will keep you safe from all but the most powerful of magic users. There is one for your daughter as well," the warlock explained while scanning the darker skinned man's nature with the powers of a partially ascended immortal. "The bands will also grow warm when danger is near, getting progressively hotter depending on the threat level that danger poses."

"Thank you again Shadeslayer," Ajihad replied as he slipped the band on his arm, the device automatically adjusting to a comfortable fit.

"Don't mention it. I suspect we'll see each other again in the near future. Farewell Ajihad," Harry announced with a nod before vanishing.

As the mage's mind and spirit flew out of the cavern that he recognized from his scans of the elven library in Ellesmera he decided that he and Saphira would have to visit the dwarven capitol in person someday, perhaps with Arya along for the journey. The Rider decided he liked Ajihad. The man had a presence of command and intelligence about him. The Varden needed such a leader.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

On their flight to the home of Oromis and Glaedr the next morning Harry and Saphira gazed upon the destruction of the violent thunder and windstorm that swept through Du Weldenvarden the night before. Many trees further away from the elven capitol had fallen while the trees closer to the city were protected via elf magic. Upon touching down in the clearing before the golden dragon and crippled Rider the two students went through a quiz over the previous days lessons from both instructors.

"Very good, Eragon-vodhr," Oromis praised.

"_And you as well Saphira Bjartskular," _Glaedr added.

As the two dragons departed for the day's lessons Oromis announced, "It is my pleasure to inform you that Brom has recovered well enough from his wounds that you can go and see him today after your training is completed."

"That is good news indeed Master," Harry agreed with a grin upon his handsome features.

Oromis retrieved his blade from the hut before explaining, "Today instead of the Rimgar we will cross our two blades. Draw thy sword and guard its edge as your first master taught you."

Zar'roc appeared in Harry's hands as the Rider chanted, "Geuloth du knifr."

An arc of blue energy connected the warlock's forefinger and thumb as he ran the energy along the edges of the weapon, shielding the touched parts from causing any harm if they contacted flesh. After the mage took up his stance the sparring session was on. Oromis was a sight to behold as he moved with and agility and grace far beyond that of which a mortal was capable. But Harry was no mortal either. The warrior wizard used skills long honed in decades of conflict, striking, parrying, and turning every blow the elder Rider aimed his way. The blonde teen flipped over his master in a spectacular leap and blurred as he charged from behind. Suddenly two other identical wizards appeared on either side of Oromis. The elf turned and made to strike the student which had flipped behind him even as the two illusions charged.

Oromis' blade passed through the one Harry even as the real warlock delivered a shot to the jaw that saw the elder Rider crumpling to the ground thanks to a stunner delivered via the fist.

"Excellent work Eragon," Oromis declared a moment later as he sat up quickly, the student having revived his master. "I assume that was a trick you learned in Middle Earth?"

"Yes Master. After I landed from the flip I replaced myself with an illusion while I was invisible for the moment it took me to travel to your right. I projected the second illusion to mask myself from you while I attacked," the dragon animagus explained the trick.

"Ingenious," Oromis mused. "But how was it that I sensed a mind in place of your illusion and no mind present where you actually were?"

In answer the mage projected his conscious mind through a wormhole to wherever he desired while completely masking his true location via a mind ward that worked similar to the Fidelus, a variation of one of his mind wards the reality traveler had crafted in his youth.

"You constantly surprise me Eragon. It's good to be surprised even at my age," Oromis commented. "Now, go to the stump in the glade and listen until you hear no more. Then come tell me what you have learned."

Harry spent his time on the stump meditating and analyzing his surroundings with ever increasing senses. The young Rider stopped at his assigned time and joined Oromis in the older Rider's hut.

"How went it, Eragon?" The crippled elf questioned when his pupil sat down.

"I am getting there Master," Harry answered before describing his observations.

"You are indeed growing closer to the goal of your meditations. I think you shall meet your objective soon," Oromis agreed while silently thinking that the intelligent pupil was progressing faster than any other Rider in history in his studies. "Perhaps it would help you to have a fellow student, someone to keep you grounded. I shall think on this further."

Oromis then served a lunch of vegetable stew along with freshly baked bread coated with sweet hazelnut butter. It was very good fare but the green eyed Rider missed his meat. Later that night during his nighttime musings Harry decided he would have to dine on something more filling and grown of animal flesh.

Oromis broke the silence with a question, "Can you tell me what is the most important mental tool a person can possess?"

"The ability to critically think about a situation and the consequences and outcomes…logical analysis," the Potter male answered his master after a few moments pause to think.

"Good Eragon…your answer shows you possess the very skill I was looking for," Oromis confirmed the correct answer while granting his charge a small smile. "In order to test how developed your analytical skills are we will debate topics I choose. I will ask you a question and then you will answer and defend your stance. For example, why do you fight the Empire?"

"The most basic response would be for me to answer that I fight to help those who suffer under Galbatorix's corrupt rule," the blonde Rider replied to the elf.

"Then you fight for humanitarian reasons? But won't your war with Galbatorix cause more pain than it will ever prevent," Oromis argued.

"That might be true if Galbatorix was a normal king Master but for all intents and purposes Galbatorix is immortal. He could go on ruling and creating suffering for the rest of eternity. As you've said yourself the Black Rider is insane. He holds his people hostage, subject to his every destructive whim and fancy. And there are other forms of suffering than mere death to consider. Every subject of the king is taxed beyond what is reasonable. His soldiers are allowed to do whatever they want within his kingdom; rape, steal, terrorize. The sons of many a subject of the mad King Galbatorix have been taken away from their families to serve in the Empire's army, never to be heard from again and twisted into what they were raised to hate. You are also assuming Galbatorix's madness won't grow and he won't destroy even more lives in an ever growing number. A prime example of this is Galbatorix's alliance with Durza and inciting the Urgals into slaughtering entire villages of his subjects. His madness is obviously growing. I could go on and on but I will not at this time unless you require it. That is why I fight, to stop the madness of that animal that sits upon the throne of the Empire," Harry passionately explained.

"Very well spoken my young Rider," the silver haired elf spoke after a few moments pause. "You make your case well."

After the debating was finished along with their meal Oromis continued Harry's instruction on the written form of the Ancient language.

A few hours later Oromis bade his student to stop while plucking five scrolls from the alcoves along the wall, saying, "Enough of this. Tomorrow we will continue this. Three of these are in your native tongue while the other two are in mine. They will give you valuable information that would be too tedious for me to vocalize."

"Thank you Master. Master I do not mean to question your teaching methods but I was under the impression the Riders used magic often. Will I be learning those skills?" The warrior wizard curiously inquired.

"I suppose it would be foolish of me to delay any longer. Come Eragon, let us go explore the mysteries of gramarye," Oromis bade his pupil.

Oromis stood outside the hut when Harry joined his master, the elf facing out over the Crags of Tel'naeir staring off into the distance.

"What is magic Eragon?" The elder Rider questioned.

"A natural energy that pervades the universe and which some beings can bend to their will to manipulate reality around them," answered the Asuran. "It's an exercise of willpower and training."

"Again you provide an excellent answer to one of my questions. Brom bypassed the normal training regimen to give you the skills you needed to survive. I will teach you the finer applications of gramarye. These secrets were only reserved for the wisest of Riders. For example, I will teach you how to kill with no more energy than that required to move your finger, a method to instantaneously transport an item from one point to another over some distance, how to identify poisons in your food and drink, how to draw energy from your surroundings and maximize your own use of energy. These techniques are so potent and dangerous that they were never shared with novice Riders such as you. But I have a feeling that you won't abuse what I teach you and that you will in fact put my teachings to good use," Oromis laid the groundwork for the coming lessons.

"Adurna," the elf incanted with his hand in a hooked claw pose at his right side.

At the elven Rider's command a sphere of water rose out of the stream and floated until it was hovering between Oromis' fingers.

"Catch," Oromis barked suddenly before flinging the sphere behind himself towards his student.

With the reflexes of a dragon Harry caught the ball of water in his telekinetic grip, no words spoken.

"Using magic without speaking is dangerous Eragon. Did your former master teach you such techniques?" The elf questioned.

"Yes Master," confirmed the younger Rider.

"Good, then we must test exactly how good your manipulations of water with magic are," Oromis announced.

For the next several hours Oromis put Harry through many varied exercises; twisting the water into complex knots, altering the light as it passed through the sphere of liquid, and freezing the liquid into multiple shapes. The tedium began to set in as the elf showed no signs of letting up with the simple tasks. The Asuran male knew better than to question his master, realizing that Oromis was likely testing the mage again.

After another half hour of work beyond the time Harry began to use meditation to suppress his impatience Oromis halted the exercises.

"I thought perhaps your earlier performance with showing your patience was a onetime occurrence after you questioned my teaching pace in regards to magic but I see now that you are indeed patient." Oromis explained the need for the tedious exercises. "Now free your body," commanded the elder Rider after chanting four words that had Harry feeling as if he was restrained in a block of concrete.

The spell was a variation of a full body bind. Parts of Harry were able to move like his thighs and upper body but the rest was restrained. In Alagaesia magic was cast at a price. The energy required to accomplish a task through magic was extracted from the caster physically. A magic user would become just as tired moving an object with their own body as they would if they moved the object with magic. This was one reason magic users were in such great shape and why powerful casters were rare. The elven race as a whole were physically more powerful than humans and therefore any elven spell caster could cast spells which would kill a human.

To free himself Harry could counter Oromis' spell directly using a counter phrase but that most often didn't work because one usually couldn't hear what the enemy was chanting. Another method would be to use a generic inexact phrase which would lead to a battle of magical strength between the opponents. With Oromis' condition the blonde warlock didn't think such a course of action would be good for his master. Oromis would not have used such a spell on Saphira because there is no way the elder elf could beat a dragon in a contest of strength unaided by Glaedr. But the elf had no way of knowing that his student could match a dragon of even Glaedr's size due to the animagus rituals Harry had undergone. If the reality traveler simply used his strength to break free of the magical restraining spell it would physically exhaust the elven Rider.

So what Harry chose to do was reach into a wormhole he summoned at the edge of his hand. The wormhole was bent by the Asuran's will until the other end came out behind Oromis' head. Just as the more experienced Rider sensed the threat and began to turn, the stunner impacted his head. As Oromis dropped unconscious to the ground his spell on his student dropped.

"Impressive Eragon," Oromis mused as the wizard awoke the elf once more. "But that wasn't quite what I had in mind for you to try. But you did follow my instructions."

"What did you think I would try master?" The learned mage inquired.

"Usually when a student is set to the task I just assigned you they try a direct confrontation of willpower. Most often the student uses absolutes. For example, free me now. Doing so commits the student to breaking the spell or die when their magical energy proves insufficient to best their teacher. That's why the teacher breaks the spell before their student dies. We teachers then instruct the students to use words like reduce the strength of the spell binding me. Now let's try that again but this time use a different method to free your body," Oromis told his student.

Harry felt the bindings return to his limbs once more but the restraining force fled quickly. Looking at Oromis the younger Rider realized what was happening as Oromis lost the ability to access his magic. Oromis recoiled when the magic fled completely and stared at his hands with a heaving chest for some time. The younger male did not disturb the older. After a few moments Oromis walked to the edge of the crags and stared off in the distance as both Riders could hear the beat of their dragons' wings as the two massive beings returned from the day's trainings.

After another minute Oromis spoke, saying, "We will begin anew tomorrow. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes master," Harry agreed.

"I think it best from now on if you endeavor to speak only in the ancient language. It will speed up the process of your learning the tongue," the elf instructed.

"Of course master," agreed the warlock.

"Also instead of flying directly here in the morning, you will accompany the elf I send to guide you. He will take you to where those of Ellesmera practice swordplay. Stay for an hour practicing swordsmanship then I would like you to continue on as normal," the long lived elf commanded.

Before Harry could respond Saphira and Glaedr touched down. A quiz over the day's teachings was given to each student over their partner's material.

"_Good, very good,"_ Glaedr praised both students in his rumbling tone. _"You and I will train together soon Eragon."_

"I look forward to it, Skulblaka," the sorcerer agreed.

As Glaedr hopped towards Oromis, Saphira darted forward playfully and tossed his tail in the air playfully. The golden dragon turned and snapped at the younger dragon's neck with bared fangs. Glaedr's roar was loud but all it garnered from Saphira was an excited playful feeling Harry could feel over their bond.

"Restrain your urges, Saphira," Oromis admonished.

Saphira was in no way censured as she sat back on her haunches beside her Rider.

"Now I think someone is waiting to see you this evening. There will be a guide waiting at your tree house in the morning," Oromis announced.

With that Harry jumped on Saphira's back and the pair took to the air. When the pair reached the tree house they found Arya standing at the base.

"So are you to be my guide to see Brom?" The grinning warlock inquired when he and his dragon touched down before the elven maiden.

"Yes I am Eragon," Arya confirmed with a reserved smile for the handsome Rider.

"Lead the way," Harry suggested before beginning to follow Arya to the west. "There is something I am curious about. I have yet to see any children around. I know your Middle Earth brethren don't reproduce as often as humans due to their long lives. Is it the same here?"

"Yes, we have few children. There are only two in Ellesmera at the present, Dusan and Alanna. My people treasure children above all else because they are so rare. To have a child is the greatest honor and responsibility that can be bestowed upon any living being," the Princess explained.

"Your cousin's children were always a joy to be around," the shadow sorcerer informed his companion with a grin.

"Tell me more about them please," requested the regal female as the pair walked towards Tialdari Hall where Brom was healing up.

Before the elf, human, and dragon knew it they were at the archway entrance to the large hall.

"Root of tree, fruit of vine, let me pass by this blood of mine," Arya chanted in her native tongue to open the portal.

A vast flower garden greeted the young Rider's eyes. Butterflies flitting about and softly glowing lanterns made the scene a truly magical view.

"Mind your tail that it does not sweep across the beds," Arya warned the dragon.

Arya led her companions to a warm homey hall composed of thick tree comprised walls. The scent of crushed pine needles filled the room, explaining why Arya naturally smelled of such. Several elves were about the room reading and relaxing.

"This is where you would be housed if you were not Rider and dragon," the Princess explained while leading the warlock into a back room.

There the trio found Brom, sitting up in bed and reading.

"Eragon," Brom greeted brightly as he sat up the rest of the way with only a slight wince at his still healing side.

"Hello Brom. How's your side?" The reality traveler greeted his father.

"Not fatal thanks to you. I've been told of what happened after I passed out. I thought I was dead there," Brom answered.

"It's the least I can do for my father," the mage pointed out.

"You figured that out did you," Brom spoke with another wince, but this time not due to any physical pain.

"Yes," the veela hybrid agreed with a nod while conjuring two comfortable chairs for himself and Arya. "Please tell me why you felt the need to hide that little fact from me."

There was no hint of accusation or anger in the Potter male's tone.

"For the longest time it was kept a secret so that you might live a normal life without Galbatorix hunting you down and using you to get to me. All hope of a normal life was dashed when you became a Rider. I never dreamt you would become what I had once been you see. But then after your bonding with Saphira things were so confusing. I guess I just grew accustomed to keeping my secrets and wasn't sure how you would react," the old storyteller and warrior explained to his son.

Harry stood and stepped towards Brom, the older male looking uncertain of his son's reaction until the wizard embraced his father in a warm hug.

"I'm proud to have you as my father old man," Harry gruffly spoke.

"And I you my son, Eragon," Brom replied while returning the embrace.

As the two males parted, Harry noticed Brom appeared to be a bit misty eyed while Arya too appeared to have something in her eyes.

"So how goes your training with Oromis?" Brom inquired in order to change the subject.

Father and son talked for another hour or so about Eragon's training and several other topics of interest including the Varden without getting into any too heavy conversation. When Brom appeared to need his rest the elf, the blonde Rider, and dragon took their leave. The trio visited with Murtagh next who was staying in a room several doors down from Brom in the elven hall. The young man raised in Galbatorix's court was spending his days practicing with his sword and reading the elven scrolls. The reality traveling warlock promised himself he would visit the hall often to see his father and brother in the coming days.

"Would you like to join me for dinner Arya?" The Potter male invited as the trio stepped back out into the clean night air.

"I'd like that Eragon," agreed the intelligent elf. "Will you be joining us Saphira?"

"_Not tonight. I am tired from the day's training. Goodnight you two,"_ answered the dragon before she took off into the air with a mighty gust of wind buffeting the humanoid pair.

Leading Arya towards the wild woods, Harry asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Eragon but where are we going," the curious female wanted to know.

"It's a surprise," the shadow sorcerer informed his slim companion with a grin as he turned and closed in on her.

With the speed of a dragon Harry scooped the Princess up and leapt into the air.

"How are you doing this Eragon?" Arya cried as she wrapped her arms around the Rider's neck with some alarm as the ground dropped quickly away beneath the pair.

"Magic," responded the mage cheekily.

The pair flew for only a few minutes before touching down again. Arya looked around curiously at the clearing that was visible from the ground but not from the air.

"Wards," Harry supplied at his companion's curious look. "As for what we'll be eating, I've been growing some things that are not native to Alagaesia that I think you will like."

The Rider proved his point by canceling a second concealment ward to reveal a large garden of plants from all over the reality traveler's original home world. A large tray of food floated into sight from further back in the garden and came to rest on a table the warlock had transfigured. Arya sat down at the cozy booth in front of the table where Harry slipped in beside her.

"What is this?" The elf queried curiously as she picked up a piece of sweetened dried fruit.

"That would be a mango peel," supplied the ageless female's companion. "Try it, you'll like it."

"Mmmm….that tastes delicious," Arya announced after she sampled the food, trying everything her companion did.

"How are you handling being back among your people, truthfully?" Harry questioned as his companion nibbled on the tasty food.

Arya glanced for a long moment at her handsome friend before answering, "It is hard. I feel like I'm constantly being watched. The only time I can let my guard down is when I am alone and even then I have to be careful within Ellesmera. I could be interrupted at any time if I am where I can be easily found. That is why I enjoy the solitude of the forest so much," the elven female answered honestly.

"You can come here anytime you want. I will key you into the wards. It is nice and quiet here," offered the scientist.

"Thank you. I think I would like that very much," Arya spoke with a grateful smile.

Arya gazed into her handsome companion's bright eyes and almost lost herself in their intelligent depths. The lithe beauty could see the vast knowledge contained within the blonde male's mind just from his gaze. For some reason Arya felt like she could let her guard down and be herself around Eragon. Whether it was the empathic link the pair shared or the easy manner with which the Rider carried himself Arya was not sure. All Islanzadi's daughter knew was that it was getting harder and harder to resist kissing her savior.

"I have another treat for you," announced the dragon animagus as another tray floated onto the table.

"What is it?" Arya questioned, eyeing the brown substance suspiciously.

"It is called chocolate," the mage declared with a grin before picking up a bar and bringing it to Arya's mouth.

"Mmm….," Arya half purred half moaned as she bit into the kryptonite of all females everywhere, her eyes sparkling in delight as she savored the flavor. "I love this chocolate!"

"I know, I can tell," Asuran assured with a grin. "Over our link," the reality traveler added when Arya gave him a questioning look.

"Speaking of that link how exactly did such a bond form?" Arya inquired, finally deciding to bring the bond she shared with her dining companion up.

"When I healed you the way I did from your imprisonment injuries the link was an unexpected consequence. The connection is not harming either of us. Such links in Middle Earth were rare but not unheard of. Aragorn shared one with both of his wives. Our connection could either be severed or strengthened. If you desired we could do either one but it would not be pleasant to sever the connection. Strengthening it on the other hand would be quite the opposite," the sorcerer suggestively offered.

"How so," Arya probed.

"Well Aragorn, Arwen, and Eowyn knew whenever one of the three was in trouble and could find each other fairly quickly," the shadow sorcerer began. "There are other benefits that would be easier to show you…," Harry trailed off as he leaned against Arya's side and channeled his mind through the bond, stimulating the pleasure centers of her brain while projecting his veela allure into her form.

Arya clutched the table and moaned as she shuddered through a delicious orgasm.

"How…how do we go about strengthening the bond?" Arya inquired after several moments to catch her breath.

With an internal grin Harry began to show his beautiful companion how to strengthen their connection.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Thanks for reading. Now please review.


	12. LotR & Inheritance Reality P8

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I'd use my accumulated wealth and creative genius to come up with a way to seduce the delicious Sienna Guillory.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The next day Harry didn't like the elf guide Oromis chose to send to guide the younger Rider to the sparring area almost from the start.

The guide made the traditional greeting while introducing himself as Vanir of House Haldthin.

"I will show you where you may practice with your blade," the black haired elf announced before departing briskly.

The sparring area contained elves, both male and female, practicing in groups and in pairs. The elves all bowed to Saphira when she entered the practice field.

"If you will guard your sword, Silver Hand, we will begin," announced Vanir while drawing a thin blade.

As the match began Harry held back, deciding to see how the elf behaved. The green eyed enchanter was an empath and could sense malevolent feelings flowing from Vanir towards himself. The elf's schooled features quickly gave way to obvious contempt. Surging forward Vanir twisted the Rider's sword free with a move the mage made no attempt to resist.

Placing his sword on the wizard's neck Vanir declared, "Dead. How do you expect to defeat Galbatorix like this? I expected better, even from a weakling human like you."

Vanir had betrayed his true feelings.

"If your race is so much more powerful why do you not throw down Galbatorix, a weakling human, by yourself elf?" The mage questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Because, we have no whole Riders," Vanir answered in anger. "If I were a Rider, I would not be such a coward as you."

The entire field grew silent as the sparring elves awaited the blonde warlock's response. But Vanir had not yet finished.

"Coward, I say. Your blood is as thin as the rest of your race. I think that Saphira was confused by Galbatorix's wiles and made the wrong choice of Rider," Vanir declared, causing his fellow elves to gasp and whisper disapprovingly at the insulting elf's breach of etiquette.

Harry grinned at the foolish elf before appearing to disappear to the other elves.

"Did you ever consider that a cunning warrior would just test his opponent's style in a non-lethal setting such as this Vanir of the House of Fools," the Asuran queried from behind the elf, appearing for a moment to land a blow which sent the elf tumbling forward. "Such arrogance for one so young," taunted the Rider before appearing for a moment beside Vanir as the elf righted his footing.

Vanir tried to block the series of blows that the mage landed against the thinner being but the elf was helpless to interrupt the attack because the draconian enhanced sorcerer was simply too fast. The Asuran's opponent was then thrown around the sparring field like a rag doll while Harry flickered in and out of sight.

Reaching down and grasping Vanir by the strong elven tunic the prick wore, Harry lifted the battered and gasping elf into the air while growling, "Never insult Saphira!"

With a flick of the wizard's wrist and a bit of telekinesis Vanir was hurled into a nearby tree with no small amount of force. The elves present all winced as they heard several bones break in the downed member of their race. After several moments the warlock pointed his hand at Vanir and caused the elf to telekinetically rise into the air while floating forward before the mage. Laying his hand upon the elf's chest the partially ascended male healed the elf of all injuries.

"Now on your feet Vanir," ordered the veela hybrid as the elf felt himself over, amazed that he was completely healed and the Rider appeared to be not tired at all. "I must complete my assigned hour," added Harry with a feral grin as Vanir paled at the thought.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

When Harry and Saphira arrived for training, the dragons and humanoids split off in pairs again for the day. The day of learning for the Asuran began with the Rimgar, an easy enough and relaxing task. After a session of daily meditation the master and student shared a pot of tea.

"Do you think Galbatorix considers himself evil Eragon?" Oromis inquired of his pupil.

"Probably not," answered the blonde mage. "Anybody else's opinion of the King's morality would be relative to the person making the observation. It's all a matter of opinion."

"Do you think Urgals are evil?" Oromis further questioned.

"No, they may commit evil acts but as a whole I doubt they are evil. They are a war loving race. I may not ever like the Urgals but I can't pass judgment on their actions. Let he who has committed no sin throw the first stone after all," concluded the highly intelligent Potter male.

"A very enlightened point of view Eragon, especially for one so young," Oromis acknowledged with a nod. "What do you know of Urgals?"

"Not as much as I'd be interested in learning I'll admit," replied the incredibly curious explorer.

"I'll have some scrolls on their history for you to read tonight. Now let us return to the subject of magic," Oromis proposed.

For the rest of that afternoon the student and teacher practiced magic as the energy manipulating art was wielded in Alagaesia under the effects of the zero point energy limiting enchantment. Oromis had his blonde student manipulate heat, electricity, light, gravity, wind (in small harsh localized bursts), and water. Creating such matter and energy from seemingly nothing would quickly tax a magician so the elf concentrated on showing Harry how to find the tools in nature. The younger male found the elder Rider skilled and enjoyed the lessons even if the part ascended mage could use conventional wizard powers by accessing his deeper well of powers.

As they finished up the elemental manipulation portion of the younger Rider's training for the day Oromis questioned, "How would you kill an enemy with magic?"

"I'm well versed in anatomy and biology. I could simply burst a vital blood vessel supplying blood flow to an opponent's brain or sever one of the main arteries running through the heart," answered the Asuran.

"Yes, or pinch the right nerve cluster," Oromis agreed. "But when you bring enemy magicians into the equation causing death is not so simple. A typical magician is vulnerable to physical attacks while casting magic and they therefore need armies to protect them. But those armies also need magicians to protect the soldiers from enemy spell casters."

"So it is somewhat of a symbiotic relationship, one cannot survive for long without the other in warfare. Please explain to me how magicians are expected to perform tactically in an army structure," requested the astute warlock.

Smiling approvingly at his student's shrewd intelligence Oromis continued the lesson with, "Enemy magicians will be scattered throughout the forces arrayed against you Eragon. They will be as close as they can be to the front lines and edges of the conflict but not close enough to make them especially vulnerable to physical assault. Then the magical combatants with their minds open try to sense active magic use or the imminent use of magic in the enemy ranks. Wards are also erected to prevent attacks from long range, such as a small stone accelerated to immense speeds. With enough magicians a reasonable amount of protection can be found. In such a battle the most danger comes from especially clever magicians who find a unique attack that your wards are not designed to protect against, not even tripping your protections."

"What strength in magic use am I likely to encounter among my opponents?" The reality traveling sorcerer inquired of his master.

"The majority of magicians find it much harder to access magic than you or I used to. Most wielders of the arcane arts struggle to heal even a bruise. The magicians capable of posing a serious threat are the ones who will be detecting, evading, and battling with mind and magic during the conflict so pose little threat to normal soldiers as long as they are kept busy with enemy magicians," Oromis answered.

"So that is why Riders are such a serious threat. We are both warrior and magician. We do not need armies to protect us while we do battle. We wield both sword and manipulate nature," surmised the mage.

"Indeed," agreed Oromis. "Now let me instruct you in the twelve simplest ways to kill with magic."

After Harry had mastered the spells a question brought up by his past in Alagaesia arose.

"Master, what manner of creature is the Ra'zac? Have the Riders encountered their foul kind before?" The well trained wizard queried.

"The Ra'zac beasts are the monsters in the dark, dripping nightmares which haunt your race my student. These monsters are like no other animal, elf, dwarf, or human that walks this Earth. The enemies reproduce via eggs which when hatched yield pupae that grow black exoskeletons. These exoskeletons then mimic human form in a horrifying way yet cloak the foul creatures among your kind. Darkness does not hinder their sight. The Ra'zac can jump higher, run faster, and track scents better than humans. Two things deter them; bright lights and deep water for the foul beasts cannot swim. Beware their evil breath for it fogs the minds of humans to incapacitate them with fear. Dwarves are more resistant with elves not being affected at all. If they know you hunt them the Ra'zac will remain hidden and ambush you as you have well learned. Never grow overconfident or arrogant Eragon when confronting such a dangerous foe," Oromis cautioned.

"I won't Master," the warrior wizard promised.

"After twenty years as pupae the Ra'zac shed their exoskeletons to reveal wings with which they hunt all creatures. The pupae travel by riding these adult versions, their parents called Lethrblaka. Lethrblaka have the intelligence of a cruel parody of a dragon. The Ra'zac come from whatever lands your ancestors abandoned. Indeed these monsters may have been what forced King Palancar to migrate here. When the Riders became aware of the foulness of the Ra'zac a campaign to exterminate the creatures was carried out. Only two adults along with their pupae escaped the hunt and you have encountered those. After murdering Vrael, Galbatorix bought the surviving Ra'zac's service with guaranteed food and his protection," Oromis explained before ending the discussion.

The rest of the day for the Asuran was spent studying more scrolls.

That evening Harry dined with Brom, Murtagh, Saphira, and Arya. It was an enjoyable meal spent among friends. Afterwards the elven Princess and the Asuran Rider went to their special clearing and practiced strengthening their empathic link. The task was a calming and freeing exercise that lasted around an hour. Once the bond was strengthened for the evening the two sat and talked, learning more about each other in general and the things they had done that day as well.

When the duo walked back into Ellesmera traveling side by side and arrived at Arya's door the slim beauty turned to her companion and spoke, "Good night Eragon. Thank you for being so dear a friend and…" Arya didn't finish her thought but darted forward and kissed the green eyed male gently on the lips. It wasn't a heated kiss by any means but in the soft embrace of Arya's lips Harry found promise for what could be.

"Good night," the veela hybrid whispered with a warm smile which Arya matched before turning and heading into Tialdari Hall.

As soon as Arya was inside the wizard with otherworldly abilities leapt into the air and took flight, floating around above the elven city for most of the night with a happy smile plastered on his face. As usual it was good to be Harry Potter.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The next morning when Harry arrived at the sparring field to practice swordplay he found Arya waiting instead.

"It would appear your former partner Vanir no longer has a wish to be your sparring partner Eragon," Arya explained with a straight face while her emotions over their empathic link betrayed the Princess' amusement to the blonde Rider. "I have volunteered to spar with you instead."

"It would be my honor to cross blades with you," the Asuran spoke with a bow while drawing his sword.

If anything Arya was an even more intense sword wielder than Vanir. Arya's speed and grace while wielding her blade was astounding, even for one of her race. When the allotted time for their training was up both combatants were sweaty but grinning.

"I am also to accompany you to Oromis' hut today Eragon," Arya announced as she sheathed her blade.

"Hop on," the mage offered after he mounted Saphira's back.

The elf leapt onto the dragon's back and wrapped her arms around the handsome warlock's waist. Saphira leapt into the air and took the pair towards Oromis' hut on the Crags of Tel'naeir.

"Good morning Eragon, Saphira, Arya," Oromis began when the trio touched down. "I have asked Arya to attend today's lesson because I feel it would be good to have someone else to learn your lessons with. A little healthy competition never hurt anyone. Beyond that Arya also has an announcement which would make it seem prudent for you two to become comfortable with each other in combat," the silver haired retired Rider explained.

Arya turned to her favorite human friend and elaborated, "My mother has tasked me with being the new ambassador to the head of the Riders and to help keep you safe Eragon. I am no longer needed as an egg carrier and another shall take up my duty as ambassador to the Varden. I agree with her that your safety and future _relations_ with the Riders are paramount."

Harry sensed Arya's excitement and anticipation over their link as she practically purred relations.

"I certainly do not have a problem with that," Harry agreed easily with a grin.

"Excellent, now let us begin," Oromis called.

The training set forth at a hard pace. The wizard from a later time and later reality learned how to call upon the forces of nature in all forms as the magicians did in the time of his ancestors. It was one thing to read about such magics from books left behind or hear about it from a wizarding portrait but this experience was different. Oromis fine tuned the energy manipulations the Asuran had thought he had known so well. Oromis also trained Harry and Arya on how to quickly share energy for spells that were beyond either of them alone, or more likely beyond Arya alone. There was not anything that was beyond the green eyed veela hybrid on that Earth but he didn't let on to the others about that fact yet. The elf and younger Rider also practiced the same techniques with Saphira.

The linked trio spent as much time in each other's mind and bodies as they did their own.

Harry particularly enjoyed his lessons on enchanting and imbuing matter with vacuum energy. With the way Oromis taught the techniques it was almost as if a well practiced master of the craft could become a metamorphmagus instead of just employing self transfiguration.

"Is this why the elves are called the fair folk? Because you can alter your appearance to whatever form you choose?" The student Rider inquired during a pause in the magic lesson.

Arya let Oromis answer that question, "Alas you have stumbled upon the elves' greatest weakness: our vanity. We love beauty in all forms and seek to represent that ideology in our appearance. Every elf looks exactly as he or she wishes. Some elves have even gone further and adapted their bodies for functionality. You will see some examples of this during the Blood-Oath ceremony."

Harry gazed curiously at Arya as they sat sharing a meal that evening in their clearing.

"Why do you look at me so Eragon?" The immortal female queried with a curious smile on her lips.

"I was just wondering if your external beauty was shaped to match that of the magnificence inside of you or if both glorious aspects of you just naturally aligned," explained the enamored wizard.

Harry felt a surge of affection and dare he dream it…love flash across their link as Arya turned her head and stared deeply in the warlock's green eyes. The immortal pair was extremely close, sitting side by side in a comfortable booth as they dined. Leaning forward the royal elf pressed her lips to the veela hybrid's mouth, moaning against his lips as she indulged in a heady oral embrace that she had been dying to carry out all day as they trained. The kiss deepened until the passion both participants felt seared across their empathic connection. Arya's tongue slipped into her companion's mouth, exploring his lips, teeth, and other parts even as his tongue slid along hers.

When they parted to breathe the elven beauty whispered in Harry's ear, panting, "The only part of me that isn't natural is my hair color. I changed it from red to black when I was younger to match my mother's hair. Everything else is all natural, see," Arya purred as she took the wizard's hands and brought them up to her heaving breasts, the soft firm fleshy protrusions filling the Asuran's hands nicely.

**Insert Smut Scene here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

"So you and Faolin never…," Harry probed before he trailed off.

"How much do you know about the sexual customs of my people Eragon?" The erotically sated young elven woman inquired.

"Well I know about the announcements that have to be made with family before a full bonding can take place," the mage responded. "I just didn't know if you and Faolin were ever bonded."

"We were rarely ever home and I was banished from my mother's presence. So we could not make any announcements in front of my mother. We had to be contented with the oral pleasure that is allowed between couples not bonded. I have never done anything beyond oral pleasuring. What you just did…it was unlike anything I have ever imagined was possible. Eragon…I…I," Arya began but struggled to vocalize her words.

The female immortal didn't need to articulate her emotions. Harry could sense what his companion was feeling via their connection.

"I love you too Arya," the draconian magician told his lover, staring gently into her bright orbs.

Arya kissed her partner, the only male she had cared for so much since Faolin. In ways the handsome blonde former farmer was so very different than Faolin but in others the Princess was attracted to her Rider for similar reasons. Neither male could compare to the other because both were two different beings. But somehow Arya knew Eragon would spend many more years with her than Faolin had and their love would most likely grow stronger than her feelings had been for her former lover. Perhaps Arya hoped they might even spend their entire immortal existence together.

"I love you Harry," Arya whispered just before she drifted off to sleep.

Arya didn't notice but her man's entire body became rigid as she used his true name, one that he had not yet shared with her. The reality traveler had carefully kept his true origins and past hidden from his partner even when they shared minds. Arya only knew part of the truth. How then had the fey female known the Potter male's true name? After a few intense moments consulting with his computer AI, Alice, they concluded that Arya had come to know her mate so well even without knowing his entire past that she had tapped into an ability that was not so uncommon among elves, the ability to divine the true name of someone an elf knew exceptionally well. The conclusion actually brought the wizard some comfort because it meant Arya knew him well enough to discern who he was at heart, Harry James Potter. The warlock let sleep claim him with a smile on his lips and his lover in his arms.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

After their initial intimacy Harry and Arya grew even closer than they had been before if that was possible. They did not go further than the intimate acts they had performed on each other initially because Arya was not ready to face her mother with a mating proposal when so much depended upon the green eyed Rider's training but the in love pair hardly spent any time apart. Even at night they would more often than not sleep on the comfortable bed in their secret clearing or Arya would join her man in his tree house. The couple continued to train hard with Oromis. The green eyed sorcerer had long ago mastered the technique of sensing the many minds around him to Oromis' satisfaction but now the mage was helping Arya to learn such techniques along with several other mental tools. The pair was training for battle so that they might act as one and be better off for it.

Even during his training Harry was also keeping an eye on his cousin Roran and the other villagers of Carvahall, Eragon's home village in Alagaesia. Katrina, the young woman Roran loved and intended to marry, had been captured by the Ra'zac as bait for the dark haired son of Garrow. Roran had fought off the Ra'zac and many soldiers of the Empire when the foul Ra'zac came looking for the farmer's son. Then when it became apparent that the soldiers would not rest until Roran was captured and Carvahall was destroyed the villagers fled through the Spine, the wild and dangerous forest boarding Carvahall. Even now the villagers were camped outside the town of Narda, seeking to make their way south to the Varden where the villagers thought they might find refuge from Galbatorix.

Harry had tasked Alice with keeping an eye on his cousin and the villagers via many cloaked puddlejumpers and cloaked remote probes. Anything the probes could do to discreetly aid the villagers and Roran the advanced pieces of Asuran technology did. For example while the villagers slept in the spine no animal went near them thanks to wards erected by the spell generators within the probes. Likewise when the sentries at Narda were of a mind to give Roran and the small group sent to scout the village trouble the spell generators had used the imperius and other mind arts to dissuade the sentries.

After finding several barges to charter south the villagers camped down for the night and had a little visit from the Ra'zac. Alice alerted her master to the situation immediately.

"_What do you want me to do?"_ Alice questioned her creator.

"_Let me handle it,"_ the mage instructed as he lay spooned against a nude and slumbering Arya's back.

The warrior wizard reached deep within himself until he felt the immense well of power he had access to as a part ascended being. The Asuran's mind reached out over a great distance until he located the villagers from Carvahall and Ra'zac on their flying mounts, the Lethrblaka. Using the memories of being Aragorn, an ascended, the young Rider called the elements to his command. A powerful bolt of lightning lashed down and struck the closer of the two Ra'zac to the villagers. The creature shrieked in terrible pain, wounded badly but not killed. The other Ra'zac flew closer and caught its sibling before the wounded creature could fall from the Lethrblaka. The flying beasts quickly flew off towards their lair.

"_Is Katrina safe?"_ The warlock inquired of his AI construct.

"_Yes. She is in Helgrind but she sleeps most of the time. When Katrina is asleep I have her in a form of stasis while I heal her body and mind of any damage sustained while she was awake. She may look bad but the damage is all just an illusion. The Ra'zac tend to stay away from her cell except to feed her thanks to my very persuasive probes,"_ Alice explained.

"_Good work,"_ Harry praised his AI before allowing himself to rest.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The days seemed to speed by for Harry as he spent them training with Oromis and Arya. In the evenings the two lovers explored the forest or each other. The elven Princess and Rider were hardly ever apart, usually only when one went to visit their parent or other family member. During such times the other partner of the immortal couple often took the time to visit their family as well. Islanzadi had taken a real liking to her daughter's suitor but Arya had yet to voice the depth of the pair's relationship to her mother.

Arya also showed her lover the hidden depths of Du Weldenvarden that the sorcerer would not have been able to find on his own without some highly detailed scans from one of his cloaked ships. With the reality traveler's ability to fly them anywhere the couple would explore to the very edges of the time dilation field whenever they were not busy training. Arya needed very little sleep herself due to her elven physiology. Harry had revealed to his gorgeous mate not long after their first physical demonstration of their feelings that he did not really require any longer than two hours of sleep a night to feel fully rested. Since then the pair wasted no time together with mere slumber.

Events moved apace in the domain of the elves even while the two lovers indulged in their feelings for each other and their shared training. Brom was fully recovered and preparing to return to the Varden and aid the resistance movement and fighters in their efforts to overthrow Galbatorix. Brom had been the one to originally establish the Varden so held quite a bit of sway with the freedom fighters. Ajihad was preparing to move his people from Farthen Dur (only a couple of days had passed outside of the time dilation field since Harry's rescuing of the ebony leader from the Twins' betrayal) and so Brom's support and guidance would be much appreciated. The old man would be traveling with the new elven ambassador shortly after the Blood Oath Ceremony. Even though the time dilation field made things slightly confusing the ceremony would take place very soon.

The principle parties for which the ceremony was celebrated were mostly inside the field. The dragons and elves that made the ancient pact which created the Riders were all clustered within the enchanted forest. Only Galbatorix and his black enslaved dragon along with the two eggs the King still held prisoner were to be excluded from consideration but even they would feel the pull of the celebration through the temporal bubble. But the revelry would last mere minutes from outside the field while the partying would go on for days inside the energy barrier.

It was customary for each attendee of the ceremony to present a unique work crafted from the attendee's own efforts. Unless magic was required for the design then the use of the mystic arts was frowned upon. That is to say magically created works were not uncommon…the arcane arts just were not used often unless the crafter could fashion something truly unique. Arya was composing a poem which she kept concealed from her lover but he did not pry. The Asuran was creating a device truly worthy of his heritage. The warlock did not have the slightest clue what Saphira, Brom, Murtagh, or his other friends such as Oromis, Islanzadi, and Glaedr were fashioning but looked forward to finding out.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Arya clung to her partner's back, her lithe but powerful form hugging her blonde haired lover's broader frame as the loud beating of Saphira's wings flapping echoed in counterpoint to Glaedr's flight. From dawn until the beginning of the afternoon the pair of dragons had flown towards the Southwest of the immense forest away from Ellesmera. The two mighty beings frequently halted their travels to spar in aerobatic training maneuvers that had the two lovers clinging tightly to the female dragon's saddle.

When a grouping of four mountains came into view Harry and Arya were relieved that their journey was coming to an end.

"_These peaks look so small compared to the images I have viewed in your mind of the Beor Mountains,"_ Saphira informed her partner.

"_Yes they do,"_ Arya agreed with the larger female, so connected with her wizard lover's mind that the Princess could pick up his communications with his dragon.

The two dragons touched down on the top of one of the peaks, first Glaedr then Saphira. Hard yellow lichen coated the rocky surface. A sheer black cliff rose above the travelers, holding back a large amount of sheer blue ice.

"_This peak is known as Fionula," _Glaedr spoke mentally, beginning to lecture. _"Her brothers are Ethrundr, Merogoven, and Griminsmal. Each has its own tale of which I shall speak of on the way back to Ellesmera. The purpose of our visit here is to clarify the nature of the bond forged between elves, dragons, and later humans. A little of this bond you know but the full truth I have only hinted at to Saphira. When the time comes that Oromis and I are no more it is important that you uphold the bond so you must learn the fullness of its nature."_

The trio of younger beings followed closely the words of the older golden dragon. Oromis could not make it that day because he was not feeling well but Glaedr was just as good of an instructor.

"_Parts of what I am about to reveal were common knowledge among the elves, Riders, and learned humans, but much of it was known only to the leader of the Riders, a mere handful of elves, the humans' current potentate, and, of course, the dragons. Listen now, my hatchlings. When peace was made between dragons and elves at the end of our war, the Riders were created to ensure that such conflict would never again arise between our two races. Queen Tarmunora of the elves and the dragon who had been selected to represent us, whose name—_he paused and conveyed a series of impressions to Eragon and Arya: long tooth, white tooth, chipped tooth; fights won, fights lost; countless eaten Shrrg and Nagra; seven-and-twenty eggs sired and nineteen offspring grown to maturity—_cannot be expressed in any language, decided that a common treaty would not suffice. Signed paper means nothing to a dragon. Our blood runs hot and thick and, given enough time, it was inevitable that we would clash with the elves again, as we had with the dwarves over the millennia. But unlike with the dwarves, neither we nor the elves could afford another war. We were both too powerful, and we would have destroyed each other. The one way to prevent that and to forge a meaningful accord was to link our two races with magic,"_ Glaedr paused for a moment to let the meaning of his words sink in.

"_Nine years was the length of time it took for the elves' wisest magicians to devise the necessary spell. When these spell crafters had completed their task, they and the dragons gathered together at Ilirea. The elves provided the structure of the enchantment, the dragons provided the strength, and together they melded the souls of elves and dragons. The merging changed both species. Dragons gained the use of language and other impacts of civilization. The elves became as long lived as dragons since before they were as enduring as the mortal humans. The elves changed more. Magic permeates every fiber of a dragon's being and that same property transferred to the elves, giving them their vaunted strength and grace. Humans have never been quite as affected because you were not added to the enchantment until later and the merging has not had as much time to act upon your race. Despite that your race has already lost some of its more aggressive and barbaric tendencies that were more common when they first arrived in Alagaesia. Since the fall there has been an obvious regression. Obviously dwarves were not part of the pact for we do not care for them and they dislike dragons to a degree. Because of this they have been spared the decline of the other three races that is a result of any one of the merged races suffering. Because of your recent arrival in Ellesmera you cannot see that the elves are only a shadow of their former might. Humans as well have descended into much chaos and corruption while their history has been lost. Only by correcting the imbalance between dragons, humans, and elves shall order return to Alagaesia," _Glaedr explained.

"_Part of the binding enchantments was a mechanism which allows a hatchling to be connected with his or her Rider. When a dragon chooses to gift an egg to the Riders certain words are spoken over the egg which I will instruct you upon later. This prevents the dragon inside from hatching until it comes in contact with the person with who it chooses to bond. You yourself Saphira are an example that time does not concern the not yet hatched dragon and that the infant is unharmed. This bond is nothing more than an augmented version of the bond that links our three races. The bonded dragon becomes less aggressive while the human or elf becomes stronger and fairer. Fierce and proud were the wild dragons, arrogant I would even say. The females were so fierce and formidable that it was considered quite the accomplishment among the bonded dragons to mate with one. The lacking of this bond is why Galbatorix's relationship with his second dragon, Shruikan, is so twisted. Shruikan did not choose Galbatorix but was forced through black magics. That which links Rider and dragon exceeds any simple connection between minds. Your very souls and identities are merged. Eragon, do you believe that a person's soul is separate from his body?" _The golden dragon questioned his student.

"Without proper training the soul cannot exist outside the body until death," the Asuran answered confidently.

"_When the flesh is destroyed so too is the soul," _the dragon argued.

Instead of replying verbally Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Several moments later the partially ascended Rider fully ascended and glowed bright white as his body dissolved to the shock of the golden dragon.

"_This challenges everything Oromis and I have come to believe. We had concluded that the spirits that exist in this land were born to such an existence. Perhaps we were wrong,"_ Glaedr spoke less assuredly.

As Harry retook his previous corporeal form he had to resist the urge to reach out and manipulate the universe around him. Wielding such power without the rules of the Others was a very tempting thing in a corrupt world.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note 2:

This chapter was a few hundred words less than my usual 7,400 goal but that was because it was pointed out to me by several readers last chapter that what I posted appeared to end with a cliffie. Personally I despise cliffies and you'll notice from the beginning of this chapter that last chapter in no way ended with a cliffie. The few hundred words left avoided the appearance of anything remotely resembling a cliffie at the end of this chapter.

Yesterday I watched Underworld Awakening and would highly recommend it to anyone who is a fan of the Underworld universe. It was an awesome movie and one of Kate Beckinsale's best performances yet.

For those of you who are members of my Facebook group please pay close attention to the postings of one Stephen Canty and try not to emulate him. It is people like him who have prompted my transition from posting more often to my current schedule of one chapter every two weeks (I hope to god everyone has figured that out by now). It's also people like Stephen who have prompted my decision to "go dark" from the posting world for awhile after I finish posting the Inheritance arc of BR. I'll still be writing away plenty during my dark period (probably more than ever) but I won't be posting any updates online. This decision isn't made out of a lack of material to post. I have at least three universes I can think of which are completed off the top of my head; one of which is over 40,000 words and another which is over 185,000 words. With my current schedule I could be posting non-stop for years.

I get very little reward for posting my stories online. I write for my own personal satisfaction and for the entertainment of a few close friends (Chris/Pyrgus and David/Javacap). Posting online is just an afterthought. Up until recently my stories have been somewhat restrained because of Chris' influence on my writing style. Any value posting online is only further diminished when I receive flames telling me Path Harry is a rapist or some other such drivel. Being contacted only on update days to remind me to post (as if I don't remember on my own) and then not being contacted or interacted with again until it's time to post once more leaves me with a horribly used feeling and results in delays in posting (Stephen). This is why this chapter has been posted on a Saturday and not yesterday.

When I contact an author I make sure to praise their talents and works often and offer only ideas to further build up their stories. If this is how all fanfiction authors are treated it's a wonder any of them post at all.


	13. LotR & Inheritance Reality P9

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did own the rights to Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Stargate…Harry would have had a harem of witches, Eragon would have become Emperor of Alagaesia with Arya as his Queen instead of letting Nasuada become a crazy dominatrix Queen, and Stargate would still be going with Daniel Jackson featured as a main character who secretly manipulates the local galactic cluster to suit his will after wiping out the Others and Ori with the Sangraal. Oh…and Daniel would be paired with Sam but they would also share other women.

AN:

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

End AN

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The next day…

Harry was sparring with Arya using both magic and sword in the glade outside of Oromis' hut. It was nearing dusk and the younger Rider was looking forward to spending another evening with Arya in pleasant company. As he spun and ducked around the lithe elf's sword and energy spear the green eyed mage felt a lance of pain shoot up his leg. Arya sensed her partner's distress over their link and halted immediately. At the same time Oromis clutched his right arm.

The mage reached out mentally for his dragon companion but was deflected by mind shields as she hid her pain.

"Master, do you know what has happened to them?" The warrior warlock questioned his teacher in concern.

"No Eragon, I do not. Glaedr returns but he will not speak of what occurred," Oromis replied before retrieving his sword from his hut and waiting for the golden dragon to return.

The warlock took his place beside Arya as they waited, communing with Alice to confirm that Saphira was alright. The sapphire colored dragon was slightly injured but with nothing severe or permanently debilitating. It became apparent what had occurred when Glaedr flew into view also with an injury on his right foreleg. Oromis hastened to attend his dragon but the large being growled a warning, causing the older elf to pause. Glaedr crawled to the edge of the glade and started licking his wound.

"We must go to Saphira," Arya whispered to her mate but the keen ears of Oromis picked up the words none the less.

Turning his head slightly so that he caught his male student's gaze Oromis nodded his consent. With the speed of the immortal elven race the couple took off into the forest. As soon as the pair was a good distance from the clearing they stopped.

"Now let us really travel," Harry muttered as he wrapped Arya in a hug and took to the air, an invisibility spell slipping over their joined form.

The pair hurtled forwards towards Saphira at a furious speed, reaching the dragon's position within minutes. The couple touched down lightly on top the Stone of Broken Eggs, a large basalt peak that rose a hundred feet above the tree tops. The basalt structure was topped with jagged towers interspersed with wide and deep gullies. The stone towers were hallowed out with caves either naturally shaped or carved by dragon claw. The caves were littered with bones from the meals of the ancient wild dragons. In the mighty race's stead birds had taken up home in the caves. The two warriors picked their way carefully through the moss covered gullies and jagged rocks, spotting scales, bones, and even the remnants of dragon egg shells. Arya and Harry found Saphira curled up in the largest cave inside of the tallest tower. Shivers ran the dragon's length as her back faced the cave opening. Fresh burn marks were evident on the walls while the detritus on the floor was strewn about, freshly turned up.

"Saphira," the mage spoke calmly, causing the dragon's head to whip up and stare at him with an unrecognizing gaze.

A single feral bark like snarl was uttered from the sapphire hued being's maw before she turned away to face the cave wall once more. The movement allowed a long gash on the youngest dragon's upper thigh to become visible. The mage waited silently with Arya until the highly magical flyer calmed down enough to speak.

Finally Saphira announced, _"I have been a fool."_

"_No more than any of us have before my friend,"_ Harry pointed out.

"_I have always seen a clear path ahead for us whenever a new situation arises. I cannot see a clear path and do not know what to do now,"_ the dragon declared.

"_What troubles you my companion? Together we shall solve this problem,"_ the warlock probed.

"_Eragon, do you know why this place is called The Stone of Broken Eggs?"_ Saphira questioned instead of answering immediately.

"_Yes…because this is where the elves tracked your kind to during the dragon-elf war and attacked while you slept. It was a slaughter,"_ the Asuran answered, recalling the information scanned from Ellesmera's archives via his neural link.

Without waiting for Saphira to go off in another tangent the Rider approached his friend and attempted to heal her wound.

"_No Eragon, leave it alone,"_ Saphira tried, blocking him with her large head.

With a gentle but firm application of his telekinesis the green eyed male moved Saphira's head out of the way before laying his hand on her wound. The mage's silver palm glowed with a white light as the wound healed. Saphira simply lay her head down on the rim of the depression she was settled in and sighed with relief as the pain fled. _"Although I am ashamed to admit to it when I first lay eyes upon Glaedr my heart knew endless joy at meeting another of my race that was not Shruikan. I thought the golden dragon would be as pleased by my presence as I was of his. I thought he would be the mate I never expected to have and that we could rebuild our race. I was mistaken. He does not want me,"_ Saphira explained.

Arya took this moment to step in so that her mate did not say the wrong thing to an upset female.

"_I am sure Glaedr does not feel that way Saphira. Think about it…he is a wounded old warrior. I am not so sure he would be up to starting a new race with his infirmities. You are destined for one of the remaining dragons in the King's possession," _Arya suggested.

All three beings present in the cave tried to picture Glaedr being able to perform a draconian mating while missing one leg. The golden dragon was not exactly the ideal father of a new race.

"_I ignored your advice when I should not have Eragon,"_ Saphira morosely spoke in her Rider's mind. _"I have failed to be a good companion for you,"_ the dragon began to add before being halted by the mental equivalent of a hand on her shoulder.

"_You have been an amazing companion Saphira. You have been patient of my developing relationship with Arya. For that I will always be grateful. I would never blame you for following your instincts to wherever they may lead. You are my friend Saphira now and forever. Thank you for accepting both Arya and I,"_ Harry told his friend.

"_How could I not…you are both quite amazing,"_ Saphira declared.

"_And you two are my family as much as my mother is,"_ Arya added from her position just behind her mate.

To change the subject from heavy matters Saphira exclaimed, _"How can I ever face Glaedr again? His rage was immense enough to shake the entire rock."_

"_The best thing to do is apologize," _the wise Princess pointed out.

"_Apologize,"_ Saphira responded, the prideful dragon balking at the idea.

"_Indeed,"_ the veela hybrid agreed with his dark haired lover. _"Tell him that you will not let a similar incident happen again and describe how sorry you are. You will not let this disagreement hinder your training."_

"_Alright,"_ Saphira grumbled unhappily in agreement.

"_Now we should go,"_ Arya suggested. _"It is getting dark outside."_

Harry leapt expertly into position on Saphira's back with Arya quickly following suit. The powerful dragon crouched and leapt out of the large cave mouth, flapping her wings to climb into the sky.

"_Thank you both for coming,"_ Saphira's mind sent out to both her friends.

"_We would travel to the ends of the Earth to find you Saphira,"_ Arya spoke truthfully in response.

"_And beyond,"_ Harry added to himself as he thought of the wider universe and beyond even that.

The trio winged their way back towards their home in the elven capital city, the dragon thinking about her coming apology and any repercussions of her actions in regards to her training. Without being aware of their mutual line of thinking Arya and Harry were both thinking of the enjoyable evening they would spend dining, exploring, and curled up in the comfort of each other's arms. There may have been war and grief in the future but for the moment all was right for the three young friends in the heart of Du Weldenvarden.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The time seemed to flash by quickly in the days leading up to the Agaeti Blodhren (Blood Oath Celebration) for Harry, Arya, and Saphira. Arya continued to expand her mate's horizons while in Ellesmera, showing him concerts and introducing both Rider and dragon to elves of note throughout the heart of the forest. Some of the immortal fey were great warriors, others poets, and many skilled elven artists.

The green eyed shadow sorcerer also made time for his brother and father. While Brom was scheduled to set forth for the Varden after the Blood Oath Celebration that time had not yet come. The Asuran male made sure to spend at least an hour each evening with his family while Arya took the time to visit her mother. Murtagh was happily being tutored by one of the elven magicians in the use of the arcane arts. Harry had unlocked the talent in his brother by "touching" Murtagh's magic with the part ascended power that burned within the Asuran's core.

The blonde warlock had another task that interested him while he trained in the elven city. That task centered upon the ancient elf Rhunon, the legendary sword smith.

Harry and Saphira heard the clink of metal against metal as the strongly linked pair came through the dogwood tunnel leading to Rhunon's house. Arya was not present as Rider and dragon sought out a blade worthy of a warrior of Alagaesia. The Asuran had determined that the alloy comprising Zar'roc was an enchanted variation of Adamantium. The blade was extraordinary and the green eyed mage was eager to learn how the weapon was crafted so that the techniques might be adapted into the Asuran weapon crafting technologies.

Rhunon Elda was sitting by her forge on a bench carving on a block of polished steel.

"What brings you to my domain Shadeslayer?" Rhunon inquired without looking up.

"I wish a sword. Zar'roc has long past shown it is not the blade for me," the sorcerer directly answered.

"Indeed…that crimson blade was not meant for one such as you," Rhunon agreed. "But you know I have sworn an oath to never create another weapon for the remainder of my days," the smith pointed out.

"There are ways around such oaths," suggested the crafty veela hybrid.

"Even if I was willing to forge another sword I have not the metal necessary to create another Rider's blade. Long ago while I was wandering through Du Weldenvarden, I discovered fragments of a falling star. Within the fragments there was an ore unlike any I had previously heard of. Once refined the new steel was stronger, more flexible, and harder than any steel previously forged on this Earth. I call this metal Brightsteel which you asked about before. I forged all of the Riders swords with this metal. I cannot find any more of the falling star granted ore within the elven domain. Unless a load of Brightsteel can be located then discussing a sword for you is pointless," Rhunon explained.

Harry had suspected Rhunon had located the Adamantium from space debris. The mage had instructed Alice to scan the forest for any significant quantities of the alien metal other than the quantity she had already located beneath the Menoa tree when Arya had first introduced her man to the elf melded plant. The last bit of Brightsteel in Du Weldenvarden was right where the Werecat Solembum had predicted a weapon would be found in Eragon's time of need. Closing his eyes the reality traveler had the load of raw space debris transported into his hands. In a flash of light the raw mineral appeared before an amazed Rhunon.

"But where did you find that?" Rhunon questioned in amazement at the revelation of the raw ore rather than concentrating the transportation method used.

As the elf ran her fingers over the pitted surface of the fallen star the mage explained the location of the ore beneath the Menoa tree's roots.

"_Will this be enough Brightsteel for Eragon's blade?"_ Saphira desired to know.

"That and more dragon, that and more," Rhunon answered.

Eagerness and resolve alight in her bright eyes the elder elf announced, "Let us get to it. You need a blade Shadeslayer. I shall create a sword the likes of which has never been beheld in the lands of Alagaesia. Hmm…the time for the Blood Oath Celebration is too near. I shall have to use magic to craft that which would otherwise require weeks of hard work. That takes a lot of the fun out of the process but tomorrow you shall have your sword if you help me."

When the Rider nodded his agreement Rhunon took the ore from the wizard and set it on the bench she had been working at. The green eyed veela hybrid removed his tunic and shirt so they wouldn't get destroyed in the process. The smith gave her helper a replacement garment spelled to resist the heated materials they would be working with. Using magic the pair transferred several hundred clay bricks from a storeroom next to the forge. Several large bags of Charcoal followed.

Next the pair built a smelter for the ore using no external magic. A rectangular pit was dug to a depth of five feet. Sand, gravel, charcoal, clay, and ash were layered in the pit. Channels and chambers were carved into the layers to drain away any moisture which would dampen the fires. When these layers of different types of earth broke even with the surface, a trough of bricks was constructed on top with water and the unfired clay for mortar. Rhunon retrieved a pair of bellows for the trough from her storerooms. Over the course of the next hour Harry and Saphira helped Rhunon build a fire which burned down to a hot bed of coals. When the elder elf indicated the correct time the mage lowered the raw ore into the trough. The ore was covered with a bed of charcoal and the pair of smiths worked to keep the heat coming.

Saphira understood quite a bit about smithing from Harry's mind so didn't bother offering to speed up the heating process. The ore needed time to absorb the charcoal to become stronger and more flexible.

After quite some time of pumping the bellows and keeping the ore coated in charcoal Rhunon proclaimed that it was time to proceed to the next step. The coals were shoveled out of the pit until the white hot metal beneath was exposed to the air. The impurities from the raw ore had run off during the smelting process. The elven smith covered the metal in a powdery ash before sitting down to wait.

"While the Brightsteel cools enough for us to shape let us talk about your blade. How do you fight Shadeslayer?" Rhunon inquired.

"I can use either one hand or two. With my strength and dexterity using one hand is easy enough but I would like the ability to really put some force behind my movements so a longer grip might be preferable. A hand and a half sword would also be the correct length. The blade length should be around the length of Zar'roc," Harry answered.

"Do you want a straight or curved blade?" Rhunon prompted.

"Straight," the mage responded.

"Any preferences for the guard," Rhunon continued her questioning.

"No," the Asuran supplied.

"As for the blade length…the sword will not break no matter how narrow. Armor has improved a great deal in the past century, so the tip will need to be narrower than I used to make swords in order to better penetrate plate and mail and the gaps of various pieces. The blade will also need to be well protected against magic. This will be a sword for all occasions, from the battle field to the narrow mountain tunnels that exist in the Beors," Rhunon decided.

The elf took a piece of twine from her hip pouch and measured numerous points along the warlock's arms. To the Rider the act was reminiscent of Ollivander measuring the young Harry Potter for his first wand, except that Rhunon was definitely not as creepy as the wand maker. Next Rhunon briefly sparred with the green eyed Rider to better gauge his style. The pair used fire pokers until the metal rods were bent from the force of the blows.

"Now I know exactly what shape your sword needs to be," Rhunon declared. "You shall forge the sword yourself by allowing me into your mind so that I may guide your actions through your body. This method will allow me to bypass my oath quite nicely."

Harry understood immediately. Rhunon could only bypass her oath in this way because she truly believed such a scenario was not a violation of her original oath, or at least under the purview of the less than all encompassing words of the original oath. Right away the pair began the sword making process, starting with Saphira breaking the refined ore into fist sized pieces by stomping on the mass. Rhunon then sorted the pieces based upon hardness, using the color of the mineral to gauge this property. Rhunon could alter the hardness but to do so would take another heating.

"On the edges of the blade harder steel will be used," Rhunon explained while gesturing at a pile of the sorted pieces. "This harder metal distribution will allow for a sharper edge on your weapon. In the middle of the sword we will use slightly softer steel. This placement of the softer metal will allow for better absorption of blows. But first we must work the metal to remove any remaining impurities. That is where you come in Eragon for what we do from here on out is beyond sorting materials and the beginning of crafting you a true weapon."

Rhunon took up a meditative pose while sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. As soon as he felt the touch of the elder elf's mind Harry pulled his mind wards back to cover only the memories he wanted to keep hidden. Rhunon ignored that protected area anyway as she began to test out controlling the blonde male's body. The Asuran mage relaxed within his mind, confident that Alice would monitor Rhunon sufficiently and ensure the elf did not do anything or discover anything that the AI's master didn't want the elder female to do or see. Rhunon proceeded to practice movement through the Rider's body for quite some time.

"_Just how powerful are you Shadeslayer?"_ Rhunon questioned a few minutes after she began practicing with her smithing tools.

Rhunon had already bent several of the instruments easily by not correctly judging the reality traveler's strength. The damaged objects were quickly repaired through magic.

"_Strong enough,"_ was the sorcerer's simple answer as Alice began to limit how much strength Rhunon had access to, with the previous unlimited access to his strength being an oversight on the part of the AI and her creator.

Rhunon started off by having Saphira heat the selected pieces of metal with a narrow stream of hot flame from the dragon's maw, throwing glittering light off the female flier's scales. When the metal pieces were glowing a cherry red hue Rhunon directed Harry's body to remove the pieces and flattened them with no more than two quick blows from a hammer until the plates were a quarter of an inch thick. Brine cooled the hot material for a short while until Rhunon was able to scour the surface with sandstone to remove the black scales of impurity that had formed during the process. A further sorting from the master smith saw the finest bits of the batch selected for use.

Due to Rhunon being in his mind, Harry was privy to all of her thoughts. Alice was carefully recording the elf's reasoning when it came to how to craft a blade in order to add the information to the Asuran archives on crafting bladed weapons. The process utilized by the fey for crafting this particular style of weaponry was much the same as the techniques already in the Asuran archive up until Rhunon began to sing. The blonde sorcerer felt the power in the words as the elf channeled spells of making, shaping, and binding. The enchantments being woven into the energy strings that vibrated to make up the sword materials were complex but Alice was able to follow along and deduce the purpose for each with the help of Rhunon's knowledge. The accuracy of Rhunon's blows upon the metal as she pounded the steel was unmatchable thanks to the AI compensating for the slightest miscalculation on Rhunon's part but there were not many for the elder elf was skilled indeed. Rhunon practiced a process of folding and welding continuously for the next while, crafting a short heavy wedge from the separate pieces.

The mage was fascinated as Rhunon took the harder steel lengths she had crafted and twisted them around the softer before pounding the two separate twists together with her hammer. The twisting was done seven times before another series of folding and welding was carried out six times. This remaining product was shaped into a thick rectangular piece of Brightsteel before being chiseled in half lengthwise. The two halves were folded down their middles to form two shallow v shaped pieces.

"_Eragon, we are not alone,"_ Saphira announced as the perceptive veela hybrid sensed the only two elven children in Ellesmera along with the werecat Maud watching the sword making process.

The visions Saphira shared of the boy and girl were of two beings even more exceedingly beautiful than their elders, the children glowing with a magical sheen.

Without pausing in her continued singing Rhunon explained with her thoughts, _"Alanna and Dusan you see Shadeslayer. There was much rejoicing when they were conceived twelve years ago. Our children are special and blessed with certain gifts of grace and power which no grown elf can hope to match. Although the magic of our earlier years never truly leaves our elders the fullness of our youth does fade somewhat in our later years."_

Rhunon placed the wedge of Brightsteel between the v shaped lengths and hammered until friction kept the trio of pieces in place. Finishing the weld properly with heat, Rhunon drew the pieces out with her hammer into the shape of a sword. The soft metal formed the backbone of the weapon while the harder v shaped parts formed the edges and tip. As the sword neared the correct length Rhunon slowed Harry's powerful blows as she began to apply the finesse required to mold the final angles and proportions. Saphira was then instructed to heat the sword a half a foot at a time at Rhunon's direction. Soon the sword was formed completely, lying on the forge in all its black glory.

The next hour was spent refining the sword using a draw knife, files, and various grinding stones. Rhunon slathered the sword with a potion of dark fine grained clay, ash, powdered pumice, and crystallized juniper sap. The thickness of the potion was doubled along the backbone causing the backbone to cool slower and become softer as the sword was quenched. With a quick spell the clay dried before Rhunon had Harry put the sword through a reheating process in the forge. With a deft sweep of the blade the weapon was plunged into the trough of water nearby. After the pearl gray sword was removed from the billowing and steaming water the wizard repeated the process of heating and quenching to reduce brittleness.

The next four hours was spent in polishing along with carving a narrow grove along the middle of each side of the blade. The true brilliance and beauty of the Brightsteel began to show through as the polishing progressed. A shimmering, cable like pattern marked the transition between layers of Brightsteel. A rippling silvery white band also danced along the edges of the weapon like a dancing flame. The remainder of the finishing process was mere decoration. Had it not been for his regenerative abilities and incredible well of power Harry would have been absolutely exhausted from the forging process. By feeding his muscles vacuum energy the Asuran continually replenished himself to full health.

Sometime later Rhunon returned to her body and the first words she spoke were, "I have accomplished the impossible, created a sword even though I swore an oath against it. I also managed it with hands that were not my own. Despite the speed with which I made the blade it is the finest weapon I have ever forged."

The sword Rhunon and Harry beheld was more magnificent than both Zar'roc and Naegling. The finished scabbard was a glossy blue which matched the shade of Saphira's back scales. A leaf shaped sliver of Brightsteel in a lighter blue hue ended the scabbard. The other end of the scabbard was encircled with stylish vines of metal. Four blue ribs of Brightsteel held in place a large sapphire to create the pommel.

"I give this blade to you Shadeslayer. Use it well and may it enable you to slay that mad King Galbatorix," Rhunon formally announced.

With the official gifting of the blade over Harry once more retrieved the finished weapon from the bench where it had been placed a few minutes ago while Rhunon finished up the task of tidying up her work area in her borrowed body. With a practiced ease the Rider unsheathed his sword to reveal a blade with a lighter hue of blue Brightsteel which matched the scales on his dragon's neck. When the weapon was moved the color shifted and shimmered. Like other forms of Adamantium the weapon was extremely light but didn't suffer any weakness because of it.

"Test it on these Eragon," Rhunon suggested while gesturing towards three iron rods lying on the stone bench near her forge.

With an overhead sweep the Asuran brought his blade down upon the rods and cleaved them cleanly in half with only a clear musical note being drawn forth from the weapon, not a scratch was left on the sword.

"Are you pleased Shadeslayer?" Rhunon inquired.

"More than you could ever know Rhunon Elda, and not just for the blade but for such a valuable learning experience as to assist one such as yourself," Harry answered.

"You did seem to enjoy the forging process," the elf commented while allowing herself a small smile. "Now one last thing remains for you to do. You must name your sword so that I can mark the blade with the appropriate glyph."

Harry looked intently at his blade while activating his mage sight. The enchanted Adamantium sang with a single property of interdimensional energy, that of a wormhole. Immediately upon noticing this property of his weapon the well learned sorcerer knew what to name it.

"This blade is called _Portalia_," the mage declared.

Portalia in the language of the Furlings meant wormhole. Such a word did not exist in the vocabulary of Alagaesia because wormholes were not commonly used by the magic users of the land. The closest word was Porticia which was used when transporting an object from one location to another in a portkey like fashion. Another interesting property of the blade happened as soon as the Potter Lord spoke his weapon's true name. A pulse of vacuum energy rippled out from the sword's tip and seemed to distort spacetime as it propagated forth towards a nearby rock. The rock was struck by the crackling energy field which had the effect of warping the matter of the stone until the energy field dissipated and left behind a twisted mass of mineral.

"Barzul!" Rhunon exclaimed. "What spell was that?"

"What my weapon just generated was not a spell at all but a property of the universe. Think of it as a tunnel between two points some distance apart. An even better way to think of the portal is if you imagine our universe is the surface of an apple. Normally one would have to travel on the surface of the apple to get to another part of the apple's surface. But a worm can travel through the center of the apple. My sword is named after this tunnel through the universe," the Asuran explained.

"Amazing," Rhunon muttered in delight at learning something new even after forging swords for so long. "Please say the sword's name again."

"Portalia," the warlock clearly spoke while concentrating this time on controlling the energy.

A bright blue field of arcane energy enveloped the entire length of the blade so that it appeared the sword was glowing with the intensity of a Stargate event horizon. The light was difficult to look at until the green eyed sorcerer reduced the power the blade was drawing.

"_Your weapon appears to be able to generate wormholes sir,"_ Alice announced. _"I am detecting the wormhole extending out from the blade but the other end is flailing about with no specific point in spacetime as a connection anchor."_

Concentrating on a destination for the other end of the wormhole the special weapon's master acted on instinct and twirled the blade in a circle in the air before him. A circle of rippling energy formed several meters in diameter.

"What is it?" Rhunon questioned.

"Come on and I'll show you," the warlock urged while grabbing the elder elf's hand.

The agile warrior wizard leapt through the wormhole with Rhunon and stepped out a moment later on the mountaintop high above the white city of Minis Tirim.

"This is the city you spoke of to my people in the lands known as Middle Earth," Rhunon announced a moment later as she quickly recognized the location from the young Rider's descriptions.

"Yes…this is what we fight for, a beautiful land to call our home," Harry declared as he swept his hand over the gorgeous landscape. "Please do not tell anyone of this property of my blade. This ability could be a valuable weapon once I learn how to properly harness it."

"You have my word that I will not tell anyone Shadeslayer," Rhunon agreed. "Now we had best get back so I can inscribe that rune."

After they had returned to Rhunon's home Harry had to instruct the elder elf on the correct rune for his blade since she had never heard of the word Portalia before.

"It is a true match for you Shadeslayer," Rhunon declared as she handed the mage back his finished blade. "The only explanation for your sword's unique abilities is that you imbued it with some of your magic and personality when you forged it and/or you have discovered the weapon's true name. Such a blade I have never heard of before. Use it well Eragon."

Saphira and Harry bid Rhunon goodbye after thanking her once more and returned to their tree house to rest up after the arduous forging process.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Harry kept the existence of his new blade a secret for the time being, waiting for the right time to reveal it. The only two elves who learned of Portalia's existence were Oromis and Arya. The two wood dwelling beings thought the sword was miraculous and helped the blonde sorcerer master the use of the weapon, including its many magical features. Portalia amplified the Asuran's natural powers and allowed him to manipulate higher dimensional energies in ways that the warlock had only previously been able to achieve while ascended.

As the Agaeti Blodhren drew closer and closer the elves began to decorate Ellesmera with colorful decorations and enchanted lanterns. The tip of every branch of the Menoa tree was capped with a lantern while the surrounding forest was given special attention. Multiple new colors of flowers sprouted up as the elves wove their magic on the various plants of the woodland. Hundreds of elves poured into the city every day to prepare for the coming celebration. The new arrivals were eager to meet Saphira. Most often she would simply reply directly into their minds because her Rider had quickly tired of relaying words between dragon and elf. The elves who could not make the trip due to their duties were able to attend thanks to enchanted scrying mirrors which showed the likeness of the elf scrying.

A few days before the centennial ceremony was set to begin Oromis explained as he handed his student a scroll, "Inscribed on that scroll are nine wards I want you to place upon yourself Eragon. Our festivities are potent and not for constitutions weaker than ours. Unprotected, you risk losing yourself in the web of our magic. I have seen it happen. Even with these precautions, you might lose yourself in the depths of our enchantments. Be on your guard. It is said we elves go mad during the Agaeti Blodhren—wonderfully gloriously mad but mad all the same. I trust you will keep him safe Arya," the elder Rider inquired with a raised eyebrow directed at his elven student.

"Yes Master, but I don't think Eragon will have need of those wards. He is far stronger of mind and spirit than you think," the dark haired Princess asserted.

"Never-the-less I would feel better with those wards active as a precaution," Oromis pointed out.

Both students bowed their heads slightly in acknowledgement of their teacher's request.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

On the night the Agaeti Blodhren was set to begin Arya led her lover and Saphira to the Menoa tree where a large group of elves was already congregated.

"Wait here love," Arya whispered to Harry before she slipped off into the crowd, nodding in greeting to her mother as Islanzadi stood beside Oromis and Glaedr at the base of the Menoa tree.

Several moments later Arya returned with Rhunon in tow.

"Hello Rhunon," the veela hybrid greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"I am fine Shadeslayer," Rhunon replied gruffly. "I have been to many of these celebrations before. They never get old."

"I would imagine not," Arya agreed with a grin.

The humanoid trio plus Saphira stood chatting until midnight. At exactly midnight Islanzadi raised her arm and summoned a sphere of light that seemed to coalesce from the glowing lanterns hanging suspended from the tree above her. The light solidified into a solid sphere until the Queen walked to the base of the tree and placed the orb into a hallow depression in the bark.

"It has begun," Arya declared with a laugh. "It will not end until three days hence and the werelight goes out."

The surrounding elves revealed a marvelous feast to kick off the Blood Oath Celebration. Every elf began to sing with magic lacing their voices. A collective enchantment was wrought over the forest as the songs changed tone from one verse to the next. The elven magic heightened senses, removed inhibitions, and cast a magical tone to the partying. Saphira was humming happily with a half lidded gaze. Time seemed to wax and wane in the speed of its passing as the Asuran allowed himself to enjoy the experience but always Alice was monitoring her creator's body for any signs of distress. Should he experience any negative effects then the AI would return the sorcerer's senses to him faster than a sobering charm worked its magic on a drunken wizard.

Nearly the entire time Arya stayed next her partner's side. The one time the Princess did part from her beau was a spontaneous moment.

"I must go speak to my mother Eragon," Arya announced with an excitement burning in her intense gaze.

The green eyed Rider watched his lover practically glide over to Islanzadi who was dancing around the base of the Menoa tree. Mother and daughter danced together and the warlock allowed his curiosity to overcome him. Enhancing his already draconian level of hearing with magic, Harry was able to hear the royal pair's conversation.

"Mother I wish to announce Eragon as my mate," Arya declared.

"Excellent my daughter," Islanzadi chortled with a happy grin on her regal features. "Do as our customs dictate Arya."

Then Arya began to sing. The nubile beauty's voice carried a song of love and lust of longing and desire. The words were less important than the meaning. The song told every elf there that Arya was claiming the handsome youngest dragon Rider as her mate and partner. When the ritual was done the warrior wizard remembered dancing a lively tune with his favorite elf in Alagaesia as the elves seemed to practically glow with happiness at the change of events.

"This celebration is so wonderful," an absolutely bubbly Arya declared. "My mother does not mind in the least that we are mated right now. The perfect time to announce our joining," the Princess whispered with a secret smile for her companion.

Islanzadi chose the next little while to recite her poem followed by Arya's work of art. What followed was a seemingly endless display of elvish works of art. There were toys, games, weapons, and devices which seemed without purpose being presented for all in the elven capital to witness. An orb with a different flower blooming inside every few seconds was followed by a sampling of the sounds of Du Weldenvarden collected over several decades and played from the mouths of a hundred white lilies. Rhunon revealed her contribution to be an unbreakable shield, heat proof gloves woven from steel thread, and a carven metal sculpture of a flying wren painted beautifully.

The sharp eyed Asuran spotted many beings of different form lurking in the shadows of the forest. Quite a few of these veiled figures were enchanted animals, transfigured by the magics of the elven forest and drawn to the magic of the Blood Oath Celebration. These creatures fed off of the magic being emitted from the gathering of elves. A she-wolf that could change between wolf and a white robed woman was just one example of such creatures.

There were also elves of many different magically enhanced forms at the gathering. One such elf was coated in fur and alternated between bounding about on all fours or on two legs. The rest of this particular male elf's body was roughly shaped like a cat's form with pads on the hands and feet and an elongated head. Another example of such exotic body modification came in the form of two elf women who greeted Saphira. The pair sported webbed fingers and gills along with fish like glittering skin.

There was another elf armored in imitation of a dragon sporting spikes and flame shooting nostrils. At the Agaeti Blodhren there were elves that had shaped themselves into wind, extremely flexible living wood, and shadow. The Menoa tree herself seemed to perk up and display the life she had possessed when she was a mere flesh and blood elf. A feeling of gentle benevolence pervaded the forest surrounding the tall plant.

It was on the third day of the Agaeti Blodhren that Harry revealed his masterpiece to the gathering of elves.

Standing before a large crowd of his lover's race the warlock announced, "My gift to this Celebration and the elven people is called a pensieve."

With a wave of the reality traveler's hand a large floating device fifteen feet in diameter appeared hovering above the clearing. There were gasps heard all around as the beings beneath the floating structure cleared the area. The green eyed sorcerer levitated the object down where it rested upon the soft earth.

"What does it do Shadeslayer?" One elf prompted as the crowd examined the large pensieve.

Unlike a traditional pensieve the version the Asuran male had crafted for this occasion was designed to accommodate multiple users. There were a dozen seats arranged evenly around the circular structure. When a being sat down on one of the seats, multiple privacy charms sprung up to provide the user with the needed isolation to view personal memories.

"When you sit in one of the seats you see you will not be able to be observed by anyone else," Harry began to explain. "Place your head on the soft structure you see here," the warlock continued while pointing to a soft gel like polymer. "You will then be able to view any memory you choose from your life in the same detail you experienced when you were originally living the event the memory is based upon. This works with any memory, even one of which you have forgotten most of the details. You will also experience the same feelings and sensations as you did at that time. By willing it you can also connect with another of the users if they grant you permission mentally. In this way you can share memories and experiences. You can even choose to allow them to experience the sensations and events from your perspective. The last feature of the pensieve I have crafted is one where a memory can be viewed by all twelve users at once," the blonde Rider declared as a thirteenth position was revealed in the center of the structure.

The thirteenth console was the master controller for the rest but could only be used to influence the other positions by sufficiently authorized personnel. Harry only planned on giving such an authorization to a select few; Islanzadi, Arya, Oromis, Brom, and a few others.

"It is a creation of beauty," Islanzadi declared. "Could you demonstrate it for us Eragon?"

"It would be my pleasure," the veela hybrid announced with a smile. "I have just the memory," the sorcerer added as he walked up the stair like structure positioned for just such passage between one of the stations. "This memory I am going to share is of during my time spent in Minis Tirim."

Islanzadi, Oromis, Arya, Murtagh, Rhunon, and seven other elves quickly took up positions in the seats. The sorcerer then ran through a series of memories starting with the Battle of Minis Tirim followed by recollections of more peaceful and happier times. The viewing only took about twenty minutes but by the end the viewers were all extolling the virtues of the device.

"I felt my heart racing as if I was about to go into battle once more," Rhunon announced as the group exited the device.

"As did I," Islanzadi agreed.

Before he left the pensieve console the Asuran copied the specifically viewed memories into the device's data storage. A scaled down version of Alice's AI matrix would keep the device in working order and facilitate ease of use for all future viewers. Another dozen elves rushed forward to view the recorded memories of Middle Earth as the first group moved off to the side to discuss the experience.

"This adds another possible element to our training my students," Oromis mused. "I can take you through memories of past battles and other Rider business to share lessons with you."

"A fine idea Oromis," Islanzadi agreed. "It truly is a wonderful gift Eragon. Thank you," the Queen added to her daughter's mate.

Next it was Saphira's time to display her gift. The beautiful dragon flew off a short distance and quickly returned clutching an obsidian stone structure. The black stone had been melted and molded into intricate waves of rock. The eye of the observer was mesmerized as the intricate patterns swirled and bejeweled the mind. To demonstrate her method of crafting the structure Saphira blew flame onto the rock for a time. When the immense being ceased her heating the structure glowed cherry red. Using her tongue Saphira had shaped the work of art that was even then causing the elves to sing her praises in wonder as they danced in merriment.

"_It's a beautiful piece Saphira,"_ the blonde haired Rider praised his companion.

"_I find it very pleasing to look at,"_ Arya added as she gazed in wonder at the structure with a smile gracing her lips.

"_Thank you both,"_ returned Saphira.

Then Oromis and Glaedr presented their works for viewing. Oromis contributed a beautifully inscribed copy of _The Lay of Vestari the Mariner_. Glaedr displayed a talon carved model of Ellesmera as viewed from the sky above.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note 2:

After this chapter I have roughly 30,937 words left to post of this Inheritance arc. That means at my usual rate of 7,400 words per chapter there are four chapters left in this reality.

Brysinga, you asked a question but have private messaging disabled. As it says on my profile page I don't take suggestions for universes or stories. I've got plenty enough of them tying up my muse as it is.

I would like to point out that if you have a question about my writing practices, like if I accept recommendations or if I'll write certain verses, that you should read through my ff . net profile because it is highly likely your question will be answered from that page.

For more information about my stories or to chat with other fanfiction readers who routinely discuss and recommend good stories check out my Facebook group, Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites.


	14. LotR & Inheritance Reality P10

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did own the rights to Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Stargate…Harry would have had a harem of witches, Eragon would have become Emperor of Alagaesia with Arya as his Queen instead of letting Nasuada become a crazy dominatrix Queen, and Stargate would still be going with Daniel Jackson featured as a main character who secretly manipulates the local galactic cluster to suit his will after wiping out the Others and Ori with the Sangraal. Oh…and Daniel would be paired with Sam but they would also share other women.

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

As the presentations were concluding Arya drew her mate towards the Menoa tree, pointing out, "Look how the werelight dims. We have only a few hours before we must return to the world of cold reason. I know I have said it before Eragon but I love you. I love you with all of my heart," the beautiful female declared emotionally.

"And I you," replied the warlock as he closed in and kissed his mate with all the passion he felt for her.

As the couple parted some moments later they remained holding hands now that their relationship was in the open. The immortal pair joined the gathering crowd around the Menoa tree (the party had drifted all over the city during the past three days).

Islanzadi made her way out of the crowd and up a long wide root to overlook her people. The Queen began, "As is our custom, and as was agreed upon at the end of The Dragon War by Queen Tarmunora, the first Eragon, and the white dragon who represented his race—he whose name cannot be uttered in this or any language—when they bound the fates of elves and dragons together, we have met to honor our blood-oath with song and dance and the fruits of our labor. Last this celebration occurred, many long years ago, our situation was desperate indeed. It has improved somewhat since, the result of our efforts, the dwarves', and the Varden's, though Alagaësia still lies under the black shadow of the Wyrdfell and we must still live with our shame of how we have failed the dragons. Of the Riders of old only Oromis, Glaedr, and Brom remain. The new hope of Saphira and Eragon's arrival has given us cause to celebrate. It is only right that they should be here as we reaffirm the oath between our three races."

A group of elves at Islanzadi's direction ringed the clearing with lanterns on poles while a wide circle was made amongst the gathered beings. Arya guided her lover to sit between Oromis, Glaedr, and Saphira.

Oromis directed, "Watch carefully my students because this is of great import to your heritage as members of the Rider Order."

Two elven beauties, twins, stepped forward into the clearing from the shadows of the forest. The only difference between the gorgeous twins was that one possessed midnight black hair while the other wore locks of the brightest silver. The two siblings stood back to back.

"These are the Caretakers, Iduna and Neya," Arya whispered.

The raven Blagden chose that moment to screech Wyrda from Islanzadi's shoulder. The attractive female twins unclasped the broaches holding their cloaks in place at the same moment to reveal a startling brilliant tattoo of a dragon running the length of their naked forms. The dragon's tail began on Iduna's ankle and swept over her back up her sister's form to complete on Neya's nude chest. The perceptive sorcerer could sense the magic of the mark. Each scale of the tattoo was a different color and thrummed with magical energy.

Both marked females entwined an arm and hand apiece so that the tattoo seemed to merge. Lifting a foot each in unison both sisters brought the appendage down on the ground with a _thumping_ sound which reverberated through the earth and the vacuum energy background. Thrice the twins repeated this action before the arrayed elvish percussionists beat their drums in unison. Section by section the harpists and flutists joined in on the magical melody. The beautiful twins began to dance so fluidly it appeared as if the dragon was the one dancing instead of the sisters.

Iduna and Neya began to sing a tune so intense and rife with magic the sorcerer did not even try to interpret it at the moment, instead having Alice commit the verse to records for later analysis. The surrounding elves joined in with the two Caretakers. Even Harry was swept up in the moment and chanted alongside the other immortals, adding his will and magic to the arcane weaving of the complex spell. Glaedr and Saphira were humming in time with the beat. The twins sped up their dance to speeds unattainable by humans so that they were a blur. With a pulse of magic a flare of light shimmered along the dragon tattoo while the creature stirred.

As the magic in the spell coalesced on the dragon tattoo the living energy of the mark blinked and released a torrent of flame that manifested itself in the physical world. With a lunge forward the dragon pulled free of the twins and flew into the air. The scaled being hovered with only the tip of his tail still connected to his Caretakers. The dragon let loose a mighty roar that was ancient and fierce before turning and inspecting the assembled beings. The specter's gaze shifted to the youngest and most promising Rider. Swooping down the creature hovered before the blonde wizard.

"_I know what you are traveler," _the dragon's voice emanated in Harry's mind and his mind alone. _"Your race Alteran used to be friends with my creators. I still live and await the one who will free this land by finding me. Do so and you will have all of your questions answered. Hold out your hand."_

Harry carried out the task the dragon had directed; holding up his silver palm.

"_Even though you do not need this to be victorious I give it to you so that you may become closer to my race and the race of your mate,"_ the dragon spoke as a flare of magic surged through the Rider's gedwey ignasia.

The shape shifter felt his base form shift and change to something similar to that which he had assumed while on his journey to Ellesmera. The Asuran fell to one knee as he absorbed the flood of instincts the dragon's touch had brought. It was not knowledge the purely energy based being had gifted the Rider with on a conscious level but the gift would most definitely come in handy the green eyed male was sure.

"Are you alright Eragon?" Arya's whisper brought the teen back to the real world.

When Harry looked up he was met with the astonished gaze of all of the elves around. The dragon tattoo was back on the twins fully.

"Yes…I think I need some time in a quiet place to process what just happened," the mage answered.

Arya threw her mother a glance and the Queen nodded in consent before the younger royal led her lover away from the amazed gathering towards the tree house the couple shared more often than not. As soon as they were inside the structure the concerned female led her lover over to their bed.

"Are you sure you are alright? You look so different," Arya whispered as she ran her hands over the Rider's handsome face.

"I am fine Arya…now please, allow me to see my new appearance," Harry urged the beauty.

Arya allowed her mate to see through her eyes as he settled into her mind. The shape shifter's new appearance was a cross between an elf and a human. The green eyed male was thicker and broader than an elf but with an elf's graceful form.

"You look like…like a Princeling," was the only word Arya could think of to describe her partner.

"Fit for a Princess then," was the veela hybrid's response as he leaned up and captured Arya's succulent lips.

The two partners kissed lovingly for a few moments before parting.

"Are you well enough for that?" Arya questioned.

"Yes," the Asuran assured.

"Good…because the magic of the ceremony has made me desire you so much right now," Arya declared as she straddled her mate.

**Smut Scene (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for erotic version)**

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

When Harry next opened his eyes it was to be met with Arya's beautiful features staring down at him.

"Morning my love," greeted the sorcerer. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep…I am amazed at the changes the dragon spirit wrought in you," answered the Princess as she ran her fingers gently over her lover's face. "Your features are fairer than any human's yet more rugged than any elf's. I quite like it," the beauty declared before leaning down and kissing her partner good morning.

"Now that is a great way to wake up," the warlock announced after the kiss.

"Since my people rest for a day after the Blood Oath Celebration we do not have to train today," Arya explained with a secret smile.

"My, whatever shall we do," the Rider mock questioned suggestively.

"I can think of many things," the Princess declared as she leaned down for another kiss, this time deepening the passionate and naked embrace she found herself in with her mate.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

In the days following the Blood Oath Celebration a few things changed for the green eyed Rider. Brom departed for the Varden with the new elven ambassador. Harry had grown closer with his new father through the times the sorcerer spent with the former bard of Carvahall. Time spent with Murtagh had brought the two half brothers nearer as well emotionally. Murtagh was progressing nicely in his study of magic under the tutelage of one of the elven magicians. The green eyed mage no longer slept his usual two hours per night. Instead the warrior warlock entered a trance like state that was more dream and vision than a state of pure thoughtlessness much like the other elves partook in nightly.

But unlike elves, Harry's new form could still grow a beard and thus the Asuran still had to shave. The blonde Rider did not complain much whenever he recalled Arya's response to his lament.

"It figures I would still have to shave," the reality traveler grumbled.

"I think you look ruggedly handsome," Arya announced her opinion as she ran her hands over her lover's stubbly face.

"Does that mean you want me to grow a full beard?" The mage inquired.

"No…I think that would tickle during our _activities_," answered the Princess.

"And what activities would those be beautiful?" The green eyed male inquired.

"Hmm…lay down and I will show you," Arya instructed as she pushed her mate back on their bed.

Arya then proceeded to remind her favorite and personal Rider of the pleasure to be had in activities whose numerical name was a multiple of three and involved much use of lips and tongues.

The warrior warlock, his mate, and his dragon continued their training with Oromis and Glaedr. The skilled trio had long since progressed to learning many topics taught to elder Riders after much experience had been gained by the keepers of the peace, including the technique of drawing energy from surrounding forms of life. Such a form of energy manipulation was not commonly learned among wizards but was accomplishable for skilled Asurans and the ascended. Time seemed to flow past in a blur for the inhabitants of Du Weldenvarden as they prepared for war. The sensation had nothing to do with the time dilation field surrounding the forest. Through their constant time spent together Harry and Arya grew ever closer as two beings in love.

Even though Harry had passed the point where he would have graduated had he been a Rider in Ilirea before the Fall the Asuran continued to train. Oromis had much to teach on matters of the world and in turn learn from the green eyed mage. Arya and Oromis were eager students when the warlock began to teach the pair biology and physics. The two elves were curious about how the world worked on an atomic level. The pair of fey was even more fascinated when they learned about strings and how the energy bands related _magic_ to the study of science. It was a give and take relationship for the trio at this point. One day the blonde warlock would learn how to sing to plants to make the fauna grow and the next cycle of the sun through Earth's sky Arya and Oromis would be learning about biotechnology.

In this manner over a year passed within the time dilation field while time slowly marched on outside of the energy barrier. Harry frequently checked up on the progress of his cousin Roran and the people of Carvahall as the persevering group of villagers evaded Galbatorix's minions on a harrowing trek through the Empire. The Asuran enchanter helped out immensely with his cloaked technology. The villagers under Roran's leadership had met up with an old friend of Brom and Eragon's, an agent of the Varden named Jeod and with the man's help were heading towards Surda in the south of Alagaesia. Roran now knew his cousin was a Rider even if Garrow's son didn't quite believe this information gleaned from Jeod.

It was one night in particular that signaled the end of Harry's training. The reality traveling warlock was in the trance like state that had long ago replaced sleep when a vision of a war torn battlefield came to him. In the vision two armies faced off over smoke coated fields surrounded by mountains. After inspecting the dismal scene the veela hybrid quickly woke up.

"What is it Eragon?" A concerned Arya questioned her lover.

"The first battle swiftly approaches. Our time in Ellesmera has come to an end for now," Harry announced.

Arya nodded her agreement before pointing out, "We expected this. The Varden have long since reached Surda. Brom should be with them by now as well. My people are ready my love."

"Then I will drop the time dilation field and we will leave today," the warrior wizard declared.

Leaning forward Arya pressed her lips to her lover's mouth.

"Whatever happens in the coming days, my love for you will endure anything," Arya informed her handsome mate.

"And mine for you. Every day I do not believe my love could be any greater than the previous cycle of the sun and yet every morning I am proven wrong as I awake to your presence," Harry replied.

Even though quite a few months had passed since the Blood Oath Celebration and the immortal pair's first coupling that had happened that night the experienced sorcerer had not let onto his mate yet that she was pregnant. Although the child had been conceived on the night of their first coupling the baby had yet to alter Arya's nubile form. When Asuran's interbred with elves the gestation period was significantly longer than with most humanoid races. Alice's scans showed a healthy baby growing within Arya's womb. The warlock would tell his mate eventually but felt it was not the right time yet.

"Hmm…before we leave I want to lay claim to this bed one more time with my mate," Arya purred before straddling her lover.

Harry put up no protest to the actions of his favorite female in Alagaesia.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

There was no packing required for the coming journey with the green eyed warlock involved. Arya's belongings were stored within her own personal space in the Asuran male's pocket dimensional trunk.

"_Battle calls us my friends,"_ Saphira announced as Harry and Arya quickly strapped the permanent saddle Oromis had gifted to the younger Rider and dragon long ago onto the beautiful female dragon's form.

"Indeed it does Saphira," Harry mused.

"I have already contacted my mother. She is preparing provisions for our journey. I get the feeling she expected us to leave today," Arya announced with a wry grin.

"Well she and Oromis have both been scrying into the outside lands for some time. They probably think we are impetuous in our abrupt departure and youthfulness," the green eyed mage pointed out.

"Quite," Arya agreed with a gentle smile as the couple climbed onto Saphira's back.

The dragon launched herself out of the tree house and quickly gained altitude with large amounts of air being displaced by her immense wings moving. The flying trio banked towards the floating cube that was the time dilation field generator above the elven capitol. When the team of warriors was close to the generator the Asuran shot an energy projection at the device and was rewarded by the energy field surrounding Du Weldenvarden collapsing. The generator disappeared in a flash of white light as a nearby puddlejumper transported it into storage for later use.

The trio flew towards Oromis' hut where they found the ancient elf waiting along with his golden dragon.

"You are leaving to aid the Varden in their time of greatest peril?" Oromis sought confirmation.

"We are master," the Potter wizard confirmed as he and Arya dismounted.

"Come Eragon…I have long since ceased to be your master. In these later months you have become as much my master as I have been yours. You Eragon Bromson, slayer of the Shade Durza, and you Arya Svit-Kona have earned the right to call Glaedr and myself by our proper name," Oromis declared.

"Thank you…Oromis," Arya spoke up for the couple.

"We elves did not become aware of the threat to the Varden until nine days ago. It took us longer to determine the full size of the threat due to the spells Galbatorix has cloaked his troops in. Lord Dathedr finally managed to pierce the enchantments. I find myself curious as to how long you two have known?" Oromis inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The only response the elder Rider received from the couple was a half smile that matched on the lips of both members of the duo.

"Yes…I suspected you have known for quite some time given your abilities with magic," Oromis continued. "You will have plenty of time to reach the Varden before swords are drawn given Saphira's speed. Unfortunately the elves will not be able to reach the main battle in time. We will attack the Empire from our corner of Alagaesia. Eragon…you are the finest Rider I have ever trained. If any being has the power to destroy Galbatorix, despite his _advantages_, it is you with Arya's help."

The King's _advantages_ Oromis spoke of were in fact Eldunari, or a heart of heart as dragon kind knew the constructs. An Eldunari is a jewel like organ each dragon is born with. The dragon could transfer their consciousness into the Eldunari and in this manner survive after death. When Oromis revealed the closely guarded secret the existence of Eldunari was to Arya and Harry the couple had learned how Galbatorix grew stronger over the years instead of weakening. Galbatorix had slain countless Riders and dragons but while also capturing many an Eldunari. The King possibly had hundreds of hearts of dragons from which he could draw magical strength. The Eldunari worked like small vacuum energy modules, drawing in zero point energy from their surroundings. Many dragon hearts were enslaved to the mad King's will of tyranny and torture. A magic user wielding even one Eldunari was a dangerous foe but a Rider wielding hundreds would possess powers only an ascended could challenge.

"Now…I have gifts for you before you depart," Oromis declared before leading the group behind his hut. "First I have some Faelnirv I have been preparing with the aid of several other elves for quite some time. The liquid is augmented with enchantments and will sustain the drinker through just about any circumstance. You might find this drink useful in circumstances other than the conventional situations of battle as well." The casket disappeared at a wave of the mage's hand into his trunk. Handing the blonde younger male a long black and blue sword belt Oromis continued, "Guard this well Eragon so that none are tempted to steal it. This is the belt of Beloth the Wise. These are the most perfect gems our Order could find and will store great amounts of energy."

As Oromis explained the dark haired sorcerer pulled open a catch on the belt to reveal twelve diamonds of many colors, each at least an inch thick. Pulling out two scrolls the elder elf handed it to his two former students.

"Thank you Oromis," Arya spoke first as she examined a copy of the poem she had recited at the Agaeti Blodhren scripted in Oromis' finest calligraphy and decorated with detailed ink paintings.

"Yes, thank you Oromis," added the green eyed male.

In response Oromis initiated the traditional elvish greeting to his two favorite beings showing his immense respect for the couple.

"And may good fortune rule over you always. May the stars watch over you and may peace forever thrive in your heart," the elder Rider decreed. "Now fly as fast as the north wind knowing that the three of you carry the blessing of Oromis, last scion of House Thrandurin, he who is both the Mourning Sage and the Cripple Who Is Whole."

"_And mine as well,"_ Glaedr spoke up before leaning down and touching the tip of his nose to Saphira's snout. _"Remember well all of you to guard Saphira's heart of hearts."_

The trio of younger beings nodded their agreements before flying away. Not long after, Saphira touched down in the enclosed gardens of Tialdari Hall, careful to not damage any of the plants. A moment later Islanzadi emerged from the wooden hall.

"I am saddened to see the two of you leave but I know you cannot help it. Keep each other safe," the Queen urged.

"We will mother," Arya promised.

"I want to personally extend my gratitude on behalf of Saphira and myself for allowing us to experience the hospitality of the elves," Harry spoke up.

"It was my pleasure…and Arya's," the Queen teased. "We were returning but a bit of the debt we owed the Riders of old for failing to save them from the void. Besides that…I am happy to see my daughter so radiant in her love," the mother added.

Arya did not blush but she smiled while taking her mate's hand and squeezing it to show her agreement with her mother's words.

"I have dispatched twelve of our finest magic wielders to the coming conflict. These warrior enchanters will place themselves under your command when they arrive. Unfortunately I do not think they will make it in time for the imminent battle facing the Varden," Islanzadi explained.

"We will be alright mother," the Princess reassured.

"Yes, yes I believe you will," the Queen agreed as she observed her extremely happy daughter and the younger elf's mate, the most powerful Rider to have ever existed according to the reports from Oromis. Taking a long box from a nearby elf lord Islanzadi announced, "Oromis had his gifts for you and I have mine. Let these presents I have for you remind you of your time spent here with our fey race under the dusky pines of this ancient forest. Although my daughter should remind you quite often," the elder female elf further teased her daughter and the handsome young Rider.

Islanzadi opened the finely detailed box to reveal an elven bow colored darkly with reflexed limbs and curled ends. The bow possessed silver fittings along with dogwood leaves for decoration on the ears and grip. A quiver of new arrows was included in the case with the arrows being fletched with white swan feathers.

"This weapon should serve you well Eragon Shadeslayer. I sang this tool myself from a yew tree. The string will never break and the arrows will likely never miss so long as you use these specific arrows, even if the wind flares up," the intelligent and generous Queen explained.

"Thank you my Lady," Harry spoke while bowing.

Addressing Saphira this time, Islanzadi mentally projected at the dragon, _"I give you no gifts majestic dragon because I could think of nothing you might desire. But if there is anything you can think of that you might wish to have then I will order it brought immediately."_

"_I do not need anything for nature provides nicely for dragons. Eragon is a good provider of anything else I need. For giving him gifts I thank you,"_ Saphira replied.

Then the Queen did something uncharacteristic and gave both Harry and her daughter a warm hug.

"A safe journey," Islanzadi whispered before the younger couple settled themselves onto Saphira's back.

The Asuran had already relocated the supplies Islanzadi's servants had brought for the journey into his trunk with a wave of his hand and focusing of his abilities. With a powerful leap and several swift movements of her immense wings Saphira rose into the air while angling herself towards the south and the Hadarac Desert the travelers would have to traverse in order to reach the Varden.

"Mother likes you," Arya whispered into her mate's ear as his powers dampened the effects of the wind on the flyers so that wind resistance would not slow the travelers or make it hard to speak aloud.

"I would expect no less warmth from the mother of the woman I love," the warlock pointed out.

"She used to show more affection openly…before father was killed," the Princess explained.

"I understand…I would be lost for a long time if anything were to happen to you," the Rider told his partner.

"I do not think you would ever let that happen," the elven beauty mused, somehow knowing deep in her heart that her handsome mate had the power to shape reality to his will.

"Most definitely my love," the wizard whispered as the trio winged their way towards the coming battle.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Saphira flew so swiftly that by the time they made camp that night the trio was well out of Du Weldenvarden and in the open land between the ancient forest and the Hadarac desert.

"I want you to use this," Harry informed his mate as he handed her the diamond containing belt of Beloth the Wise.

"Eragon…I cannot…you might need that to defeat Galbatorix," Arya protested.

"Trust me…I will not need it," the Asuran male reassured his partner. "You will make better use of it than I will."

Reluctantly Arya accepted the belt before curling up to her lover for the night. The belt had been enhanced with advanced technology since Oromis had given it to the younger Rider earlier that day. At the green eyed sorcerer's directions Alice had replaced one of the gems with a pocket dimension containing synthetic jewel which had the equivalent of a small battleship inside. The AI matrix which controlled the jewel would make sure Arya was well protected from harm should the elven Princess not adequately shield her own form.

The trio passed into the Hadarac early the next day. Soon after that the warriors flew past Du Fells Nangoroth where Saphira expressed an interest to visit someday. That night the journeyers camped at the edge of the Silverwood forest completely out of the Hadarac. It was the following day when the trio reached Aberon, the capitol of Surda. The dragon did not stop at the capitol but kept on flying. The trio had all the provisions they needed in Harry's trunk and the sorcerer himself could discern the location of the gathering armies. The armies were gathered on Du Vollar Eldrvarya or the Burning Plains. The plains were rich in peat which had been lit during a fight between the Forsworn and the Riders. The fires had reached deep into the earth and had smoldered ever since.

As they were passing over the capitol of Surda the Asuran sensed a stable hand intending to commit murder against another groom. The partially ascended warlock reached out with his powers and cast a spell upon the two males. When the murderer attempted to stab his fellow human the attack would be inflicted upon the murderer's own person instead of his intended victim.

The trio did not stop to camp that night as they flew on towards the soon to fight armies. The travelers did stop for breakfast on the edge of a small clear lake as well as a short rest from the rigors of constant flight. Not far beyond the lake loomed the brown cloud of smoke which signaled the approach of the Burning Plains. Not long after taking to the air once more the group was flying through the thick smog. Harry cast a spell on his females and himself to make it easier to breath, a modified version of the bubblehead charm which was easier to see through. The cloud of smog was concentrated at a higher elevation so once the Rider and his companions ducked down below that elevation they were treated to a view of the Burning Plains bathed in an orange light (sunlight filtered through the smog). The Jiet River cut across the plains, milky white in appearance.

Along the eastern bank of the Jiet there were two armies presented. On the south side of the formation was arrayed the Varden and forces of Surda. A thick placement of defensive measures multiple layers deep was standing between the Varden warriors and a massive force of Galbatorix's men. The land was picketed with jagged orifices from which jagged tongues of flame and smoke issued periodically. When Saphira ducked beneath the smog she quickly darted towards the Varden forces so as to decrease the time the trio was exposed to Galbatorix's forces, especially enemy magicians. The green eyed sorcerer extended his senses to probe for hostile minds while Arya provided an extra layer of defense for her lover's mind beyond that provided by Alice.

The Asuran sensed as the Varden sentinels panicked at the sight of the newly appeared dragon and released a flocked of barbed arrows. The enhanced wizard used Alice's fast AI matrix to track each of the projectiles. While interfaced with his AI watch the warlock was able to deflect each arrow enough that they flew harmlessly by the trio, using no more and no less energy than was required to accomplish the task. Saphira dropped to the ground with a thud, having only opened her wings during the last hundred feet of descent and absorbing the impact into her powerful body while her Rider used his abilities to reduce her weight and thereby negated some of the force. Dozens of awestruck Varden warriors stared at the newly arrived trio in amazement while Harry and his mate dismounted. Now that he was on the ground the warriors could see the visage of the slayer of Durza in the elf before them from the projection they had witnessed those many months before.

A bear of a man strode forth from the group of gawking men. The ox-hide armor wearing man reminded the Asuran a bit of Hagrid.

"Come on you slack jawed louts…get back to your posts or I will have the lot of you working extra watches," the man shouted before turning towards the new arrivals as his commands were carried out. "Welcome Shadeslayer…I am Frederic, the Varden's weapons master," the stout man announced. "I cannot tell you how ashamed I am that you were attacked. The honor of every man here has been blackened by this error. Were the three of you hurt?"

"No, we are all fine," Harry assured Frederic.

"Thank goodness. I have had the men responsible pulled from duty. They will be flogged and reduced in rank. Will that punishment satisfy you, Rider?" The weapons master asked.

"I would ask that no punishment be handed out for an honest mistake. Although such an assault would not be effective in any way against Galbatorix it was the proper response to a perceived enemy," requested the green eyed mage.

"I will see to it," Frederic promised with greater respect for the Rider. "I am glad to see you are safe Arya," the weapons master added as he noticed the egg bearer beside the handsome Rider, looking healthier and more exotically beautiful than ever. At Arya's nod of acknowledgement the man announced, "I will lead you to meet with Ajihad."

The two immortal warriors and one dragon wove through the tents behind the bear of a man. As the group passed by the Varden men and women the probing telepath sensed several minds which recoiled from his powerful mental presence, fortifying themselves behind mental defenses of different effectiveness. The sorcerer quickly realized these were the minds of the Varden's magicians.

"_Du Vrangr Gata," _Arya supplied the name of the magicians' guild that existed within the Varden for her lover mentally. Aloud the Princess requested, "Frederic could you please have word sent to Du Vrangr Gata of our arrival. We can sense their alarm at our presence but they do not know who we are."

"Aye my Lady," Frederic answered while recalling that magicians were telepathic.

Soon after that, the group arrived at a large red pavilion positioned towards the rear of the Varden encampment. A banner depicted a black shield with two swords parallel to each other at an angle beneath the door entrance. The group entered the pavilion with Saphira sticking her head through the entrance. Ajihad stood leaning over a table covered with maps and scrolls. The ebony man was armored for battle while a similarly featured young woman stood beside the leader. From the enchanted object the young woman wore the Asuran knew she was Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter.

Noticing his guests a smile broke out on the resistance leader's face, "Eragon…I am glad you made it. Brom informed me of the changes you underwent but this is extraordinary," the man declared as Brom chose that moment to enter the tent from another flap.

"Eragon," Brom greeted with a grin before walking forward and hugging his son.

"Hello father," Harry whispered back in response.

"We will catch up later," Brom promised. "Hello Arya," the former Rider greeted his son's mate.

"Brom," Arya greeted with a warm smile and a nod.

"I am glad you were able to make it Eragon, Arya, Saphira," the ebony leader of the Varden declared when Brom stepped back from the greeting. "This is my daughter Nasuada," Ajihad introduced. "And this is Orik, the dwarven liaison from King Hrothgar."

Greetings were exchanged between the introduced individuals before Nasuada spoke up with, "I am heartened to know that if we survive this conflict we will have the elves' support but did any of you happen to notice Hrothgar's troops on your flight from Aberon?"

"We did not," Arya responded for the trio. "But I doubt they would have traveled the same route we took."

"What is the situation here at this time?" The blonde Rider queried.

"Once we learned of the approaching armies we hurried to meet them," Ajihad said in order to begin the explanation. "Since their arrival three days previous we have exchanged two messages with Galbatorix's forces. They began with demanding our surrender followed by our refusal. There has been no reply as yet. We estimate there are as many as a hundred thousand soldiers in the enemy camp."

The summary provided by the Varden's leader was a grim one. Those hundred thousand men had been conscripted and torn away from their homes and families to serve the mad King Galbatorix.

"Do not lose hope my friends," Harry encouraged. "It will take more than this horde facing us to defeat the three of us," the sorcerer announced while indicating himself and his two favorite females.

"Yes…we know of your skills," Ajihad agreed. "Those protections you gave Nasuada and I have saved our lives from assassins while we were in Aberon." 

"Yes, thank you Shadeslayer," Nasuada added gratefully.

The Asuran acknowledged the words with a simple nod.

"We had best go introduce you to King Orrin my friends. Surda's current ruler can be a bit temperamental but he has helped the Varden a great deal, especially before my daughter came up with an ingenious source of funding for our efforts," Ajihad announced the last part proudly.

At the new arrivals' curious gaze Nasuada elaborated with, "Magically produced lace."

Lace was very expensive in those days with the current level of technology. Magically crafted lace would certainly be a good way to make money because it would significantly cut down on the amount of man hours spent crafting lace. The number of man hours utilized in producing lace was the main reason the material was so expensive. The group left Ajihad's pavilion and walked a short distance to a white and yellow pavilion. The guards quickly admitted the important group of guests into the tent stuffed with beakers and assorted instruments of early alchemy.

While gesturing towards a tall man with shoulder length hair capped by a golden crown Ajihad said, "Eragon, Arya, and Saphira I would like to introduce Orrin, son of Larkin and Monarch of the lands of Surda."

The King of Surda was a pleasant enough man but it was clear that he was untried in combat. Therefore Ajihad would be leading the combined forces of the Varden and Surda into battle. After engaging Orrin in a discussion on science, or natural philosophy as the ruler knew the field to be called, the green eyed mage was forced to greet many of Orrin's nobles.

"_I do not think they realize just how much Saphira can eat,"_ an amused Arya told her two partners mentally as she observed the many nobles promising meals should the victorious Rider and his dragon visit their estates.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note:

After this chapter I have roughly 23,546 words left to post of this Inheritance arc. That means at my usual rate of 7,400 words per chapter there are three chapters left in this reality.

For more information about my stories or to chat with other fanfiction readers who routinely discuss and recommend good stories check out my Facebook group, Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites.

See the author's note at the end of Path chapter 50 for those of you are fans of Path.


	15. LotR & Inheritance Reality P11

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did own the rights to Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Stargate…Harry would have had a harem of witches, Eragon would have become Emperor of Alagaesia with Arya as his Queen instead of letting Nasuada become a crazy dominatrix Queen, and Stargate would still be going with Daniel Jackson featured as a main character who secretly manipulates the local galactic cluster to suit his will after wiping out the Others and Ori with the Sangraal. Oh…and Daniel would be paired with Sam but they would also share other women.

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

Later back in Ajihad's pavilion the ebony ruler inquired, "What will you do now?"

"I had best coordinate my efforts with Du Vrangr Gata so that we will be more efficient in combat," the Asuran replied.

"An excellent idea," Ajihad concurred. "Will you be able to find them alright?"

"Yes I should not have any trouble," reassured the sorcerer before the trio of warriors departed the pavilion.

Brom showed his son and the two females where they could set up the wizard's tent the trio would be staying in. The location happened to be right next to Brom's tent. Brom directed the trio in the direction in which the old warrior thought the magician's guild was located. Shortly after setting out the green eyed warlock and fey elf sensed a mind that they thought might belong to a member of Du Vrangr Gata. The home of the mind was a green tent with a donkey and cauldron in front. A nearby drying rack sported an assortment of herbs and fungi the two lovers and dragon recognized from their training as being poisonous. Stirring the boiling pot was Angela the herbalist from Teirm and her companion, the Werecat Solembum.

"Hello Eragon," Angela greeted the handsome blonde. "And you must be Saphira and Arya. I have heard of both of you. If I had known then the importance of your destiny when I cast the bones for you Shadeslayer I would have paid more attention," the herbalist informed the newly arrived trio.

"Hello Angela, Solembum," the Asuran greeted. "Hindsight most often allows for perfect vision."

The werecat strode up to Saphira as the dragon reached her massive head down and touched the smaller magical being with the tip of her snout. After the exchange the werecat purred happily and rubbed up against the dragon's front legs.

"Indeed hindsight does," Angela agreed.

"_I met someone in Ellesmera who knows you,"_ Saphira informed Solembum. _"Her name was Quickpaw, The Dream Dancer, and Maud."_

With surprised eyes at the news the black cat purred louder and rubbed more vigorously against the dragon, obviously pleased by the news.

"I assume you already spoke with Ajihad and King Orrin," the herbalist spoke up. "What do you think of our dear Orrin?"

"The King of Surda is a bit eccentric but he has an interest in the natural world. You would be impressed at the instruments Orrin has brought onto the battlefield given your interest in natural cures and other potions," commented the veela hybrid.

"Tell me about them," requested the strange witch.

Harry and Arya proceeded to describe the instruments of natural philosophy they had noticed in Orrin's pavilion which had the herbalist very excited and rushing off to visit the monarch after a hastily spoken goodbye.

"_She likes to be where interesting things happen," _Saphira told her two companions when she sensed their curiosity at the herbalist's presence with the werecat. _"Solembum told me as much."_

The trio quickly located the tent of the leader of Du Vrangr Gata soon after leaving Angela's tent by tracking shielded minds. The headquarters of the guild was located within the leader's tent which was situated behind a large rocky outcropping to hide from enemy magicians. The leader's name was Trianna, a young and not unattractive sorceress. At the trio's approach Trianna flung open the tent flap to meet the threat she and the other magicians had sensed approaching due to the power of the sensed minds. Judging from the emotions of the Varden's magicians they would not have presented much of a challenge had the new arrivals been hostile.

"Shadeslayer," Trianna declared with surprise and some relief as she gazed upon the handsome Rider. "We did not realize it was you that we were sensing."

"We had to meet with Ajihad and Orrin quickly upon our arrival. We are here now so that we might be able to better coordinate the magical portion of the battle by working with your guild," explained the wizard.

A relieved expression was displayed on Trianna's face before she quickly masked her emotions and answered, "But of course. How do you plan on coordinating us?"

"You shall join minds with each other and search for enemy spell casters. When you find such a foe you will then alert Arya and we will bring our combined strength to bear upon our targeted foe. When that magician is dead I will deal with the troops he or she previously protected. In the meantime the three of us will be fighting physically with the enemy," the warlock outlined his plan.

"A sound plan," Trianna agreed readily, glad to be rid of the responsibility of keeping the guild members alive during a conflict she had no experience to draw upon in order to prepare for.

What followed for the Princess and her mate was a period of getting acquainted with the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata. The guild's magicians had for the most part been introduced to magic via a relative. This tutelage was done in secret so as to keep from attracting the attention of Galbatorix. Few of the magic users of the Varden had ever received what the Asuran considered proper instruction and therefore not many could speak very much of the language of the Furlings. Superstitious was a polite way of describing most of the magic users the green eyed Rider and Arya were getting to know.

Once the well trained couple had assessed the current capabilities of the spell casters of Du Vrangr Gata the Asuran drew the group of magic users' attention to himself.

Once he had their undivided attention Harry declared, "I will now gift you with the knowledge to succeed in this coming conflict."

As he finished his announcement the green eyed Rider used his powers to project a cloud of silvery "fluid" out of his forehead. The cloud split into strands which flew into the minds of the assembled group. The magicians who received the memory strands suddenly possessed a wide array of spells that would help them in the coming conflict as well as memories on how to use the given magical knowledge. The reality traveling warlock did not give the Varden's magicians anything too incredibly dangerous but the threatened resistance fighters would have enough knowledge to survive the coming conflict and protect their mundane charges.

"Thank you Shadeslayer," Trianna spoke up for the rest of her guild.

Just then Alice alerted her creator to an approaching group of Urgals, Kull warriors to be exact. The partially ascended Rider tapped into his greater power and reached out with his mind and senses to determine the intent of the newly arrived group. It only took a few moments to discern that the Kull wanted to fight alongside the Varden against the Empire for the King's role in enslaving the minds of their chieftains. Ultimately the Urgals wanted revenge against the tyrannical King. The race of warrior like beings would have to seek their revenge elsewhere because they would just interfere with the Asuran's plans. The green eyed dragon Rider did not want to have to constantly keep an eye on the Urgals anyway. With a mental command to his companion AI the shadow dragon animagus _watched_ in satisfaction as the one hundred strong group of Kull was transported to the other side of Alagaesia. Alice was keeping an eye on the planet through the P-Net satellite network that was constantly scanning the world beneath the satellite system's orbit. Because of the high levels of vacuum energy saturation the network was not always reliable but for the most part the powerful AI systems controlling the network could compensate for the zero point energy fluctuations.

After the newly arrived immortal trio was finished coordinating with the magicians of Du Vrangr Gata, the three companions made their way back towards their tent. The dragon animagus' keen hearing picked up immediately when the call went out that a messenger from Galbatorix's army approached the Varden encampment. The three comrades rushed forward to meet Ajihad as the Varden's leader confronted the enemy messenger.

The horseback mounted messenger halted his approach at least thirty yards from the front of the Varden encampment.

The man shouted, "By refusing the King's generous terms of surrender, you choose annihilation as your fate. No more shall we negotiate. The hand of friendship has turned into the fist of war! If any of you still hold regard for your rightful sovereign, the all-knowing, all-powerful King Galbatorix, then fleet! None may stand before our might once the King's army sets forth to cleanse his lands of every miscreant, subversive, and traitor. And though it pains our lord—for he knows that most of these rebellious acts are instigated by bitter and misguided leaders—we shall gently chastise the unlawful territory known as Surda and return it to the benevolent rule of King Galbatorix, he who sacrifices himself day and night for the good of his people. So flee, I say, or suffer the doom of your herald."

With his speech finished the enemy messenger removed a severed head from a sack cloth and tossed it towards the Varden before turning and spurring his mount away with all available haste. Saphira let loose with a long, loud, and deep roar which caused the retreating messenger's stallion to jerk sharply and slip. The messenger was tossed free of his mount and disappeared inside a large inferno of flame that chose that moment to arise from one of the tears in the burning plains.

"_Nice enhancement of opportunity,"_ Arya complimented her mate.

"_Thanks love,"_ Harry replied as the soldier's horrendous death wail ended.

The skilled mage had taken the opportunity to activate the gout of flame with a little bit of his power at the correct moment. The Varden let loose with a cheer at Saphira's ability to kill the enemy with her voice alone.

"I think they will attack at dawn," Ajihad commented after allowing himself a smile at Saphira's handiwork.

"Du Vrangr Gata is ready to go," Harry informed the dark skinned man.

"Good…we will have need of you greatly during this conflict if we are to survive," Ajihad declared before heading towards his pavilion to plan.

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

As night fell a multitude of torches began to illuminate the Burning Plains. The visage looked like a sea of fireflies. Harry, Arya, and Saphira were positioned near the front of the Varden. Brom was beside the trio as was the dwarf Orik. Orik it seems had become pretty friendly with the old Rider. Every member of the small group except for Orik was wearing protections of the Asuran's crafting in one form or another. Even Saphira was wearing an energy shield projector in the fastening around her neck.

The group passed the night along mostly in silence. Any conversation was spoken not aloud but mentally. Brom would occasionally tell a tale to the group of past battles he had fought in. A few hours into the night the perceptive mage noticed two figures approaching across the no man's land between the two armies.

"That is Angela and Solembum," Arya observed.

"I have only met the herbalist a few times but she does not seem like the sort for betrayal. She has been welcome among the Varden for decades," Orik spoke up.

Harry used his enchantments to see through solid matter and noticed the empty glassware in the witch's bags. Alice immediately performed an analysis of the contents of the empty glassware by opening a small wormhole to one of the containers and sampling the residue.

"Angela was not betraying us. In fact she was helping us greatly by spreading poison throughout the enemy ranks," Harry explained.

"How could you possibly know that?" Orik inquired.

"I have spells that can allow me to see poisons. Plus I was the one that told her Orrin had all of that natural philosophy equipment in his tent. Angela was quite interested and now I see why," explained the warlock.

"Only a coward or a thief uses poison," Orik declared. "What glory is there in such tactics?"

"There is no glory in war master dwarf," the draconian sorcerer replied. "Besides…you will have plenty of glory from the rest of the soldiers Angela did not poison for lack of supplies."

Orik was silent after the warrior wizard's words. As dawn approached the Asuran quickly located every poisoned soldier. With the help of Alice and her remote probes the poisoned men were scanned and their minds analyzed. If a man was found to be in Galbatorix's army against his will and did not enjoy the killing that was about to come then the remote probes transported the poisoned man out and replaced him with a golem copy. Overall the poisoned deserved their fate since Angela had targeted the officers of the army, men who enjoyed their power and privilege. The transported men were relayed to Middle Earth where their families would eventually join them.

As dawn rapidly drew near the cries of the dying men and mindless golems were heard all throughout the Burning Plains. The sorcerer chanted a spell and caused a wall of silence to form between the two armies so that the Varden troops did not have to listen to the worst of the enemy soldiers receiving their just rewards.

"_It is time Eragon,"_ Arya's voice rang clear in her lover's mind as she received the call from Trianna who was stationed with Ajihad.

Arya, Harry, Brom, Saphira, and Orik raced towards the opening in the embattlements that had been cleared during the night. The Varden soldiers were threading their way through the embankment with cloth muffling the joints of their armor. The burnt vapors from the many peat fires concealed the resistance fighter filled army as the Varden troops crossed the no man's land. The Asuran male used his power to thicken the vaporous shroud so that the army made it the entire way across the divide before Galbatorix's men realized anything was wrong.

"Fight warriors of the Varden to win back your free lives," Ajihad shouted as the tyrannical King Galbatorix's men sounded the alarm.

Trianna signaled Orrin's companion spellcaster Barden to attack. The men of Surda spurred their mounts to attack from the east. The troops of the Varden and Surda pinned their enemies in with the two pronged assault. Harry and Arya were mounted on Saphira's back slightly back from the main front of the charge. As the two forces clashed with the sounds of battle the couple sought out their enemies on a mental level. It was a female magician from Du Vrangr Gata who located the first enemy magic user. Immediately the half ascended male's mind came to the woman's aid and assaulted the mind of the enemy. The enemy's mental barriers failed within seconds under the green eyed warlock's assault. The draconian enchanter's enemy died as the mortal's energy was drained and fed into the magicians of the Varden.

The Potter born male located the troops the now deceased magician had previously protected and began to drain the life force of the unprotected soldiers as well. Alice located the men who did not want to be in battle and held no love for Galbatorix. Those men were spared. The men who loved killing were completely drained of their life force. All of the collected energy was fed into the Varden troops. Harry only drained the energy from the men to be spared until they were asleep, exhausted on the ground.

Now that they were awake and in war mode the troops of Galbatorix brought their war machines online. There were catapults which threw projectiles of hard baked ceramic, projectiles of liquid flame, and other weapons of war being wielded by the enemy. The intelligent green eyed Rider immediately saw the threat these machines posed. Arya and her man turned their attention to the large contraptions, assaulting the operators mentally. The Princess and the assisting Brom mentally assaulted the protecting magicians while the blonde mage possessed the war machine operators. The possessing wizard quickly hacked at the vulnerable ropes and joints of the machines with supernatural strength, causing the devices to fall apart spectacularly.

One by one the enemy war machines fell until the warlock had finished off the last of the dangerous devices. With no break to even take a breath the sorcerer continued to assault enemy magic users and drain the enemy troops' reserves into the Varden. The soldiers of the Varden and Du Vrangr Gata never grew tired before their powerful Rider fed them more energy. From one of the dying magicians Harry discerned the information that Galbatorix had ordered the magic users not to permanently harm either himself or Saphira.

Even with the flow of continual energy it was disheartening to the men of the Varden to see the constant stream of enemy soldiers. In order to raise the spirit of the Varden and warriors of Surda the veela hybrid, Arya, and Saphira rode into battle. Saphira spewed forth massive jets of burning flames which consumed the enemy fighters within seconds. The green eyed Asuran hung off the dragon's right flank while the elven Princess covered the left. Hundreds upon hundreds of men fell to the might of the trio which seemed unstoppable. It was a powerful sight that invigorated the spirits of the resistance movement's troops more than the energy they had been receiving from the Potter male ever could.

Arya and her mate felt no remorse at the deaths of the men they slew. Alice was directing her probes to replace the incorrect type of men in front of her creator with the soldiers who deserved death and more for the crimes the troopers gladly committed in their King's name. The probes did this through well timed switching spells. The AI didn't even have a difficult time because the front lines were filled with the less than savory sort. The more wholesome family men (mostly farmers) had migrated to the back of the troops on the march to the Burning Plains.

Several times the trio charged forth into the enemy lines and laid low every man within the first hundred yards of the tyrant King's ranks. Each time the sorcerer, the female warrior, and the dragon returned to their fellow freedom fighters to regroup for another devastating attack more enemy soldiers rushed forward to take the place of fallen comrades. For hours upon hours the battle raged on with neither side giving ground. The Varden were continuously re-energized as their resident Rider slew the enemy magicians and channeled the energy of the enemy into the men of the Varden. As the day wore on and evening began to arrive a horn sounded in the distance.

"The dwarves are here," the loud voice of King Orrin could be heard yelling.

"Hrothgar is here," Orik cried in delight. "But how many warriors did he bring?"

"All of them I would guess master dwarf," replied the Asuran as Alice did a quick count with her probes.

"A ship is coming up the Jiet River," another cry was heard.

Throwing a glance at his lover Harry heard as Arya contacted Trianna mentally and informed the sorceress, _"Eragon and I will take care of the ship."_

After Trianna replied with her understanding the two immortals leapt onto the dragon's back and quickly rose into the air.

"It is nice to have a break from that even if we never grow tired thanks to your tactic," Arya spoke with a sigh of relief as she hugged her mate tightly while Saphira angled towards the river.

"I agree," the wizard answered. "How are you faring?"

"I am as well as can be expected. I am uninjured thanks to the armor you provided but I am mentally exhausted. How are you, love?" Arya inquired.

"I am better now that King Hrothgar and the dwarves are here to aid in this conflict. I look forward to celebrating our victory tonight with you in our tent," the male veela hybrid explained while projecting mental images of his plans for the beautiful Princess into her mind.

As the sapphire colored dragon neared the river and came within sight of the large ship with three masts the trio of flyers watched while the dwarves blindsided Galbatorix's forces with the new arrivals' fresh troops. The keen eyed blonde mage quickly caught sight of his cousin Roran standing ready for battle on the deck of the ship the trio of battle tested warriors was flying towards. The two related males locked eyes.

"_Roran…think your answers and I will hear them,"_ Harry projected into his cousin's mind. _"Stay near your vessel and I will make sure you are not bothered."_

"_We have to talk Eragon…you have a lot to answer for,"_ Roran replied.

"_This is hardly the time for such discussions. I am needed in the fight or the Varden will fall. For now know that this is Arya, my mate, and Saphira my dragon,"_ explained the sorcerer.

"_Hello Roran,"_ two female voices quite different from each other inserted themselves into the farmer turned warrior's mind at the same time.

"_Hello,"_ Roran answered back, unsure what else to say in such circumstances.

"_We will talk later,"_ assured the mage before Saphira veered off back towards the battle.

Harry had known all along that Roran's vessel would be arriving at that time because the Rider's cousin was constantly watched by many cloaked remote probes controlled by Alice. Even as the sorcerer returned to battle the ship containing his cousin would be well protected.

As he rejoined the fray the blonde wizard reached out to connect mentally with his father.

"_Who was it son?"_ Brom questioned as he struck down an enemy soldier with skilled sword work.

"_It was Roran and the rest of Carvahall. Our old friend Jeod and his wife Helen were with them too. Could you go make sure Roran does not get himself into too much trouble. I told them to stay on the ship but…,"_ explained the warlock.

"_But we both know how foolish your cousin can be. Aye I will look after him lad,"_ the former Rider assured his son before fighting his way off towards where the villagers of Carvahall were anchored.

Meanwhile Arya had contacted Trianna and explained the presence of the ship as well as the fact that it was under the dragon Rider's protection.

"_We should probably go update the dwarves on the situation,"_ Arya suggested to her mate as she finished her mental conversation with the sorceress.

Saphira was soon before the dwarf King, Hrothgar.

"Hail Shadeslayer," Hrothgar greeted the Rider. "I see the elves have done more for you than our pacts with them dictated."

Hrothgar was referring to the pacts between the elves, Varden, and dwarves to train the next Rider to emerge after the fall. The elves were supposed to complete the final part of the new Rider's training after Brom had carried out the initial instruction.

"No, it was not the elves that wrought this change in me. It was the dragons. I believe you know my mate Arya, and this lovely female is Saphira," introduced the warlock.

"Mate…you have been busy Shadeslayer. I look forward to hearing of your adventures after we are done with this conflict. It is a pleasure to meet you again Arya and you for the first time Saphira," the intelligent ruler greeted cordially. After the two beauties expressed their delight in meeting the dwarf ruler Hrothgar suggested, "Shall we lay low some of our enemies Eragon."

"Yes I think we should," agreed the reality traveler.

"Akh sartos oen durgrimst!" The dwarf king shouted at his men.

"Vor Hrogtharz korda!" The dwarf forces began to chant which translated into _By Hrothgar's Hammer._

The green eyed Rider and his companions charged along with the dwarves towards the forces of the Empire. The addition of the dwarven forces was enough to tip the battle in the Varden's favor. When the enemy was confronted with the refreshed dwarven troops along with the powerful Rider, that sapped their energy with his mind, droves of Galbatorix's men began to surrender or turn on their former comrades.

Shortly after the change in the tide of the battle, Roran's ship began attacking the Empire with flaming projectiles launched from the vessel. Then several horns were blown from the back of the enemy forces. Three figures rose up into the sky in the distance behind the enemy lines. A trio of black shadowy winged creatures supported three pale beings.

"_Eragon,"_ Arya cried mentally as her keen eyes allowed her to discern the nature of the new threat at the same time as her lover became aware of the tyrannical enemy's newest trick.

"_Shade,"_ Harry replied while projecting feelings of love and comfort into his mate's mind. _"You can sit this one out if you like,"_ suggested the warlock. _"I can handle them by myself."_

"_I will not abandon you at a time like this,"_ argued the strong elven beauty while striking down another enemy soldier.

The three pale figures raised their right arms in unison. The partially ascended warlock sensed the vacuum energy gathering and twisting into a destructive spell. The lance of ruby energy was so fast the dragon animagus might not have intercepted the deadly energy in time if he had not apparated. The Asuran appeared in front of Hrothgar who the attack was meant for and grunted as the zero point energy washed over his shields.

"Thank you Shadeslayer," a very nearby Hrothgar spoke up to break the calm that surrounded the blonde man who had just saved the king's life.

The backlash of the spell being deflected by the magical male's shields knocked out any non-magical or non-magically protected being in the area.

"Do not mention it," Harry muttered as he leapt onto Saphira's back, Arya landing behind her mate after her own leap and clutching him tightly to her front.

"_Let us show these abominations why the Riders kept peace in the land for many centuries,"_ Saphira growled mentally as she leapt into the air and flew straight towards the trio of dark beings on their shadowy mounts.

Saphira went for the middle shadow creature first, barreling into the beast. The other two shadow creatures took the opportunity to attack but could not bypass the Asuran shield the dragon was sporting. The shield matrix was controlled by an Alice class artificial intelligence which could selectively allow parts of Saphira to pass through and impact the enemy without exposing the dragon to harm for more than the millisecond required for the force to transfer from the powerful dragon's frame. Meanwhile Harry began to duel the two enemy Shades on the right while Arya took on the third enemy. The Potter male leapt up into a standing position as he wielded Portalia with unmatched skill.

"_We will take you to Galbatorix, Rider. He will make your dragon into the mother of her species and you will be the king's lap dog," _one Shade hissed evilly.

The Shade was answered with a swift swipe of the half ascended warrior's blade which tore open the pale being's side. Harry parried the other Shade's attack while delivering a swift high kick in the face of the injured Shade. The sorcerer flipped back and forth between Saphira and the two shadowy mounts. Each leap carried the draconian warrior high into the air but he did not fear heights due to his ability to fly unaided by any other.

After dodging a small crimson bolt, much weaker than the one unleashed before at Hrothgar, the perceptive blonde mage was able to discern the true source of the power bolt.

"_Saphira, Arya, they have Eldunari,"_ the veela hybrid warned his favorite females.

"_That would explain it love,"_ a harried Arya replied as she fought viciously against the more powerful enemy. _"I do not know how much longer I can last against him."_

Harry redoubled his efforts as he began slipping into the shadows surrounding the shadow creatures, using his own shadow dragon powers to hide from the Shade and strike quickly and strategically. Appearing out of the shadows of the previously wounded dragon the wizard drove Portalia through the Shade's chest where the twisted being's heart was while causing the sword to open a wormhole to the star Alpha Centauri. A stream of plasma was projected forth from the core of one of the two binary stars, right into the Shade's heart. The creature immediately disintegrated, not even managing a scream as five spirits that had been trapped within flew out.

The shadow creature the warlock had been standing on vanished while a glowing orb of power fell out. The Asuran willed himself to fly up towards the other Shade while summoning the falling orb into his trunk. The orb was an Eldunari.

Just as Harry began to overwhelm the second Shade the partially ascended mage noticed Arya weakening. The Potter male could keep an eye on Arya while still engaging in battle due to his enhanced multidimensional brain. Arya's opponent channeled some type of powerful spell into his cursed blade and thrust the weapon forward aiming for the elf's midsection. The Princess' mate sensed the curse's ability to harm his wife and unborn child severely and was preparing to intervene when a glowing white barrier sprang forth from the mother's midsection and stopped the sword cold. A second later a spear of pure white energy shot forth from Arya's womb and completely obliterated the enemy that threatened the baby's mother. The green eyed male took his child's example and disintegrated his opponent with a burst of ascended power.

"_I have the other two Eldunari,"_ Alice informed her creator as the mage flew up and rejoined his lover on Saphira's back.

"_What just happened?"_ Arya asked her partner in confusion.

"_I think it is time you knew that you are carrying our child,"_ replied the reality traveler.

Arya did not say anything for several moments as she clutched her not yet showing belly with amazement.

"_Our child did that?" _The amazed woman clarified.

"_Indeed,"_ the sorcerer assured his mate. _"What do you think?"_

"_I am a little shocked of course but also I am incredibly happy," _a suddenly grinning beauty answered. _"Children are the greatest gift among my people. I cannot thank you enough for giving me this wonderful blessing,"_ the immortal female explained before turning her mate's head enough to steal his breath away with a kiss filled with all her passion and feelings at that moment.

At the sight of the powerful blonde dragon Rider and his entrancing fey mate defeating three Shades the enemy soldiers pretty much gave up the battle. The portion of the enemy army that was actually loyal to Galbatorix engaged in a hasty retreat. The dark haired mage and his female partners touched down in the Varden encampment by their magical tent.

"_Go and celebrate my friends," _Saphira urged the couple, sensing their feelings. _"I shall keep the others at bay until you are done."_

With a brilliant grin the two in love immortals rushed into the tent with a much expanded pocket dimension within and sealed the entrance flap. Nothing would bother the incredibly in love duo thanks to the tent's wards. But just to be safe and make sure their absence was hardly noticed the Asuran told Alice to set up a time dilation field within the tent to speed up time for the tent's occupants. With that task done the aroused male returned his attention to Arya who was currently occupied with trying to suck her mate's tongue out of his mouth while removing him from his battle armor and herself from her own.

"Let me," suggested the sorcerer while waving his hand and vanishing the couples' clothes.

**Smut Scene Here (See hpfanficarchive or ficsite for the erotic version)**

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

Harry and Arya emerged from the tent seconds after they had gone in relative to the outside world thanks to the time dilation field. The couple was freshly showered and feeling rejuvenated from the battle. The two magicals and their dragon went in search of soldiers to heal. Any of the Varden that had been injured in the attack was almost immediately restored by the Asuran's AIs distributing the power he took from the enemy soldiers. As such only King Orrin's men needed healing because those soldiers had their own magicians who weren't part of Du Vrangr Gata to look after them. Still the serious injuries were few and far between. The green eyed male's strategy of energy draining had kept the enemy weak and the allied forces strong.

"_Eragon…Roran is here,"_ Arya announced as her mate stood bent over an injured soldier.

When Harry stood and turned to see his cousin the other man was acting as if under the influence of a silencing charm. Roran's jaw was working but no sound came out, the young man unable to form the correct words. Instead the former farmer chose to punch the Rider. The dragon animagus absorbed the inertia of the blow so that his cousin didn't bust any knuckles.

"Feel better?" Harry inquired.

"A little…but we need to talk," Roran replied.

"I agree…but before we talk I need to go report in to the leaders of the armies. You can come along," explained the mage.

Roran agreed with a nod and followed alongside the Rider that was as good as his brother.

"The Ra'zac captured Katrina and I need your help to rescue her," Roran announced as the group walked.

"I found out about that quite some time ago. But due to where I was I couldn't do anything about it. The Varden needed my help badly. Without my assistance they would have likely fallen to the Empire, especially with those Shades present. My master is keeping an eye on Katrina," explained the blonde warlock.

"Where is she? And who is your master?" Roran demanded.

"I'll explain in more detail about my master later. But Katrina is in Helgrind. My master, Aragorn, has been keeping watch over Katrina from afar with his powers. Aragorn has deceived the Ra'zac into thinking your love is worse off than she is. I've missed you brother," spoke the dragon animagus.

Roran's step faltered for a moment before he responded with, "And I you. Hello Arya, Saphira…it's nice to meet you."

The two females accepted the change of subject easily enough.

"I have heard a lot about you," Arya stated.

"Don't believe everything you have heard. I've got plenty of embarrassing stories about Eragon I'll be happy to share with you later," Roran suggested with a glimmer of his old mirth in his eyes.

"Saphira and I would like that," the Princess agreed while throwing an amused glance at her silent partner.

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note:

After this chapter I have roughly 16,162 words left to post of this Inheritance arc. That means at my usual rate of 7,400 words per chapter there are two chapters left in this reality.

For more information about my stories or to chat with other fanfiction readers who routinely discuss and recommend good stories check out my Facebook group, Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites.


	16. LotR & Inheritance Reality P12

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did own the rights to Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Stargate…Harry would have had a harem of witches, Eragon would have become Emperor of Alagaesia with Arya as his Queen instead of letting Nasuada become a crazy dominatrix Queen, and Stargate would still be going with Daniel Jackson featured as a main character who secretly manipulates the local galactic cluster to suit his will after wiping out the Others and Ori with the Sangraal. Oh…and Daniel would be paired with Sam but they would also share other women.

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

"I'd heard tale that that they refer to you as Shadeslayer now, Eragon. I can see why if you can slay two Shades at once," Garrow's son said. "But how did you, Arya, manage to kill that third Shade with that flash of bright light?" Roran questioned the elf.

"That wasn't me," Arya answered with a rapidly growing grin which lit up her whole attractive face. "That was our child," explained the Princess while placing her hand on her belly.

"You're with child!" Roran exclaimed in amazement.

"Indeed," Harry agreed while very glad he'd had the foresight to erect a privacy ward around the group.

"That's fantastic," Roran called with a wide smile. "And you let her fight," the darker haired teen accused his cousin.

"One does not _let_ an elven female fight Roran. You'll learn that truth soon enough. But besides that…I wanted to make sure she was pregnant first. Our child's shield and subsequent destruction of that Shade was proof of conception," explained the wizard.

"How _did _you know?" Arya questioned. "As far as I know there has never been a child born of our two races in Alagaesia."

"I was present for some of your cousin's pregnancy. Arwen explained the mechanics of an elf mating with a humanoid mage. Your gestation will last longer than what is normal for either species separately. I recognized some of the signs she talked about. Her child had the ability to wield magic from the womb as well. The shield was not unexpected. The attack on the Shade just means he's got spirit," Harry clarified.

By then the group had arrived at Ajihad's pavilion. The group quickly entered the tent where they found Ajihad, his daughter Nasuada, King Orrin, King Hrothgar, and Brom.

"You truly are the slayer of Shades Eragon," Hrothgar observed.

"And you as well Arya," Orrin added.

"It was not I that slew the third Shade," Arya replied.

"It was our child," the veela hybrid finished while taking his mate's name.

"A child," Brom shouted with delight as the others all gave a similar exclamation of surprise. "This is wonderful news," the former Rider declared while sweeping his son and the elven royal up in a strong hug. Seeing Roran as well the old warrior greeted, "Hello Roran. It's good to see you."

"And you as well Brom," Roran agreed.

"This is Eragon's cousin Roran. For those of you who didn't know...Eragon is my son," Brom proudly declared.

Roran gaped at Brom in amazement.

"It's true," Harry confirmed. "There's no point in keeping that secret hidden from now on since Galbatorix will be after me even more than the great Brom."

"It's an honor to meet Eragon's cousin and I am overjoyed by this wondrous news," Ajihad spoke up.

The other two rulers expressed similar sentiments. The leaders of men also promised to grant supplies that the villagers of Carvahall on the recently arrived ship, the Dragon Wing, needed. The green eyed mage would personally see to any healing his old home village residents required.

"Very soon Arya, Roran, Saphira, and I will be taking a trip to rescue Roran's intended Katrina from the clutches of the Ra'zac at Helgrind. At the same time we will make sure the last of those foul creatures are wiped from existence," Harry announced.

"Are you sure that is wise Shadeslayer? That region is the heart of the Empire you're talking about, very close to the capitol and where the King is located," pointed out Orrin.

"If we happen to run into Galbatorix he'll rue the day he was born," Arya put forth. "Katrina is family and we won't abandon her," the elf added while giving Roran a warm smile that endeared her to the farmer's son.

"There's another matter I need to bring up. I have a half brother," the male veela hybrid announced while sharing a look with his father.

"Murtagh is the elder son of my dearly departed Selena. Selena had this son with Morzan before she turned to our side. As some of you may know Selena was instrumental in our resistance efforts in the later years of her life. Selena changed so much after she switched to our side that her true name even changed," Brom explained.

"In any account Murtagh is my family. My half brother is under my protection as the Head Rider. I wanted to let you know this because he will soon be joining us in battle now that he has been trained in magic by the elves," the warlock declared.

"While I'm uncomfortable with the knowledge that Murtagh is Morzan's offspring I will endeavor not to hold that against him," Ajihad spoke up. "I owe you my life after all Eragon."

"As do I," Hrothgar agreed. "I'll support you in this matter."

Orrin simply gave a nod of acquiescence.

"Good…now that we have that settled it's late and we're all tired," Brom spoke up. "I suggest we depart for now."

The other meeting attendees gave their consent before breaking up. As soon as the group was out of the tent Harry sensed the minds of Jeod, Horst, and several other villagers of Carvahall approaching. The approaching congregation paused when they were able to see Saphira.

"Hello Horst," the shadow sorcerer greeted as he swept the friendly but well built blacksmith up in a bear hug.

"It's great to see you as well Eragon. You've definitely filled out since we last saw you," the smith answered.

The villagers treated their estranged member differently than before for the most part but Harry didn't let it bother him. Brom and Jeod greeted each other as the old friends they were, happy that both were still alive.

With a bow to Saphira Jeod declared, "I have waited my entire life to meet a being such as you. I'm glad to have had the experience."

"_Thank you for assisting Brom in retrieving me from the King's treasury. Any friend of Brom's is a friend of mine,"_ Saphira spoke directly to the scholar.

"Roran, where did you go during the battle? We couldn't keep track of you during the fray," Horst announced.

"I went looking to help but found Brom instead. Now head back to the ship and get everyone off. The Varden are supplying food and shelter. We sleep on land tonight," Roran commanded.

Harry and Roran walked towards the ship at a more sedate pace with Saphira and Arya trailing a short distance behind to give the two cousins a measure of privacy.

"Tell me how Garrow died," Roran requested.

"I will do better…I'll show you," replied the magic user while looking directly into his cousin's eyes.

The telepath pushed copies of the pertinent memories into Roran's mind, including the emotions. In the blink of an eye Roran understood all that his cousin had experienced from the finding of Saphira's egg up until the fleeing of Carvahall after Garrow's passing.

"I think I understand now. Even if your plan to spare Carvahall the hell that would have rained down if you had stayed failed, you still intended to try," Roran mused.

The sorcerer then verbally recounted the events since leaving Carvahall and speaking briefly of his training in Middle Earth. Roran would learn the truth eventually but it wasn't yet time for that.

"We've both made mistakes Eragon," Roran pointed out. "I can no more censure you for your errors than I can myself for mine. Many have died because I've refused to give myself up to the Empire. But all that is important in the end is that you are my brother and we will get Katrina back."

"Indeed we will brother. But less have died than you think Roran," suggested the Asuran.

"What do you mean?" A confused leader of Carvahall inquired.

"The men you think you've killed were actually sophisticated constructs of magic. Aragorn could sense your intentions and quickly conjured them up in place of the men you were forced to try to slay. So you never actually killed them, or so the King tells me. Those men and their families were safely relocated to Middle Earth," the veela hybrid explained.

"The power of your teacher is astounding," Roran exclaimed while shaking his head in near disbelief. "Surely he could defeat Galbatorix all by himself."

"He probably could," agreed the wizard. "But Aragorn chooses to let the younger races deal with their own problems otherwise they would never learn anything. I'm sure if we are unable to deal with Galbatorix then Aragorn will step in to prevent further bloodshed. But in a way the magical King of Gondor has already helped the people of Alagaesia by training me."

"I suppose you're right," agreed Roran.

It was then Roran's turn to give an account of his adventures since his cousin had left with Brom and Saphira. Even though the Asuran knew the basics of the story from the remote probes which had been observing his cousin it was still better to hear the tale from the farmer turned warrior leader.

By then the group had reached the wizard's tent and entered. The warlock led his family towards the expanded living room while Roran marveled at the magical abode. Saphira used a wider and heavily warded entrance which connected to the large living room. The dragon settled in the depression in the center.

"You've accomplished much Roran. But let me show you what you really desire to see," the mage suggested while waving his hand and causing a hologram to resolve itself in the center of the room showing Katrina. "This is a variation on a scrying spell. It allows us to see Katrina."

The young woman was shackled to a wall. Roran's hungry gaze swept over the image and devoured everything it could.

"Now…let's begin planning on how to get our family member back," Arya spoke up from her position sitting beside her mate.

"_We will retrieve her Roran and kill those foul creatures that took her,"_ Saphira's voice played out in the minds of the other three while her tone betrayed her distaste for the Ra'zac.

For the rest of the evening the quartet planned the logistics of the rescue until it was time to retire for the evening. Roran stayed in one of the guest rooms in the tent while Arya and Harry returned to their bedroom. Saphira slumbered away in her comfortable bed in front of the fire.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Dras-Leona, Helgrind several days later…

Harry, Arya, Roran, and Saphira hovered several hundred feet above the rocky ground examining the spire of stone that was Helgrind, the Ra'zac's lair. The group's journey to the heart of the Empire had been unimpeded thanks to the concealing enchantments the reality traversing mage was capable of generating. The flying quartet was concealed from even the group of priests and nobles that approached the spire to pay homage to their focus of worship.

"Such a disgusting cult," Arya whispered as she gazed backwards at the deformed priests who sacrificed their own limbs during their worship.

"Where is the entrance?" Roran questioned as he scanned the rocky face of Helgrind, unable to see the concealed portal.

The Asuran focused on the rock face using his enchanted contacts and was able to pierce the veil of concealment and illusion.

"There," the wizard whispered while projecting the location to his companions' minds.

Roran gripped the hammer he preferred using as a weapon tightly in anticipation for the coming conflict. The dark haired farmer's son couldn't wait to pay back the foul Ra'zac for the murder of his father. Roran was wearing armor provided by his cousin and several armbands the sorcerer assured the young man would protect him from much harm. One of the bands would keep Roran's mind protected from mental attacks and the effects of the Ra'zac's presence. Roran also felt better than he had in years after the healing effects of his cousin's powers. The injury that had limited Roran's range of motion after the bite from the Ra'zac back in Carvahall was no more. Eragon had completely healed all signs of past wounds. The lover of Katrina was looking forward to showing the Ra'zac why it wasn't wise to anger the son of Garrow and the son of Brom.

With her Rider's magical sight to guide her, the dragon threw herself and her companions through the illusion field and into the opening into Helgrind. A good size cave greeted the quartet as the three humanoid beings dismounted the dragon's back.

"Look alive, Roran," Harry warned his cousin a moment later as the keen senses of the dragon animagus picked up the sound and smell of the approaching Ra'zac and Lethrblaka.

The human warrior managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid the pair of Lethrblaka's charge. Arya too leapt clear while Harry stood his ground. The Asuran mage let the left beast go towards Saphira while he himself attacked the right larger beast. A loud clash echoed throughout the cave as the groups began to fight. Arya and Roran were each occupied with a Ra'zac apiece while the two draconian beings battled the Ra'zac's parents. The Lethrblaka slashed with claws and large beaks. As Saphira released a hot blue flame at her opponent the incredibly strong warlock delivered a powerful blow to his enemy's head, stunning the Lethrblaka.

It became quickly obvious that the enemy was unprepared for the armor and shields the Rider and his companions sported. Saphira used her shield to her advantage, slamming her mass into her opponent with very little effect on her own form while inflicting large amounts of damage on the enemy. Roran wielded his hammer with the skill of an accomplished soldier thanks to some memories his cousin had gifted the farmer's son with on the journey to Helgrind.

Arya slashed and jabbed at the hissing and clicking Ra'zac with the speed of a true immortal. The Ra'zac could not evade the Princess' efforts for more than a half a minute as she skewered her opponent with her thin strong blade. As one Ra'zac died the other three enemies let out a terrible screech and renewed their efforts to attack. Harry's opponent lashed out with its featherless fleshy tail at the wizard but the male grasped the appendage and used it as a handle. With a mighty heave the super strong Asuran bashed his opponent against the nearest cave wall. With a satisfied smirk adorning his features Portalia appeared in the Rider's grasp. The mage plunged the blade into the stunned Lethrblaka's side while sending a pulse of energy into the sword. The enchanted weapon used that burst of energy to rapidly vibrate the spacetime continuum around itself. The resulting twisting and rapid vibration caused the surrounding matter to explode violently.

As the victorious Rider turned to face the rest of the fight he noticed Saphira playing with her opponent, the worn down Lethrblaka bleeding blue green blood from many long deep scratches.

"_Finish it Saphira,"_ encouraged the mage.

Saphira rushed forward and at the last minute rose up and with a closed hand plunged her joined claws deep into her enemy's chest. As the Lethrblaka let out a death cry Saphira removed her hand in which she grasped the vile creature's heart.

Realizing it was the only one left of its kind the last Ra'zac made to flee back into the tunnels but found Arya blocking its path. Roran took that moment to bring his hammer down hard against his opponent's head. The Ra'zac's head exploded from the force of the blow. The cave was covered in gore as all four surviving combatants calmed their racing hearts. The blood and remains of the quartet's enemies littered the cave.

"That's it then…the murder of Garrow has been avenged," Roran declared.

"Indeed," Harry agreed with a nod. "Now let's go find your Katrina."

"Would you mind?" Roran prompted while gesturing towards the gore coating his form from the exploding Lethrblaka.

"Not at all," agreed the veela hybrid before casting a cleaning charm on each member of the rescue party.

"Katrina is this way," Arya announced, her keen elven senses guiding her as she led the way into one of the narrow passageways.

"_I shall stand guard here,"_ Saphira mentally called out as she sat down, unable to fit into the narrow passageways.

Harry began throwing up glowing spheres of light as the trio progressed through the tunnels, following Katrina's mind.

The group soon reached a hallway containing around twenty ironbound doors. Arya led the way right to the ninth door on the right. The strong female elf grasped the door and ripped it from its hinges with a grunt of effort. The Princess experienced enhanced abilities due to carrying her mate's child. Roran was the second through the doorway after the immortal elf.

"Let me alone you toothless bastards," Katrina began as she crouched at the farthest end of a cot. The young woman gasped when she noticed who had entered her cell. An unmistakable gaze of love was easily discerned on Katrina's features as she ran towards Roran. "You came for me," the happy young woman declared.

"I did," agreed the farmer's son as he embraced his love.

Roran soon drew back and showered Katrina with kisses.

"You grew a beard," Katrina pointed out with a wrinkled nose.

Harry and Arya couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

"Eragon…is that you?" Katrina inquired after a moment's examination of the Rider.

"Indeed Katrina…I'm a Rider now…and this is my mate Arya," replied the sorcerer.

"It's nice to meet you Katrina…although this isn't the best set of circumstances for a first meeting," greeted the Princess.

Katrina drew herself closer to Roran for comfort.

"How did you find us and who else do you have with you?" The freed former prisoner questioned.

"We'll discuss that later. We need to leave Helgrind quickly. I'm sure it won't be long until the King travels to this location," Roran replied.

"Wait...did you find my father?" The young woman questioned.

"I'm sorry Katrina. We were too late to save your father," Harry told his cousin's favorite female.

Sloan was a murderer and a despicable excuse for a human being. But the man was still Katrina's father. The Asuran had sent the butcher to Middle Earth where Aragorn would have mind healers attempt to rehabilitate the man. But that would be a long way off if it was possible. For now it was best thought the man had died at the hand of the Ra'zac.

"So be it," Katrina announced after a moment as Roran hugged her tighter in comfort.

With a casual flick of his hands the Asuran broke Katrina's bonds with his telekinesis. Using his sorcery skills the partially ascended male scanned his cousin's betrothed for any magical traps or anything Galbatorix's magicians might have done to harm her. There was nothing harmful present in Katrina.

The group of four quickly made their way back towards where Saphira waited. Roran and Katrina exchanged hasty words of comfort during the journey. As the quartet neared the main tunnel the young woman stopped and covered her eyes with her hand.

"The light is too bright. I can't go any further," Roran's betrothed declared.

"You'll need time to adjust," Arya was quick to reassure.

"Here take these," instructed the warlock as he passed Katrina a pair of conjured sunglasses.

"Thank you Eragon," Katrina replied as she was able to walk forward once more.

Katrina's gasp let the others know she had noticed Saphira.

"Katrina…this is Saphira, my dragon," introduced the blonde haired male. "If you speak to her she can understand you."

"It is an honor O dragon to meet you," the young woman spoke up before trying to curtsy.

With a dip of the dragon's head the group climbed on her back. As soon as they climbed aboard her enchanted saddle the four became magically lightened so that Saphira barely felt any weight on her back at all.

"Let's go my friend," commanded Harry as he noticed everyone situated.

As the group disappeared out of the opening the Asuran commanded Alice to leave a little surprise in the center of Helgrind.

"Soldiers," Arya pointed out from her position just behind her lover.

"Let's keep them distracted shall we," suggested the sorcerer as he gestured back towards the rapidly dwindling stone spire that was Helgrind.

With a mighty cracking sound Helgrind began to crumble from the base up. The nanite sphere left behind by Alice had eroded the base of the tower allowing the structure to break apart. The tower fell over and smashed the ground with a tremendous impact that could be heard for miles around.

"_That's definitely one way to leave a distraction Eragon,"_ an amused Saphira announced.

"Indeed…but the worshippers of Helgrind won't be happy that's for sure," Arya pointed out while hugging her life mate tighter.

The group flew for several hours until they reached a good spot to camp for the night. Once there the two immortals began treating Katrina for her maladies gained from imprisonment. The Asuran had ordered his AI controlled nanite constructs to brew potions just for this occasion.

"Drink this," ordered the warlock.

"What is it?" A curious Roran questioned.

"Potions that will help her heal faster and be healthier than ever," explained Arya.

Katrina drank the concoction before declaring, "I feel better already. Thank you, Eragon. Thank you all for rescuing me."

"Think nothing of it. You're family," Arya assured the young woman. "Now off to bed with you. You still need your rest."

Roran went with Katrina to watch over her and show her the room the two would be sharing. The Asuran had long since cast cleaning charms for his cousin's fiancé.

"Well that was a rather successful excursion," Arya mused as she sank into the love seat facing the fire her mate had conjured, snuggling up to his side.

"Yes it was," the sleepy wizard agreed.

The ageless couple sat in companionable silence while enjoying the warmth of the fire. Saphira was out hunting her next meal. Just as the two immortals were about ready to doze off, the partially ascended sorcerer sensed a rapidly approaching cluster of energy.

"What is it?" Arya questioned her mate as she sensed his sudden tension.

"I'm not sure," the mage mused as he stared at a growing light in the distance.

The light resolved itself into a cluster of glowing orbs which rapidly approached the heavily warded campsite. There were two dozen of the energy beings in various sizes with tendrils of power lashing about their auras. The group of energy beings phased through the wards as if the enchantments didn't exist, shorting out the charged ward stone in the process. The wards weren't strong enough to block against what the beings were but Harry wasn't worried.

Shedding his physical form somewhat the partially ascended Asuran became more energy than flesh.

"_Hello Alteran," _one of the orbs greeted the sorcerer, projecting directly into the Rider's mind. _"We have not encountered your kind for millions of cycles of your chosen home planet Terra about its parent star. What brings your kind to our universe?"_

Harry considered his reply to the ascended Furling, for that was what the mage could sense the beings were. It was very likely that this version of the Furling species was not the same one that existed in the warlock's home universe. More than likely the alien species was one of the other versions of the Furlings that existed throughout the multiverse.

"_I come in search of adventure and in the spirit of exploration. I have bonded with this dragon Rider you see as my form now. May I assume by your presence here and the fact that the 'magical' language of this land is your native tongue that you have something to do with the ward that binds the magicians of this land?"_ The green eyed warlock probed.

The orbs flashed colors rapidly for a moment before a different orb than the previous explained, _"When we first came to this universe we found this world as a curious oddity. Centered in the heart of this continent was a miniscule singularity in spacetime which unlike a collapsed star behaved more like the exploding singularity which heralds the formation of a universe. This singularity was rooted in the higher dimension in which vacuum energy primarily exists. This energy leaked down into the lower dimensions and affected the living beings of this continent greatly. Beings of great magical potential were formed and chaos ensued. We chose this land to conduct experiments using vacuum energy like your kind did long before. We capped the white hole's effects in this dimension with a ward. The ward is powered and can be controlled by the many hearts of dragons. You see we engineered the dragons to meld flesh and vacuum energy. They were one of our earlier experiments. The dragons of this universe are modeled somewhat after the creations of your kind but with their hearts able to absorb and concentrate the vacuum energy. The dragons absorbed the energy from the zero point energy background and power the ward. The first dragon, who we named Kuthian, controls the ward even to this time."_

Harry's mind raced as he absorbed and processed the information with Alice's help. The AI quickly came up with several pertinent questions.

"_You were hoping to ascend as we see you now. My kind has done the same,"_ concluded the wizard as he released more of his energy aura.

It quickly became clear that the ascended Asuran was more powerful than any of the individual Furlings but that when combined the group of two dozen Furlings was roughly twice Harry's power. With the enhancing technology stored in his trunk along with the systems on the orbiting Asuran vessels the blonde mage would always come out on top in a fight.

The singularity the Furlings spoke of was a white hole, the other end of a black hole where the matter, energy, and spacetime exploded out, usually into a new universe. In other words…black holes exited into another big bang. New universes formed off of some special types of black holes and were connected with a wormhole which acted like an umbilical cord. Eventually the new universe severed its wormhole with its parent universe and became independent. But not all white holes exploded so violently. Some white holes where just spacetime anomalies or wormholes which could "sync up" or resonate in tune with black holes from other universes. In this situation the white holes could leak the black hole's built up energy into different dimensions of the white hole's universe, slowly releasing the energy so that it didn't explode into another big bang.

"_Yes we did…and we were successful. Although judging from your power level your species was even more successful in the same endeavor," _one Furling observed.

"_Another reason we came to visit you other than sensing your familiar and great power was to thank you for freeing our kind from the mortals of this land. As a rule we tend to stay out of their affairs. It has amused some of our kind to grant certain spell casters powers in their time of calling. They consider us spirits. Other mortals have gone too far and lost control of the abilities we grant them. In such cases the granter of those powers is usually drawn into the vacuum energy wielder's core along with any nearby Furlings. These beings are abominations and can't be freed easily. We do not get close to these combined entities because with the number of us in their corporeal form the creatures you call Shades could destroy any one of us or worse trap us in their disgusting mutilated energy core. This really hasn't been too much of a problem until recently. Up until recent times the Shades would eventually be slain and the Furlings released. But recently the enemy you fight has started intentionally creating Shades. Now the number of us you see before you are the only Furlings who have stayed on this plain of the multiverse. Most have left to explore. As such, we have been hesitant to take action against your enemy when he wields so many dragon hearts. There is a way to overcome the hearts but to do so one must be in flesh and blood form. None of us are willing to retake such a form,"_ another furling clarified.

"_Which is where I come in," _guessed Harry.

"_Yes, your ability to maintain both a physical and energy form simultaneously is fascinating. But that is a discussion for a later time. Take as a gift the knowledge you need to defeat our mutual foe," _offered the Furling that had spoken first while sending the knowledge to the telepathic Asuran. _"Farewell Harry Potter. We shall meet again in the near future when I hope we can discuss reacquainting our two species."_

With that the two dozen ascended winked out of sight, apparating through the higher dimension to wherever it was they normally resided.

"What was that all about Eragon?" Arya questioned her mate several moments after the spirits had departed.

"Just a conversation with some old friends," mused the enchanter cryptically. "I'll explain on our journey tomorrow. While Saphira returns to the Varden with Roran and Katrina you and I are going to take a little detour to pick up a weapon that will help take care of Galbatorix."

"It sounds intriguing," the beautiful elf agreed. "Now take me to bed lover. Seeing you do feats requiring so much power always makes me want you even more," the immortal female purred.

"Yes dear," the male veela hybrid agreed with a grin before phasing through the wall of the tent with his partner into their bedroom.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Saphira was reluctant to part with her Rider and his mate but she did so none the less. As soon as the dragon and her two passengers departed Harry took his favorite elf in Alagaesia into his arms and shot into the air.

"_Where exactly are we going?"_ Arya questioned curiously as the pair shot through the air at speeds that no dragon could reach.

"_To where the first dragons and their descendants for some time after went to die if they ever grew weary of a flesh and blood existence or were injured sufficiently that they retreated into their Eldunari. Other dragons would bring them to this location,"_ the shadow sorcerer answered.

"_And where exactly is that love?"_ The Princess probed further.

"_Why in the heart of the Hadarac desert, of course,"_ the wizard replied with a grin.

"_Naturally,"_ the well trained female warrior sent with a teasing tone to her thoughts.

At the speed the couple was moving they reached their destination in a matter of minutes. The invisible duo flew right over Uru'baen, Galbatorix's home.

"I see nothing Eragon," observed Arya as the pair slowed to a hover several hundred feet above the ground which appeared to be nothing more than endless desert.

"It is meant to be that way love," explained the mage as he passed through the outer wards of the heavily protected facility. "One can only find this place if they know the location."

The wards protecting the Furling facility were similar in nature to the Fidelius charm. The ascended Furlings had passed the location onto their new Asuran friend.

"What is this place?" Arya asked in wonder as she examined the structures of the Furling compound which were vastly futuristic looking compared to structures of her time period.

"This is the place where the first dragons were created by those you know as the Grey Folk. The Grey Folk are also of the same race as the spirits we encountered last night. That is how I knew to look for this place," explained the reality traveler as he walked up to the heavily fortified entrance of the structure.

Tapping out a code into the nearby keypad activated several layers of scanning that passed over the pair. As soon as the facility's security system determined Harry's race as a Furling friend the door opened. The warlock led his mate down a long hallway which had doors branching off into several labs. At the end of the hallway was a larger door which led into a larger lab. At the center of the lab was a large bowl shaped depression in which a glowing orb was situated inside of an energy construct which was actually a field which tapped into the energy of the glowing orb. The glowing orb was the white hole.

Energy was fed out of the white hole through the field up into twelve jewel-like spheres of various colors which floated around the system. Above the white hole was suspended a larger jewel, the diameter of which was half the height of the Asuran that had just entered the room.

"_Greetings Alteran and his mate," _a powerful voice projected into the couple's mind. _"I am Kuthian, the first dragon of my kind."_

"Greetings Kuthian…I was sent by your creators to acquire assistance in defeating Galbatorix, a tyrant that rules a kingdom near here through great fear. He was formerly a dragon Rider," the shadowy animagus explained.

"Then they sent you to the right place young one. My heart controls all that have come after me," Kuthian responded. "And through these Eldunari you see around me I control the wards that govern magic in Alagaesia."

The couple absorbed this news fairly quickly, used to the many surprising situations that arose in their adventurous immortal lives.

"Take me to your dragon and she and I will do the rest young Rider," instructed the first dragon.

Harry reached out with his powers and plucked the large dragon heart from the antigravity field which suspended her above the white hole control field. The Asuran placed Kuthian in his trunk dimension.

"Well that was fairly simple," Arya commented.

"Indeed," the sorcerer agreed with a nod. "But let's take a look around this facility before we leave."

The green eyed warlock and his beautiful mate found many interesting Furling creations. Alice was able to download a copy of the Furling database including their most recent research pertaining to the white hole and other oddities of the multiverse.

Just before the pair of immortals was about to leave the facility Arya asked a question the partially ascended mage had been expecting from her for some time.

"Eragon…how is it that you know how to do everything you do? Was it all learned from Aragorn? Somehow I feel there's more to it than that," the elf suggested.

"Arya…the answers to your questions involve a long story so we'll take this flight nice and slow so that I can relate my history to you," the green eyed enchanter informed his partner as the couple took off into the air.

So on the trip back to the Varden, Surdan, and dwarven encampment the Asuran sorcerer related his origins to Arya in their entirety. The usually composed heir to the elven throne took her lover's story in stride.

"This explains much," Arya mused after Harry finished his tale. "Thank you for telling me," the beautiful female added before planting a kiss on her mate's lips as the couple came within sight of their destination.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The pair of lovers set down on the edge of the borders of the Varden encampment. The couple's return was announced by the trumpets of a horn delivered by the surrounding patrols. Quickly Saphira sensed her Rider's mind and flew out to greet the sorcerer and his mate.

"_I missed you little one,"_ Saphira greeted as she touched down in front of the humanoid immortals. _"Did you get what you were after?"_

"_Indeed we did my friend,"_ Harry replied as he gestured with his palm facing up to have the Eldunari of Kuthian appear before the startled female dragon.

"_Elder one,"_ the dragon gasped before kneeling before her progenitor with instinctual knowledge.

The magicals present could sense as the dragon heart examined Saphira.

After a moment Kuthian commanded, _"Arise young one. You are worthy to join with me."_

The Asuran felt the large sparkling heart take control of its own flight. Before the surprised eyes of the Varden patrols present the large glowing sphere flew _into_ Saphira, phasing right threw her magical hide. Saphira began to glow brightly as her body started to expand in size. The magically saturated creature grew and grew until she reached a size even larger than Glaedr. Finally Saphira stopped growing and glowing at the same time.

"_How do you feel Saphira?"_ Arya questioned her female friend.

"_Amazing my friends,"_ the immense sapphire dragon replied. _"I have in me the knowledge to end our foe. Now come…let us give our friends this good news. Your dozen elven magicians have arrived to provide you assistance."_

The couple climbed aboard the much larger dragon and set off towards the camp. Brom was informed of the events of the journey. The former Rider was overjoyed and amazed at the fortuitous turn of events. Harry's father then took upon himself the task of informing the present monarchs of an abridged version of happenings; leaving out the true nature of the Grey Folk and explaining only that the green eyed male and Arya had discovered how to manipulate magic in a new way without going into too much detail.

As soon as the recently returned couple stepped outside of the tent in which they had informed the various leaders of the resistance about the recent events the two were greeted by a dozen elves. One at a time each elf introduced his or herself in the traditional way of the fey race.

"May we assume our duties Shadeslayer?" The elf group's leader, Blodhgarm-vodhr, questioned.

Blodhgarm was coated in a fine black fur.

"Of course," agreed the Asuran.

"_He has a pleasant aroma for an elf,"_ Saphira commented to her two friends as Blodhgarm issued guard rotations to the elves.

With an amused smile Arya commented, _"Blodhgarm emits pheromones which attract females. If you like I can cast a ward on you that blocks his influence."_

"_No…that's ok. It doesn't affect me too much,"_ Saphira assured the Princess who shared a smile with the nearby warlock at the dragon's choice to allow the scent to still affect her even a little.

As the group headed back towards the sorcerer's tent which was once more erected next to Brom's dwelling a crowd gathered, making the guarding elves close in to protect their charges better. The crowd began shouting requests of the Rider for assistance in healing sickness, offers of dinner and other gifts, and lastly marriage proposals. At this last shouted offer from several women Arya took her mate's hand and glared at the offending human females. Naturally the proposers swiftly drew back under the fierce gaze of the heir to the elven throne.

Soon Roran and Katrina showed up at the head of a large group of villagers from Carvahall. The green eyed male greeted his many old friends warmly as they congratulated Brom's son and Arya on slaying the Ra'zac who had driven the displaced villagers from their homes.

"I trust you accomplished your task without any trouble?" Roran inquired. "And how did Saphira get so big so quickly?"

"Indeed we did Roran," agreed the wizard with a grin. "As for Saphira…let's just say that what we went to get helped her achieve a growth spurt and leave it at that."

"Good…then maybe he can finally stop worrying now," Katrina spoke up before after a moment's hesitation the young woman stepped up and hugged the Rider.

After the copper haired female had moved back the sorcerer examined her closely and could tell that Katrina was recovering nicely. Suddenly the Asuran detected something else and had to smother a large smile as he realized Katrina was with child. The child was barely conceived but that wouldn't stop the reality traveler from detecting the growing babe.

"Thank you Eragon for everything…but I'm most grateful for you reuniting me with Roran. You as well Arya and Saphira," the young woman added in a whisper that the three beings with greater than a human's level of sense could perceive.

Drawing upon the memories of his counterpart before the reality traveler had merged with the blonde son of Brom, Harry spoke with tradition, announcing, "Roran you are as my brother and that makes you as my sister Katrina. If ever you are in need of my aid simply call out my name while thinking of me coming to you and I will be there."

"We will respond likewise…although I think not as quickly as you might manage," Roran added with a wry grin to his magical cousin.

"Now I need to go help some people," the sorcerer declared before heading towards the medical portion of the encampment.

The curious crowd followed and watched as the Rider healed all those who were sick inside the tent as well as those who were by then arriving, word having traveled quickly that Shadeslayer was healing the sick and injured. The partially ascended mage didn't even slow down in his healing, drawing energy from beyond the ward that Kuthian previously and now Saphira controlled. Once that task was accomplished the warlock and his small family went back to their tent.

As soon as they passed through the wards which would prevent eavesdropping the green eyed Rider turned and addressed Roran and Katrina.

"Congratulations on your child you two," the Asuran told the pair.

"You can tell she's with child?" Roran clarified.

"Indeed I can. Just as I can tell Arya is as well," Harry agreed.

With a somewhat anxious gaze Roran pointed out, "Then we'll need to get married. You know how it is Eragon."

In those times if a woman was found with child and unmarried her honor would forever be ruined.

"Of course," agreed the perceptive mage.

"We'd like you to be the one to marry us," Katrina added.

"There might be a slight problem with that," Arya spoke up with.

"What problem?" A curious Harry inquired.

"I was thinking that I would like to honor the traditions of your people my love," explained the Princess. "I'd like to marry you. It would be perfect to hold a double ceremony with the two of you," the lithe elf informed a surprised Katrina and Roran.

The intelligent veela hybrid thought quickly and came up with a solution.

"I know who could marry us all but it will take some creative spell casting," the warlock agreed, causing Arya to break out in a brilliant grin before she walked up and kissed her lover soundly.

"Good…now that that's settled…I need to _discuss _some issues with my man," Islanzadi's daughter practically purred as she drug the wizard towards their bedroom.

"We understand," Katrina agreed as she pulled her betrothed towards their own bedroom.

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note:

After this chapter I have roughly 8,947 words left to post of this Inheritance arc. That means at my usual rate of 7,400 words per chapter there is one chapter left in this reality.

For more information about my stories or to chat with other fanfiction readers who routinely discuss and recommend good stories check out my Facebook group, Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites.


	17. LotR & Inheritance Reality P13

Balancing Realities - The Lord of the Rings and Inheritance Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did own the rights to Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Stargate…Harry would have had a harem of witches, Eragon would have become Emperor of Alagaesia with Arya as his Queen instead of letting Nasuada become a crazy dominatrix Queen, and Stargate would still be going with Daniel Jackson featured as a main character who secretly manipulates the local galactic cluster to suit his will after wiping out the Others and Ori with the Sangraal. Oh…and Daniel would be paired with Sam but they would also share other women.

Harry's current lovers-

Arya is played by Sienna Guillory

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

That evening Harry, Arya, Roran, Katrina, and Saphira dined privately with Brom, Ajihad, and Nasuada along with several close friends from Carvahall. It was a mini celebration for the safe return of the group of warriors from the heart of the Empire and rescuing Katrina. Also the end of the Ra'zac was rejoiced about. At the end of the feast the Rider announced the coming union of himself and Arya along with the joining of Roran and Katrina. This heightened the feelings of joy at the celebration. As soon as the gorgeous elf and green eyed mage departed the tent the sorcerer beckoned his head guard Blodhgarm over.

"What is it Shadeslayer?" The furry elf inquired.

"Arya, Saphira, and I will be taking a short trip to see Islanzadi. We'll be back within a couple of hours," the part ascended informed the furred immortal.

"But how could you get there and back in such short time? It isn't possible even on dragon back," argued Blodhgarm.

"You'd be surprised what's possible with magic," whispered Harry with a mischievous grin as the shadows seemed to coalesce around himself and his two female companions.

When the shadows returned to normal the trio was gone.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Moments later on the other side of Alagaesia…

"Mother," Arya greeted the Queen who was sat up in her cot with a knife at the ready, having sensed the magical intrusion.

"Arya, Eragon…what are you doing here?" Islanzadi questioned as she sheathed the knife.

"We're here to invite you and Oromis to our wedding along with the joining of Eragon's cousin Roran and his mate," Arya informed the older immortal as the raven haired younger elf hugged her mother.

"Wedding…but that is not part of our custom," pointed out the Queen.

"No…but it is something I wish to do to honor my mate and the father of my child," replied Arya while resting her hand on her stomach.

"A child," a suddenly grinning Islanzadi exclaimed. "My little girl is going to have a baby!"

"Umm…Children," Harry corrected, having recently discerned through deep scans via Alice that Arya was in fact pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

The Rider informed the two women as much and they were absolutely ecstatic.

"We'd like both you and Oromis to preside over the ceremony together mother," the Princess announced.

"I think Oromis would love to but he can't exactly show himself as a Rider in public dear," the Queen pointed out.

"It's ok…I can enchant the entire crowd in order to keep them from being able to reveal Oromis' true nature to anyone not already in the know. In addition I shall place a piece of magic on Glaedr which will make it so those attending do not notice him. We don't have to advertise the fact that Oromis is a Rider do we," the warlock pointed out.

"In that case I think I can speak for Oromis when I say we would be delighted to marry the four of you. When is the wedding to be held?" Islanzadi queried.

"Tomorrow," Arya declared with a wide smile. "Katrina is with child as well." 

"Those pesky human morals," groused the Queen as she realized the implications. "Fine then…I assume we'll be traveling the same way you arrived. You'd best go retrieve Oromis and Glaedr while I make arrangements with my lieutenants for me to be away for a short while."

The engaged couple along with Saphira did just that. Oromis was overjoyed at the turn of events and readily agreed to accompany the trio. Even more exciting for the ancient Rider was the news of Saphira's bonding with Kuthian. For the first time in a century, true hope gleamed in the silver haired elf's eyes. Soon the larger group was back in the wizard's tent among the Varden, discussing wedding preparations. Ajihad had tasked his daughter Nasuada with making the arrangements for the wedding. With quite a bit of magic used the celebration would be ready to commence on time.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The next day was spent preparing for the wedding feast and ceremony. With ample use of magic the tasks were accomplished efficiently. It would take much food to feed the many guests that were likely to intend. Luckily the green eyed sorcerer had no shortage of supplies thanks to his technology. The villagers of Carvahall helping the Rider prepare thought he was just conjuring the food from thin air. In actuality the food was being transported down from synthesizers on the orbiting space craft by Alice. Oromis and Islanzadi spent the day strategizing with Ajihad and the other leaders of the resistance against Galbatorix.

"It looks gorgeous Eragon," Katrina gushed as she overlooked the valley where her wedding was set to take place not long after.

The valley was not far from the Burning Plains but was a stark contrast from the desolate strip of land. Using his powerful abilities and resources Harry had remade the valley into a lush oasis filled with gorgeous flowers, babbling brooks, and many a small and medium sized animal such as deer and rabbits. The fertile strip was perfect for the joining of the two couples.

"Indeed it does my son," Brom agreed. "I believe Oromis and Islanzadi are almost ready."

"A few more guests have yet to arrive, father," the sorcerer declared as a white snowy owl approached. "Thank you Hedwig," the mage told the owl as he removed a metallic looking circlet.

Tossing the circlet before where the group stood a runic ring expanded at the warlock's command until a portal like those which could be found in Middle Earth was easily discernable.

"Eragon…is that…?" Murtagh began before trailing off.

Harry's half brother had arrived for the wedding not long ago via a portkey the Asuran had left for the other son of Selena. Murtagh obviously recognized the portal from memories projected in the pensieve back in Ellesmera.

"Indeed it is," agreed the green eyed wizard as the portal activated with a swirl of energy not unlike that of a Stargate. "I was able to figure out how to establish portals without interference from the wards of Alagaesia now that we have the knowledge of Kuthian."

At that moment the portal began disgorging many figures.

"Eragon," Aragorn greeted warmly as the King stepped forward and embraced his duplicate.

"Aragorn…I'm glad you could make it…and could bring your lovely wives," the Rider replied back with a grin as he exchanged hugs with Eowyn and Arwen.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Eragon. And I've wanted to meet my cousin for some time," Arwen added while sweeping a surprised Arya into a hug.

"I've also brought wedding presents," a mischievous Aragorn announced.

With a flick of his fingers the King of much of Middle Earth cancelled the invisibility charms concealing several figures.

"Selena," Brom was the first to speak with a gasp as the former Rider recognized the beautiful young woman who had given birth to his son standing beside several other previously thought dead figures.

"Father," a trembling Arya whispered as she laid eyes on Evandar for the first time in a hundred years. 

Quimby, the man eaten by the Ra'zac back in Carvahall, was also present and grinning as he sought out his wife and son who were in the crowd of wedding attendees. Garrow and his wife Marian were greeting their son Roran warmly. Katrina was hugging her father Sloan and mother Ismira for all she was worth.

"_It took me several hours of telepathic work but that one will never trouble Roran and Katrina again,"_ Aragorn sent to his younger counterpart while mentally indicating Sloan.

"How is this possible?" Brom was the first to recover enough to ask after he'd kissed the love of his life soundly.

The former Rider and former Hand of Morzan were inseparable as an arm was around each other's waist.

"Magic," a smirking King from Middle Earth replied. "I simply pulled these individuals forward through time at the point they would have died otherwise and replaced their bodies with intricately crafted duplicates that were never actually alive."

Roran's gaze swept to his cousin's green eyes with a curious expression. There was no way Sloan would not be attempting to murder Roran at that point.

It was Sloan who actually answered the unasked question with, "I've realized my stupidity in smothering Katrina. My actions would have led to both of us dying at the hands of those foul Ra'zac. Lord Aragorn has helped me see what is truly important…Katrina's happiness."

After a moment's silence another figure spoke up, that of Lord Elrond.

"Perhaps we should proceed with the wedding. The crowd appears restless," observed the ancient elf as he held the hand of a beautiful elven female, Arwen's retrieved mother.

"Quite right," a happy Brom agreed, prompting the group to proceed to the wedding area where the crowds were gathered.

Every villager from Carvahall along with most of the forces of the Varden were attending the marriage ceremony. There was a short delay as Islanzadi was reunited with her lost husband. The skilled Queen quickly recovered her pose enough to carry out her duties.

The ceremony began with the Carvahall natives singing ancient wedding songs native to their region. Rejuvenation and rebirth were common themes of the verses. One of the twelve elven bodyguards assigned to protect Arya, Saphira, and the blonde Rider played along skillfully on a harp.

The crowd parted wide enough for the two couples to proceed towards the flower covered knoll where Oromis and Islanzadi stood. First Arya and Harry walked side by side with Roran and Katrina a few steps behind. Katrina's dress was extravagant and beautiful by human standards with a long lace train which signaled her wealthy status. In contrast Arya's dress was incredibly short and appeared to be grown out of plants which flowed around her lithe form. The outfit accentuated the regal beauty of the Princess as she smiled proudly at her impending marriage to honor her mate. The crowd was entranced by the two beauties as much as the fiancés of the two brides were.

Behind the two couples trailed Garrow, Ismira, Brom, and Evandar (since Islanzadi was performing the ceremony). The two couples arrested their forward march before the altar situated at the top of a flowery knoll until the villagers of Carvahall finished singing.

"Welcome everyone," Oromis began as the villagers quieted. "We are here today to celebrate the joining of the families of Roran Garrowsson and Katrina Ismirasdaughter and the families of Eragon Bromsson and Arya Islanzadisdaughter."

Excited murmuring broke out among the wedding attendees as they quickly realized that Arya was a Princess of the elves. Not many had known of the beautiful immortal's status previously.

Islanzadi's commanding voice broke through the murmurs as she took over with, "All four are of excellent standing and no one else has claim to their hand. If that is not the case however or there is another reason any present believes these two couples should not be bonded in marriage then raise your objections in front of those present as witnesses and we shall judge the merit of your claims."

After several moments' pause with no one raising an objection Oromis inquired, "Who speaks for Eragon Bromsson and Roran Garrowsson?"

"I Brom Rodericksson speak for my son Eragon," Brom announced.

"I Garrow Tiersson speak for my son Roran," Garrow immediately added.

"Who present speaks for Katrina Ismirasdaughter and Arya Islanzadisdaughter?" The Rider of Glaedr prompted.

"I Evandar Terarasson speak for my daughter Arya," the elven King declared loudly.

"And I Ismira Rebeccasdaughter do speak for my daughter Katrina," the young butcher's wife announced.

Islanzadi questioned, "What do Roran Garrowsson and Eragon Bromsson bring to their marriages that they and their wives may thrive and prosper?"

Sharing a look with the lover of his sister, Garrow gave a nod of consent for Brom to proceed.

"They bring twin estates in a location that is to remain secret," Brom announced as he held up a glowing orb which projected a vision of beauty to the awed audience.

Two sprawling structures that were as much a part of the surrounding land as they were artificially induced were plainly visible in the hologram. The large farm estates were in the deepest recesses of Du Weldenvarden and warded against being located by any but those invited. The Asuran mage had ordered the homes grown by his underlings very recently. Thanks to time travel the estates were fully ready to live in. Roran had been informed of the gift only moments before the wedding was scheduled to start along with Brom and Garrow. It was amusing for the green eyed Rider to witness his family's reactions, just as amusing as the reactions of the elven Queen, the two brides, and the other guests. Harry noticed recognition in Oromis eyes and realized the elder elf knew of the landscape that was depicted.

"Do you accept this offer Ismira Rebeccasdaughter and Evandar Terarasson?" Islanzadi spoke up.

"We do," the pair of parents said in unison.

"What do Katrina Ismirasdaughter and Arya Islanzadisdaughter bring to this marriage so that they and their husbands may thrive and rejoice?" Islanzadi prompted.

"They bring their love and skills as well as a dowry," Evandar replied while four men carried forth two large chests which they set upon the ground.

The chests were opened to reveal gold and rare jewels, some of which were not natural on Earth. The King and Ismira proceeded to describe the more unique pieces of jewelry to the amazement of the crowd. It always paid to be an Asuran. Such wonders were relatively easy for Alice to synthesize.

"Do you accept these offers Brom Rodericksson and Garrow Tiersson?" Oromis queried.

"We do," Garrow answered for the two men.

"Then your families become one in accordance with the laws of Alagaesia," Islanzadi proclaimed. Turning her attention to the two couples the monarch queried, "Are you satisfied with the way those who spoke for you negotiated on your behalf?"

"We are," all four indicated individuals answered together.

From there the ceremony wrapped up with several small modifications to the traditional wording. Arya may have been willing to honor her mate by becoming his wife but she wasn't about to allow the original wording which demeaned females and her soon to be husband did not wish her to.

"Cross your wrists," Islanzadi finally commanded.

The two couples did so. Oromis and Islanzadi each bound one of the couples' hands together with a ribbon.

"As is my right as Queen I now declare you both man and wife," a smiling Islanzadi pronounced while nodding at both couples in turn.

The son of a Marauder took the opportunity at that pronouncement to cast a few spells which made the marriage magically bonding as well as verbally due to the intent of the participants. The ribbons glowed brightly before sinking into the joined flesh of the wearers. This garnered excited whispering among the spectators. As Roran and Katrina along with Harry and Arya shared their first kisses as married couples the crowd began to cheer.

Saphira projected her mind to all beings present and declared, _"May you live long happy lives with your love deepening with each passing cycle of the sun."_

The dragon's powerful mind swept over the mortals and immortals present and caused them to cheer louder.

"Let the feast begin," Harry shouted with a magically amplified voice while leading the way to the vast dinner tables where the two pairs of newlyweds and their families sat.

A long procession of well wishers paraded past, giving gifts and congratulations aplenty. Once the actual feasting began the Asuran mage slipped an armband apiece silently onto Roran and Katrina's right arm.

"What's this?" Roran inquired curiously. "You've already gotten us enough presents Eragon."

"That present is worth more than any gold, jewelry, or treasure in Alagaesia. So long as you wear it you will be able to talk to each other or Arya and I from any distance. You shall also be protected from any harm I know of. Just don't take them off," explained the green eyed Rider.

"Thank you Eragon," a teary eyed Katrina replied.

As his mate and now wife Arya already possessed one of Harry's personally crafted Alice class computer watches. Her watch AI would look after the elven Princess through any circumstance. Arya was constantly smiling as she alternated glancing between her new husband and her returned father. Evandar was sitting a short ways down the table beside an incredibly happy Islanzadi. The elven Queen couldn't be separated from her King for any reason. Evandar and Elrond were conversing with Aragorn and Brom. Oromis was seated at the other side of Brom and also partook in the conversation. Murtagh was seated between his mother and Nasuada both of whom were constantly taking up his attention.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance my love?" Harry queried of Arya.

"I would love to dance with you my husband," answered the lithe female as she stood.

Roran and Katrina obviously liked that idea because they stood as well and followed the other couple onto a large dance floor set up nearby.

As he held his new wife in his arms the green eyed Asuran felt on top of the universe.

"_This is truly a magical day,"_ Arya declared as she held her lover through the slow song that seemingly permeated the entire valley.

"_Indeed it is,"_ agreed the sorcerer.

"_And it's only going to get more magical lover,"_ the beautiful dark haired female purred mentally as she nipped her man's ear playfully.

Harry suddenly considered tapping into some of his greater abilities and technology to travel forward through time until after the reception was over or bewitching all those that attended into thinking that he was still present with Arya. But then the Asuran thought of a much simpler solution. Arya thought the idea brilliant and happily slipped away with her life partner as the two golem duplicates took over their duties. The in love pair was quickly whisked away to Altera Prime where they would have their first lovemaking session as husband and wife. Arya had indeed been right when she predicted the day would only get better.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

As far as honeymoons went if Harry was conventional then there really wouldn't be time for one due to the war effort. But the Asuran mage was far from conventional. Roran and Katrina spent their time at their new estate in Du Weldenvarden. A localized time dilation field provided the newlyweds all the time they needed. The green eyed sorcerer on the other hand utilized a different form of temporal manipulation. The warlock and his beautiful mate took a tour of the local arm of the Milky Way via a trip into the past. The Rider and his Princess had all the time they needed because if they needed more then they could just direct their Asuran cruiser to jump back further into the past.

Quite a bit of time and adventure later the in love pair returned to Earth to deal with Galbatorix. Arya seemed better adjusted to deal with such a conflict given how small the struggles of her home world were when compared with the rest of the universe.

When the veela hybrid returned to the Varden encampment one of the first tasks he carried out was visiting Jeod, the scholar who had shielded Brom and Eragon during their time in the port city of Teirm and the merchant who had also helped Roran and the villagers of Carvahall flee the Empire.

Moments after the Rider knocked on the wooden pole framing the entrance to the scholar's tent the flap was thrown back by a petite attractive woman who wore something of a scowl at the moment.

"You've come to speak with _him_ I imagine," Helen, Jeod's wife, declared.

"Yes please," replied the shadow sorcerer.

After a moment's pause the woman moved aside and gestured for the Rider to come in.

Jeod was sitting on a stool examining many books and scrolls.

"Eragon…what a pleasant surprise," greeted Jeod warmly when he noticed the new arrival. "Sit, sit," the man offered as he stood and gestured towards the stool he had been sitting on.

With a casual wave of his hand the part ascended conjured a comfortable chair. With another gesture Jeod's stool transformed to match.

"Touch the rune on the bottom and that will shrink down to fit in your pocket. Touch the rune in the chair's shrunken state and it will enlarge again as long as you will it to," explained Harry as he took his seat.

"Amazing," the world weary scholar declared. "You certainly have grown powerful Eragon. I see your time with the elves has been well spent."

"Indeed," agreed the wizard with a nod. Noticing Helen standing nearby with some surprise evident in her eyes at the display of magic the warlock gestured once more for effect and caused another chair to materialize in the tent. "Please sit Helen for what I've come to discuss concerns both of you. Out of curiosity what are you searching for in all of these documents?"

"Since I discovered the secret passage in Galbatorix's castle in Uru'baen that Brom and I used to rescue Saphira's egg I've been tasked with searching for similar weaknesses in other cities throughout the Empire," Jeod explained as Helen took a seat.

"_Why is Helen so unhappy? Think your response and this conversation will take place in the blink of an eye,"_ sent the Potter male to the aging scholar.

"_I fear she thought my position among the Varden would be a greater one than it is,"_ answered Jeod with a mental sigh.

Helen was raised the daughter of a wealthy businessman with all the training in business her father could manage. The woman was smart but had no outlet for those skills. Jeod had been bankrupted helping the Varden obtain supplies. The Empire had discovered Jeod's dealings and the transactions of other Varden sympathizers like him.

"You helped free my dragon from the Empire and you sheltered Brom and I when we needed it. You also helped my cousin and my entire village. I always pay my debts," announced the reality traveler as he waved his hand in a wide circle.

Immediately the inside of the tent shifted to what would seem natural on the inside of a lavish mansion. A chest of gold appeared in front of the amazed couple as they gazed around in surprise.

"Where are we?" Helen questioned.

"We're still where we were before. I've magically enhanced your tent. It is much larger on the inside than the outside would let on. It will stay this way and you'll never have to clean it again. It will be very easy to take with you and is nigh indestructible. I will show you all you will need to know in order to do that later. For now I have a business proposition for you. I have ways to quickly and easily produce the products the Varden require. In time the market will expand to include the Empire territories. Now there's no need to make a huge profit because the Varden aren't wealthy by any sense of the word but we can still make a modest earning from our products. That gold before you is yours free and clear. The two of you together now own half of the business we will be creating. I would like you two to run it for me. I have plenty of capital and goods," explained Harry.

As the wizard had pitched his idea Helen had grown progressively more excited. The attractive woman rushed forward and hugged her benefactor tightly.

"Thank you Eragon…thank you so much. With your help I can build a business empire greater than my father's," the excited brunette declared.

"I don't doubt it," a grinning Asuran agreed.

"He..Helen…what has happened to you?" Jeod questioned in amazement as he gaped at his wife.

"What…what's wrong?" A confused woman inquired.

The green eyed sorcerer gestured to a large mirror on a nearby wall. When Helen gazed upon her reflection she gasped.

"I'm so much younger," the woman declared as she turned and gazed upon her husband, her much younger husband. "Jeod you're younger too!"

A chuckling wizard brought the couple's attention onto himself.

"I felt you deserved more of a reward so I may have reversed your age a bit," the warrior veela hybrid informed the grinning couple. "If you wear these arm bands you'll never age again unless you want to," the reality traveler added while passing the couple an arm band each.

"This is simply amazing," Jeod declared as he exchanged smiles with his suddenly happy and younger wife. "Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome. Thank you for all of your assistance. You will find my father and several others who have helped me in the past are looking much younger than before as well," explained the mage.

"Yes, I'm still quite surprised at your mother's true identity but I guess Brom wouldn't be with her if Selena hadn't changed from her past ways. Brom tells me she was crucial to the resistance in the later years of her previous life," Jeod observed.

"Indeed," the sorcerer agreed.

Harry spent the next few hours talking business plans and flushing out his ideas with the happy couple. Several other tents among the Varden experienced similar upgrades on the level of Jeod and Helen's abode such as the dwelling of Brom and Selena. Every tent in the Varden experienced at least some form of magical enhancement thanks to Alice. Runes enabled the tents to keep the insides clean and the temperature regulated. A version of indoor plumbing was also accomplished via energy runes. These enhancements made the camp more sanitary and overall strengthened the morale of the Varden fighters.

Two villagers from Carvahall, more specifically Horst the blacksmith and Gedric the hide tanner received sizeable amounts of gold. Horst had paid for meat from Sloan when the butcher had refused to accept Saphira's egg as currency back when Eragon had thought the egg simply a shiny stone. If it hadn't been for the kindness of Horst then Garrow, Roran, and Eragon would have faced a harsh winter. Gedric on the other hand had done Eragon an unwitting favor when the young blonde had stolen several hides which were later crafted into a temporary saddle for Saphira by Brom. The Asuran always paid his debts.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

"So what did you want to show us my love?" A curious Arya questioned her mate as she and Saphira sat in the expanded living room of their tent.

"_I must confess myself curious as well Eragon. You sound very excited,"_ observed the powerful dragon.

"I'm a bit anxious truth be told. This is something I've been working on for quite some time now. I think he's finally ready," began the green eyed warlock.

"You think who's ready?" The Princess probed.

"_Me,"_ a deep voice rumbled in the minds of all three beings previously alone in the tent as the shadows coalesced into the massive form of a dragon equal in size to Saphira.

"_Shruikan," _Saphira growled in alarm and rising anger as she mistook the black dragon for Galbatorix's mount.

"_No Saphira. This is Darkstar," _the mage hurriedly reassured his favorite female dragon.

"_But where did he come from? I would have sensed if another of Galbatorix's two eggs had hatched,"_ insisted Saphira as she calmed herself and examined the new dragon critically.

The room had automatically expanded when the spatially sensing runes had detected the larger mass trying to enter.

"_He's basically a clone of me if I were a dragon with some slight mental modifications. I could never be a dragon fulltime but Darkstar has no trouble liking what he is," _the sorcerer explained.

"_I was created for you Saphira and you as well Arya,"_ Darkstar spoke up.

"_For me,"_ a confused Arya prompted with furrowed brows, an expression that Harry found adorable on his wife.

"_Yes, you are my Rider,"_ Darkstar informed Arya. _"And I am your mate if you'll accept me,"_ the black dragon added to Saphira.

It only took the two females a couple of seconds to consider the proposition. Both females stood and approached the elegant black dragon and began examining him. The two dragons sniffed each other as Arya touched her scaled companion. The moment's the elf's hand fell upon the dark dragon a cyclone of energy filled the tent. A silver mark appeared on the Princess' palm.

"I managed to duplicate the effects of the enchantments laid upon a dragon's egg as if it were gifted as part of the ancient pact. You and Darkstar are bonded just like Saphira and I are," explained the mage.

"Thank you lover," a grateful Arya spoke as she closed the distance between herself and her mate.

The lithe elf kissed her husband tenderly as the two dragons got to know each other.

"We'll leave you two alone to get better acquainted," Harry announced after a few heated kisses with his favorite elf in Alagaesia.

The announcement fell on deaf ears as the two dragons were obviously conversing mentally.

As she left the tent with her Rider Arya observed, "They do move fast."

"What do you expect? Up until a few minutes ago Saphira wasn't sure if she'd ever have the ability to mate at all," mused the wizard.

"I suppose you're right. And Darkstar is a version of you after all," pointed out the elf with a sly smile. "Females can't help but love you."

"I walked into that one," the usually humble Potter muttered.

"Indeed you did my husband. Indeed you did," a smirking Arya agreed.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

The next many days were spent in travel mixed with small skirmishes as the Varden pushed in towards the center of the Empire, taking town after town in their path. It was obvious that Galbatorix kept the bulk of his remaining forces closer to Uru'baen because the opposition presented to the Varden at the outlying cities was not very strong. The elves attacked from a different front.

It was while the Varden were laying siege to yet another city, the city of Feinster, that things took a different turn.

"_Eragon…Arya…Oromis and Glaedr are in trouble,"_ Saphira announced. _"I am connected with all dragon hearts modeled after Kuthian. I can sense them. I will show you."_

Arya, Harry, and Darkstar were suddenly feeling what Glaedr was experiencing as arrows bounced off the golden dragon's underbelly with only a slight sting. The great dragon rose above the wooden dwellings of the local men. Glaedr flicked out his tongue and tasted the familiar environment of Gil'ead. Many times before when the elves dwelled in the city had Glaedr visited Gil'ead. But now only the memories of dead nest mates stirred in the dragon at the city's scent.

To the south a smaller red dragon with a red haired figure upon its back winged towards Oromis and his old scaled friend. The unmistakable vision of a Shade sitting upon the red dragon's back was a horrifying sight. Even through Glaedr the Asuran mage could sense the Eldunari the Shade Rider possessed. Rage welled in Glaedr's heart at the knowledge that Galbatorix had twisted one of his race so much as to carry a Shade.

The two dragons crashed together and battled as did their Riders. Oromis struggled against the Shade but couldn't move fast enough to overwhelm his opponent. Suddenly in the middle of the battle the Shade seemed to straighten up and stare directly at Oromis. With a casual flick of the Shade's hand the golden dragon and his Rider were frozen, unable to move but not falling either from lack of wing movement.

"Hello Oromis, Glaedr," the smooth voice that would not be possible from the mouth of a Shade cut over the sounds of battle from below. "For a long time I've suspected the elves have harbored a Rider or a dragon. I'm glad my suspicions are confirmed."

"Away with you foul beast. You will not get what you seek from us," Oromis cried.

Galbatorix responded by sending out a blast of black magic that induced Oromis' condition to cause the elf's body to seize up in immense pain. Oromis was able to summon forth the willpower enough to return with a blast of white magic straight from the massive store of energy contained within the jewel on his blade, Naegling.

"It's time for your existence to end you old fool," Galbatorix cried as the Shade raised his hand and prepared to deliver an even greater blast of energy.

The sky darkened so rapidly the tyrant didn't notice. The dictator certainly noticed when a bolt of lightning tore down from the heavens and struck his host body. The Shade screamed as he was lifted into the air and disintegrated by some unknown force. The two dragons and one Rider disappeared in a flash of white light.

Harry, Arya, and Darkstar returned to their surroundings.

"What just happened to Oromis and Glaedr?" Arya questioned with no small amount of concern which was slightly tempered by the calm feelings she was picking up through her link with her husband.

"Aragorn has taken them to Middle Earth. Their part in deciding Alagaesia's fate is over for now. Aragorn will see that they are well cared for and in time, possibly healed," Harry answered as he raised his hands towards the city of Feinster. "And now it's time to end this so we can stop Galbatorix. He has gone too far this time by creating a Shade Rider."

Harry was horrified that Galbatorix had actually created such an abomination. The Asuran was tired of holding back and letting events progress at a relatively normal pace. Arya was beginning to show her pregnant status more and more. The Potter male didn't want his child born into a world where Galbatorix still lived. Countless families were being harmed with each passing day by Galbatorix remaining in power.

"What are you going to do?" Arya queried.

"What I should have done a long time ago my love," the warlock replied while conveying his conclusions to the Princess telepathically at the speed of thought.

The red glow building in the part ascended mage's hands began to coalesce while growing brighter and brighter. The Varden nearby took notice until they were forced to look away. With a blast of concentrated vacuum energy the red ZPE burst forth from the sorcerer's hands and impacted the walls of Feinster, turning into a wave that washed over the city.

"What did you just do?" A nearby Brom questioned his son.

"I put everyone in the city to sleep," the veela hybrid answered before flicking his hand and causing the city gates to shatter. "Go, take the city. I've got a tyrant to take care of."

"Not without me you don't my love," Arya asserted.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the Asuran male agreed with a grin as Saphira launched into the air, Darkstar moments behind.

The two dragons flapped their massive wings hard as they wheeled towards Dras Leona, the capitol of the Empire.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

As Harry's anger at the actions of Galbatorix simmered in his mind a powerful gust of wind propelled the two dragons faster and faster towards their destination. It wasn't long until the two Riders could see the capitol of the Empire. The perceptive group could sense the wards protecting the King's palace. Saphira and Darkstar set down in front of the large gates of the palace, making no pretense of hiding their arrival. Nervous guards stared down at the two dragons and Riders from the palace gates. The capitol city of the Empire stretched out around the expansive home of Galbatorix.

The guards didn't move to attack. This lack of action was of course because the King didn't want Saphira harmed. The mad tyrant wanted the sleek dragon to birth a new race of dragons for him to control.

Willing his voice to amplify via his powers Harry called, "Come out and face me if you dare Galbatorix!"

The sound carried for miles around and would most definitely be heard by the genocidal ruler. Moments later the flap of dragon wings was unmistakable as a black figure rose out of the dome on the right corner of the palace. Shruikan flew swiftly over the palace grounds and passed through the wards, causing the magical barrier to shimmer into the spectrum of light visible to mundane humans for a moment. The King's enslaved black dragon swooped down over the others of his race and touched down a spear's throw away.

"Greetings Eragon, Saphira, Araya, and…I am afraid I don't know your dragon's name Arya," the smooth tongued murderer of most of the dragon race spoke as he dismounted with a casual leap from Shruikan's back.

Although the King made no effort to speak at an increased volume his words carried easily over the distance between the two groups.

"This is Darkstar, Galbatorix," Arya informed the dictator with no trace of fear on her graceful features.

"Arya Svit-Kona…I was surprised when my spies informed me of your true identity. If I had known Durza had held the daughter of Islanzadi and Evandar I would have paid you a visit personally," the insane Rider announced with a gleam of evil apparent in his eyes.

It was clear from his tone that a personal visit from Galbatorix meant increased pain and torture for those he visited.

"Now what brings you to my home? I'm surprised you were foolish enough to come here alone. You won't be leaving again," the dark Rider assured the two younger immortals.

"Your atrocity with the Shade Rider could not be allowed to stand. My master was prepared to stay out of this fight until he discovered what you had done to the dragon you named Thorn. Thorn is now in his care. Hopefully in time Thorn can be rehabilitated," the shadow sorcerer informed the bald ruler.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Galbatorix slowly replied with a somewhat mystified tone. "Oromis poses no threat to me. He died this very day."

"That's where you're wrong traitor. Oromis is far away from here healing after the destruction of that red haired abomination you wrought. My true teacher is the greatest magical King to ever walk this world. Your power is insignificant next to his," the Asuran male informed Galbatorix.

"Insolent boy, I'll make you beg for death and then when you are broken Saphira will serve me to keep you alive," Galbatorix declared as he raised his hand and sent a ruby bolt of energy lancing at the blonde mage.

The energy blast was so powerful the fabric of reality bent at its passing. With an open palm, Harry appeared to absorb the blast but in reality the green eyed sorcerer opened a tiny wormhole in spacetime. Galbatorix was thrown to the ground as the interdimensional conduit opened up behind the King and his own energy blast hit him in the back. The stream of energy cut off immediately.

Climbing to his feet with an expression of pure malice across his face the dark Rider calmly said, "I don't know how you did that but your power is no match for mine with all the hearts in my possession."

This time Galbatorix thrust both hands forward and twin bolts of lightning shot forth towards the reality traveler. Harry mentally commanded his Asuran personal shield to absorb the lightning even as Saphira took action. The King suddenly lost the connection with all of the Eldunari he possessed as the only female dragon in corporeal form in Alagaesia exerted her command over all dragon hearts made in Kuthian's image.

"What are you doing Eragon?" The King of the Empire demanded as he felt the bulk of his powers vanish.

The King had long ago crafted enchantments which allowed him to connect to his many Eldunari even while they were safely stored in his vaults deep within his palace. Galbatorix could no longer sense those connections.

"Saphira controls all Eldunari. Don't concern yourself with how this is possible. Just know that you will no longer pervert the hearts of dragon kind," the immortal reality traveler assured the dictator.

Galbatorix whirled around to find Shruikan asleep. The perverted connection between Galbatorix and the stolen dragon was severed. The black dragon was sleeping for now until the Asuran mage could attempt to heal him at a later date.

"You'll pay for this whelp. I don't need any help taking care of you," asserted the King of betrayers as he drew his sword. "I've used the power I had access to through the Eldunari to enhance myself. You can't hope to beat me."

Galbatorix leapt at Harry with unnatural speed and brought his black blade down towards the veela hybrid quickly. Portalia appeared in its creator's hand with a mental command, allowing the magician to bring the blade up and block his opponent's strike. The two weapons clashed together with such force that the noise rang out for miles around. Black and blue energy swirled around the two blades as the jade orbed warlock pushed against his enemy and sent the bald man stumbling back with an elbow to the jaw after the skilled reality traversing warrior had completed a successful deflection of his enemy's blade.

The two male Riders exchanged a flurry of rapid blows, each blocking the other's strikes. It became apparent quickly that Galbatorix had managed to alter his physiology enough to keep up with the green eyed male's extremely advanced form. The deceitful ruler of the Empire used his own personal magical powers to reach out to a nearby boulder and send it hurtling towards the younger male. Harry sensed the boulder approaching and leapt clear just in time. The elf shaped magician added his own power to the moving boulder and sent it towards the King with additional momentum. Galbatorix sliced the stone clean in two with his black blade, causing the rock to disintegrate with an explosive spell.

The next time the two warriors got close enough for their blades to clash the bald Rider's weapon swirled with black magic that began to spiral onto the Asuran's sword. Portalia responded in kind, bending spacetime by opening up microscopic wormholes along its length. The wormholes connected with a nearby star. The great pressure the stellar plasma was under caused the incredibly hot matter to shoot out of the wormholes. The skilled green eyed sorcerer used his power to channel the plasma along his blade and onto Galbatorix's sword, causing the dark energy to dissipate even as the King leapt back to escape the burning hot matter.

Galbatorix was growing concerned now. Everything aggressive move the dictator took the blonde youth countered. Eragon should have been weak and pliable at this stage in his training but for some reason the tyrant couldn't fathom the green eyed Rider was skilled beyond his years. Then the insane ruler's gaze fell upon Arya standing nearby and her slightly swollen belly. Now a plan formed in Galbatorix's mind. The black Rider reached behind his back and withdrew one of his small sharp daggers. The daggers were enchanted to fly fast and true and always hit their mark when thrown. Galbatorix raised his black blade and channeled magic in such a way as to produce a blindingly bright light. At the same time the wicked male threw the blade toward the elf's stomach.

Harry's magical contacts automatically adjusted to the bright flash of light so the magician was able to watch as the dagger sped towards his unborn child. With a mental command to Portalia a wormhole opened up and swallowed the enchanted dagger before it could get closer than two feet to the mage's love and child. The dagger was now melting in the same star the warlock usually connected to when on Earth. As the light cleared it was obvious that Galbatorix was surprised at Arya's continued good health. Rushing forward the part ascended sorcerer made to cut off his enemy's head with a broad swing. Galbatorix moved to counter with a swing of his own.

As fast as a striking dragon, Harry reached out with his left hand and caught the black blade between his four fingers and thumb. The force exerted by the super strong magician was so great the magically strengthened blade of the genocidal maniac deformed in the shape of the tips of the dragon animagus' fingers. Galbatorix's face twisted into a mixture of surprise and growing terror as the blade severed his head. The former ruler of the Empire's head flew clean from his shoulders as blood spurted high into the air. Alice kindly vanished the blood before it came anywhere near her creator while Arya's AI watch did the same for the Princess. The two lovers locked eyes and rushed into each other's embrace.

As the couple kissed, relief washed through their bond at the realization that their task was over. Throughout the Empire millions cheered as they watched the projections in the sky which depicted the downfall of the tyrant that had ruled them with an iron fist for so long. The beleaguered people could only hope that the new ruler of their kingdom would not take their eldest sons for army conscription and that half their livelihood was not taken for tax purposes. Whatever the case the people thought anyone would be a better ruler than Galbatorix.

BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance

Several years into the future…

Thirteen year old James Aragorn Potter stepped off the balcony of his tower room in the palace that had formerly belonged to the tyrant Galbatorix but which changed hands just before the young man was born. As his nanites generated a counter gravity field that nullified and even inverted the effect of the gravitational field of the Earth on his form the teen recalled his history lessons about the period just before his birth. Jamie's parents had turned down the crown when most of the citizens of the Empire and Varden had suggested the two Riders take the throne. Instead Harry and Arya had suggested that the throne go to Jamie's grandparents, Brom and Selena.

All Brom had done for the cause to resist Galbatorix was weighed against all Selena had done to hinder such efforts along with her later change of sides and service to the resistance and the people had decided Brom and Selena would make a good couple to rule the human portion of Alagaesia north of the Hadarac. In the south King Orrin had perished on his way back to Surda, waylaid by a group of inferi like creatures that hadn't heard the war was over. It was found in the heirless King's will that his successor was named as the former head of the Varden, Ajihad. Ajihad took the throne of Surda. Jamie had visited the southern kingdom many times with his Uncle Murtagh. Murtagh was married to the attractive Nasuada, Ajihad's daughter.

Harry had liberated all of the dragon spirits trapped in their Eldunari of corporeal form by boosting them up to an ascended state somewhere between corporeal form and the level of enlightenment achieved by the Furlings and Alterans. The grateful ascended dragons had acted as guardians for the eldest Potter's line ever since.

Jamie's grandmother, Islanzadi, had led the elves back into the forests of Du Weldenvarden. Jamie loved to visit the magical woods of his mother's people. Normally Jamie lived in the forests of the elves with his parents and siblings. But the two Riders were onboard an Asuran cruiser flying around the galaxy doing things that the young mage preferred not to think about in the context of his parents. The two elder immortals were very open about their sexuality, something that could sometimes horrify Jamie when the discussions would revolve around his parents. Sometimes the young green eyed male's parents would take him and his siblings with them when they explored the galaxy and sometimes they would go with just the two of them plus Saphira and Darkstar.

Jamie could hardly wait until he reached the age of fifteen and could be considered to become a Rider. The young wizard was tempted to try to create his own dragon early but knew that his father would likely catch on. Between the nanites and being partially ascended Jamie's parents usually tended to catch on to any mischief he caused. The only way Jamie knew of to get around his parents' rules would be to take a trip to another universe but the knowledge on how to do so was sealed from the younger Potters' access until they were adults.

The teenage Potter male and his siblings were all being educated in both the Asuran and elven ways. Arya and Eragon were very open about their pasts including the fact that Eragon was derived from Aragorn. The two elder Asurans males were as brothers now. Eragon, or Harry as Jamie and his siblings most often called their father, had sent a copy of himself out into the multiverse shortly after Jamie's birth. The young sorcerer had often experienced the travels of his father's duplicate in other universes. It was an amazing way to learn about new ways of life and new cultures.

Jamie put such thoughts aside as his enhanced sight located his girlfriend floating over the city of Gondor using the same nanite technology he was. The beautiful fourteen year old daughter of Arwen and Aragorn smiled at her approaching intended and just as he was about to reach her disappeared in shadow. The young shadow warlock followed Ayiara through the shadow dimension and exited just behind her into her little home away from home located within a mountain. The structure was shielded from detection by most forms of technology.

"I've got you," Ayiara cried as she tackled her boyfriend onto a nearby bed.

"I think I like it when you get me beautiful," the green eyes sorcerer declared as the raven haired beauty with green eyes identical to his own laid on top of him and stared deeply into his pools of jade energy.

Ayiara leaned down and captured her favorite male's lips in a tender kiss that both of the teens soon deepened. Several minutes later clothes were vanished by Asuran powers as the couple began an erotic dance that was instinctual to their race and most other species throughout the multiverse. Jaimie couldn't help but think it was awesome to be an Asuran.

The other side of the galaxy…

"Eragon stop spying on the children," an amused Arya admonished her husband from where she stood gazing out the nearest window at the nearby red giant star while her mate sat on their bed with his eyes closed, interfacing with his nanites to observe their children.

"I'm not spying…I'm just checking up on them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble," corrected the mage.

"Of course you are. They have our parents and many aunts and uncles watching out for them," Arya pointed out.

"Alright…I'll leave them be," the blonde Rider assured his mate as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Just then the ship shuddered a little bit.

"Not again…those two have produced over a dozen eggs a year for the last decade. I don't think their race is in danger of dying out again anytime soon," Arya muttered as she used her enchanted contacts to look through the wall where she could see the two dragons mating once more in the large chamber that served as their den onboard the cruiser.

"_Sorry,"_ Alice's voice projected into both lovers' minds. _"I'm increasing the inertial dampening setting once more."_

"I think they just enjoy mating as all flesh and blood creatures do," the veela hybrid suggested.

Turning in her husband's arms the Princess gazed up at the man she loved with all her heart.

"Mmm…I suppose you're right but it's even better with a part ascended," the beautiful elf informed her spouse before capturing his lips in a passion filled embrace that set fire to her loins. Braking the kiss a short while later Arya assured her man, "I love you with all of my heart Eragon, Harry, you gorgeous man. The years I've spent with you have been the happiest of my life."

"You complete me and make my existence incredibly exciting and enjoyable. I love you more than words can convey," Harry earnestly replied to his wife as he held her lithe figure against his muscular form.

"Then show me not in word but in action lover. Take me to bed and share yourself with me," urged the exotically beautiful immortal female.

"Gladly," whispered the Potter male as he whisked his partner through the shadows to their bed.

The part ascended shared all of himself with his lover for countless hours and throughout it all he couldn't help but marvel at how fantastic it was to be Harry Potter.

The End…

_**BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR – Inheritance – BR **_

Thanks for reading. Now please review.

Author's Note:

Wow…that reality is finally over. I'm not completely happy with the ending of that reality but I think I did a decent job considering I finished this story several months before the last Inheritance Cycle book came out. I still think I ended my story better than Paolini's terrible ending to the Cycle but that's just me. Because of that terrible ending to the Cycle I am writing two quite extensive story series crossing with Eragon. They will have quite detailed endings. You can learn more about those stories from the discussions held on my Facebook group, Stargatesg1fan1's Fanfiction Works and Favorites.

The next and last chapter of the Balancing Realities saga before it merges with my Path series to become the HHH series is Smallville. Unfortunately for anybody who is eagerly waiting for that reality you are going to be waiting quite some time. My original plan was to write one season of Smallville and then switch to one season of Voyager so that my muse doesn't get bored with either verse. The problem with that method is that I have to reread what I wrote in the previous season when I return to the story because I forget easily. Having to reread a 259 page 105,000 word story gets tedious and takes me a long time. So I am probably going to adopt the style of alternating episodes of Voyager and Smallville once I reread Smallville this latest time. Still even with that new method it is going to be awhile. I can get through an episode of a show a week. I have completed five seasons of Smallville and have five more to go. You do the math.

I have no idea which of the four stories I am currently working on will be posted next but my Facebook group is probably your best chance of finding out for any of those who are curious.

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
